¿quien es Darien Chiba?
by Lovemamoru
Summary: Serena es una chica que posee todo, dinero. clase y un novio poderoso. Pero un accidente le va hacer cambiar totalmente su perspectiva. Darien le va a demostrar que el dinero no es lo mas importante en la vida.Cap20:¡¡Epilogo!
1. Serena

_**¿QUIÉN ES DARIEN CHIBA?**_

**CAPITULO 1:**

_Serena:_

Nunca olvidare el día que conocí a Darién Chiba y tampoco él... Por fin era primavera, el sol brillaba en el firmamento, las calles empezaban a perder ese gris característico del invierno y alguno que otro árbol empezaba a florecer. Si bien desde mi penthouse en la bahía de Tokio no había muchos arboles, los pocos que habían demostraban la llegada de dicha estación. Adoro mirar desde el balcón de mi habitación el mar, me resulta confortable, creo que puedo pasar horas enteras... Mirar la luna y el mar, me hipnotizan. Creo que podría pasar horas enteras mirando ese azul profundo característico del mar. Y la luna, es algo que nunca supe por que, el solo hecho de verla hace que me olvide de todos mis problemas. Tal vez debe ser por mi nombre Serena Tsukino, que significa para quienes no lo conocen, Tsukino significa de la luna, y Serena es una derivación del nombre Serenity Diosa de la luna. En estos momentos me siento como tal, mientras me termino de arreglar miro mi imagen en el espejo enterizo de mi habitación, "Nada mal" me digo a mi misma. Vestía un elegante vestido blanco, que hacia resaltar mis hermosos ojos azul-cielo y mi cabellera rubia. El vestido era hasta por debajo de la rodilla, era ajustado pero no demasiado, mostraba perfectamente mis curvas. El escote no era muy pronunciado, ya que el verdadero escote se encontraba en la espalda, este llegaba a la base de la espalda. Los zapatos eran sandalias blancas, de tiritas con algunos toques de brillantes. Me había puesto el collar de perlas, los aros y la pulsera que hacían juego que pertenecía a mi madre. El pelo me lo arregle en un recogido, con algunos mechones sueltos que parecían fibras de oro, lo arregle así para que se pueda ver el importante escote que tenia en la espalda. El maquillaje de lo más natural, un poco de rímel en los ojos, un poco de rubor para darle un poco de color a mi tez blanca como la nieve, y un poco de labial color durazno. Agarre mi pequeño bolso plateados y me mire por ultima ves en el espejo. "Magnifico" dije en vos alta. En cualquier momento viene Diamante, e iremos juntos al baile que ofrece su Universidad.

Hace un año que conocí a Diamante y desde hace 8 meses que somos novios. Tengo mucha suerte que alguien como él, que va a la Universidad y cursa el segundo año de Abogacía, se fije en una joven de 17 años que esta terminando el secundario. Nosotros dos somos la envidia de todos, yo por mi hermosura y él por su elegancia y buen porte.

Salgo al balcón para contemplar una ves mas el mar, en estos momentos extraño mucho a mi madre. Me hubiese gustado que ella estuviera para poder arreglarme, darme consejos, nose cualquier cosa que se supone que hacen las madres... Hace 5 años que la perdí. Desde que murió, mi padre se encerró en el trabajo. Él es un exitoso editor del _Tokio News. _Su nombre es distinguido en todo Tokio, y también es reconocido por su labor en distintos lugares del mundo, el ultimo premio que recibió fue de EE.UU. Si bien se refugio en su trabajo para aliviar el dolor, en estos últimos años nuestra comunicación selimito a darme dinero, firmar notas, e imponerme horas de regreso. A mi padre no le gusta Diamante, lo consideraba demasiado pedante y egocéntrico. Como dice el_: un nene de papito. _Muchas veces nos peleamos por dicha razón, pero luego de insistir tanto le dio una oportunidad, aunque muy convencido no se mostraba y tampoco se lo demostraba a Diamante. De pronto una voz irrumpe mis pensamientos.

whoah que es lo que ven mis ojos, acaso una Diosa bajo del cielo?

Diamante, no digas tonterías... Solo me arregle un poco. -_Mentira, estuve 5 horas preparándome, pense. _ El se encontraba vestido en un elegante esmoquin negro, camisa blanca, mocasines negro punta cuadrada. Y una flor blanca en su solapa. Su pelo era de un rubio platinado y llegaba hasta el comienzo de sus hombros

Serena estas hermosa, y lo sabes.

Se acerca y rodea mi cintura con sus manos, baja su cabeza y pega su frente con la mía. Me mira con sus ojos de un azul claro, casi transparentes, mechones de su pelo platinado caen en mi sien y me dice:

-Sos hermosa, y esta noche todos van a envidiar a la hermosa dama que va a estar debajo de mi brazo. Y es MIA solo MIA.

Se acerca mas y me planta un apasionado beso, luego de unos minutos corto el beso debido a que seme estaba haciendo dificultoso respirar.

Y vos también sos solo mío, mío y mío.- dije

Le doy besistos por toda la cara.

Entremos así nos despedimos de papa.

Y si nos quedamos acá, y armamos nuestra propia fiesta.

Me acaricia los mechones de pelo suelto y me mira seductivamente.

Además no quiero ir a una fiesta donde este repleta de gente inferior a nosotros, no se por que decidieron compartir la fiesta con las demás universidades. Ese tipo de gente no pertenece a nuestra clase. No son parte de nuestra universidad elitista.- dijo

Bueno amor, no importa. Hace de cuenta que no existen. No te olvides que voy a estar para apoyarte, siempre podes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Agarro con mis manos su cara y le doy un tierno, dulce y breve besos en los labios y le susurro al oído

Te Amo, te amo

Y yo a ti preciosa, no se lo que haría sin ti. Prefiero la muerte antes que no volver a sentir tus dulces labios y ver esos ojos azules. NUNCA, pero NUNCA me dejes

NUNCA, eso nunca...

Y cuando estaba a punto de besarme...

PERDON, Diamante serias tan amable de dejar que le saque algunas fotos a MI ÚNICA HIJA, ah y claro una con vos- esto lo dijo de una forma y mirando a Diamante de manera totalmente despectiva.

Lo siento señor Tsukino, es que es imposible despegarse de semejante belleza.

Si como sea...hija me permitirías sacarte algunas fotos, estas... hermosa, igual que tu madre, eres la viva imagen de Serenity

Se le cae una lagrima por la mejilla, me separo de Diamante y me dirijo para abrazarlo

Papi... - lo abrazo y se me cae una lagrimna a mi también – Vamos papi, vamos a sacar TODAS las fotos que quieras. Diamante vamos?

Si querida, como gustes...

Nos dirigimos hacia el amplio comedor de nuestro penthouse, adornado con unos sillones de cuero blanco una mesita ratona negra, un piano de cola blanco, algunas plantas, la TV de plasma, el equipo de música y infinidad de fotografías mías. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba el tesoro mas preciado para mí y para mi padre: una pintura hecha por mi madre, a la cual ella denominaba "Milenio de Plata" era un esquisto palacio totalmente blanco y de fondo se encontraba la tierra. Este fue uno de los mejores trabajos de mi madre. Según ella era el palacio de la luna y yo era la princesa, me encantaba cuandome contaba toda clase de historias referidas a la luna. Tal vez por eso me relaja mirar la luna, me hace acordar a ella. Ella era sin duda alguna una artista, no solo pintaba y cantaba como los dioses, sino que era una persona elegante, bondadosa, inteligente, cada movimiento que ejecutaba lo hacia con una gracia que la distinguida de cualquier mujer. No era únicamente una persona con una belleza inigualable, cualquier persona que la conociese sentía que ella emanaba una luz. Una persona llena de carisma y simpatía. Desde que soy chica que siempre quise parecerme a ella, pero desde su muerte todo cambio. Antes sonreía todo el tiempo, ahora...

Hija, ya esta. Esa fue la ultima. Hija, hija...

Ahhh, perdón estaba pensando

Siempre con la cabeza en la luna, vamos váyanse. Quiero que vuelvas a las 12 en punto señorita no quiero protestas.

Pero papi!!! Porfi, ya tengo 18 años. Soy mayor de edad... Dale no seas malito, además TOOODOS vuelven a las 3- le pongo carita como el gato con botas de shrek, nunca falla-

Primero: el hecho que tengas 18 no tiene nada que ver, mientras vivas en esta casa estas bajo MIS ordenes. Segundo: te extiendo el horario hasta la una, y es mi ultima palabra, vos decidís. Tómalo o déjalo

Ufa, a veces pareces un cavernícola.

Que se le va a hacer, quieras o no soy tu padre y MANDO. Váyanse que es tarde.

No se preocupe señor Tsukino, el horario no es importante en esa fiesta llena de parásitos becados... jaaja

Diamante por si no te acordas, yo estudie en la universidad gracias a una beca. A veces hay personas que no tienen TU suerte, y que sus estudios y todos sus caprichitos no son pagados por su papito. A demás con esa actitud te vas a ganar un buen golpe en la cara.

PAPA!!

Lo siento señor Tsukino tiene razón...

VAMONOS!! Diamante!!, hoy se levanto con el pie izquierdo...

Nos dirigimos a la puerta y esperamos el ascensor.

No te olvides bebe a la una te quiero acá!!

SEEE!! Y NO SOY TU BEBE!!!

Diamante se acerca rodea con su brazo mi cintura y me susurra al oido

No te preocupes querida, siempre puede ocurrir algún accidente y retrasarnos- Me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja.

Te amo...

Y yo a ti, vamos ya.

Se abre el ascensor y entramos

Ya en la fiesta, al entrar TODO el mundo nos miraba. El lugar se llamaba _Edén club, _estaba decorado magníficamente. En el techo había docenas de lamparitas con pantallas de papel en rosa y blanco. Las mesas estaban dispuestas al costado del salón con manteles rosados. Cada silla llevaba un moño rosado también, y el ambiente estaba repleto de rosas, blancas, rosas y rojas. Las ultimas mis favoritas. La música estaba a todo volumen y la gente se encontraba bailando. Estaba sonando un tema bastante movido, agarre la mano de Diamante y me encamine hacia la pista de baile, pero el me detuvo.

Bebamos un poco de champaña primero, querida- me dijo con voz autoritaria- Quiero inspeccionar a toda esta gente.

Antes que pudiera responder, desapareció entre la multitud y yo me quede allí de pie, SOLA. Estaba lleno de gente, pero no conocía a NADIE!

SERENA! Mira aya!! Acaso no es un chico super lindo!

Por suerte alguien que conozco, esa vos provenía de mi mejor amiga Mina. Nos conocimos en escuela, desde primaria que éramos amigas. Además, su madre y la mía eran amigas desde chiquitas, nos criamos juntas. Nos decimos hermanas, además, nos parecemos mucho físicamente, pero con lo que respecta con las personalidades somos totalmente opuestas. Ella es un año mayor y estudia diseño de indumentaria. Ella es una persona totalmente extravagante, mientras que yo soy la elegancia en persona. Lo demostraba como se vestía. Llevaba un vestido naranja de falda corta y zapatos con plataforma. Se había hecho un semi-recojido entrelazado con cintas de color naranja y blanco. Sin duda su vestimenta refleja su personalidad.

- Quien?

- Ese, acaso estas ciega??!!

-Ese???- Se refería a un chico que estaba a escasos 5 metros de nosotros, su pelo era corto de un color negro profundo, llevaba un esmoquin negro, camisa blanca, llevaba un moño negro y una rosa roja en la solapa.

No tiene comparación con MI novio, no le llega ni a los talones!- dije con un tono de vos totalmente arrogante.

Nadie niega que Diamante Blackmoon es el MEJOR partido en toda la ciudad. Pero es tuyo. Danos al resto de las chicas la oportunidad de disfrutar del romance,

Lo volví a mirar y este me miro, me sonrío vagamente y me hizo un guiño. La furia inundaba mi ser.

Quédate con los chicos de tu circulo, Mina. Se nota a leguas que no es de nuestra clase.

Sabia que a mi padre no le gustaría para nada que hablara de esa forma, pero no me importaba. En ese momento me sentía dueña del lugar.

Discúlpeme, señorita Tsukino, si soy incapaz de juzgar a un hombre por el tamaño de su tarjeta dorada. Tal vez formo parte de ese pequeño grupo de gente que cree en la personalidad, la inteligencia y el ingenio- hecho una mirada o través al susodicho- y en el amor a primera vista.- dijo Mina

Para mi Diamante no... - no puede terminar de hablar ya que fui interrumpida.

Me haría el honor, de concederme esta pieza hermosa dama??

A MI? Se esta refiriendo a mi?- mire a Mina y ella asintió con su cabeza. Frunci la nariz en señal de desagrado y con mi mirada le demostre mi desagrado.

A sus ordenes Darién Chiba- dijo con tono totalmente arrogante y galante.

Me detuve a obserbarlo mas de cerca había que reconocer que tenia unos hermosos ojos azules, tan profundos como el mar. Me estaban hipnotizando. Nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, hasta que la vos de alguien nos saco de ese trance...

DISCULPA!! NECESITAS DE ALGO?? CON **MI** NOVIA???- hizo un importante énfasis en la palabra mi y novia. Sin duda a Diamante no le gustaba para nada que NINGUN joven se hacer a mi, aunque sea para pedirme la hora.

No, nada mi amor, quería hablar con Mina, no??- mire a Mina con una mirada que le suplicaba que asintiera

Ehh... siii, claro. Él es Darién Chiba, y el Diamante Blackmoon

Un gusto- Darién estiro su mano para saludar a Diamante, pero Diamante ni se molesto en retribuirle el saludo.

QUERIDA VAMOS A BAILAR- con vos totalmente autoritaria.

Si claro amor, nos vemos Mina- dije

Y me llevo prácticamente a rastras a la pista de baile, una vez ahí estaba sonando un lento _the police, wraping around your fingers. _Me estrecho contra su cuerpo y acaricio mi espalda desnuda. Ladeo la cabeza para besarme el cuello, y sentí que me erizaba la piel.

Ves? No importa nada mas que nosotros, que importa toda esta gentuza??- dije llena de dicha

Y de esto... - me beso en la boca, allí, en medio de la pista. Después de unos momentos me aparte de el.

Aquí no- le dije- todos nos miran

Y a quien le importa?- pregunto, y se me acerco otra ves para besarme.

Retrocedí un paso y le puse una mano sobre el pecho.

A mi.

Por un momento pareció enojado, y luego su rostro volvió a convertirse en una mascara.

Tienes razón. Además, acabo de ver por allí algunas personas con las que me gustaría conversar. No te importa¿verdad, querida?

La verdad, yo...

Sin escuchar mi respuesta, comenzó a alejarse. Me dejo plantada en medio de la pista de baile!! Fue en ese momento que ví a Darién Chiba, y sin detenerme a pensar fui en busca de el. Estaba solo, parado en medio de la pista de baile.

-Bailemos- le dije, y lo tome de la mano.

Pense que nunca me lo pedirías- y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile

Al mirarlo a los ojos me di cuenta que había presenciado el plantón que me había hecho mi novio.

- Te odio- le dije cuando, como un experto bailarín me dejo suspendida en el aire, casi en posición horizontal, muy cerca del piso.

Volvió a enderezarme y me susurro al oído.

Del odio al amor hay un solo paso...

Sentía un escalofrío que me recorría todo el cuerpo, no se si fue su aliento en mi oído, su olor tan masculino que me embriagaba, o el tacto de sus manos en mi desnuda espalda.

Me separe violentamente de el y le dije

Primero y principal tengo novio, el cual es mucho mejor que vos! Y segundo: nunca me enamoraría de un DON NADIE!- lo ultimo lo dije gritando, la gente que estaba alredor se dio vuelta y nos miraban. Rápidamente decidí escaparme de ahí. No seguiría soportando tal humillación. Y salí en busca de Diamante, mi novio, mi amor. Mi amor?

Claro que Diamante es mi amor, yo lo amo. Pero esos ojos... que estoy diciendo??!! No hay mejor partido en toda la cuidad de Tokio mejor que él. Él es hermoso, de buena familia, siempre me consiente, además, él me ama. No aguantaba mas esta situación, como puedo dudar del amor que le tengo a el, a mi novio. Dónde diablos esta??

Se puede saber que diablos hacías bailando con ese fracasado??- estaba detrás de mí, y por el tono de vos Diamante estaba sumamente enojado. Me enferma que sea tan celoso, que no confíe en mi.

Que esperabas que hiciera? Me dejaste SOLA en la pista de baile, en un lugar donde no conozco a NADIE. – dije con un tono que emanaba furia. Diamante al mirarme, cambio la cara y se acerco para abrazarme.

NO me toques, me voy!!- dije en voz alta provocando que algunas personas se voltearan a mirarnos. Yo nunca era de armar escenas, y menos adelante de tanta gente. Pero desde que baile con Darién, mi mente se volvió un desastre estaba totalmente confundida.

NO- me dijo con una cara que nunca antes había visto, su cara reflejaba furia- VOS VINISTE CONMIGO Y TE VAS CONMIGO, quieras o no- lo ultimo lo dijo mas calmado, ya que eran bastante la gente que nos estaba mirando.

Lo siento- dije al borde de las lagrimas- los siento, es lamentable la escena que te estoy haciendo. Es que me sentí sola, y no conozco a nadie, y me dejaste ahí y...- antes que pudiera seguir hablando me abrazo y con un dedo limpio una lagrima que escapaba de mis ojos y con otro dedo me cayo poniéndolos sobre mis labios.

Lo siento preciosa, no debí tratarte así, soy un idiota...

Sí... lo sos- dije con una sonrisita

Ouch!!!, Golpe bajo querida. Que te parece si nos largamos de esta pocilga llena de fracasados y vamos a bailar por ahí?, Conozco un lugar que te va a encantar.

Claro, pero antes... dame un beso- lo dije con una mirada de lo más inocente y con un leve enrojecimiento en los cachetes.

Pense que no me lo ibas a pedir nunca?- Se acerco y me dio un apasionado beso, pero en mi mente resonaban las palabras que me había dicho. Por que utilizo las mismas palabras que él? Por que?! habiendo miles de palabras el tenia que decir JUSTO esas. Se separo un poco y pregunto

Nos vamos querida?

Ehh, ahh sí claro...


	2. Darien

Este es mi primera historia, así que espero que le guste. Es un Darien- Sere. Y esta historia esta basada en un libro que me gusto mucho, al principio va a ser lo bastante fiel, al libro, pero después pienso cambiarlo. Gracias por leer mi historia!!

Besos!!!

Gaby

PD: muchas graciasss a Gaby bunny, jejje!!!

Ahora si disfruten!!!

**CAPITULO 2:**

_Darién: _

Dios desde que me dejo plantado que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Y como no, si es una verdadera belleza. Es una lastima que una mujer tan bella este de novia con el engreído de Diamante, además, le decía amor!!! Esos ojos azules claros como el cielo de verano, esa boca que parecía que tenia escrito BÉSAME!! No se como me contuve. Al tocar su espalda cuando baile, el olor que desprendía, era a rosas. Esos cabellos dorados como el sol. Me estoy volviendo loco!!! Pareciera que nunca había visto a una chica, por que??

- por que??- me dije en vos baja- por que a mí?

que té pasa Chiba?- dijo mi amigo Motoki, era alto rubio, con ojos verdes, de pelo corto. Eramos amigos desde el secundario, ahora yo estudiaba medicina y el arquitectura. Cuando era joven tenia el pelo largo, hasta la mitad de la espalda. Soñaba con formar una banda. El es el extrovertido, el divertido. Yo el serio. Cuando terminamos el secundario maduro un poco, se corto el pelo debido a que donde empezó a trabajar no veían con muy buenos ojos ese aspecto andrajoso, y se despidió del sueño de la banda. Ahora además de estudiar trabaja con su tía que es arquitecta. Descubrió que tiene talento y que además, le gusta mucho. Pero sigue siendo el mismo mujeriego que conozco desde siempre, y que constantemente quiere buscarme pareja.

Nada, no es nada

Ya sé que te parece si te traigo una hermosa dama, para que te diviertas?

Noooo, creo que me aburrí de esta fiesta. Mejor me voy- me dispuse a pararme de la silla en la cual estaba sentado, que se encontraba al costado del salón, pero Motoki me empujo a la silla y me dijo.

1 minuto dame un minuto y si no te consigo nada, te podes ir. Solo un minuto.- y antes que pudiera decir algo se marcho lo más rápido, efectivamente después de un minuto trajo a la amiga de la señorita MI NOVIO ES MEJOR QUE VOS, DON NADIE!!

Hola- dije sin mucho entusiasmo- queres bailar?

Sí claro

Nos dirigimos a ala pista de baile

Cómo te llamas?- le pregunte en el oído debido a que la música estaba a todo volumen-

Mina- me respondió en mi oído.

Asentí con la cabeza para hacerle entender que escuche la respuesta, antes que le pudiera preguntar algo me hablo ella.

Vi el plantón que te hizo mi amiga, jeje. Que le dijiste para que salga hecha una furia? Además sé enojo con Diamante, y se fueron medios peleados. Debiste a verle dicho algo que la altero bastante. Para que le haga una escena a su novio.

Bueno... este... me dijo que me odiaba y yo le dije que... este... bueno... que del odio al amor hay un solo paso- sentía como mis mejillas se tornaban coloradas

Jajajjajjaja

No me causa gracia, después que le dije eso no solo me dejo plantado, sino que me dijo que nunca se enamoraría de un don nadie.

Jajaja- se seca una lagrima que le salía debido a la risa- es que... jaja... Serena es así... jajaj

Conque se llama Serena pense, que hermoso nombre...

Serena es muy impulsiva, discúlpala por mí. Somos amigas desde chiquitas, si bien ella es un año menor que yo, somos como si fuéramos hermanas. Tiene 17 años y el único hombre que la cortejo fue Diamante. Era lógico que raccionara así. Desde que murió su madre de cáncer de mama, hace ya 5 años se creo una barrera. No se relaciona con nadie mas que su novio y un par de amigas. Esta como en una burbuja. Antes era una niña muy sociable, hacia amigos sin importar el apellido o el dinero que tuvieran. Y la actitud discriminatiba y arrogante que tiene ahora se la debe mucho al tarado que tiene como novio. Su padre, Kenji Tsukino, odia que discrimine de esa manera, pero su novio es el verdadero culpable de esa actitud. Cambio mucho por él. Ahora casi no nos vemos, por que según él soy muy... extravagante. Lo sé aunque ella no me lo quiera decir, extraño a la Serena de antes. Pero por mas que le diga que el idiota de su novio es un egocéntrico y que no piensa mas que en él, no me hace caso. Cuando uno esta enamorada se venda los ojos y ve lo que quiere ver.

Sí...

Sabes fue un placer bailar contigo- saco de su cartera un papel y una lapicera y me anoto su numero de teléfono- acá te dejo mi numero de teléfono por cualquier cosa, espero volver a verte y también a tu amigo... Motoki no?

Sí, sí... gracias

Chao!!

La noche estaba oficialmente acabada para mí, y por mas que insistiera Motoki, no me iba a quedar un minuto más. Ahora al menos sabia su nombre. Serena, Serena, Serena Serena están hermoso. Pero que diablos pienso si es una ñiñita de papa, que no mira mas aya de su ombligo. Pero están hermosa... sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mis ideas, cuando llegase a casa tomaría una ducha fría, bien fría.

Me dirigí a la pista en busca de mi amigo, lo encontré bailando con una chica de pelo color castaño, bajita, flaca, normal era bonita pero no como ella. Como Serena, la cual a pesar de insultarme, seguía siendo la culpable de mis suspiros.

Motoki me voy, después hablamos, chau!

Me apresure a salir, por que sino Motoki me atraparía y me llevaría a rastras al salón.

Hoy si de algo estoy seguro es que soñaría con ella... con Serena, con la dueña de semejantes ojos azules, que eran como el cielo.

Dios me voy a volver loco- dije mientras me dirigía a mi auto.- Serena... queme hiciste?...


	3. El accidente

**CAPITULO 3: **

_Serena: _

3 semanas después:

me levante después de una larga noche, me la pase toda la noche llorando, hasta que me quede dormida. No había vuelta atrás, la decisión de mi padre fue clara e irrevocable: en pocas horas me dirigía rumbo a un campamento de verano en Osaka. ¿El por que de esta decisión? Simple, el día del baile de la universidad, volví a las 7 de la mañana. Diamante y yo fuimos a bailar y ni nos dimos cuenta de la noción del tiempo. Tal vez lo hice para olvidarme al tarado de Darién, nose... pero desde que lo vi, que no me puedo olvidar de esos ojos, de su perfume...

Me levanto de mi enorme cama tamaño king, la cual estaba llena de almohadones en color blanco y rosa, la colcha era rosa con toques en blanco, me dirijo a mi baño, y veo mi rostro en el espejo. Mis ojos estaban totalmente hinchados producto del llanto.

Abro la canilla para darme una ducha. Luego de 30 minutos salgo envuelta en una toalla, me dirijo a mi armario pero algo rodea mi cintura, me sobresalto y me doy vuelta para ver quien es.

Diamante... que haces acá?- pregunto sobresaltada

Que manera de recibir a TU novio, querida. Vine a despedirte, pero si no me queres mejor me voy- encamino para la puerta pero puse mi mano sobre su hombro y lo detuve.

No es eso, no seas tonto. Me asustaste, nada mas...

Me rodeo otra ves con su mano la cintura, y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, luego bajo hacia mi cuello, y empezó a caminar hacia la cama, llevándome con él. Me apoyo en la cama y sus besos se empezaron a dirigir a mis pechos, abrió la toalla y empezó a mordisquear cada parte de mi cuerpo, empezaba a bajar cada vez mas. Me estaba dejando llevar, hasta que reaccione.

DIAMANTE ESTAMOS EN MI CASA, MI PADRE!

No te preocupes el se fue... no sé a donde... podemos hacer uno... rapidito- decía mientras no paraba de besarme.

Me levante abruptamente, me volví a tapar con la toalla y le ordene

AHORA, AFUERA!!-

UFA!!!- parecía un nene chiquito que le habían quitado un dulce

YAA!!!- ordene

Cuando salió, cerré la puerta con llave, por las dudas. Conocí a Diamante hace 1 año, éramos novios hace 8 y después de 2 meses de relación tuvimos relaciones. No estaba muy segura, pero Diamante me convenció. Yo en ese momento era virgen. No se porque pero yo me imaginaba mi primera ves mas mágica, nose... tal vez fue por los nervios, si seguro era eso. Nunca se lo dije a el por miedo a que se enojara. Pero a veces me hubiese gustado que fuera mas dulce, que se tomara mas tiempo. Que prendiera velas, esparciera pétalos de flores, nose... quizá soy muy antigua, nose... mejor me termino de cambiar, antes de seguir pensando tonterías.

Elegí ponerme un pantalón de jean Levis, de un color azul profundo, una musculosa blanca y una campera celeste. Y las all star blancas. Me arregle el cabello con un peinado que lo llevo desde que soy pequeña. Dos coletas, mi madre siempre me lo hacia, a veces nos peinábamos las dos iguales, por eso me gusta peinarme de esta forma, me acuerdo de ella. Aunque a Diamante no le gusta mucho.

Termino de arreglar el bolso, me miro por ultima ves en el espejo.

-Perfecto- me digo a mi misma

Salgo de mi habitación y me encuentro a mi novio hablando con mi padre, se nota a leguas el poco interés de mi padre de hablar con mi novio.

hola- digo con total tristeza – Padre- con absoluto rencor y enojo. Me acercó a mi novio y le doy un tierno beso en los labios- buen día amor-

Serena Tsukino, sé que estas enojada conmigo pero creo que antes de saludar a tu noviecito deberías de saludar a tu padre. Yo no solo te mantengo, sino que te críe te di la vida. Así que veni ya mismo acá y saluda como corresponde- dicho con un tono totalmente autoritario

Me mandas en el medio de la nada, a kilómetros de mi novio, de mis amigas de una vida civilizada, y encima queres que salte de alegría. Papa no seas tonto!

No te dirijas a mí, así... Esta bien no me saludes, despedite de tu novio que ya nos vamos. Yo te dejo en la estación, ahí te va a estar esperando el chofer. Me gustaría verte subir a ese tren pero tengo que partir a Francia, y me ausentare todo el mes que estés en el campamento. Lo cual no significa que no te voy a controlar. Te llamare todos los días, te lo digo por sí se te cruzaba por la cabeza escaparte. Sabes que si eso llegara a pasar, no ves mas la luz del día, no?

Seee. Di te acompaño hasta la puerta?

Claro querida...

En la puerta del ascensor

Te voy a extrañar mucho amor- apoyo mi cara en su pecho, y unas lagrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos

Querida, no querrás manchar mi camisa armani, no?

Ahh lo siento- me limpio mis lagrimas con mi campera- perdóname. ¿Me vas a extrañar no? ¿Me vas a esperar no? ¿No me vas a engañar no?

Querida claro, eso nunca va a pasar. ¿Cómo te voy a cambiar?, sabes que todos mis amigos me envidian? Todos desean tener una novia tan hermosa y elegante como vos. Soy la envidia de todos, y soy el hombre mas afortunado por tener una novia tan hermosa como vos. Ahh me olvidaba- y saca de su bolsillo de su campera de cuero negro que tenia en la mano conejito blanco de alrededor de 15 cm, que tenia un corazón en la pansita y adentro del corazón estaba escrito _te quiero- _te voy a extrañar preciosa, no me olvides. Cuando mires este conejito acordate de mí- y me da un apasionado beso de despedida.

Se abre la puerta del ascensor, entra y me tira un beso antes de que esta se cierre. No aguante mas y las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir en mi rostro.

hija es hora, vámonos!

Si voy... - dije totalmente resignada, mi destino ya estaba escrito y era ir a ese ODIOSO campamento en Osaka.

Durante el camino a la estación del tren, papa y yo no nos dirigimos palabra. Cuando al fin llegamos a destino, antes que bajara me agarro la mano y me dio un beso en la frente.

te quiero hija, sos mi único tesoro. Lo hago por tu bien (NA: odio cuando dicen eso) cuando tengas hijos lo comprenderás, todo lo que hago lo hago por tu bien.

Si pa... lo sé... yo también te quiero, me voy... ya es tarde.

Si hija ve, cuando llegues te llamo

Ok

La estación de trenes de Tokio estaba llena de gente. Me dirijo en busca del chofer que tenia todo mi equipaje, además, debía corroborar que el tren partiera conmigo adentro, todo obviamente por una pequeña suma de dinero que le daba mi padre. Cuando lo encontré, me hizo un gesto y encamine hacia su encuentro.

- hola Umino, como estas?

Bien señorita Serena. Su tren parte en 5 minutos.

Perfecto voy al baño, ya vuelvo.

No se tarde, recuerde 5 minutos.

Si, si no te preocupes.

Me dirigí a toda prisa al baño, mi reloj mental corría. A travesee a toda marcha entre el tumulto de la gente. Empuje a un par de personas, que menos linda me dijeron de todo. El bolso que tenia golpeaba con mi cadera. Una ves en el baño tuve que hacer cola, el tiempo pasaba, y si quería llegar era necesario apurarse. Una ves que salí del baño, corrí lo más rápido que pude. Por un momento se me cruzo la idea de perder el tren, pero enseguida vinieron a mi mente las palabras de papa_: me ausentare todo el mes que estés en el campamento. Lo cual no significa que no te voy a controlar. Te llamare todos los días, te lo digo por sí se te cruzaba por la cabeza escaparte. Sabes que si eso llegara a pasar, no ves mas la luz del día, no?. _

No, no podía perder ese tren, acelere la marcha y encontré a Umino queme hacia gestos para que me apure.

Señorita su equipaje ya esta a bordo, súbase que es tarde.

Si... gracias... ahora... subo- estaba agitada, parecía que había participado en una maratón. Aborde el tren y me dirige a mi asiento una ves allí, mire por la ventana Umino ya se había ido. Afuera madres despedían a sus hijos, seguramente ellos iban al campamento como yo. Como los envidiaba, a ellos los despedían sus padres, a mí el chofer, pero para que este aquí mi padre le tuvo que pagar. Me hubiese gustado que Diamante me hubiese despedido, pero el señor Diamante Blackmoon NI LOCO, pisaba un lugar como este. Oh no!! Diamante, el conejo que me dio DIAMANTE!!

¿Cuánto falta para que el tren salga?- Le pregunte al señor que estaba enfrente de mí.

3 minutos aproximadamente - me contesto

gracias, cuide mi equipaje por favor-

Antes que me pueda contestar salí corriendo hacia el tocador, empuje a todo el mundo que estaba en mi paso, y por segunda ves en el día me gane unos cuantos insultos. Una ves en el tocador, vi a una niña con mi conejito. Me abalance a ella y se lo quite abruptamente.

Es mío!!- grite

lo siento- me dijo aparentemente la madre de la niña- estaba ahí, no sabíamos que era tuyo

No, lo siento. Perdóneme... Es que mi novio... el campamento... me lo regalo... ay no el tren!!!!

No te preocupes ya lo tienes sano y salvo- me sonrío

Gracias

Salí corriendo a toda prisa, estaba bajando las escaleras, por suerte el tren no se había ido, había recuperado mi conejo y no iba a perder el tren. Excelente, pense. Pero antes que terminara de bajar las escaleras me tropeze, y empeze a caer en cámara lenta. La caída era inevitable. En ese momento no escuchaba nada, todo el bullicio que hasta dos segundos había escuchado desapareció. Un silencio total, que fue quebrado por un golpe seco: mi cabeza contra el piso. Desde ese momento todo se volvió negro.


	4. ¿Una nueva vida?

**CAPITULO 4: **

_Darién: _

Me encontraba en la estación subterránea de Juban. Iba rumbo a Tokio, ya que quería fijarme un par de libros de medicina que tenia que comprar, y ya que estaba me iba a ver un par de cámaras digitales que estaban en liquidación. Motoki estaba conmigo, él iba a entregar unos planos que había hecho él junto a su tía

El subte llego y lo abordamos.

Chiba, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de Saori de esta noche? ¿Sabes que ella esta interesada en ti, no?

No creo. Tengo que estudiar. Además trabajo en el hospital... y tampoco tengo muchas ganas de ir a la fiesta. Me molesta que Saori me acose todo el tiempo. Yo ya le aclare que me interesa, SOLO como una amiga.

Jajaja, el señor Chiba le tiene miedo a una chica, jajajaj

pensa lo que quieras, no me importa- se lo digo totalmente enojado.

Lo siento. Pero entonces, ¿Chiva tenés 21 años o 70? Lo que necesitas, además de OBLIGACIONES, es una chica hermosa que te recuerde de que se trata la vida.

Una chica es lo ultimo que necesito- desde el baile de la universidad. Decidí alejarme de la población femenina. Aunque no pasaba día que no me acordase de la reina de hielo, la novia del tarado de Diamante. Dios le da pan a quien no tiene dientes. Diamante es la persona mas narcisista, egocéntrica, pedante y tenia por novia a semejante mujer. Y yo SOLO. No es que no pudiese conseguir a ninguna chica. Es que nuca conocí a la que me robara el corazón. Hasta que la conocí a ella, la reina de hielo. Pero para mi desgracia solo me ve como un don nadie. Que suerte la mía...

- Chiba, Chiba, Chiba!! Baja de la luna!!!

ahh perdón, estaba pensando...

pense que era tu necesidad... No se si te acuerdas pero el ultimo verano, invierno y otoño, tuviste, cuantas... 5 novias diferente??

Si, no lo niego. Supongo que he madurado. Además, tengo otras prioridades como ya te dije...

Jaja, si claro. Bueno amigo lo que vos perdes yo lo aprovecho. Tendré mas chicas para elegir en la fiesta de Saori.

Entonces suerte don Juan –

Jaja, yo te avise. Bueno acá me bajo- el tren se detiene- cualquier cosa, llámame. Estaré esperando tu llamada. Igual sabes donde queda la casa de Saori, no?

Si. No te preocupes. Igual no voy a ir. Chao!! nos vemos-

La próxima parada era la mía, en menos de 2minutos estaría en la estación, así que me dirige a la puerta. Una ves que llegue a la estación Tokio, descendí del tren. Estaba llena de gente, no era de extrañar era pleno mediodía del sábado. Recorrí la estación, dirigiéndome a la salida cuando pude presenciar un circulo de personas que murmuraban. Seguramente algún muerto, es increíble el morbo de las personas es increíble. Pero mi curiosidad me traiciono y me dirigí hacia él circulo. Cuando llegue no podía creerlo que mis ojos veían, me los refregué para comprobar que era un delirio de mi parte, pero no. En el piso sucio de la estación Tokio se encontraba la reina de hielo, tendida. Su bolso y todas sus pertenencias yacían desparramadas por el piso. Sus preciosos ojos estaban cerrados, sus cabellos dorados estaban en el piso. Mire alrededor para ver si encontraba al tarado de su novio o a su amiga Mina, pero no encontré a nadie. Sin pensarlo 2 veces rompí él circulo y me dirigí hacia ella. En ese momento cuando no me refregaba su condición social, y no tenia aires de grandeza parecía una niña indefensa parecía un ángel. Me rompió el corazón verla de esa manera. Me acerque a su oído y le susurre su nombre.

Serena, Serena ¿me oís ?- me alivie al sentir que respiraba pero evidentemente no me oía. Una mujer con una niña se acerco a mi.

Sé cayo por las escaleras hace unos segundos, debe de haberse golpeado la cabeza- me explico la mujer.

Por suerte había comprado una lata de coca, la saque de mi mochila, y puse la lata fría sobre la mejilla de Serena.

despierta, por favor Serena, por favor- la desesperación se hacia notar en mi vos-

¿La conoces?- pregunto la mujer

se podría decir que sí... sí

Mi hija y yo la vimos en el baño de damas, menciono algo sobre un campamento... además, estaba desesperada por que se había olvidado ese conejo- señalo al peluche- parece que se lo regala el novio. Ahh y dijo algo sobre un tren, creo que por eso se cayo, estaba corriendo para alcanzarlo. Eso creo, no sé...

¿Alguien la acompañaba? – Si bien me gustaba tenerla cerca, y poder tocar sus delicadas manos, cuando despertase y viera a su pesadilla enfrente, no seria nada agradable para mi persona. Menos gracias me diría de todo.

No.- me contesto

Será mejor que llamen a una ambulancia- la mujer asintió y se dirigió a un teléfono publico. En ese momento los ojos de la reina de hielo se abrieron. Esos hermosos ojos azules me miraron de una forma tan dulce, que me olvide de todo lo que me había dicho y de la manera despectiva que me había tratado.

¿Quién va al hospital?- pregunto la reina

Vos. Te caíste y te golpeaste en la cabeza. Y estuviste desmayada por algunos minutos.

ahh... ¿quien sos?

Típico, se olvido al pobre diablo que insulto en medio de la pista, pense.

Darién Chiba-

Ahh... ¿ quien soy? –

¿QUE?- pregunte en estado de shock

¿ quien soy?

Simplemente no lo podía creer, tan fuerte se había golpeado la cabeza?

Eres Serena, Serena Tsukino.

Ahh... -

La gente que nos rodeaba comenzó a marcharse. Serena sé sentó y quiso pararse, pero con el brazo se lo impedí.

Quédate sentada, hasta que lleguen los paramédicos.- me miro furiosa, fue el primer gesto que reconocí de la chica que había conocido en la fiesta de la universidad.

NO IRE AL HOSPITAL- dijo categóricamente, abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos. Parecía muy asustada, me gustaba ese lado de la reina de hielo.

Serena se razonable. Tienes que ir, te diste un golpe muy fuerte.

NO, NO, Y NO. ODIO LOS HOSPITALES- comenzó a recoger las cosas que estaban desparramadas y su conejito al cual lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de este peluche.

Me miro a los ojos con ese azul cielo que me hipnotizaba, y lagrimas empezaron a surgir de su rostro. Yo con mis dedos limpie esas lagrimas. Se echo en mis brazos.

Por favor, no me obligues, no... puedo ir... - lo dijo con vos entrecortadas por las lagrimas.

Shh... no llores... no me gusta verte llorar... - agarre con mis manos su cara y la mire directamente a los ojos- ¿porque? ¿Por que no puedes ir?

Frunció el entrecejo.

no lo sé-

Estaba tan cerca de ella que pude olor su perfume de nuevo, ese perfume a rosas que me intoxicaba. Con mis manos en su cara no solo puede tocar su piel de porcelana, sino también acariciar sus cabellos dorados, parecía seda entre mis manos. Acaricie sus mejillas con mis pulgares para tranquilizarla. Cuando le toque la nuca, palpe un bulto gigante que iba formándose donde se había golpeado.

Dios!!! Parece que tuvieras una pelota de golf aquí atrás.-

Me miro a los ojos e hizo una mueca.

Con razón se me parte la cabeza- dijo y se toco la cabeza con cara de dolor. – Siento como si fuera que todos los constructores de la bahía de Tokio, me estuviese martillando la cabeza- me dedico una sonrisa- Pero estoy bien... En serio...

Me eche a reír, por lo menos recordaba algo de Tokio.

Salvo un pequeño detalle: no recuerdas quien eres, no me conoces y tampoco sabes que sucedió.

Se puso de pie y me hizo incorporar también. Miro el lugar con desagrado.

Darién, si es cierto que compartimos ciertos sentimientos, por favor te suplico que me saques ya de este infierno!!

Trate de protestar, pero ni bien abrí la boca y pudiera decir una palabra, puso un dedo en mi boca para callarme.

Y si te niegas, saldré a la calle por las mías. Estoy segura que mis padres, quienesquiera que sean, no se sentirán muy felices de que me hayas perdido.- dijo con total seguridad.

Suspire, declarando mi derrota. Con o sin memoria Serena Tsukino siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Entonces vamos a mi casa, y llamo a mi tía Ikuko. Ella es doctora.

No me importa a donde vayamos. Siempre y cuando no sea un hospital.- comenzó a sonreír, pero luego hizo una mueca de dolor y me tomo de la mano.

Entrelace mis dedos con los suyos y nos dirigimos al subterráneo.

Vamos a ir en subte??- lo dijo con total desagrado.

Sí, por?

Ahh... no, por nada. Déjalo así.

Lo más probable es que nunca se halla subido a uno. El único medio de transporte que conoce la reina es un taxi y el auto de su "papito".

Cuando por fin nos subimos, la note nerviosa. La conduje a la parte de atrás y nos sentamos. Me apretó la mano y se volvió hacia mí con expresión seria.

Gracias a Dios que estabas con migo Darién. Que suerte he tenido.- apretó mas fuerte la mano y apoyo la cabeza sobre mi hombro.- ojalá pudiera recordar como era todo antes de hoy.-

Con gran asombro y profunda satisfacción, descubrí que Serena creía que yo era su novio. No sé por que no lo había descubierto antes. Claro, cuando despertó, yo estaba a su lado, tomándola de la mano, asumiendo todas las responsabilidades... de un novio.

Y sin embargo, seguía siendo el chico que había humillado en el baile, frente a todo el mundo. En ese momento yo era el novio de Serena.

VENGANZA.

Esa palabra me daba vueltas en la mente mientras le acariciaba el dorso de la mano con el dedo pulgar. Se me presentaba la oportunidad de pagar con la misma moneda a la reina del hielo, por el modo que me había tratado. No me cabian dudas que en algún momento recordaría quien era exactamente y, además, todo su pasado. Y cuando llegara ese momento, la expresión de su rostro seria digna de fotografiar y esa imagen merecería sin duda un premio. Sonreí para mis adentros.

Serena Tsukino había perdido la memoria, pero yo estaba a punto de hacerle vivir una experiencia que jamas olvidaría.


	5. El comienzo de la venganza

CAPITULO 5: 

_Serena: _

Nada del barrio de Juban, donde vivía Darién, me resultaba familiar. Caminamos calle tras calle, hasta llegar a un edificio. Una ves en el interior, tomamos el ascensor y nos dirigimos al departamento de Darién. Cuando por fin llegamos.

Que raro... no recuerdo... nada- dije con disgusto. Siendo la novia de Darién se suponía que haya ido cientos de veces a su departamento, no?

No te presiones, los recuerdos van a llegar solos.- mientras me respondió, busco las llaves del bolsillo. Las saco, y abrió la puerta.

Al entrar había un pequeño recibidor, con dos pantuflas. Nos descalzamos y nos las pusimos. En el recibidor había un pequeño mueble de estantes, con algunos libros y un jarrón con una docena de rosas rojas.

Me acerque y olí las rosas- mis favoritas, rosas rojas- tome una, pero una espina me lastimo- ouch- exclame.

Te lastimaste? Déjame ver- me tomo el dedo y con un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo, me limpio la sangre. Luego me dio un beso en el dedo pinchado y me miro a los ojos. Esos ojos azules, profundos como el mar que me hipnotizaban, me ahogaba en ellos.

No es nada, gracias- le dedique una sonrisa- gracias por todo Darién, si no fuera por ti yo estaría sola, sin nadie- me arroje a sus brazos. Las lagrimas no tardaron en salir.

shh princesa, shh... no llores, opacas esa hermosa sonrisa que tenés- me dedico una sonrisa, y limpio con su pañuelo las lagrimas- que te parece si te muestro el departamento?-

Asentí con la cabeza. Me mostró la cocina, la cual era pequeña. Luego el living comedor el cual era bastante amplio. Constaba de un sillón verde, enfrente la televisión. Al costado había una mesa, con algunos almohadones. Supuse que era la mesa donde se comía. El lugar estaba lleno de fotografías de la luna, y de muebles con muchos libros.

No había ninguna fotografía, solo una, la cual me llamo la atención. Cuando Darién se dirigió a su habitación. Me acerque y la tome, era una hermosa fotografía de una familia, el niño sin duda alguna era Darién. Esos ojos son únicos, pense.

Veo que encontraste la foto de mi familia- una vos me saco de mis pensamientos.

A, sí perdón

No hay de que. Quise comunicarme con tu padre. Pero esta de viaje en Francia. Le informe de la situación a la persona que me atenido, y dijo que enseguida le comunicarían lo ocurrido-

Me pareció raro que siendo mi novio, no supiera que mi padre sé hallaba fuera del país. Una noticia como esa, se supone que se la debía de haber contado.

.- ahh... y mi madre?- no sé por que, pero al hacer esa pregunta sentí un nudo en la garganta.

Serena, nose como decírtelo... tu madre murió hace ya 5 años. De cáncer de mama. Mis padres también murieron, pero cuando yo tenia 6 años. Lo siento... –

Se me acerco y me abrazo. Las lagrimas bañaron mi rostro, no solo por mi desgracia, sino también por la de Darién. Nos quedamos así algunos minutos, los dos llorando nuestras desgracias. Darién no hacia visible su llanto, pero yo sé que por dentro estaba destrozado.

Será mejor que llame a mi tía para ver si esta en casa. Desde que murieron mis padres ella me ayudo, me crío. Gracias a ella me interese en la medicina. Me encantaba ver, cuando la acompañaba a trabajar, la manera en que aliviaba el dolor de esas personas. Hace solo un año que vivo solo, igualmente ella me visita todos los días, y me ayuda en las tareas domesticas.

O sea, que tu tía se llama Ikuko. Estas estudiando medicina y vivís solo. Contame mas, jeje, soy como una hoja en blanco. Así que espero no atosigarte con mis preguntas. Jeje

Para nada princesa. Darién Chiba a sus ordenes - y se inclino como los caballeros de las películas antiguas-

Darién...

Tomo el teléfono, marco el numero y se fue a su cuarto para hablar. Yo me dirigí al espejo que había en la sala, y por primera ves después del accidente me vi. Mi rostro me resultaba familiar. Toque mi pelo rubio, peinado en dos singulares chonguitos, mis ojos eran de color azul, como el cielo. Mi piel era blanca como la nieve y mis labios eran rojos y carnosos. Nada mal, pense.

¿Quién sos, Serena Tsukino?- pregunte en vos alta.

La mujer más hermosa del mundo - me respondió Darién, que al parecer termino de hablar.

Darién... no seas mentiroso-

No lo soy princesa, solo digo la verdad-

Me acerque a el y rodee su cuello con mis brazos, cerré los ojos y lo bese. Al principio no respondió, pero luego de unos segundos el beso se empezó a tornar mas apasionado. Darién que tenia sus brazos apoyados a sus costados, rodeo mi cintura con estos. El beso se estaba tornado cada vez mas apasionado, hasta que el sonido del timbre irrumpió ese momento, ese momento que no estaba solamente lleno de pasión, sino también de magia. Me sentía en las nubes. Parecía como si nuestros labios encajaran a la perfección. Como si estuviéramos predestinados el uno con el otro. Nos separamos.

ya vuelvo, seguro es mi tía.- y antes de ir a abrir me dio un breve, pero dulce besos en los labios.

Si... - la felicidad estaba a flor de piel, sentía que flotaba.

Hola... Serena- me saludo una mujer de estatura media, con el pelo semi recogido. Su pelo era de color azul oscuro, sus ojos también lo eran. Era una mujer adulta, muy bonita. Vestía el típico guardapolvo, por lo que supuse que vendría del hospital. Se demostraba muy amable.

Hola - respondí un poco cohibida. - A pesar de ser la tía de Darién, para mí era una desconocida. Su rostro no me era familiar. Con Darién, fue diferente. Enseguida sentí una conexión.

Soy Ikuko, pero llámame tía.

- claro... tía- me daba un poco de pudor, apenas la había conocido. Pero supongo que antes la llamaba así.

Una ves presentadas me rebizo, y me hizo algunas preguntas. Me dijo que padecía de amnesia a largo plazo. Lo cual respondía él por que me olvide de toda mi vida antes del accidente. La memoria la iba a ir a recuperando de apoco. Primero vendrían a mi recuerdos, flashes de mi vida pasada, y luego la recuperaría por completo. Ahora lo único que quedaba era esperar. Además, me dijo, que aveces experimentamos un trauma y nuestra mente decide que es mejor bloquear ciertas cosas. Y que por lo general, las recordamos cuando ya estamos listos para asumirlo.

Esto ultimo me dejo consternada. ¿Que será lo que mi mente bloqueo?. Por mas que pienso, no hay respuesta. Me dio unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y me recomendó reposo, pero después de las 12. Ya que cuando uno se da un golpe tan fuerte como el que yo me di, no es aconsejable ir a dormir rápidamente.

Tan pronto como termino de revisarme ya eran las 7 de la tarde. Y decidió ir con Darién al supermercado a comprar algo para comer. Yo me dirigí a tomar una ducha. Darién me presto una camisa de el. Cuando me termine de bañar me la puse, olía a el. A ese perfume tan característico de el. A tierra y hierbabuena. Me embriagaba. Recordé el beso que nos habíamos dado. Fue hermoso, que suerte tengo al tener un novio que besa tannn bien, pense.

Volvimos- la vos de Darién irrumpió mis pensamientos.

Los dos venían cargados con bolsas en las dos manos. Ikuko empezó a cocinar. Comimos sorrentinos con salsa a los 4 quesos (NA: mmm... se me antoja, jeje :P) mientras comíamos, Ikuko nos contaba de un niña que padecía de leucemia, que a pesar de su enfermedad se la pasaba dibujando, cantando. Se notaba que la quería mucho. La sensación que tuve al comer junto a ellos era de una inmensa felicidad.

Mmm, estuvo riquisimo. No doy mas... - me acosté en el piso.

Ahh, ¿entonces me como tu porción de helado de chocolate?- dijo Darién

Creo, que... pensándolo bien... tengo un lugarcito- y puse carita de lastima.

Jajjaj- se rieron Darién y Ikuko.

Luego de comer el helado, ayude a Darién a lavar los platos. Yo lavaba y él secaba.

Ikuko se despidió, ya que tenia que volver a su casa. La cual no se encontraba muy lejos. Solo a unas cuadras del edificio de Darién. Mire el reloj, las 11.30. Ikuko me dijo que después de las 12 me tenia que ir a dormir. Me dirigí al sillón y prendí la tv. Darién estaba en el recibidor despidiéndose de Ikuko.

70 canales y NADA!!- exclame con furia. ( NA: jeje me pasa lo mismo!!)

¿Que pasa princesa?- dijo Darién que había vuelto de despedir a Ikuko, y se sentó al lado mío. Paso su brazo por el respaldo. Y apoye mi cabeza contra su pecho.

Nada, es que no hay nada para ver- acariciaba mi espalda con sus dedos, y yo sentía que con cada caricia, una serie de descargas eléctricas recorrían todo mi cuerpo. Y me tranquilizaban, cerré los ojos y antes que me pueda dar cuenta, me dormí. Oliendo el perfume de Darién, que me embriagaba y me relajaba. Y me quede dormida al lado de mi novio.


	6. El trato

**CAPITULO 6:**

_Darién: _

El domingo a la mañana, mientras me cepillaba los dientes, me sentía como un idiota total. Agregado al dolor de espalda, producido por dormir en el sofá. Ya hacia 24 hs desde que había encontrado a Serena, tirada en el piso de la estación de Tokio. Me costo mucho convencer a Ikuko, que siguiera con esta farsa. Me dijo_: la pobre no distingue entre blanco y negro, y vos le pones gris. Ese comportamiento no es digno de ti. Darién, como le vas a decir que hace un año que están de novios. Apenas la conoces. ¿Que vas a hacer cuando te pregunte cosas y vos no sepas NADA!? ._

Claro, como no se me ocurrió antes. Mina, la amiga de serena. Fui en busca de mi billetera, busque el numero y llame.

Cuando alguien me atendió, mi corazón latía cada vez mas rápido.

-hola¿quien habla?- me respondió una vos femenina, supuse que era Mina.

-Hola, soy Darién Chiba. El chico al que tu amiga llamo DON nadie. ¿Té acordas de mí?

-A si, si... lo siento me gustaría hablar de Serena contigo, pero estamos desesperados buscándola. Ayer no llego al campamento. Su novio esta moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrarla. No tenemos idea, donde esta. Y el papa esta lejos. Estoy desesperada. – respiro, ya que todo lo que dijo, lo hizo a mil por hora.

-Tranquilízate, Serena esta conmigo.-

-¿QUE¿COMO¿Es una broma no?- me dijo totalmente alterada.

-No, no es una broma. Esta conmigo. Esta bien. Solo que se golpeo la cabeza, y padece de amnesia

Luego le conté toda la historia, exceptuando el hecho que le dije a Serena que era su novio.

-Entonces creo que la voy a ir a buscar- me dijo, tan pronto como se convenció de que no era un loco que secuestro a su amiga.

-Si, claro... eh- no me gustaba mucho la idea, pero tarde o temprano tenia que pasar- ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Sí claro¿qué?

-¿Podrías dejar de todo esto al novio de Serena?. No creo que sea una buena idea, por lo menos hasta que la vengas a ver.- por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, pensaba mientras esperaba la respuesta. Que deje de lado a ese idiota.

-No sé... bueno, esta bien. Igualmente no creo que le agrade mucho viajar en taxi, hasta Juban... uy, lo siento.- se disculpo debido al tono despectivo que utilizo para referirse de Juban. – yo tampoco soporto al baboso de su novio-

-Gracias.- por dentro saltaba de felicidad- le podrías traer algo para cambiarse. Es que esta con lo puesto.

-Jaja!... nunca me imagine a Serena Tsukino usando la misma ropa, dos días seguido.

Le di la dirección, y colgué el teléfono. Espero poder convencer a Mina también.

Cuando termine de colgar, me dispuse a levantara Serena. Pero cuando me di vuelta, ahí estaba parada. Vestida con mi camisa y su jean. Quede boquiabierto. El conjunto no era sexy, pero verla con mi camisa sentí una emoción peculiar. La verdad, es que es hermosa. Me dedico una sonrisa y me saludo.

-Buen día, Darién... ¿ donde... dormiste?- vi como se le ruborizaban las mejillas.

-Jaja, no te preocupes. Dormí acá en el sillón.

-Ah, lo siento...

-¿Queres desayunar?

-Sii!! jeje-

-Jaja.

Desayunamos café con leche y algunas tostadas con mermelada y queso untable. Y le conté que hoy iba a venir Mina.

-Y esa... Mina¿es mi amiga?- decía mientras e llevaba una tostada a la boca.

-Si, es tu mejor amiga.

-Mina... suena lindo- me dedico otra sonrisa, y yo sentía como mi corazón saltaba de felicidad. Cada sonrisa, me derretía...

-Y, además, es buena persona, té va traer algo de ropa.- me dispuse a lavar los platos

-Deja que te ayude.

-No princesa, no es necesario.

-Bueno al menos deja que seque- y antes que pudiera protestar, agarro los platos que había lavado y los seco.

Lavamos los platos, entre risas y cosquillas. Yo agarre algo de espuma que tenia en la mano y se la puse en la punta de la nariz.

-DARIEN!- protesto, e hizo lo mismo que yo. La agarre y con mis brazos la arrincone en la pared.

-Princesa, es usted muy traviesa- baje mi cabeza y estaba a punto de besarla. Con sus brazos rodeo mi cuello. Y a 8cm de mi objetivo, esos labios carnosos y rojos. Suena el timbre.

-Mierda- exclamamos los dos.

Nos miramos a los ojos y los dos nos ruborizamos.

-Debe de ser Mina- dije y me dispuse a ver quien era.

-Anda a abrir. Yo termino desecar los platos.

Fui y abrí la puerta, ahí estaba Mina. Tan divertida y extrovertida como la recordaba. Con una mini falda negra, una musculosa naranja y un chaleco de jean. El pelo lo llevaba en dos rodetes, con algunas cintas de colores que le caían, por estos rodetes. Tenia unos anteojos de sol grandes con marcos blancos.

- Darién Chiba- me dijo y se saco los anteojos. Se parecía mucho a Serena, pero no tenia esa chispa que tenia mi princesa, ese brillo que emanaba en cada sonrisa que me brindaba.

-Mina- le ofreci que pasara con mi mano-

Apenas llegamos a la sala, apareció Serena.

-Serena, amiga- corrió a su encuentro, pero se detuvo abruptamente- ¿ estas lavando los platos?. Es verdad, perdiste la memoria.

-Jaja- se seco las manos con su pantalón- ¿sos mi amiga?

-Sí, tu mejor amiga. ¿En serio no te acordas de nada?

-No de nada. Aunque si tengo la sensación de conocer a Darién... a pesar que solo hemos estado juntos 24hs, desde que me golpee la cabeza.

-Whoah... esto es una locura, Diamante se va a espantar cuando te vea así.

-¿Quién es Diamante?- pregunto, y yo sentía que mi corazón se iba a parar.

-Él es tu...

Tosí exageradamente, para atraer la atención de Mina. – Es alguien que conoces. Te hablaremos de muchos conocidos, pero después.

Mina arqueo las cejas y me miro confundida.

-si te hablaremos de Diamante... mas tarde-

-Mina puedo hablar contigo un momento- dije, un poco aliviado. Ya que entendió mi indirecta y no le dijo nada a Serena sobre ese idiota.

-Si claro. Sere aca te traje algo de ropa. Fíjate si algo te gusta.-

-Si claro, ya vuelvo- le entrego el bolso. Ella se fue a la habitación con el bolso. Y Mina y yo nos quedamos en el living. Mina me miro pidiendo una explicación.

-¿Que diablos, esta pasando aca?- pregunto mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

-Bueno, como explicarte. Cuando despertó ella creyó que yo era su novio.

-Y me imagino que le dijiste que no¿no?

-Este... no. Le dije que salimos hace ya un año.

-¿¡QUE!?-

-Shh... al principio era una broma, era para vengarme por el papelón que me hizo. Pero después... - levanto la mano para que me callara.

-Para serte franca... no te conozco mucho. Pero de lo que estoy segura es que como novio, vas a ser mucho mejor que el baboso de Diamante.

Suspire aliviado, y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. La mejor amiga me aprobaba. Y compartía el odio por el idiota de su novio.

-te ayudare con una condición.

-¿Cual?- pregunte con mucha curiosidad. Que le podría ofrecer yo.

-Bueno, tu amigo Motoki... es exactamente mi tipo. Y me gustaría que me ayudaras con el.

-Considéralo un hecho- le di la mano y los dos las estrechamos. El pacto estaba firmado.

-Pero un día ella recordara todo, y tendremos que ir preparándola. Por que si eso pasa y no le decimos la verdad antes, nos ganaremos su odio. –Asentí con la cabeza. Le diremos la verdad, cuando Serena este lista. Cuando YO este listo, pense.

Pero mientras tanto me relajaría, Mina no hablaría y su padre estaba lejos. Por el momento podía respirar. El trato estaba cerrado y nuestro destino y el de Serena estaba sellado.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HOLAAAA!!!! **

Primero que nada les quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que se toman tiempo y leen este fic!!!!!

Espero que les haya gustado!!!

Si la pobre Serena tiene amnesia y tiene por novio al bombon de Darien¿ que mal que esta no??

Las ganas que tenemos de estar en la piel de ella, jajjajja!!!!

Depaso les aviso que publique otro fic, así que si tienen ganas pasen!!!

Desde ya muchas gracias!!!!!

**TrisChiba- Usako Suyi- NeoRienasailormoon- Fabiola- YDIEL- serychiba -Celia Chiba- kaoru himura erika chiba Eva brenda ponce Gaby Bunny**

Arigato por sus reviews!!!!!

Chau!!!!

Beshos!!!!

_**Gaby!!**_


	7. Descubriendo mi pasado

**CAPITULO 7:**

_Serena: _

-¿que te queres probar primero?- dijo lo más efusiva que se podía, Mina. En el poco tiempo que la había conocido, me había dado cuenta que era una persona muy extravagante, y simpática. Desde que llego que estaba con una sonrisa. Me preguntaba si no le dolía la cara de tanto sonreír. Pero se notaba que era buena persona, no se por que pero lo sentía hacia. Sabia que ella podía confiar. Mire el bolso que me había traído, aunque se notaba que era de marca, se reflejaba claramente el gusto de Mina. Era la muestra de su personalidad.

-jajaja- se rio mi supuesta mejor amiga.

-¿ de que te reis?- dije un poco irritada

-De tu cara. Si hubieras visto tu cara, al ver la ropa. Pense que como perdiste la memoria te podría vestir un poco mas, mas...osado. ¿Que te parece esta minifalda roja y esta musculosa blanca?

-Gracias, pero prefiero algo con mas... genero

-jaja, por mas que perdiste la memoria, seguís igual. Pense que podíamos aprovechar tu lado provocativo, pero a pesar de que no te acordas nada, tu sentido conservador sigue siendo el mismo. Probate esto- me da un vestido blanco, muy corto, creo que apenas llegaba a taparme la cola. ¡Es mas creo que si me agachaba se me iba a ver TODO! Junto al vestido me dio unas sandalias blancas. El vestido además de ser extremadamente corto, es cerrado atrás pero con un importante escote en la parte de adelante.

-Lo creas o no, este es el vestido más conservador que tengo- se nota que se dio cuenta que el vestido no me convencía mucho.- Además, te encanta el blanco.

-¿si?- todavía no me acostumbraba al hecho que todos los que me rodeaban sabían mas de mi, que yo misma. Y ese comentario me puso algo incomoda.

-si- sonrío y me relaje.

"Es tu mejor amiga" recordé.

Con cierta vergüenza, me saque los pantalones y la camisa que Darién me había prestado. Me puse el vestido, y cuando me agache para abrochármelas sandalias, como había predicho, se translució la ropa interior.

-FASCINANTE!- exclamo, Mina, con un silbido estridente- Atención Juban, acá llega _¡Piernas Tsukino!_

Me dirige al espejo enterizo que había en la pieza. Sinceramente me quedaba a la perfección, el vestido resaltaba mis piernas largas. El blanco resaltaba mis ojos y cabello. Acomode el escote, que demostraba mi busto, los cuales no eran muy voluminosos. De todas maneras la falda era tan corta, que estaba segura que me iban a hacer una multa por exhibicionismo.

-tal vez... me debería de quedar con el jean. Me siento un poco... exhibicionista- ¿un poco? Pense.

-jaja. ¡de ninguna manera! Tu nuevo novio se va a caer de espaldas, cuando te vea con esa ropa. Confía en mi.

-¿nuevo?- le pregunte exaltada. – Darién y yo salimos hace un año, ¿a que te referís con "nuevo"?

-ah si...es que... lo que quería decir era que...como perdiste la memoria, para vos debe de ser una especie de novio nuevo. – Dijo un poco nerviosa. Asentí con la cabeza y volví mi mirada al espejo.

-me convenciste, lo voy a usar.- agarre la camisa de Darién, me la acerque a la cara. El suave genero olía como él, masculino y exquisito. Me quede así por unos segundos, estaba en una especie de trance. Hasta que escuche a Mina toser, de manera totalmente exagerada y fingida. Desperté de mi letargo.

-lo siento...- murmure, toda colorada-

- esta bien, lo entiendo. Como es de Darién... jaja

Le arroje la camisa entre risas.

-cerra la boca, ya te quiero ver cuando te enamores.- hice una pausa- espera... ¿estas enamorada?

-no la diosa del amor, esta totalmente sola. Pero tengo la sensación que mi situación esta por cambiar.

Arquee una ceja.

-¿solo una sensación?, además... ¿que es eso de la diosa del amor?

-llámalo una premonición. Y con respecto a lo de la diosa del amor. Es una larga historia. Resulta que tu mama decía que vos eras la princesa de la luna. Entonces a mi ella me dijo que era la diosa del amor, por el planeta Venus. Además yo siempre fui la casamentera de nuestro curso. Así que ese apodo me venia como anillo al dedo.

-así que conociste a mi mama...

-si...-lo dijo con un tono triste. – ella era una mujer, elegante, hermosa, amaba profundamente a tu papa. Era una artista, dibujaba y cantaba como los dioses. Lastimosamente su cáncer de mama, irrumpió con el éxito de su carrera. Le costo mucho triunfar, y justo cuando lo hizo...le pronosticaron el cáncer de mama. Desde ese momento, vivió en los hospitales. Pero a pesar de que tu padre invirtió todo el dinero en el tratamiento de ella, no hubo caso...- una lagrima cayo de sus ojos. Yo ya estaba llorando desde el momento que la nombro, se notaba que Mina la quería mucho.- ella era amiga de mi mama, por eso nos conocemos. Somos amigas desde chicas, somos como hermanas. Jeje...- se limpio las lágrimas -. Así que te soporto desde entonces...jajaj- me abrazo fuerte.- es mentira, jaja...Una de las mejores cosas que tengo sos vos. Siempre estuviste para mi.

Yo por mi parte correspondí al abrazo, era verdad que había perdido la memoria, pero si de algo estaba segura, era que podía confiar en Mina.

-gracias...- dije con la vos un tanto entrecortada, debido a las lagrimas.

-bueno, cambiemos de tema. ¿Que te parece si te maquillo?-

-ok, pero con una condición. Que me cuentes como se llamaba mi mama. Y como mi papa, y que me cuentes todo acerca de mi...

-alto el fuego, que para eso estoy acá.

-jaja, bueno entonces embelleseme... si se puede mas...jaja-

-A pesar de que no te acordas de nada, seguis siendo la misma de cierto modo. Jaja.

Bueno tu mama se llamaba Serenity, amaba profundamente a tu padre. Él desde el accidente no fue el mismo. Kenji, desde la muerte de ella, se encerró en el trabajo. Es el editor de _Tokio News. _Ahora es muy famoso y reconocido mundialmente. Él empezó como un simple periodista y fotógrafo, y gracias a su talento fue subiendo de puesto.

Tus padres se amaban mucho, seguramente por que debieron luchar por el. Tu mama era de buena familia, y el hecho de que se casara con un simple periodista no le agradaba mucho a tu abuelo. Pero no les importo e igual se casaron, tu abuelo nunca te quiso conocer. Pero gracias a tu abuela, la cual apoyaba a tus padres, el los perdono. Lastimosamente un año después de que los perdonara, tu abuelo murió de un paro cardiaco. Cuando el murió vos tenias 9años. La noticia fue muy dura para tu mama, cuando al fin había recuperado a su padre, la vida se lo quita. Luego de un tiempo se entera de su enfermedad. Y desde entonces Kenji invirtió todo el dinero y tiempo en ella. -

Mientras Mina me contaba todo, yo no lo podía creer, por mas que me esforzaba ningún recuerdo venia a mi mente. Era desesperante el hecho de no recordar nada, cosas tan importantes que me ayudaron a crecer, a ser la persona que soy ahora. Durante todo el relato, no pronuncie ni una palabra, solo mis ojos hablaban por mi. Solo lagrimas brotaban de ellos.

-¿donde esta mi ...papa? ¿Esta trabajando no? ¿Por eso no esta en la cuidad?- dije cuando al fin pudo salir algo de mi boca. Me extrañaba que el no sé aya preocupado por mi ausencia. Ya había sido un día que yo estaba en la casa de Darién.

-si, como te dije, él es un reconocido editor. Fue a una convención en Francia. Esa fue una de las razones por las que te envío al campamento de verano en Osaka. Bueh al menos lo intento.

-ah...¿y cual fue la otra razón?- pregunte, y el rostro de Mina se transformo. Se notaba cierto nerviosismo.

-bueno... es que ... habíamos salido, y llegaste muy tarde a tu casa. No le hiciste caso a Kenji... y bueh se enojo, y que mejor manera de castigarte que enviarte a un lugar tan recóndito.

-si... contame mas...-

Durante los siguientes minutos me contó todo acerca de mí, de nuestro colegio. De mi familiares, anécdotas. Yo absorbía todo, sin pronunciar palabra. Saciando la sed de información sobre mi pasado. El cual mi mente no quería recordar. Cuando termino de maquillarme me miro, y se sentó al lado mío en la cama.

-Te pareces mucho a tu mama- dijo luego de haberme contado algunas cosas sobre nuestro colegio elitista, las cuales no me agradaron mucho que digamos.

-¿si?- dijo lo mas emocionada posible, por lo menos tenia una vaga idea de cómo era ella. Algún dato del pasado…

-sip… no tenes una foto de ella en la billetera?

-no… cuando me caí, se desparramaron todas las cosas, y … no estaba… supongo que la robaron- dije totalmente frustrada.

- es una lastima…

-siempre le voy a estar agradecida a Darien- si no hubiese sido por el, estaría sola vaya a saber donde. Sin documentos, ni teléfonos, nada… sola en alguna sala de emergencias rodeada de gente extraña.

- es muy… extraño… desde el accidente pareciera que varios aspectos de tu personalidad se perdieron…- reflexiono Mina. Cosa que me perturbo demasiado. Yo pensaba que mi personalidad seguía igual. Darien no me había mencionado nada acerca de algún cambio en mi. Pero Mina me conoce desde que somos chicas, supuse que debe de tener razón.

-En que aspecto?- pregunte, aunque tenia miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

Mina se mordió el labio inferior, cosa que no paso desapercibida por mi.

-Después de la muerte de tu mama, te volviste una persona fría. Creaste como si fuera una burbuja alrededor de vos. Pocas personas podían entrar en esa burbuja, en esa especie de mundo que te creaste…Eras una persona, a veces un poco… pedante.

-que frió suena…- Darien es tan amable, agradable, simpático y lo mas humilde posible. ¿Qué le había atraído de mi?¿de esa chica pedante y escondida detrás de una fortaleza?, me pregunte.

-Eras fría, pero tenias tus razones… espero que cuando recuperes la memoria, no cierres las puertas a todo el mundo. En especial a Darien.

En ese momento pensé en como el me ayudo, como me dejo llorar en su pecho. Pensé en sus besos, provocando que mis mejillas se tornaran un poco coloradas.

-Eso nunca sucederá- le confié.

-Espero que no.

Seguimos charlando por más de 20 minutos. Me contó todo acerca de mi vida, pero cuando le preguntaba de cómo conocí a Darien, se limito a decirme que lo conocí en un baile de la universidad de ella. Pero se mostró algo evasiva con los detalles.-Pregúntale a el- me decía, y de esa manera ponía fin a la conversación.

-Que te parece si vamos a sorprender a tu novio? Estoy segura que lo vas a dejar con la boca abierta, jeje- y me guiño el ojo.

Se levanto de la cama lo mas enérgica posible, en la cual estuvimos desde que comenzamos a hablar. Y con esa misma energía, que desde que la había conocido me tomo de la mano y me llevo a rastras al living.

-Darien, acá estamos. Tan tan!!. Dos hermosísimas mujeres vestidas para asistir a una fiesta y sin ningún lugar a donde ir.- dijo Mina.

Cuando me soltó de la mano y me pude incorporar vi a alguien nuevo. Un chico rubio de ojos verdes, delgado, sin duda era lindo, pero no se comparaba con Darien.

Fruncí una ceja, juzgando la comodidad en la que se movía por la cocina, y devorando un pedazo de torta que recién había sacado de la heladera, supuse que era un amigo de Darien. El me había contado que su mejor amigo se llamaba Motoki. Me contó un par de cosas acerca de el. Al igual que yo con Mina, ellos eran amigos desde pequeños.

-tendremos que hacer algo al respecto- mirando con cierta picardía a Mina.

-Motoki, es un placer volverte a ver- lo dijo lo mas seductoramente posible. Lo estudio de pies a cabezas. Vestía unas zapatillas de lona azules, un tanto sucias y desprolijas. Una remera blanca un poco grande, y unos jeans gastados y algo roto. Era lo opuesto a la elegancia que caracteriza a Darien. Pero por lo poco que conocía a Mina, sabia que le gustaba Motoki, y al parecer el sentía lo mismo. Igualmente no era muy difícil de darse cuenta, la forma como se miraban, o mejor dicho el hecho de que no se paraban de mira. Y las sonrisas en su rostros, como si fuera el día de su cumpleaños.

Entretanto Darien me observaba boquiabierto, como había predicho Mina, con el teléfono suspendido en el aire, como si de pronto se hubiera olvidado que tenía que colgarlo. Sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban de un leve color carmín, al ser el objeto de tan azorada admiración.

-Que pasa Chiba, nunca viste una mujer en tu vida?- bromeo Mina, guiñándole un ojo a Motoki. Era increíble la manera tan confianzuda con la que se dirigía a Motoki. Ella es una persona dada, que se relaciona tan fácil con la gente. Yo era asi, o era una persona totalmente arisca y fría?... pensé, pero antes que pueda continuar con mis pensamientos una vos me hizo reaccionar. La voz de el… de mi ángel…

-Estas hermosa, Serena- vi como recorría mi cuerpo, como esa mirada estaba cargada de deseo, de pasión. Como recorrió mis largas piernas, mi pecho, hasta que detuvo su mirada en mis labios. Sabía que me quería besarme, y en ese momento hubiera preferido que estuviéramos los dos solos.

Motoki por su parte volvió a su antigua tarea, devorar el pastel. Y de vez en cuando miraba con cierta picardía a mi amiga. Sin duda alguna el y Mina serian una buena pareja.

Darien volvió a la realidad, y despertó de ese trance que le había causado su princesa.

-por si no lo adivinaste todavía, el tipo que esta acabando con toda la comida de la heladera es Motoki Furukawa. Una vez que te acostumbres a el, te agradara… te lo prometo.

Motoki me dedico una sonrisa, y siguió como lo había dicho Darien acabando con toda la comida de la Heladera. Yo le devolví la sonrisa aceptando su saludo.

-lamento lo del accidente, Serena. Pero tal vez fue una bendición y no lo sabes aun…- dijo mientras masticaba un pedazo de torta y tenía el tenedor suspendido en el aire.

-¿Por qué lo decís? – por centésima vez desde el que me había caído, sentí que la gente me hablaba en clave.

Se encogió de hombros.

-digo, a veces la mala suerte se invierte y nos beneficia. Eso es todo.

-estuvieron tanto tiempo encerradas, que pensamos que se habían tirado por la ventana- bromeo Darien mirando a Mina.

-es que teníamos mucho de que hablar… al igual que ustedes dos- dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Mina!- proteste avergonzada.

-sigamos con el tema- se dirigió a Darien- ¿ a donde vamos a llevar a estas dos hermosas mujeres? Ya es hora de almorzar - pregunto el rubio.

-Cual es el restaurand mas lindo del barrio?

-mmm… _Hikari_, pero es muy caro…-comento el pretendiente de Mina.

-no hay problema, el almuerzo de hoy corre por mi cuenta. Mejor dicho… por la de mi papa, jeje.

-no lo se Mina, no creo que sea lo correcto. No soy muy apegado al caridad…

-¿Quién hablo de caridad? Ustedes dos se van a ganar esta comida a través de una amena conversación y muuuchos cumplidos, jeje.

-genial, señoritas vuestra carroza o la tan popular vereda las espera ansiosa, jaja.- dijo entusiasmadísimo Motoki.

Salimos a la calle y de esa manera empezamos la tarde. O mejor dicho esta especie de cita doble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**GOMENASAI!!!**

**Tarde pero seguro, jaja!!! Aca esta el cap 7.!!**

**Hoy 20 de julio feliz dia del amigo a todos!!!!**

**Beshos!!!!**

**Gracias por todos los reviews!!!!**

**Gaby****♥**


	8. ¿Nuestra cancion?

**CAPITULO 8:**

_Darien: _

_Hikari_ quedaba aproximadamente a unas diez cuadras de mi departamento. Como era primavera el clima era el ideal, ni muy frió, pero tampoco muy caluroso. Perfecto. Como lo es este momento, estoy caminando con nuestras manos entrelazadas, las mías y la de Serena. En este momento, caí que estábamos en una "verdadera" cita. Y no puede no sentirme fatal, estoy completamente seguro que cuando se entere, me va a tirar desde el bacón de mi departamento. O quien sabe talvez desde la cima de la torre de Tokio. Lo que estaba seguro es que la iba a pasar MAL, y cuando se acordara de quien era y de la mentira que le había hecho creer, seguro que me odiaría. Pero al estar en esta situación, sintiendo sus delicadas manos, su piel tan tersa, tan suave, tan… es inexplicable las miles de sensaciones que me despierta el solo tocarla. Es como un sueño, del cual no quiero nunca despertar, pero es una utopía… tarde o temprano se va a acordar de todo.

Mina y Motoki se habían adelantado, y note que se llevaban muy bien. Serena pareció leer mis pensamientos, ya que me había dado cuenta que tenia la misteriosa habilidad de saber expresar con palabras justas lo que pasaba por mi mente.

-Son el uno para el otro. Además forman una linda pareja. Motoki es la clase de chico para Mina, ¿no?- hizo una pausa- por lo menos eso creo. Supongo que no podría saberlo.

Le apreté la mano con más fuerza.

-Motoki tiene la costumbre de cambiar de novia como de camisa. Pero… tengo las sospechas que con Mina puede ser diferente, ella es una persona especial. Esperemos que le cambie los hábitos.

-mmm… y vos?- pregunto Serena en vos baja.

-eh?. Yo que?...

-si te gusta cambiar de novia como de camisa?

Le apreté la mano otra vez –

-No. Bueno, antes si… antes de conocerte. Se llevo nuestras manos entrelazadas hacia la boca y coloco mi palma derecha sobre sus labios. Cuando sentí su beso suave, una chispa encendió todo mi cuerpo. El solo tenerla cerca me estremecía, esa muestra de afecto era una invitación… la cual no me negaba a aceptar. Suspire y sabia que si no besaba a mi princesa en ese mismo instante, estallaría como una bomba. Deje de lado todas mis preocupaciones, el hecho que estábamos en la calle, y que nos encontrábamos acompañados por nuestros amigos.

Me detuve, la tome de un brazo y la conduje hacia y uno de los grandes robles que se alineaban en la acera. Cuando su espada se apoyo en el tronco del árbol, puse a cada lado de su cuerpo, quedando atrapada entre el reducido espacio que había entre el tronco y yo.

-Darien- susurro, sorprendida. Inclino la cabeza y me miro con esos hermosos ojos azules.

Me quede inmóvil, no podia hablar y tampoco moverme. Durante un largo momento me quedo mirando esos carnosos labios, objeto de mi deseo. De apoco fui acercando mi boca hacia la de ella.

-Darien- una vez mas mi nombre fue un susurro… y una invitación.

Nuestros labios se encontraron una vez mas, podia sentir como su perfume entraba violentamente a mi cuerpo, como la mejor droga me llevaba a otro mundo, lleno de un extraño éxtasis. Las curvas de sus labios se adecuaban perfectamente a las mías. Cada vez que podía saborear esos labios me convencía del hecho de que ella estaba hecha para mí. Era extraña la sensación, los besos con ella eran incomparables. Nunca había tenido esta sensación, este miedo que tenia al separarme de sus labios, era como si mi vida dependiera del sabor de esos labios carmesí. Desde que nos dimos nuestro primer beso una mezcla de electricidad y lava fundida recorría todo mi ser, crispándome el vello de la nuca. A medida que pasaban los minutos el beso se hacia mas y mas profundo, como si en ese beso estuviera nuestro suministro de vida. Sinceramente era una paraíso el besarla, y si fuera por mi no acabaría nunca esta hermosa sensación.

-que están haciendo ustedes dos?- la voz de Mina me regreso lastimosamente a la realidad.

-ah- dijo Serena. Abrió los brazos y me soltó el cuello- supongo que olvide que estábamos con Mina y Motoki- y me dedico otras de sus hermosas sonrisas, las cuales me derretían.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-pero nos van a perdonar- dijo ella mientras me tomaba la mano para seguir camino.

-me alegro de habernos detenido, desde que saliste de mi habitación que me moría de ganas, jeje-

-yo también, no sabia cuanto tiempo mas podría esperar.

Reímos juntos y luego, simultáneamente, volvimos al camino y corrimos hacia donde estaban Mina y Moto. Nos habían sacado como una cuadra de distancia, Moto estaba recostado en el tronco de un árbol.

-disculpen, amigos- les dije cuando estuvimos lo bastante cerca- Serena tuvo que detenerse para …eh… atarse los cordones de los zapatos.-

Moto señalo los zapatos de Sere.

-¿Cómo hace uno para atarse algo que no tiene?- revoleo los ojos- Chiba, no sabes mentir. –

"no me lo recuerdes" esto se me estaba yendo de las manos, si le había dicho a Sere que era su novio era para vengarme, pero la sensación tan agradable que sentía al besarla, me estaba descolocando. Es mas hasta diría que me estaba… enamorando…

-vamos, tengo mucha hambre!- dijo Mina mientras empezó a reanudar la marcha.

La seguimos y Sere me dedico una sonrisa cómplice. La intimidad de ese gesto fue como una apuñalada a mi corazón. Y en ese momento me odio profundamente.

_Hikari_ era un hermoso lugar, paredes rojas con elegantes lámparas de estilo japonés en colores blanco y negro. Las paredes eran rojas. Las mesas negras, y en ves de sillas había sillones negros de cuero. Nos recibió una chica con un kimono negro y nos indico nuestras mesas. Cuando entramos pude ver el efecto que causo Serena en todos los hombres, los cuales no paraban de mirarla, cosa que no me gusto en lo absoluto. La atraje lo mas posible a mi cuerpo para demostrarle que esa hermosa dama era MIA, bueno prácticamente. Serena ni se dio cuenta, va eso creo, solo me miraba y me dedicaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas. De fondo se escuchaba una música totalmente relajadora, propicia para pasar una buena comida. Se notaba que el lugar era muy caro, cada detalle era una muestra de diseño y elegancia.

Cuando vino el mozo ordenamos_gyoza_ (pequeños rollitos de pasta hojaldrada rellenos de carne picada, fritos y luego condimentados con una salsa de soja a la que se agrega vinagre para que resulte picante.) El _norimahí _(es arroz al vinagre acompañado con huevos y pepinos y envuelto en una hoja de alga llamada "nori"). _o-sobu,_( o sea espaguetis de trigo sarraceno con salsa a base de la infaltable soja)_Sashimi_(**filete de pescado como salmón, cojinova, palometa, atún, reineta y corvina. R****ábano blanco rallado muy fino,****jengibre en vinagre,****wasabi preparado****salsa de soya).**_yakitori_ (brochetas de pinchos de pollo a la parrilla**Para tomar pedimos soucho (bebida como el sake). Cuando el camarero se acercó para pedirnos el pedido, y cuando trajo las cosas podia ver como miraba exageradamente el escote de Serena. Enseguida le propicie una mirada asesina, pero a cada descuido que daba veía como otra vez la miraba. Se me hervía la sangre, nunca había sido tan celoso en mi vida. Pero ahora era diferente… **

**-¿que le perece si brindamos?- con un vaso en la mano.**

**-¿Motoki, podrías dejar de atacar los platos unos minutos?- ganándome una mirada asesina de el, y las carcajadas de todos.**

**- jeje, lo siento. Es que esto es tener clase. Mucho mejor que un Big Mac y papas fritas. **

**-odio Mc Donalds- comento de repente Sere.-por fin recuerdo algo- y se llevo a la boca un poco de **_yakitori. _

Mina rió.

Por más insignificante que pudiera parecer ese comentario, no lo era. El pasado de Serena la seguí de cerca, muy de cerca diría yo. En cualquier momento se acordaria que no solo odiaba Mc Donalds, sino también Juban, lavar los platos, y a una persona llamada Darien Chiba. Trate de olvidar ese "pequeñísimo" detalle cuando apareció otra vez el mozo, por suerte era otro, no era ese baboso. Este era uno mucho más viejo y respetuoso. Trajo una botella de champaña que le había pedido Mina, no se en que momento.

Apoyo la botella y las respectivas copas.

-ahora si, brindemos. ¿Darien?-

Todos posaron la mirada en mi, al parecer esperaban que digiera algo significativo. Estuve a punto de decir TODO, ahí, en ese preciso instante. Pero… se los veía tan felices. No quería arruinar ese momento tan festivo, además mi princesa, "mi novia" estaba tan feliz. Esa sonrisa suya que me hacia olvidar todo, que me llenaba. Que era como un sol que iluminaba todo.

Y actué como un cobarde.

-Por Serena- dije, levantando la copa- y por los nuevos comienzos.

Entrechocamos las copas, y cuando mire a Sere, note pequeñas lágrimas en ese hermoso rostro.

-quiero agradecerles a todos, en especial a Darien. Si alguna ves le pasara lo que me pasó a mí. El sentirse tan solo y perdido, en algún lugar desconocido, como me sentí yo cuando desperté en la estación. Espero que el destino me ponga ahí, para ayudarlos como ustedes lo están haciendo. Para no solo tenderles una mano sino también recordarles quienes son.

Todos brindamos.

Sentí como ella busco mi mano por debajo de la mesa. Nos rozamos suavemente los dedos y seguimos comiendo. Otra situación de silenciosa comprensión se había acumulado en nosotros, como cuando salio de mi habitación y los dos nos transmitimos el deseo de besarnos. Estos momentos se iban acumulando, uno tras otro. El solo pensarlo me hizo sentir algo nuevo entre la relación entre Serena y yo: esperanza.

Pedimos _marquiss de chocolate_, con café. Luego Mina y Sere se disculparon y se dirigieron al toilette.

-seguro que vienen después de una hora- comento Moto.- las mujeres son asi-

Asentí con un gesto, ausente, mientras dibujaba diseños invisibles con la cuchara del postre, sobre el mantel.

-¿Qué harán ahí adentro?- me pregunto- ¿Estarán intercambiando secretos femeninos?¿Criticándonos?... tal vez sea una especie de sala de estar, con muebles y TV por cable.- callo esperando mi respuesta.

Alce la vista, asombrado.

-Perdón. Que?

-Ay, amigo, de veras estas en otro planeta. Esta chica si que te pego fuerte. Eh?

-Si. Es como si hubiésemos nacido el uno para el otro… salvo un detalle: que no fue así- deje la cuchara.

-cuando me hablaste de toda esta farsa que habías inventado, pensé que estabas loco. Pero ahora que lo pienso, tal vez no. Capaz, hasta te de resultado.

-¿y que resultado me podría dar?- dije un poco alterado- se va recordar de todo, y yo voy a ser un desgraciado. Me va a odiar. Punto.

-Dale tiempo al tiempo. El amor puede hacer que la gente cometa locuras, lo he visto.

-y que me decís de vos y mina?¿podrías dejar tu debilidad por las mujeres, por una chica como ella?

-como dije antes, el amor puede hacer que la gente cambie. Y ella es una chica por la cual vale la pena cambiar.

Se inclino en el sillón, y se palmeo el estomago.

-tanta filosofía, me dio hambre.-

-jaja, hay algunas cosas que nunca cambia- dije. "Y alguna gente tampoco", ese razonamiento sonó por mi cabeza. Como las chicas de la alta sociedad de Tokio, que odian estos barrios. Que creen que toda persona ajena a su círculo, esta enferma. Gente como Serena.

Cuando salimos del restaurand. Eran las 5.00 pm. Mina propuso ir a un bar Karaoke. Yo no tenía muchas ganas de ir, debido a mis escasos talentos para el canto. Pero Serena me obligo. Cuando por fin llegamos a dicho lugar, nos sentamos en una mesa. Mina enseguida subió al escenario y empezó el show. Sin duda esa chica no era para nada cohibida, era sumamente extrovertida y no tenia nunca miedo al ridículo.

La canción que empezó a sonar era: _"I wil survive_", cada paso que hacia, cada gesto acompañaba perfectamente a la canción. Sin duda sabía como moverse y captar la atención del público. Cantaba bien, había que reconocerlo. Luego que termino, el público la aplaudió. Y ella invito a Serena, para que cantara. Pero ella se negó. Pero al final tuvo que aceptar, ya no era solamente Mina la que la reclamaba, sino también el publico.

Cuando subió, estaba un poco tímida. Pero su semblante cambio un poco, cuando empezó la canción.

_Gozen neiji, tobidashita  
Tobira wo keritobashite  
GARASU no kutsu ga warete  
DORESU mo yabureta_

Nee akirete irun deshou?  
Oikakete mo ko nai  
Namida ga afurete mou hashire nai wa...

JIERASHII kamo...SE-TSU-NA-I...!!

Lo que mis ojos veían, era impresionante. Parecía una cantante profesional, cada movimiento, hechos con total gracia. Su vos era la de un ángel era impresionante como se desenvolvía en el escenario. Si Mina lo hacia bien, ella el doble. Todo el auditorio, el cual no era mucho tenia la atención en ella.

"_Lonely in Gorgeous tears" _

_Folly night... __Breaking my heart  
Ima sugu mitsukete dakishimete hoshii_

HEDDORAITO _ga hikaru  
...where are you Bad boy?_

Cuando termina de decir esto me mira de forma seductora, yo solo obserbava atonito.

_Ai no SUKAAFU de namida wo fuite  
Nanimo mie nai_

Hoshikuzu wo kaki atsume  
Anata ni butsuketai  
Naze kamau no?  
_Jibun shika aise nai kuse ni..._

Shitsuren kamo... maji nano...?!

_"Lonely in Gorgeous " Yeah...  
Party time... umara nai  
Anata ga inai to karappo na sekai_

Yume no tsuduki ga mitai  
"I miss you Bad boy"  
Kirameki no naka ni tojikome naide  
Kowarete shimau wa

"Lonely in Gorgeous"  
I'm Breaking my heart  
Where are you Bad boy?  
"Lonely in Party night"

"Lonely in Gorgeous"  
I'm Breaking my heart  
I miss you Bad boy  
"Lonely in Party time"

"Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah...  
Party night... warae nai  
Nanimo ira nai tada soba ni ite

"Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah...  
Party night...  
_I'm Breaking my heart  
Anata ga nokoshita kirameki no hako no naka de  
Kodoku wo daite ugoke nai  
_

Antes de terminar la cancion, bajo del scenario. Esa pequeña tarima. Se acerca a mi, y de forma seductora apoya un brazo sobre mi hombre y me mira a los ojos.

_Nanimo ira nai no tada soba ni ite  
Kizamazuite watashi wo mite_

_  
Ai wo chikatte._

Se acerco más y me da un beso… pero no en los labios sino en la comisura de estos.

Antes de que se alejara la acerque lo más que pude y la bese con violencia, más bien diría con pasión. Desde que había empezado a cantar me miraba de una forma, que despertaba pasión, que sentía que la sangre hervía de pasión. El beso se estaba profundizando, al igual que yo ella respondí con la misma fuerza, con el mismo deseo. De fondo se podían escuchar los aplausos y chiflidos. El beso se termino cuando los dos sentimos que nos faltaba el aire.

-Woahh, ¿pensé que no iban a terminar más? Decir que nos asmática Sere… jaja..-dijo Mina. Provocando la risa de Moto, y en mi y Sere que nos pongamos absolutamente colorados.

La tarde transcurrió entre risas, anécdotas y de mas. Yo por mi parte no podia apartar mis brazos de mi princesita. Poco me importaba que no lo fuera, yo sentía que si… o al menos eso quiero sentir, mientras tanto…

Mina se ofreció para que ella durmiera en su casa, pero para mi fortuna. Ella se negó, me pregunto igualmente sino causaba problemas, obviamente le respondí que no. No había otra cosa que me gustase mas, que lo primero que mis ojos vean sea ella.

Nos despedimos a unas cuadras de mi departamento. Íbamos a ver a mi tía Ikuko, para preguntar si había llamado el papa de Serena. Moto se ofreció acompañar a Mina.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de mi tía Ikuko. Nos invito de pasar, y mientras Serena se fue al baño, me miro con una cara muy seria.

-Darien, ¿le contaste la verdad?

-Bueno… no… es que estaba muy feliz, no quería …

-grr… me tenes los pelos de punta con esta situación. Recién llamo el padre.

- y que dijo- que no venga, que no venga, que no venga, que no venga, que no venga. Suplicaba en mis adentros.

-dijo que…-


	9. Es una Promesa

**CAPITULO 9**

_Serena: _

Al parecer había llamado la editorial, o algo por el estilo, donde trabajaba mi padre. El se encontraba de gira en Francia. El ultimo lugar en el que había estado fue Paris, pero no lo pudieron contactar. Se que esta mal lo que siento, pero… en cierta parte me alegró quedarme mas tiempo con Darien. Supongo que a mi padre no le agradaría que me quedara a dormir en la casa de mi novio. ¿A qué padre le gusta, siquiera que su hija tenga novio?. Si es por ellos, nos encierran y esperan a que cumplamos 40. Por que siempre, pero siempre, sin importar la edad, vamos a ser sus bebes!!!(NA: 100 identificada, jaja!!).

-¿Qué son todos estos papeles, señora Ikuko?-al parecer estaba trabajando. Se encontraba sentada, en la mesa de la cocina, escribiendo y rodeada de una pila de papeles. Movida por la curiosidad, y también para saber si podría ayudarla, le pregunte que eran.

-Nada… estoy escribiendo para solicitar fondos, para el hospital. Tenemos pensado hacer un evento, ya sabes… Un evento caritativo. En este momento estoy escribiendo las invitaciones.- movía los dedos y la muñeca, al parecer estaba cansada de tanto escribir- La situación se esta haciendo desesperante…- agacho la cabeza y se la tomo con las manos- necesitamos fondos, para comprar ciertos equipos indispensables. Me duele en el alma, decirles a mis pacientes, que no le podemos realizar ciertos estudios, debido a la falta de equipo. Y lo que mas me duele, es cuando son personas carenciadas… y se que no se van a realizar el estudio, debido a que no poseen el dinero suficiente para hacerlo. Ya que esos estudios, se tienen que realizar en un hospital privado.- se refregó los ojos, en apariencia, unas lágrimas querían salir. Darien rápidamente se acerco a su tía y le brindo un calido abrazo.(NA: no es taaaaaaaan tierno???Me lo como…jajaj). Yo por mi parte observaba la escena. No había dudas del fuerte lazo que tenían ellos dos. Para el, ella era como una madre. Y él era como su fuese su hijo-

-Seguro que esta muy cansada de estar escribiendo tantas cartas- dije, tratando de cambiar un poco el ambiente y ganándome la atención de Darien y Ikuko.- ¿Qué le parece si la ayudamos?¿Estoy segura que si Darien y yo la ayudamos, vamos a poder hacer muchas mas invitaciones?-

-Gracias.- murmuro Ikuko, con la vos todavía melancólica.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, Darien, Ikuko y yo, estuvimos escribiendo las respectivas invitaciones. Lastimosamente aun no podia recordar nada de mi familia, pero estando con ellos me sentía parte de una…

A eso de las 6, nos fuimos de la casa de Ikuko. La pobre no había dormido nada, y aunque nos ofreció que nos quedáramos, no nos pareció correcto. Sin dudas este fue un muy buen día.

-¿Que te parece si vamos a ver el atardecer en el parque?- me ofreció mi queridísimo Darien, al parecer había leído mis pensamientos, ya que yo tampoco tenia ganas de volver al departamento. Y el atardecer estaba tan lindo, que era un pecado, pasarlo por desapercibido.

Asentí con la cabeza, y lo abrase más fuerte. Los dos íbamos abrazados. Había empezado a refrescar, así que Darien me presto su campera. Olía tan bien, tan… como él.

El cielo era una mezcla de rojo, naranja y amarillo. A lo largo del parque había un par de parejas, pero a mi no me importaba nadie mas que la persona que tenia a mi lado. La cual es tan especial para mí.

Vimos un banco vacío y nos dirigimos hacia el. El espectáculo que brindaba la naturaleza era hermoso, si ya se… ¿que tiene de especial un atardecer?. Pero cuando al lado tuyo esta esa persona que tanto queres, que te hace estremecer con un simple roce. Creanme, lo es.

Estuvimos viendo el paisaje por unos minutos, en completo silencio. Yo estaba acurrucada con el brazo de mi novio en mis hombros. De pronto siento que el se empieza a mover y salgo del trance en el cual estaba sumergida.

-me había olvidado que la había traído-

-¿Traído que?- pregunte con curiosidad. Levanta la mano, y me deja ver el objeto que tenia en la mano. Una cámara.

-Mira un poco hacia la izquierda- empieza a enfocar, y a buscar el mejor ángulo.

-NO, no quiero… estoy toda despeinada- era verdad, se había levantado una leve brisa. La cual me había despeinado un poco.

-Deja de decir boludeces- lo mire enojada.- Sere, no estas despeinadas. Y aun si estuvieras vestida con harapos, con los pelos todos revueltos, seguirías siendo hermosa y yo te seguiría queriendo así.-

-Si como no… ¿me estas cargando no?- le digo con una ceja levantada.

-Jamás- con un dedo agarra mi barbilla, y me da un tierno y fugaz beso en los labios. Ni siquiera pude cerrar los ojos. Ahora si que estaba en el cielo. Es tan dulce… no me importa siquiera que tuviera un nido de pájaros en la cabeza… me podría pedir lo que quiera… yo lo haría…

-Ahora si… ponete mas a la izquierda-

Sonreí de manera picara, y antes de que saliera el flash Salí corriendo- Si queres una foto mía, atrápame. Las cosas no son fáciles en la vida Sr. Chiba- grite mientras corría. En el parque había un pequeño lago, sin dudas un hermoso paisaje. Estoy segura que muchos atardeceres los aprecie junto a mi amado. Unos brazos impiden que siga corriendo, debido a que me agarra desprevenida me tambaleo y nos caemos. Yo arriba de él. Mis ojos quedan justo en frente de los suyos, esos ojos que fueron la primera cosa que vi después del accidente, que me hipnotizan, que me hacen olvidar todo…

-Con que quiere conseguir las cosas a la fuerza Sr. Chiba- lo miro de una forma picara, ganándome una sonrisa por parte de él- muy mal Sr...- antes que pudiera decir algo, Darien me hizo quedar debajo de el. No dijimos nada, solo nos miramos. Y como si fuese que nos hubiéramos comunicado con las miradas, fijo su mirada en mis labios. Yo por mi parte acorte la distancia, si es que la había. Podia sentir su respiración, su perfume… intoxicante… esa era la palabra correcta para referirse a la exquisita mezcla de su aliento, su perfume, su todo… Dios, este hombre me puede… ( NA: estará hablando Serena o la autora? Se lo dejo a su criterio, jajaj). El no saborear sus labios me estaba volviendo loca, era como si fuera que se le mostrara un dulce a un niño, y no se lo dejasen comer. Darien se dio cuenta de esto, lo ví en su mirada.

-Las cosas no son fáciles en la vida Señorita Tsukino-

-¿Entonces supongo que puedo hacer lo mismo que vos?- pregunte, mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Tomar las cosas por la fuerza- acorte toda distancia, capture sus labios con los míos. Deliciosos. El beso empezó con toda la pasión que había estado acumulando, una danza de nuestras lenguas. Que nos estaba dejando sin aliento, poco importaba. Lo único que pasaba por mi mente era disfrutar, el dulce sabor de sus labios. Indescriptible, inconmensurable… no hay palabra que pueda describir, siquiera aproximarse para transcribir este momento. Único. Sin duda alguna. Aunque no me gustaba mucho la idea, finalice el beso. Era eso o morir, debido a la falta de aire. Aunque pensándolo bien… no estaría nada mal morir así ¿no?

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y encontré mi más preciado tesoro. Esos ojos zafiros, y una sonrisa que me derretía.

-Sere…- se incorporo y se sentó a mi costado. Yo hice lo mismo. Me miro fijo a los ojos. Pareciera que algo le preocupaba.- Hay algo muy importante que te tengo que decir, pero nose como lo vas a tomar. Es algo serio… prométeme que lo vas a tomar bien, y no te vas a enojar ¿si?

-¿Es una mala noticia?- asintió- ya se… que te parece si me la decís otro día… no arruinemos este momento…- hice un puchero, nunca falla.

-Sere yo…-

-Darien, por favor… Te dejo que me saques todas las fotos que quieras ¿si?- le hago mi carita de gato con botas de shrek- por favor…-

-Esta bien…- agarro la cámara. Yo por mi parte, ví un diente de león al lado mío y lo agarre. Lo sople, esparciendo las semillas por el aire. Enseguida una lluvia de flashes se avecinaron.-

-Darien, vas a acabar todo el rollo en mí-

-Estas bromeando… no es ningún desperdicio. El paisaje y la modelo son inigualables. Sin decir que son los mejores. A demás estas fotos serán un ensayo perfecto. Lo llamare "Mujer sin pasado".

El sol caía como un enorme globo anaranjado rojizo tras los lejanos rascacielos de Tokio.

-Estas loco- le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Te molesta?

-No. En lo absoluto. Pero… creo que se me ocurrió un titulo mejor para tu ensayo de fotografías.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-"Mujer que desea que la besen" – dije. Viendo el lente de la cámara. Tomo la fotografía, y luego bajo la cámara.

-Me gusta- asintió. Y me rodeo con sus brazos y en las sombras largas del crepúsculo nos besamos.

Luego de la sesión de fotos en el parque, fuimos al departamento. Darien no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar, así que llamo a una pizzería.

-40 minutos de demora ¿Qué hacemos?. ¿Vemos una película?- me pregunto Darien desde la cocina, yo estaba en el sillón mirando TV. Ya me había cambiado me había puesto una camisa negra lisa, propiedad de Darien. Estaba recostada en el sillón, con mi cabeza apoyada en una almohada.

-Se…- aunque no lo quise confesar en mi mente paso otra clase de entretenimiento. Al parecer hoy, Darien no tiene todas las luces prendidas. Hoy seria una noche interesante… de eso me encargaría yo. Mientras estaba ideando mi plan maquiavélico, siento que Darien se sienta al lado mío, pero antes levanta mis piernas y las apoya encima de sus piernas.

-¿Esta entretenido el canal del clima? Digo porque desde que me fui a llamar para pedir la pizza, que esta ese canal.

-Ah, no es que… estaba pensando.- Para algunas cosas, si te avivas ¿no? Pensé en mis adentros.

-¿Y… en que estabas pensando?- dijo esto mientras empieza a acariciar mi pierna, empezando por la punta de los pies subiendo lentamente, cada roce, era como una descarga eléctrica. Estaba por llegar a la mitad del muslo de la pierna derecha, pero lo detuve.

-Parece que ahora si pensamos lo mismo ¿No Sr. Chiba?- dije mientras me subí a horcajadas de mi novio. Con mis ojos le transmití todo. El deseo, la necesidad de sentirlo, ya no me conformaba con castos besos, mi cuerpo exigía mas, era tanta la necesidad que dolía. Al parecer Darien sentía exactamente lo mismo, ya que ví la misma lujuria en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto… mi reino, por un beso suyo… MI princesa…- dijo apretándome mas hacia el, con sus manos en mi cintura.

-Vaya veo que es muy posesivo Sr. Chiba. No le enseñaron que hay que compartir…- me acerco mas hacia él, apoyo mi frente a la suya. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, sin parpadear, no quiero interrumpir semejante espectáculo. Por que el ver semejantes ojos era sin dudas un espectáculo, Darien al parecer comparte mi opinión.

-Si… por que esta princesa es MIA, SOLO MIA…- esboce una sonrisa parecía un nene chiquito con un juguete. A diferencia que en este caso el juguete era de carne y hueso, y con el pequeño detalle que era yo. Sin previo aviso, corta toda distancia y empieza a besarme. Con lujuria, pasión, fervor. No es un simple y casto beso, nos estamos devorando. Como si fuéramos caníbales. Muerdo el labio inferior, provocando un leve gemido de el. Parecíamos dos bestias, nos necesitábamos, de eso no hay dudas.

-¿con que estamos salvajes hoy?- dijo mientras me recostaba en el sillón, quedando el arriba. Abandono mis labios y se dirigió hacia mi cuello. Ladee mi cuello para que tuviera mejor acceso. Los besos seguían iguales de hambrientos. Besaba y mordisqueaba con pasión, no solo mi cuello sino también mi barbilla. Mientras me besaba, sus manos recorrían toda la extensión de mis piernas, luego mis caderas y como no mi cola.

Placer. Es increíble como una simple caricia, puede hacer que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca.

El sonido del teléfono corta el ambiente, el cual era una mezcla de nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y pequeños gemidos. Darien hace caso omiso al aparato. Yo rogaba para que el idiota que estuviera llamando, justo en este infortuito momento, desistiera. Pero al parecer el inoportuno no tenia en sus planes desistir. Estaba por optar la actitud de mi novio y dejar que el aparto sonara hasta que se cansara, quien sea quien fuese que estaba llamando. Pero un dejo de conciencia vino a mi mente. ¿Y si era mi papa?.

-Darien… a-ten-de- dije entrecortada, Darien había abandonado mi cuello para volver a mis labios. Mientras me besaba, sus manos recorrían toda la extensión de mis piernas, luego mis caderas y como mi cola.

-No… ya se-va-a-can-sar…- intente safarme de él. Como pude me zafe de sus garras. Me incorpore, y me aleje un poco de el. A Darien no le gusto nada, no solo emitió un pequeño gruñido en señal de desagrado, sino también me miro con confusión.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo un poco consternado

-¿Y si es mi papa, o tu tía? Atende amor…

-Después… - y se acercaba peligrosamente a mi-

-No- dije firme, me crucé de brazos y mire para otro lado, evitando su mirada. Mientras tanto el teléfono no paraba de sonar.

-Esta bien…- se fue a la cocina, reputeando y de mala gana. Era gracioso. Él es la ser mas serio, tímido, introvertido, algo distante también, maduro, hasta se podría decir que es la madurez en persona. Pero a veces se comporta tan infantil, o al menos esas son las dos facetas que me mostró hasta ahora. Con los demás es tan diferente, conmigo es él. Es él sin importar que… estoy segura que eso fue lo que me gusto de él. Esa dicotomía. Cuando lo veía alejarse me recordó a los nenes cuando se los reta, esboce una sonrisa. Mire mi remera, la cual hace unos 10 o mas minutos estaba perfectamente planchada, ahora se encontraba toda arrugada, no me quiero imaginar mi pelo.

A los… cuanto… ¿2 minutos? Darien volvía con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Quién era?- hubiera sido increíble que hubiese sido mi papa.¿ Acaso tenia un radar: NO TOQUEN A LA NENA, y se había dado cuenta de lo que su hija estaba a punto de hacer?. Mmm ¿o acaso tendría un sexto sentido…? O…

-EL ESTUPIDO DE MOTOKI- grita un tanto alterado Darien, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué paso?¿que dijo? Calmate…- me acerco a el y agarro con mis mano su cara.

-Nada, quería contarme de cómo le fue con Mina. Nos interrumpió para eso!. No importa.- me acerca mas a él, apoya sus brazos en mi cintura. Estamos prácticamente pegados. Frente con frente.- ¿en que estábamos?... Ah si..- cierro mis ojos esperando el beso… pero…

El timbre de la puerta. MIERDA. ¿Hoy se complotaron todos?

-La pizza…- dijimos los dos, frustrados. ¿Qué iba a ser lo próximo? Un sismo, un meteorito, o peor visitas!!

Darien se alejo y fue a buscar la plata. Yo fui a buscar los vasos y algo para tomar. Abrí la heladera- a ver… cerveza, gaseosa, jugo…¿Darien que queres de tomar?- grito un poco. Aparentemente ya había pagado la pizza.- hay cerveza, gaseosa, jugo…¿Qué queres amor?-

No escucho respuesta. Bueno… cerveza. Saco la botella de la heladera. Llevo los dos vasos y la botella a la mesa. Darien ya había abierto la caja y estaba separando las porciones, que ya venían cortadas.

-¿cerveza?- me pregunto mientras veía como servia la bebida en nuestros vasos.

-Si, es que quiero emborracharte. Y así aprovecharme de vos… - dije mientras me llevaba una generosa porción de pizza.

-Jaja, no hace falta que me emborraches, yo me ofrezco gustoso a que te aproveches de mi.- deja su porción y se acerca a mi. – Ya se cuales son sus intenciones Sr. Chiba, pero te aconsejo que comas.- digo mientras pongo un dedo en su pecho, sirviéndome este para que no avance mas- por que vas a necesitar energía, mucha…- lo miro y veo como me corresponde la mirada picara que yo le estaba brindando.- porque no soy una persona muy fácil de satisfacer… aunque creo que ya lo sabes ¿no querido?- se atraganta con la cerveza. – Vamos Darien, ¿como si fuera la primera ves que lo hacemos?- le pregunto al ver la cara colorada de mi novio.- espera… después de un año de novios ¿no lo hicimos?-dije un poco asombrada.

-No… claro que… lo hicimos…- dijo un poco nervioso. Después se tomo de una, el resto de la bebida.

-¿Y por que te pones nervioso?- me acerque mas a él y lo mire con una mirada inquisidora. Estábamos a 20 cm de distancia yo lo analizaba con la mirada meticulosamente, en la esquina de la mesa de la sala.

-Es que soy… un poco pudoroso… si, es eso… nada mas…- dijo llevándose la mano a la nuca y rascándose.

-Recién no eras pudoroso- lo mire extraña, hay algo… que no me cierra…

-jeje… entonces…- antes que pueda atinar a decir algo, Darien se tiro arriba mío, caímos en el piso alfombrado, y los almohadones amortiguaron la caída. Mañana hay tiempo para averiguar, ahora solo quiero disfrutar… Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time… resonaba esa frase en mi mente.

Ahora si… espero que no haya interrupciones. Ahora que lo pienso… es como tener mi primera vez de vuelta. ¿Mi primer hombre habrá sido Darien?. ¿Habré tenido otros novios?. Bahhh… después hay tiempo para pensar en eso. Ahora solo quiero disfrutar.

No se muy bien lo que tengo que hacer, solo me guió por mis instintos. Es tanta la necesidad que tengo de estar con el, de ser uno. Los besos siguen siendo tan o mas apasionados de lo que eran antes. Acaricio la espalda de Darien, pero al tener la remera puesta, no me satisface. Quiero sentir su piel… me separo un poco, introduzco mis manos adentro de la remera. Es tan suave, puedo sentir como los músculos de la espalda se contraen, sin dudas el hombre que esta encima mío es un adonis. Su belleza, su perfección es digna de competir con los dioses del olimpo. Estaba tan embebida en sentir cada sensación… de pronto siento como esa oleada de placer para ¿Ahora que?.

-Serena… estas segura… Digo, como perdiste la memoria… capaz… queres esperar… yo puedo esperar…- dijo mirándome a los ojos. Nos incorporamos los dos. Tome con mis manos su rostro.-

-Darien, te necesito…- y sin decir más lo bese, con todas mis fuerzas, con toda esa pasión que mi cuerpo estaba acumulando. Esa pasión que si no desagotaba, sentía que iba a explotar. Ya no soportaba el estorbo de esa remera. Una vez más introduje mis manos, pero ahora como estábamos sentados, iba a ser más fácil quitar ese estorbo. Al parecer Darien sentía lo mismo que yo con respecto mi ropa. Ya que una vez que yo le saque su remera, el hizo exactamente lo mismo con mi remera.

-¿Tanga negra? Mi color favorito… me encantas- dijo con la vos llena de lujuria y mordiéndome el lóbulo de mí oreja derecha.

Para él el trabajo fue más fácil, ya que yo no me había puesto corpiño, ya que no duermo con corpiño. Me abraza más fuerte, y profundiza el beso. Yo puedo sentir como nuestras pieles se encuentran en contacto, esto provoca que se me erizara la piel. De pronto el rompe el beso, y me recuesta nuevamente en los almohadones. Besa mi cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja. Yo por mi parte puedo emitir pequeños gemidos, indicándole que lo esta haciendo bien, que bien… maravillosamente bien. Abandona mi cuello, ya se a donde va ahora: mis senos. Pero para mi sorpresa, se dirigió a mi panza. Impredecible, me encanta. Empezó de abajo hacia arriba. Lamió, mordisqueo y beso a gusto y piacere. Yo por mi parte jugaba con su hermoso, sedoso y oscuro pelo negro, tenía mis manos en su nuca, su pelo, era como seda en mis manos. Sube y ahora si se dedica a brindarle atención a mis senos. Mientras agarra uno con una mano, con su boca le dedica atención al otro. Mordisqueaba mis pezones, los lamía como si fuese su alimento. Provocando que estos se endurecieran. Yo arqueaba mi espalda del placer… y apretaba su cabeza contra mi pecho. Si, Darien Chiba es perfecto en todo, en cada caricia que brinda, en cada palabra que sale de su boca. ¿Sera humano? No. Sin dudas es un Dios. Y es solo mío, y solo mío. Yo me dedico a jugar con su pelo y acariciar su amplia espalda. Vuelve hacia mis labios, y otra vez empezamos la batalla de nuestras lenguas.

Pero la situación estaba desfavorable para mi, yo estaba vestida solamente con mi tanguita negra, el tenia puesto todavía los pantalones. Pero a mi no me gusta perder…

Rápidamente rompo el beso, Darien me mira un poco confundido. Con una sonrisa picara, lo empujo, haciendo que se caiga en los almohadones, y ahora es él la presa y quien esta abajo. Recorro con mis manos ese fornido torso. Pongo la yema de mis dedos en sus labios, luego bajo delicadamente a su barbilla, sigo un recorrido derecho hasta mi objetivo: su cinturón. Desabrocho el cinturón y le saco los pantalones. Lo miro a los ojos y arqueo una ceja- ¿Boxer negro?-lo imito- me encantas…- Tenia un pequeño boxer negro, que resaltaba a la perfección su anatomía. Al parecer nuestro "jueguito" dio resultado, los cuales son visibles en su bóxer. Era injusto que en este "juego" yo sea la única que obtiene placer ¿no?. Mi boca recorre el mismo camino que había hecho con mis manos. Nada más que ahora dejo besos húmedos por toda la extensión del abdomen de mi novio. Levanto mi mirada y veo como involuntariamente cerro los ojos. Buen indicio. Vuelvo a sus labios, están rojos y un poco hinchados, supongo que los míos deben estar igual. Me pongo encima de él, con una pierna a cada lado. Puedo sentir una opresión en la pelvis de él. Beso su cuello, su quijada, la punta de su nariz, el lóbulo de su oreja… mientras beso cada parte que se me apetece, nuestras pieles rozan, provocando mas descargas eléctricas a mi persona. Baje más y mas al sur hasta llegar a su abdomen bajo. Con mis dos manos iba a bajarle la ropa interior. Pero…

-princesa… ¿que te parece si vamos a nuestro humilde aposento?-

-Encantada.- y no se como, en una milésima de segundo ya estaba en los brazos de Darien. Me sujete de su cuello, me llevaba como si fuera un bebe. Cada segundo que mi boca no estaba con la suya parecía eterno… como habiendo leído mis pensamientos o por ser presa de la misma desesperación que yo, busco mis labios y me beso como si no hubiera mañana. Con pasión, devorándome, hambriento de mis labios, al igual que yo… Obviamente correspondí gustosa.

Ya en nuestro lecho…me recostó con sumo cuidado en la cama, como si fuera una muñeca de cristal. Aunque debía admitir que me gustaba que bese cada parta de mi cuerpo, lo necesitaba dentro de mí. Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos ser uno con él. Lo veía a el contemplarme, con una mirada que además de lujuria y deseo, profesaba amor.

-Serenas sos tan hermosa… sos un ángel… no se si te merezco…- lo dijo con un tono un poco triste. Me siento y sujeto con mis manos su cara, lo cayó con un fugaz beso.-

-Shh… claro que me mereces… tonto, yo seré un ángel… pero vos sos mi Dios. Y esta noche quiero volver a ser tuya, Darien no aguanto mas… - lo bese, y en ese beso transmití toda la seguridad, que el necesitaba y todo mi deseo para que acabara con esta cruel, pero dulce… muy dulce tortura. Aparentemente disipe sus miedos, por que respondió con el mismo deseo. Con ese deseo de ser uno. Nos recostamos y otra vez Darien empezó a bajar, dejando un camino de fuego, cada beso que depositaba me estremecía mas y mas… aumentaba mi deseo, mi desesperación, mi excitación… Quito la ultima prenda que me cubría, abrí mis piernas esperando que acabara con esta tortura… pero no… en ves de sentir el miembro de Darien, sentí su lengua moverse con agilidad y destreza en mi intimidad. Subió una de su manos a uno de mis senos, mientras hacia maravillas con su lengua, apretaba con fuerza mis senos.

-mmm… ahh… Da-rien…- lo único que podia decir. El único sonido en ese momento en esta habitación son mís gemidos. Apretó con mis manos su cabeza, y arqueo mi espalda. Siento como toda mi zona erógena se inunda de un liquido translucido. No se, ni me interesa si tuve otro novio, o si estuve con otro hombre. Pero de lo que no hay duda, es que mi novio: Darien Chiba es un experto y sabe que hacer y como hacerlo, y no lo hace para nada mal. Las convulsiones se empiezan a hacer mas frecuente. Siento un ardor en mis mejillas, después de unos segundos llego al clímax. Pero se que no va a ser el primero de la noche. Abro los ojos, que había cerrado debido a la excitación, y veo que Darien me sonríe de forma picara… con esa sonrisa que me derrite…

-Ahora es su torno Sr. Chiba- digo y lo empujo para que se acomode. Quedando su cabeza donde deberían ir los pies

-Estamos al revés- me dice Darien mientras señala la cabecera.

-Ya lo se. ¿Pero por que tenemos que hacer las cosas como todo el mundo?

-jaja sos increíble. Espera… agarra el preservativo en ese cajón- me señala la mesita de luz. Lo agarro, Darien me extiende la mano para que se lo de. Se lo doy. Una vez puesta la protección, introduzco su miembro erecto en mi interior, provocando que ambos soltáramos un gemido de placer y de realización. Los movimientos empiezan lentos, pero a medida que transcurre el tiempo va subiendo más y más la intensidad. Las envestidas son más y más fuertes. Yo por mi parte oscilo mis caderas en forma circular. Necesito besarlo. Increíblemente el deseo lo mismo, ya que se incorporo. Me pregunto si lee mis pensamientos o si tenemos alguna clase de conexión. Pero que tontas soy, ya me debe conocer a la perfección y sabe mis gustos y mañas.

Me sujeta por las caderas y me ayuda con los movimientos, yo por mi parte entierro mi cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y el hombro. Cierro los ojos, es tanta la oleada de placer que siente mi cuerpo, diría que es un Tsunami. Clavo mis uñas en su espalda. Desbordados por el éxtasis gritamos nuestros nombres…

-Darien… -susurro en su oído, puedo sentir como con tan solo escuchar susurrar su nombre, él se estremece. Me fascina tener ese poder.

-Darien… te amo…-le dije con la vos un tanto ronca. El clímax ya estaba cerca. Era cuestiones de segundos.

En efecto luego de decirle esto, los dos culminamos, nos quedamos así abrazados. Unidos. Darien rompe el abrazo y me mira a los ojos. Me quita unos mechones rebeldes que estaban en mi cara adheridos por la transpiración y me los pone detrás de la oreja.-

-Y yo a vos Serena… Te amo tanto… y si algún día pasa algo…-

-Darien…- reclamo

-Escúchame si algún día pasa algo, tene encuenta que Te Amo. Ahora y siempre- podia ver en esos ojos que tanto amaba la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Darien…- lo beso, pero esta vez no es con demencia, es con profundo amor. Como cerrando con broche de oro, esta espectacular noche. Caemos abrazados en la cama.

-Serena… no importa… lo que pase, esto…- agarra mi mano y la conduce a su pecho, a su corazón. El cual todavía se estaba normalizando, al igual que nuestras respiraciones. –esto es y va a ser siempre tuyo. Es una promesa- me beso la mano.

Acostados con mi cabeza y mi mano en su pecho, su brazo debajo de mi cabeza y su mano arriba de mi estomago. Con nuestros cuerpos agitados, y con una promesa hecha. Cerré mis ojos, y me quede dormida escuchando el corazón de mi amado.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**  
****(¸.•´ (¸.• .•**_**Lovemamoru´s section**_**´) ¸.•¨)¸.•¨)**

**Bueno Después de estar vagoneand****o un rato, me puse las pilas y les traigo un nuevo capitulo!**

**¿Querían miel? Aca les di para que se empachen!!**

**Desde ya queria agradecer por los reviews .**

**kaoru himura:** mi queridisima amiga, simpre estas ahí leyendo mis fics!! La cancion que canto es "lonely in Gorgeous" de Paradaise Kiss. Si queres agregame al msn y te la paso en español y todo!!!

**jaz021:** Espero verte aca en el cap 9 como lo prometiste!! Si lo deje re cortito el otro, pero con este cap enmendé todos mis maldades no?? jajjaja

**NeoReinasailormoon: **Simpreeee estas ahí leyendo mis ficss!! Que haría sin vos?? Jaja con que vos también queres estar en la piel de Sere, te digo que somo muchas y hay un solo mamo. Así que ponete en la fila, jajaja. Se que te deje colapsada en el otro, pero con este destape el champagne, no?? Y si con los besos envidiabas a Sere, no me imagino ahora. Jajaja

**Freiya:** Espero volver a verte!! Tus suplicas funcionaron por que volvi y con todo!!!

**fabiolaMoon**gracias por los reviews, espero volver a verte. Y no me retes aca viene la actualizacion, y que actualización!!!

**Serychiba:** gracias!!! Espero volver a ver tu reviews. Y como me pediste miel, ahí te la traje jajajja!!!

**TrisChiba**: gracias!!! Espero volver a ver tu reviews

**erika chiba**: hace rato que no veo tu reviews, bueno espero volver a verte, desde ya graciazz!!

**Ydiel:**Amika!!!! Que sera tendremos una conexión mental, ya se es que nos ponemos a hablar de mamo y las dos chanchas lo único que pensamos es en sacarle el cinturón!!!

Como ya dijimos este viernes viajamos a japon??? Hay que darle el regalo a mamo. Yo la flor roja y vos la blanca?? Y si llegamos asfixiadas al menos vamos a morir con una sonrisa!! Usando Mastercard(Chivo) vamos a comprar todo, pero que mamo te venga y te diga al oido( pone lo que quieras) no tiene precio… jajajaa!!

**Usako Suyi**Ya se lo que le podemos regalar a mamo!! Un paseo a las 5.30 de la mañana por el cementerio de recoleta!! Jaajjaa!! Compatriota mucha mer con la facultad!! Este capitulo si que fueron a los bifes!!! Ah use la frase a gusto y piacere, que casualidad las dos usamos la misma expresión!!!

**Celia Chiba**Eh aquí la persona que todo los miércoles me mantiene comiendome las uñas!! Gracias por tu reviews!!!!!

**  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•.GåBy••´) ¸.•¨)¸.•¨)**


	10. Miedo

**CAPITULO 10**

_Darien:_

Abro mis parpados. Esperando ver a mi ángel, pero para mi sorpresa no esta. ¿Se fue? La desesperación empieza a invadir mi ser. ¿Y si se acordó de su vida? Que es de la alta sociedad, que me ODIA. Que JAMÁS seria novia de un don nadie. DIOS me va a odiar, va a pensar que la utilice… Va a pensar que la utilice como a una prostituta. Va, va a…ni me lo quiero imaginar. Yo no quise llegar a este extremo, pero… mi cuerpo opinaba lo contrario. Pero, para mi no fue simplemente sexo. Eso no fue simplemente un acto carnal, hicimos el amor. Por que yo la AMO. Cuando se lo dije, lo dije desde el fondo de mi corazón. Desde el momento que la ví, supe que ella era para mi. Y desde que esta conmigo se fue adentrando mas y mas en mi corazón, en mi ser. Aislada de esa mascara, frívola y de típica nenita de papa, es, es… PERFECTA.

¿Acaso fue un sueño?. No. Su perfume quedo impregnado en las sabanas, lo puedo sentir. Agarro la almohada que estaba al lado mío y puedo sentir su exquisito y embriagante perfume. La evoco, vuelvo a revivir aquella maravillosa noche. Habían pasado solamente horas, desde que me volví el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Desde que ocurrió el accidente mi vida dio un giro completo. Pase de ser un simple estudiante de medicina, cuya vida sentimental era un tanto vacía. A lo largo de estos años salí con mujeres pero ninguna, absolutamente ninguna me provoco esta sensación que tengo. Esta nueva e inexplicable sensación, que me embarga en todo mi cuerpo. Los momentos que pase con ellas fueron buenos, divertidos… si pero ninguna me convirtió en lo que hizo ella. En un hombre que tan solo con una mirada de esos hermosos ojos azules, cayo rendido a sus pies. Ja, si alguien me escuchara, me preguntaría… ¿Qué hiciste con Darien Chiba? El Darien Chiba que conozco JAMÁS diría toda esta cursilería. Pero aunque parezca irreal, este radical cambio lo provoco ella. Ella, mi ángel, mi princesa, mi todo.

-Darien, Darien.- ¿Serena?. Al parecer no se acuerda de nada, suspiro. Al menos tengo un día más. Me incorporo. Las finas sabanas blancas son mi única vestimenta.

-Dariennnnnn, DESPERTATEEE!! QUIERO UNA TOALLA.- grita a todo pulmón mi princesa. En tan solo un segundo mi cara de velorio se transforma. Al parecer estaba en el baño. Me levanto lo más rápido que puedo. Como se nota lo despistada que es, hay un armario gigante con toallas y demás cosas del baño. Sin importarme mí desnudes, voy en busca de Serena. El baño se encontraba enfrente de mi habitación. Apoyo mi mano sobre la manija y abro la puerta, inmediatamente el vapor y un exquisito aroma me invade y penetra en mi nariz.

-Uyyyyyyy, me las va a pagar…DARIENNNN!!!!- ella se encuentra en la bañadera, la espuma tapa todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos están cerrados y su cabeza apoyada en la bañadera.

Puedo ver como frunce el entrecejo. Y me maldice por lo bajo. Es tan hermosa, inclusive cuando se enoja.

-DARIEN!!! GRRRR!!!.- suspira.- grr, este me las va a pagar. Ya se esta enfriando el agua.-cierra el puño.-

Me acerco a ella y le tapo los ojos. Y provoco que se sobresalte.

-¿Con que me vas a castigar?¿Que tenes en mente?

-Darien, me asustaste.- retiro mis manos de sus ojos. Y como si fuese en cámara lenta, abre lentamente sus preciosos ojos. Me dedica una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Que te parece si nos bañamos juntos?.- y antes que pueda responder, me meto en la bañera. Tenía razón el agua esta apenas tibia. Esto provoco que la piel se me erizara.

-Te lo dije se esta enfriando.- me dice con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-Así, entonces… calentémosla.- me arrojo a ella. Yo estaba enfrente de ella, una vez acortada la distancia, sin previo aviso empiezo a saborear su exquisito cuello. Lamo cada gota que había en el. Beso y mordisqueo. Beso con tanta presión, que estoy casi seguro que después se verán los efectos. No me importa, así cualquiera que la vea, va a saber que esa hermosa mujer tiene dueño, y ese soy yo… bueno prácticamente…

Se podían escuchar los leves gemidos de Serena.

-Mmm…Darien…- abandono su cuello y me dirijo a sus carnosos y lujuriosos labios. Y comenzamos nuevamente una danza de nuestras lenguas. Vuelvo a probar la calidez de su boca. Por más que intente, ella me domina. Nuestras cabezas se mueven acompañando los movimientos de nuestras lenguas. Jamás pensé que con tan solo un beso, podría estar en el cielo, en las nubes.

Rompe el beso y me mira a los ojos. El agua estaba cada vez más fría, los dos teníamos la piel erizada. Pero por adentro, la temperatura de mi cuerpo iba en aumento.

-Darien…hoy por la mañana cuando me levante…estaba segura de que me encontraba en una cama tamaño king, llena de almohadones en color blanco y rosa. Supongo que es una de esas escenas retrospectivas.

-Hmm. Supongo que esto sucederá cada vez con mayor frecuencia.-MIERDA, MIERDA. Lo único que podia pensar. El tiempo estaba jugando en mi contra, y por lo visto la mente de Serena también. Pero no puedo huir, le tengo que decir la verdad… pero…no quiero… no puedo…-

-Darien, Darien… tierra llamando a Darien- mueve su mano, y hace que salga de mis pensamientos. –

-Eh, ahhh si. ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Mi cama es así? ¿Es así mi cama en el penthouse de la bahía de Tokio?

-Eh, si…creo que si.-Chiba IDIOTA ( NA: Suyi, lo escribí bien;), para vos!!) como vas a dudar.

- ¿No lo sabes?-

Chiba no te pongas incomodo, va a sospechar. Pero no puedo evitarlo, mierda!!!

-Bueno, es que…por Dios Serena no la pasamos todo el tiempo en tu habitación. ¿Qué pasaría si llegase tu papa, y, y… bueno vos ya sabes… por eso siempre trato de no estar ahí. No hay que tentar a la suerte. Tu papa es un poco celoso- Hasta que pensé algo brillante. Todos los padres son así, espero que el de ella no sea una excepción.

-jeje, si, creo que tenes razón. Después llamo a Mina y le pregunto. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿vos no tenes que trabajar hoy?

-¿Qué? NO, ¿como me pude olvidar?.- me llevo las manos a la cabeza. Seguro que voy a llegar tarde y al señor Azusa no le gusta para nada. Que mierda, ahora voy a tener que trabajar horas extras.

-Amor, no te preocupes. No es tarde deben de ser las… mmm 8.30, cuando me levante eran apenas las ocho, y no hace mucho que estoy acá. Ya se… mientras yo hago el desayuno, vos te bañas. ¿Dale?- y me dedica una sonrisa, de esas que me hacían tan feliz. Es increíble como una sonrisa, un gesto, detalles tan mínimos, me hacían sentir tan dichoso. Mientras se levanta y sale de la bañera puedo observar su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo. Su espalda, tan perfecta. Esa piel tan blanca. Veo como las gotas caen y recorren su cuerpo. Su largo y dorado cabello, lo tiene en un costado. Sus perfectos pechos. Sus largas piernas, y por ultimo, la parte que todos los hombre miramos, que deseamos. Su perfecta cola, ella es un cúmulo de perfectos.

-Ah, ¿Dónde…?- se da vuelta y por la expresión de su cara se nota que se dio cuenta, la lujuria que había en mis ojos. –DARIEN CHIBA, si no queres llegar tarde es mejor que dejes de boludear (NA: hacer tonterías). Deja de mirarme así, que me da vergüenza.- sus mejillas empiezan a tornarse de un color rojo, se ve tan tierna. Aunque lo intente no puedo evitar mirarla.

-Es que no puedo Sere sos tan hermosa. Mmm, ¿que te parece si falto al trabajo, y… repetimos lo de anoche?-me levanto, el agua se escurre por mi cuerpo. Puedo ver que Serena se enrójese un poco mas al verme desnudo, mira para un costado. Intento salir, pero cuando apenas subo un pie en la bañera, Serena apoya una mano en mi pecho. Y me mira a los ojos, parece que esta enojada. Lo puedo ver claramente en su mirada.

-NO, si no te bañas en este mismo instante, sino te apuras para ir a trabajar, te juro que no me vas a volver a tocar un pelo. ¿Escuchaste?. Olvídate de tener sexo por tiempo i-n-d-e–f-i-n-i-d o.- lo dice no solamente con cara de pocos amigos, sino también con los brazos cruzados. Y con el ceño fruncido. Parecía mi tía cuando se enojaba conmigo.

-Pero…- le hago puchero, pero ni así. No hay forma de convencerla. No tengo otra opción. –esta bien…- digo de mala gana.

-¿Donde están las toallas?-

-Ahí- le señalo el armario en el cual se encontraban no solo las toallas sino también las cosas del baño.

Se dirigió al armario agarro una y se tapo el cuerpo, y con la otra se envolvió el pelo. Y salio del baño. Si no quería que "mama" Serena me castigue tenia que apurarme. Desagote el agua, la cual ya estaba demasiado fría. Abrí la ducha y empecé a bañarme. En 10 minutos ya estaba listo. Salí de la bañadera, y me dirigí al armario, agarre una toalla me seque y la ate a mi cintura, cubriéndome solamente de la cintura para abajo. Encamino para el espejo de mi baño, me cepillo los dientes. Hasta solo dos días había un cepillo, solo, como yo. Ahora había dos, entrelazados. El mío azul y el de ella rosa. Lo compre cuando fui con mi tía al supermercado. Se podría decir que estos dos elementos nos reflejaban a la perfección, los dos estábamos entrelazados, unidos… por ahora. Mi conciencia otra vez, aunque es verdad. Por ahora todo es color de rosa… pero cuando se acuerde de todo…

-Darien, amor…- hablando de Roma.

-Si ya voy.- me peino un poco, pero…me arde la espalda… ¿que será? Llevo mis manos a mi espalda baja, y puedo sentir como algo sobresale. Serena. Me rasguño todo. Me las va a pagar, la venganza es dulce.

-Darien por más que te la pases todo el día ahí no vas a poder arreglar lo inevitable. Naciste feo, ¿que queres? ¿Milagros?.-

Salgo del baño, y la encuentro sirviendo el café en la mesa del comedor. Había hecho tostadas, había un poco de mermelada y queso untable.

-hasta que saliste del baño, pensé que te habías caído. Me estaba empezando a preocupar, ¿quien se encargaría de mi? Tendría que buscarme otro novio, y… por ahora yo estoy bien con el que tengo. – dijo con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

-¿Con que soy feo? No decías eso anoche, y por si fuera poco… mira mi espalda.- me doy vuelta para que pueda apreciar los daños colaterales de nuestra noche de pasión.

-Jaja eso te lo mereces. Mira mi cuello. Ahora voy a tener que maquillarme, menos mal que Mina me presto una remera cuello redondo, porque si no me tendría que maquillar todo el pecho. Me dejaste chupones por todos lados.-

-Bueno, bueno, estamos a mano. Pero no me contestaste mi pregunta, ¿con que soy feo?

-Sip, pero bueno… que voy a hacer. Es lo que hay. Ahora ya que te solucione la duda, por que no comes, se esta haciendo tarde. –

-Mala, mala. Sos muy mala.- digo mientras me siento para desayunar. –

-Sip lo se y me encanta.- dijo mientras se llevaba una tostada con queso a la boca.

-Te lo dejo pasar, aunque nose… quizás pueda conseguir a otra que crea que soy lindo. – tomo un poco de café, observo su reacción. Me dedica una mirada asesina.

-Sip, pero vos sos MI FEO, y no comparto. Decime egoísta, pero sos MÍO, y como típica hija única soy una egoísta. –

-Y narcisista, egocéntrica, y…- por segunda vez en menos de un minuto me dedica otra mirada asesina.

-Ya entendí, y vos sos un mentiroso por que yo no soy así. No se quien me esta presionando para que le diga que es hermoso. –

-bueno, bueno me rindo. Decime feo, mientras sea TU feo no me importa.-

-jajaj, a esto quería llegar. Sr. Chiba te tengo comiendo de mi mano. –

-jaja, me estoy muriendo de la risa.-digo con ironía- Cambiando de tema ¿Qué hora es?

- mmm, espera.- Se asoma y ve el reloj que estaba colgado en la cocina. – las 8.45 am., los segundos te los debo. –

-¿queres ir a trabajar conmigo? Si no te vas a aburrir, a parte si venís conmigo el señor Azusa no me va a retar.- doy una gran bocanada a la tostada con mermelada. –

-¿Con que me utilizas de chivo expiatorio?¿Que beneficio voy a tener?

-Y nose fíjate…- señalo mi cuerpo.- ¿Acaso no soy un muy, pero muy buen regalo?

-Y después yo soy la ególatra y narcisista. Esta bien, acepto, pero a la noche quiero y exijo una recompensa.

-Como usted diga majestad. – Inclino mi cabeza en señal de cortesía.- sus deseos son ordenes para este humilde servidor.-

-déjate de joder.- me tira un almohadón que yo hábilmente logro esquivar. –

-eh agresión!!-

-Me voy a cambiar, vos deberías de hacer lo mismo. ¿A que hora entras?

-A las nueve.-

-Entonces apurate.- se va a mi cuarto. Yo termino lo mas rápido que puedo el desayuno. Una vez terminado voy rumbo a mi cuarto. Abro la puerta, y ¿Qué ven mis ojos? A Serena peinándose vestida solamente con la ropa interior. Puedo ver sus pechos a través del espejo. Este conjunto estaba despertando todos mis instintos, y me estaba incitando a volver hacerle el amor. Un conjunto de encaje blanco. Se estaba haciendo ese peculiar peinado, el que tenía cuando la encontré, el día que pasó el accidente. Me acerque a ella y con mis brazos rodee su cintura. Nuestras pieles entraron en contacto, ya que yo solamente llevaba puesta la toalla en mi cintura, y ella su ropa interior.

-Darien, cambiate. Dale que ya es re tarde.- dijo mirándome inquisitivamente a través del espejo.

-Sip lo se, pero hoy no me diste el beso de buenos días- mientras hablo apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y la miro por el espejo.

-Ja, y lo del baño ¿que fue?-

-Mmm, digamos que no vale.- puedo ver en su cara un gesto de confusión.-

-¿Qué?. Entonces por que… ¿Por qué no vale?

-Por que el beso de buenos días, se da diciendo buenos días y vos nunca lo hiciste.-

-¿Si lo hago te vas a cambiar?¿Y me vas a dejar de romper las que no tengo?

-Absolutamente, pero esas no son formas de hablar para una señorita de la alta sociedad de Tokio.

-Gracioso, te vas a quedar sin beso.-en su rostro se reflejaba claramente el enojo provocado por mi comentario.

La apreté más hacia mí. Estoy seguro que se dio cuenta de mi excitación, si no fuera por que tuviera que ir a trabajar, y que ese trabajo era indispensable para mis gastos, le haría el amor ahora mismo. Pude ver como abrió los ojos, en signo de sorpresa. Yo solamente pude esbozar una sonrisa picara en mis labios. Pero tenia que calmarme. ¿En que momento me volví un adicto al sexo? No es que antes de conocerla a ella no lo hubiese hecho, pero desde que la conocí, me convertí en una fiera, involucione, retrocedí al ser primitivo. Al ser que no posee raciocinio, a un ser primitivo, a un ser salvaje. Muerto de hambre de cada parte de ella. Necesitado de su olor, de su sabor. Hambriento de ella. Sencillamente de ella. Mi mundo, tan complejo, llenos de números, de incógnitas, de nombres impronunciables para la mayoría de personas, un mundo tan complejo. En el cual el placer no se encontraba, no cabía posibilidad alguna de pensar en otra cosa que no sea este mundo complejo, este mundo que me iba a convertir en el mejor Doctor de todo Tokio. Hasta unos días ese era mí mas anhelado sueño, el amor, era algo secundario. Desde que la conocí, desde que mis ojos se posaron en los suyos, desde que por primera ves mi piel toco la suya. Ese mundo tan frió, frígido, estático, se vio cambiado a uno total y absolutamente antagónico. En el cual no había complicaciones, bueno prácticamente hablando. Nose cuantas veces le agradecí a Dios por el accidente, al destino por ponerme ahí, justo en ese instante. Cuando la conocí, no la pude sacar de mi cabeza, ni por un minuto, pero preferí olvidar, era obvio que jamás me daría siquiera la hora. Pero ahora no solo la había besado, había disfrutado de la mejor noche de mi vida. Había probado cada parte de ese perfecto e incitador cuerpo. El solo hecho de recordar lo que hasta hace unas horas hicimos, los recuerdos, el aroma de aquella noche que todavía seguía impregnado en mi cuarto. El tener su tibio cuerpo junto al mío hacía crecer más y más mi excitación.

-Darien, si seguís así parado mirándome, y haciendo NADA, vas a llegar tarde y acordáte de lo que te dije. Ahora déjame cambiar, y hace vos lo mismo. –

-Seee…-

Después de buscar mi ropa me cambie, trate de no mirarla. Dios si la miraba de nuevo estaba seguro que iba a perder la poca cordura que todavía tenia, la iba atar a la cama y hacerla mía una y otra, y otra vez, hasta que los dos no pudiéramos mas. El solo pensar en lo que podría pasar esta noche hacia que mi miembro reaccionara cada vez mas a mis fantasías, era tanta la necesidad de cumplir mis pensamientos en realidad, que empezaba a doler. Tenía que calmarme, sino cuando saliera a la calle, me multarían por exhibicionismo o valla a saber Dios que, es innegable no darse cuenta de mi excitación, estoy seguro que es visible a pesar del Jean que recién me acabo de poner.

-Amor, ¿Qué me tengo que poner?¿Me puedo poner jeans?-

-No vamos a un lugar de lujo.- dije mientras me daba vuelta para así poder mirarla a la cara.- ponete lo que quieras.- Ya se había hecho ese peculiar peinado, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro. La hacia verse mas joven mas inocente, parecía una niña. Pero no lo era, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Es toda una mujer, y que mujer. Y por ahora es mía, mi mujer. Suena tan bien, lastima que mi conciencia no deja de atormentarme ni por un maldito segundo y me recuerda que no es así. Me vuelve a recordar que ella no solamente no es mía, sino que me odia, y que cuando recupere la memoria me iba a odiar el doble. Pero eso no va a ocurrir, no señor. Tengo que ser optimista, cuando le cuente todo, capaz que se enoja, pero si le cuento la verdad. Quizás no me vaya a odiar ¿no?.

-Bueno, quería estar segura. Pensaba que la gente trabajaba de traje y corbata, no con jeans y remeras. Pero bueh, al fin y al cabo no me acuerdo ni de mi papa, ¿Qué voy a saber yo?-

-Me gustan tus odangos. Odango atama- dije mientras me acomodaba la remera, algo sencillo. Jamás me gusto vestir de traje y corbata, tampoco me rehusaba a usarlos, solamente me gusta vestirme cómodo, elegante sport. Sobrio y casual, serian las palabras que me definirían a la hora de vestir. Una remera de color verde militar y jeans rectos de un azul profundo. Quería cambiar de tema, el pasado de Serena no me agradaba en lo mas mínimo. Y supongo que mientras menos hablemos de el, más va a ser el tiempo que voy a ganar.

-DARIEN. No me llames así, no me gusta.- era exactamente igual a una nena de escasos 4 años, a la cual la retaron. Esa pequeña nariz fruncida, al igual que sus pecaminosos labios. Eso más como estaba vestida, estaba haciéndome reconsiderar por enésima vez el faltar al trabajo.

Se encontraba con una expresión furiosa, con el corpiño y unos muy ajustados jeans rectos, podia ver su espalda y como no prestar atención a esa perfecta cola, que gracias al espejo ubicado detrás de ella podia aprecia con todo su esplendor. Gracias a Dios que había comprado un espejo enterizo, podia apreciar esa perfecta manzana. Esta mujer me esta conduciendo a la lujuria, a peder mi juicio. Si me hubiesen preguntado hasta hace dos días, cual era una de mis mejores cualidades, yo diría mi autocontrol. Pero desde que probé la dulzura y la calidez de la boca de mi princesa, el autocontrol se fue a la mierda. No pasa minuto que mi mente no jugase en mi contra y se imagine miles de situaciones, las cuales todas tienen el mismo final. Ella y yo haciendo el amor.

-Jajajaja, esta bien. Y por la ropa no te preocupes cuando conozcas al señor Azusa, vas a entender por que no importa. –

Luego que nos cambiamos y estábamos listos, el reloj daba las 9 en punto. Nos dirigimos al negocio del Sr. Azusa, el cual estaba a unas escasas 10 cuadras. Tratamos de caminar lo más rápido posible. El clima estaba de lo más agradable, con mi campera de Jean gastada y extremadamente lavada (NA: Así le digo yo cuando es muy clarito el Jean) la leve brisa primaveral que golpeaba en mi cara era imperceptible. Serena estaba igual de sencilla que yo. Jean, sweater blanco y sus all Star, las cuales son igual a las mías a diferencia del color. Las de ellas son blancas, y las mías negras. El camino lo sabia de memoria, así que en tan solo 10 minutos llegamos.

El local de fotografías, todavía estaba cerrado. Pero con solo abrir la puerta nos adentramos. La fotografía se podría decir, que era mi segunda pasión. Sentarme, contemplar paisajes, y poder capturarlos con mi cámara me hacían sentir tan bien. A mi madre le encantaba la fotografía, donde iba llevaba su cámara. Esa fue una de las razones por que tome este empleo, el Sr. Azusa me prestaba su laboratorio para revelar mis fotografías.

Una vez a dentro, pude ver como Serena estudiaba cada rincón del lugar. Como observaba los estantes llenos de álbumes, por las paredes con diferentes propagandas y fotografías. En fin por todo el lugar como si fuera una inspectora. Yo solamente observaba como movía su cabeza y abría aun más sus preciosos ojos azules.

-Llegas tarde Chiba.- una vos demasiado conocía me saco de mi transe.-

-Lo se, lo siento mucho, es que bueno… es que yo.- En este preciso instante envidiaba a Motoki, envidiaba la facilidad con que miente. Y otra vez mi conciencia se hizo presente.¿Que carajo estaba haciendo con Serena entonces?-

-¿Quién esta hermosa señorita?- a pesar de los años el viejo no perdía su costado galante. –

-Bueno, ella es Serena Tsukino.-

-¿Tsukino? ¿Tienen algo que ver con Kenji?

-¿Conoce a mi papa?- dice Serena, que hasta el momento se encontraba ajena de la conversación. Estudiando el aspecto del Sr. Azusa.

-¿Tu papa?. Claro que lo conozco.-

-En serio ¿de donde?-

Yo que me estaba manteniendo al margen de la conversación, no pude evitar sentir un escalofrió que empezó a recorrerme desde la nuca hasta punta de los pies. Si el Sr. Azusa conocía al padre de Serena, quizás le podría contar algo que le hiciera recordar TODO. Mis manos empezaron a transpirar, podia sentir como pequeñas gotas de sudor se empezaba a formar en mi sien, y descendían por mi rostro.

-Lo conozco de …-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nooooooooooo!!!!!!¿Va recuperar o no la memoria? ¿Qué le dira el Sr. Azusa? ¿Volverá a derramar mas miel la autora, osea quien les habla?

Jaja, dejen su reviews, pidiéndome lo que quieran, menos plata. Cuak, jajja!! ¿Quieren mas miel?, solo pidanla!!!!

Bueh acá viene la sección de la tercer perdida alcohólica, juajua!!. Gracias a todas las personas que me dejan un reviews!!

Se que tuve ausente por un tiempo bastante largo, pero estuve enferma de _vaguitis_ _aguditis_, cuak!!! Jajajaja!!

**UsakoPau, ** GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!

**serenitychiva,** GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!

**freiya, **GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!!

**LUZ DE LUNA, **GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!!

**Pinkymex :** Rosa Rosa tan maravillosa!! Jeje me alegro que te guste beshoo grandee!!! Muak!!!

**SerenaTsukinoMoon **GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!!

**NeoReinasailormoon **GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!!

**jaz021 **GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!!

**fabiolaMoon **GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!!

**kaoru himura t. **GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!!

**YDIEL:** GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!!¿Con que hoy probaste el mate? Jajja pero si vos habias probado la bombilla hace bastante tiempo!! Juaja, después te explico el chiste!!!!Aunque Suyi seguro que lo entiende!!

**Usako Suyimi **GRACIAS!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!! Perdida, amore mío. Gracias por saludarme por mi no cumpleaños, jajjaj!! La intención vale!!

Decile a Mamo que se tome el 113, yo lo espero en Emilio Castro, ahí como si fuese un semáforo. Jajja.

Canción para mi adorado Mamo:

**Que lindo que estas, sos MI caramelo  
te veo en lo de Suyi y me vuelvo loca,  
todas las cosas que me gustan, tienen tu cara**

Que excitante que estas, tendrías que saberlo  
esa cola es la manzana mas buscada,  
y tu leche el alimento de mi creación,  
quisiera arrancarte un día y morirme en un telo con vos...  
o quizás en un auto.

GRACIAS A TODOS!!

GRACIAS TOTALES, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO!! SI ME DEJAN SU REVIEWS PUEDE QUE ME APURE MAS, JAJA!!

ESO SI MAÑANA EMPIEZO DE VUELTA LA FACU, BUAHHHH!!!!

ADI QUE PUEDE SER QUE TARDE UN COPI MAS!!!

NO SE PREOCUPEN, VOY A VOLVER A ACTUALIZAR!!

**Chao!!!!**

**GaB&**


	11. Un mensaje

**CAPITULO 11**

_Serena: _

El entusiasmo irrumpió en mi interior, y el responsable era el hombre frente a mis ojos. Sentado detrás del mostrador se hallaba un señor muy anciano; tenía el rostro cansado por la edad y lleno de arrugas. Sobre sus ojos castaños y chispeantes asomaban unas tupidas cejas blancas; por asombroso que resultara, su cabellera canosa se conservaba igual de tupida. Se puso de pie y avanzo hacia nosotros, apoyando gran parte de su peso en un bastón de intricado tallado.

-Lo conozco hace bastante. Pero primero.- me tomo de la mano y la llevo a sus labios, y me saludo como lo hacían los caballeros de antaño.- Es un placer conocerte, Serena.-expreso, mientras clavaba sus castaños ojos sobre los míos. Ahora que lo veía de pie, entendí la expresión de Darien, al decirme que usara lo que quiera. Una sola palabra se me cruzo por la cabeza. Excéntrico. Este hombre le hacia competencia a Mina. Contaminación visual, sin lugar a dudas. Una camisa hawaiana roja, violeta y azul. Pantalones de Golf amarillos, botas de vaquero marrones, destruidas de tanto uso. Dios, tuve que reunir desesperadamente toda mi fuerza de voluntad y contener la risa. Pero estoy casi segura que una mueca se dibujo en mi cara. Una ganas de revolcarme por el piso, de reírme hasta que me dolieran los abdominales. Pero saque fuerza no se de donde, mordí mi lengua. Y contuve las ganas de reírme de la cara del pobre Sr., sabia que sino lo hacia, Darien se iba a enojar MUCHO. – este…mucho gusto Sr. Azusa.- dije conteniendo la risa.-

-En lo absoluto, el gusto es mío. No todos los días se estrecha la mano a un Tsukino.-

- ¿De, de donde conoce a mi padre?- en mi voz se podia notar claramente la conmoción, cualquier dato, por mínimo que sea, era fundamental. Allí en el sitio menos esperado, había encontrado un nexo con mi pasado.

-¿Usted conoce al Sr. Tsukino?- pregunto Darien- no lo sabia.- Mire por el rabillo del ojo a Darien, pude ver una expresión de shock en su rostro, y sentir como se tensaba.

El Sr. Azusa se dirigió a la puerta para dar vuelta el cartel, del lado de ABIERTO, luego regreso al asiento al lado del mostrador.

-Bueno – comenzó a acariciarse las patillas grises.- Tu padre nació en Juban. Yo seguí su carrera desde que se egreso de la secundaria. Es un buen hombre.

La decepción se apodero de mí. Por lo que sabia, mi papa y yo estábamos completamente solos en el mundo y nadie podia encontrarlo por ninguna parte. Hasta el momento me parecía un personaje de ficción. Con razón mi mente había decidido bloquear los recuerdos, era obvio que en mi pasado había mucho dolor enterrado. Pero, por lo menos la información que me había dado el Sr. Azusa explicaba por que me sentía tan a gusto en Juban. A pesar de mi amnesia, debí de haber sentido una afinidad natural por la ascendencia de mi papa.

-Gracias por haberme contado todas estas cosa, Sr. Azusa.- trague saliva, no quería que percibiera el temblor de mi llanto contenido.- Ahora siento que tengo una historia, una base para continuar.-

-Lo siento Sr. Azusa me olvide de contarle.- en los siguientes 5 o 6 minutos Darien le contó mi situación actual a el Sr. Azusa. Acerca de mi amnesia, de que si podia quedarme con ellos, ya que sino me encontraría sola. Yo solo asentía, cada vez que el Sr. Azusa me miraba, como corroborando el relato de mi novio. –

Mientras tocaba con aire pensativo la parte curva de su bastón de madera.- todos deberían conocer su historia- anuncio con tono solemne -olvidar el pasado es peligroso… Nos conduce al dolor.-

La campanilla de la puerta sonó y así termino abruptamente la conversación. Entro una mujer joven, con dos rollos de fotografía en la mano.

-¿Para cuando puede revelarme estas fotografías?- le pregunto al Sr. Azusa.-

El anciano tomo los rollos.

-Regrese a la hora de almorzar.- le dijo y se volvió a Darien.- ya hemos charlado demasiado por esta mañana. Hora de trabajar.-

Darien me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera a la parte trasera de la tienda. Cuando entramos en el frió y sombrío laboratorio de revelado, oí que el Sr. Azusa reía con la joven clienta.

-Es todo un personaje, ¿no?- comento Darien que iba de un lado a otro del cuarto, mientras encendía aparatos y vertía productos químicos en grandes recipientes de plástico.-

Me senté en un banco ubicado en un rincón, temerosa de romper algo si lo tocaba.

-Si es excéntrico, pero me cae bien.-

- A mi también. Me ha enseñado casi todo lo que se sobre las cámaras y revelación.-

-Entonces además de la medicina, ¿la fotografía es una de tus pasiones?- pregunte. Una vez más, me sentí en una situación en la que me veía obligada a preguntarle algo sobre lo que sin duda habríamos hablado miles de veces.

"Debe de estar arto de mi" pensé.

Paso la mano por el borde de la ampliadora de fotografías, de apariencia antigua, situada algo más allá de un equipo mucho más moderno.

-Se podría decir que si, pero te olvidaste de una.- clavo su intensa mirada en mis ojos. Sus ojos de azul tan profundo como el océano, estaban consumidos por el deseo. No había que ser adivina para saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y aunque no lo reconociera, yo también deseaba lo mismo.- ¿Se te ocurre? ¿De que te olvidas?.-dijo con un tono que denotaba lujuria.

DIOS. Con una mirada hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera, que se me enscriparase la piel. Un calor inmenso embargo mi ser, a tal punto de asfixiarme. Pude sentir como involuntariamente mi cuerpo reacciono, a sus lascivas palabras. Mis senos se endurecieron, y el fuego incrementaba cada vez más. Pero NO. Tenía que controlarme, estábamos en pleno lugar de trabajo. Con un señor de ¿cuantos? 70, 80 años. No podíamos sucumbir a nuestros deseos, aunque… NO, no podemos… ¿o si?

- ¿Ee…Entonces sos, sos bueno?-aunque intente que mi voz saliera lo mas natural posible, no pude. La respiración se me entrecorto, desde el momento que esos ojos me miraron, desde que su sensual y excitante vos despertó mi mas profundos deseos.

-Espera a ver algunas de mis fotos y vos misma opina. La fotografía se podría decir, que es mi segunda pasión. Sentarme, contemplar paisajes, y poder capturarlos con mi cámara me hace sentir tan bien. A mi madre le encantaba la fotografía, donde iba llevaba su cámara. Esa fue una de las razones por que tome este empleo, el Sr. Azusa me presta su laboratorio para revelar mis fotografías. –

En sus ojos había una expresión soñadora que me provoco celos. Me pregunte si su expresión seria tan tierna cuando hablaba de mí.

-Confió plenamente en vos. No necesito ver las fotografías para saber que son PERFECTAS. Darien, haces TODO bien. No pareces humano… - era verdad, daría un premio a quien encontrara alguna cosa, por ínfimo que sea, en la cual Darien no sea bueno. En la facultad por lo que me contaba era perfecto, todas notas sobresalientes. Después el hecho de que vivía en un departamento solo, y todo, absolutamente todo estaba ordenado, limpio, pulcro. Y el tema que me compete, a la hora de demostrar como se ama. El solo hecho de recordar todas las caricias, besos, sus embestidas. La exquisita sensación de su piel contra la mía, su transpiración confundiéndose con la mía, su aroma. Su sedoso pelo entre mis dedos, hacia que el fuego que estaba instalo en mi interior incrementase. Era malditamente perfecto en TODO. No hay nada que sea imposible para él.-

Se me acerco con la mirada intensa. Con suma dulzura, deslizo el dedo índice desde mi sien hasta el mentón. Me estremecí y olvide el agitado mundo de esa mañana de lunes que existía fuera de nuestra cueva oculta.

-Gracias, Serena.- murmuro- Eso significa mucho para mi. Pero te olvidaste de algo.-

-Q-Que- la voz no salía de mi garganta. Apenas puede articular palabra. Estaba absorta, embobada con el calido toque de sus manos, y con el hermoso e incomparable espectáculo que me brindaban sus luceros.

-Simplemente Vos, vos sos mi principal y mas importante pasión.-

En el momento que se inclino para besarme, el Sr. Azusa asomo la cabeza por la puerta.

-¡Vaya! ¿Van a quedarse haraganeando acá todo el día, o la Señorita Tsukino dará más utilidad a su tiempo?

Darien se rió y se aparto de mí.

-Será mejor que le hagamos caso, el es el que firma los cheques de pago.-

Me baje del banco.

-Estoy a sus ordenes Sr.- declare y guiñe un ojo a Darien.-

-Bien, podes empezar con barrer la vereda.- Me entrego la escoba y cerro con firmeza la puerta del laboratorio detrás de mi.

Salí a la calle, bajo el radiante y calido sol. La escoba se me hacia un elemento extraño entre mis manos. Por primera vez en la vida, era una trabajadora. Me sentí bien.

Llegado el mediodía, la novedad de barrer la vereda, lavar las ventanas y contemplar recibos ya era historia antigua. Estaba transpirada, hambrienta y aburrida de ver al Sr. Azusa detrás del mostrador. Al parecer su única ocupación consistía en conversar con los clientes y asegurarles que Darien tendría las fotografías reveladas para cuando las necesitasen.

No obstante, debo admitir que hasta los clientes más rezongones salían con una sonrisa.

-Hora de comer.-anuncio el Sr. Azusa cuando la Señora joven que había venido a la mañana se retiraba con sus fotografías.

Yo estaba arrodillada en el piso, acomodando estantes de álbumes de fotografías. En ese momento me puse de pie masajeándome la espalda dolorida. Darien salio del cuarto de atrás.

-¿Alguien menciono la palabra comida?- pregunto.

El viejo asintió con la cabeza, mientras daba la vuelta el cartel de la puerta.

-Si vuelvan a la una en punto.-

Darien tomo una bolsa grande de papel marrón de la pequeña heladera ubicada detrás del mostrador, y todos salimos a la calle. Esperamos que el señor Azusa cerrara con llave y luego lo contemplamos alejarse con paso lentos.

-¿Cierra la puerta al mediodía?- pregunte, incrédula.

-Si. Todos sus clientes saben que no deben venir entre las 12 y la 1. Así es el sistema.-

Pensé en el centro de Tokio, un sitio donde miles de personas almuerzan encadenadas a sus escritorios y no salen de la oficina hasta que se oculta el sol. Tuve una repentina visión de mi papa, entrando en nuestro departamento, con su maletín en la mano. Mi corazón se encendió.

-¡Darien! ¡Creo que acabo de tener otra imagen retrospectiva!- me puse a saltar como una loca, tomándome de sus hombros para darme mas impulso.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto un tanto preocupado.

-Si. Pude ver a mi papá. ¡Mi papá!- me detuve cuando recordé su rostro cansado en la imagen.- No parecía muy feliz.-

-Tal vez no fue una escena retrospectiva. ¿Sabes? Tal vez todo lo que te dijo el Sr. Azusa libero tu imaginación mas de la cuenta. -

Lo mire furiosa.

-¿A que te referís?¿Me estas diciendo mentirosa?¿Crees que lo estoy inventando? Te dije que ví a mi papa. Fin de la discusión. –

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no quise molestarte.- Busco mi mano y acepte que la tomara.-

Caminamos una cuadra en silencio. Luego volvió a hablar, con tono de disculpa.

-No fue mi intención dudar de tu palabra, Serena. Solo quise decir que si tu papá no parecía feliz en esa imagen, entonces tal vez se a mejor que…-

Meneé la cabeza con firmeza.

-el pasado no va reinventarse según mi conveniencia, Darien. Tarde o temprano voy a tener que enfrentarme a lo que venga.-

-Tenes razón.-

-Sí.- conteste, tratando de mostrarme despreocupada.- Bueno, ¿Qué hay en esa misteriosa bolsa marrón?-

Me llevo a un banco ubicado a la sombra de un árbol grande.

-Un almuerzo espectacular, hecho por mis propias manos.-

Me senté junto a él y espié el contenido de la bolsa.

-¿tengo que conformarme con mitades?-

-Creo que podríamos llegar a una especie de convenio. Digamos… un beso para mi, dos papas fritas para vos. ¿Qué te parece? O dos besos para mi y medio emparedado para vos…-

Le arrebate la bolsa.

-Matanga, primero lo primero. O sea, la comida. Mas tarde negociaremos. –

La tensión había desaparecido por completo. Darien y yo estábamos otra vez a tono…como debería ser.

La tarde transcurrió serena. Unos cuantos clientes dejaron sus rollos para revelar y vendí un álbum de fotos, pero en general la tienda estuvo casi desierta. El señor Azusa cabeceaba de vez en cuando, meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás en su banco. Cada vez que se despertaba, sobresaltado, me inventaba una nueva tarea. Deduje que esperaba que yo no hubiera advertido sus siestas, de modo que mantuve la boca cerrada y obedecí.

Como a las cuatro de la tarde, bostezo en forma estruendosa.

-Parece que esta tarde estoy un poco cansado. Supongo que todavía no me he adaptado a estos calores. –

Rocié con un producto de limpieza la superficie del mostrador.

-Por supuesto. En esta época del año Tokio se hace muy pesado.-

Asintió.

-Cerraremos más temprano. Pondremos un cartel que diga:" SALÍ DE PESCA"- se echo a reír.- mis clientes de siempre lo entenderán.-

Guarde el paño con el que estaba limpiando, el producto para rociar y la escoba, sin tratar de disimular mi alegría..

-Voy a avisarle a Darien.- anuncié.

Me encamine hacia el laboratorio, situado en la parte de atrás, pero el Sr. Azusa me detuvo.

-Espera un minuto, Serena.-

-¿Por qué Sr.?- Su voz me pareció un poco brusca. Tal vez yo había violado alguna de las normas secretas de la buena conducta en el trabajo. Quizá no había limpiado bien los vidrios…

Abrió la caja registradora y extrajo dos billetes nuevos de 20 dólares. Se echo a reír cuando vio mi expresión de confusión.

-No abras pensado que te hice trabajar gratis, ¿Verdad?- pregunto, arqueando sus tupidas cejas.

Por supuesto que estaba convencida que había trabajado gratis, pero no iba a confesarlo.

-Claro que no- exprese, indiferente.- Esperaba más. Eso es todo.-

El señor Azusa seguía riéndose, cuando me dirigí al laboratorio. A medida que avanzaba la risa se hacia mas débil. Cuando entre, observe a Darien inmerso en su trabajo. Tal era el punto de su concentración que no me siento entrar. Aprovechando su distracción me coloque detrás de él y le tape los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?- era inútil preguntarlo, ya que era obvio que era yo.

-Serena…-

El es mucho mas alto que yo, por lo tanto quede a una cabeza de el. Apenas mis brazos podían cubrir su musculosa espalda. Lentamente baje mis manos, recorriendo ese macizo y musculoso torso. Darien no hablaba, solo se rendía a mis caricias. Metí mis pequeñas manos adentro de la remera. Pude sentir su delicada piel, y tocar sus perfectos abdominales. Sentí perfectamente como se tenso y su piel se encrespo. Mordí su espalda, auque la remera hacia molesta mi tarea. Darien dejo de respirar por un segundo, cuando baje mis manos más al sur. Mucho más. Y las adentre en su pantalón. Rozando levemente su punto erógeno, su miembro. Escuche como largo el aire de golpe, y como se le estaba haciendo difícil respirar. Echo la cabeza para atrás y la apoyo en mi hombro, pude ver que había cerrado sus ojos. Disfrutando, del placer de mis caricias. Mientras con una mano acariciaba su musculoso estomago, con la otra acariciaba el miembro de Darien. Sentía perfectamente como poco a poco estaba despertando sus más bajos instintos, como despertaba sus deseos. Y su cuerpo, o mejor dicho su miembro era testigo. La respiración de Darien se hacia cada vez mas agitada y entrecortada.

-Sabes… el Sr. Azusa nos dejo…ir más temprano.-Rompí el silencio, y aprovechando que tenia su mejilla a mi alcance, le di pequeños besos. Siempre evitando sus labios. Estaba jugando con el, cada pequeño beso estaba dado estratégicamente, a una escasa distancia de sus labios. – Me pago, 40 dólares. Y como estaba pensando que era poco, después de todo, trabaje como una condenada. ¿O no?- emitió un leve gemido, para responderme.- Bueno estaba pensando, ya que es tu jefe, y si me quejo a quien pueden echar es a vos. Tenía en mente que me tendría que desquitar con vos. Y exigirte una recompensación. – Bese la comisura de sus labios.-

Abrió sus ojos, y otra vez me ví embobada por la preciosura de estos. Giro un poco la cabeza y me miro.

-Mmm, ¿Cuál es el precio que debo pagar?-

-Mmm, creo que lo habíamos estipulado esta mañana, ¿o me equivoco?-

-No. Entonces creo que estoy de acuerdo con su petición, y creo que es justa la remuneración.- se dio vuelta y coloco sus manos en mi cuello, empezó a acotar la distancia. Instintivamente cerré mis ojos, sentía su calido y embriagante aliento en mi cara. Su calor, me estaba transportando a otro universo. Su fuerte y cálido cuerpo que me oprimía contra sus brazos. Apoyo sus carnosos labios en los míos. Pero…

Unos inoportunos golpes.

No dijimos nada, pero las palabras sobraban. Estoy absolutamente segura que los dos puteamos al pobre Sr. Azusa, pero después de todo, estábamos en su negocio, en su laboratorio. En fin, en su propiedad.

Nos separamos en lo que el Sr. Azusa abría la puerta, estaba convencida que el viejo sabia lo que estábamos haciendo. Lo digo por la mirada que reflejaban sus ojos cuando entro.

-¿Piensan quedarse a vivir acá?- con una sonrisa en sus labios, nos miro de forma picara a los dos. Puede sentir como la vergüenza me invadía y los cachetes me empezaron a arder. Me puse colorada.

-Lo sentimos.- dijimos al unísono.-

-No se preocupen yo también, aunque no lo parezca tuve su edad.- nos guiño un ojo.-

Si estaba colorada, ahora estaba ROJA como un tomate. El ardor de mis mejillas era insoportable. Baje mi mirada y agache mi cabeza. Esperando, rogando, que mis mejillas pasaran desapercibidas.

Pero no. Escuche la risa del Sr. Azusa, y luego como Darien se le unía.

-Esta jovencita es muy especial, Darien. No se te ocurra hacer cualquier estupidez y perderla.-

Alce rápidamente mi cabeza para poder observar a Darien expectante de su respuesta. Me sentí muy complacida con los elogios, pero Darien parecía muy serio.

-Tratare de no perderla, Sr. Azusa.-

-Lárguense ya de acá- dijo el anciano- Salgan a divertirse, como deben hacerlo dos jóvenes. Yo cerrare. –

No necesitamos que nos repitiera la orden. Nos fuimos del negocio, tomados de la mano. Mientras nos dirigíamos a su departamento, me felicite en silencio. En las ultimas siete horas me había ganado el respeto del Sr. Azusa, había compartido momentos con mi novio, había recuperado algunos recuerdos y además había ganado 40 dolares. No estaba nada mal para un lunes.

Cuando nos subimos al ascensor pude ver en su mirada, que estaba tramando algo. Era evidente en su mirada y en su sonrisa picara, que algo estaba maquinando esa mente. En ningún momento desde que dejamos el negocio, me soltó la mano. Esa mano grande y calida, que envolvía la mía, en signo de posesión. Una vez que salimos de aquel artefacto, puede ver como esa pequeña sonrisa se engrandecía. En cuestión de pasos, ya estábamos en la puerta de su departamento. El cual, por ahora, era mi hogar. Busco la llave en su bolsillo y abrió la gran puerta verde. Como todo un caballero, me dejo pasar a mi primero. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa, al ver que ese gesto tenía una intención detrás. Aprovecho que no lo veía y me aprenso contra la pared del recibidor, mientras con el pie cerraba la puerta.

-Darien…- musite.

-Creo que llego la hora de la recompensa.- dijo.

Yo estaba entre sus brazos y la pared, el departamento estaba en penumbras. El sol se filtraba por las cortinas, pero a pesar de la escasa luz, pude ver en sus preciosos ojos la lujuria y el fervor que contenían. Y no respondí, tan solo cerré mis ojos y me entregue a él.

Me entregue gustosa. Darien bajo su cabeza a mi cuello, y beso con demencia, con hambre cada lugar de mi cuello. El calor iba en aumento, los gemidos inundaron el callado departamento. Yo deje que mis manos vagaran por su vigorosa espalda, otra vez las adentre por debajo de su ropa. Me besaba con tanto frenesí, con tanta fuerza, con la pasión contenida. A pesar de ser tan solo 7 horas, nuestros cuerpos parecían estar en agonía. En agonía de no estar de vuelta unidos, agonía de no sentir nuestros cuerpos en contacto. De no sentir su respiración entrecortada, de no sentirlo adentro mío. La ropa me estaba hartando, tenerlo tan cerca y no poder disfrutarlo como quería, empecé a subir su remera, Darien me ayudo.

-Se nota que estas impaciente por recibir tu recompensa.- dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.

-cállate- dije y me abalance a sus labios. Exquisitos. Durante todo el día, pensé en volver a sentir sus labios, los besos eran hechos con demencia, pasión, lujuria. Nuestras lenguas se acariciaban y recorrían la calidez de nuestras bocas, nuestra saliva se fundía, como nuestras bocas. Mi cuerpo era una vorágine de sentimientos, deseo, lujuria, pasión, amor, anhelo. Poco a poco las prendas, o mejor dicho estorbos, caían al piso. El dormitorio estaba muy lejos, y nosotros nos necesitábamos YA. Apenas vestidos con nuestra ropa interior, nos dirigimos al sillón. Me recostó lentamente, de vez en cuando abría mis ojos para verlo. Y ví la lujuria expresada en su rostro, en sus ojos. Cerré mis ojos para sentir con mayor vehemencia. Estaba embebida en el mar de pasión que Darien me estaba conduciendo, no se como ni cuando. Pero en cuestiones de segundos, los dos nos encontrábamos desnudos, bañados con la leve luz que se filtraba por las ventanas. Darien beso, mordisqueo cada parte de mi cuerpo. Recorrió con su boca y lengua, mis piernas, mi estomago y se enfoco en mis pechos. Brindo placer a los dos. Yo solo disfrutaba sumisa de sus caricias. Después de todo, era mi recompensa. El placer era tal que hacia que arqueara mi espalda, rozando con mis pezones ya endurecidos de la excitación sus fornidos pectorales. Nuestra respiración se volvía cada vez más y más entrecortada. Mis gemidos reinaban en la morada. Nuestras pelvis se rozaban, pero con esos simple roces pude sentir perfectamente, que el miembro de Darien ya estaba preparado para estar adentro mío, como tanto había anhelado, desde que cerro la puerta y me acorralo en la pared.

Y con una fuerte y violenta embestida, pude sentir a su órgano en mi interior. Llenándome. Completa. Así me sentía. Un fuerte gemido salio de mi boca, a la vez que arqueaba más mi espalda y entrelazaba con mis piernas la cintura de Darien. Los movimientos empezaron lentos, pero no por eso menos satisfactorios. Con mis pies le indique que aumentara más el movimiento. Y así lo izo. Se enterró en mis adentros con más violencia. Me sujetaba por su espalda, clavándole mis uñas, a medida que los movimientos se hacían mas intensos, a medida que el orgasmo se hacia mas venidero. Ahora yo no tenia el monopolio de los gemidos, el también gozaba y lo demostraba en los gemidos que emitía. Su varonil y melódica voz me llenaba tanto como lo hacia su miembro en mi interior. Los dos estábamos cubiertos por una capa de sudor, nuestros olores se mezclaban, formando un exquisito e inigualable aroma. Único. Y solo nuestro. Nuestros cuerpos ardían, nuestros alientos nos acariciaban, nuestra transpiración se mezclaba, nuestros aromas se fundían, y nuestros cuerpos estaban fusionados. Éramos uno. El orgasmo estaba cada vez mas cerca, e inexorablemente llego. Derramando el calido liquido de su semen en mi interior. Abrí mis ojos y ví al ser más hermoso, dedicándome una genuina sonrisa, llena de amor. Le respondí de la misma manera, no por compromiso, sino por que lo sentía así. Desde mi corazón, el cual estaba muy agitado, pero no por lo que acabábamos de hacer, sino por esa sola mirada. Esa mirada de esos incomparables ojos azules. Que pesar de todo no dejaba de hechizarme, de cautivarme. Se acerco y me beso con el inmenso amor que veía en su mirada, trasmitió todos esos sentimientos que reflejaban sus ojos, en ese calido, suave y dulce beso. Todavía estábamos unidos. Y cabe decir, que me encanta esta sensación. El tenerlo así, de esta manera, me hacia sumamente dichosa. Corto el beso, se incorporo, y me miro.

-¿Te gusto tu recompensa?-

-S s si- dije con un hilo de vos. No solo sus ojos me cautivaban, su galante sonrisa no se quedaba atrás.

-Que bueno, por que recién empieza.- cuando finalizo de hablar, otra vez rodeo mis labios con los suyos. El beso que había empezado con delicadeza, se volvió más y más salvaje. Yo solo respondía, inmersa en esta alucinante sensación.

De fondo pude escuchar un sonido. El teléfono. No le dimos importancia y seguimos sumergidos en nuestras caricias. Cuando Darien bajo hacia mi cuello, escuche que la contestadota automática emitía un mensaje.

_-Darien, espero que cuando escuches este mensaje vengas para mi casa con Serena. Noticias relacionadas a su padre. Besos Ikuko. -_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Desde el centro de comandos del FUCC les habla su Generala.

Buehh lo piden lo tienen, un leve lemon. Ya que en el próximo capitulo se viene el lemon contado del punto de vista de mi querido Mamo. Y como Sere ya había tenido el suyo, hice este un poco mas breve. Jeje. Estuve tentada en no hacerlo, pero como me lo pidieron. Y ya saben como soy tan buena, jajajja.

Se preguntaran que es el FUCC, bueno es una organización sin fines de lucro. Ideada y comandada por mí. Frente Unido Contra la Cosa, en la cual nos encargaremos de linchar a cierta desagradable cosa. Dejen su reviews y muestren su apoyo a mi causa. Aceptamos adeptos.

Mi segunda al mando y mano derecha Elizabeth Chiba.

Se que me tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca.

Ahora vamos con los agradecimientos:

**UsakoPau:** niña, cap con lemon!! Jajjaj gracias por estar siempre y alentarme!!! Muak!!!

**Pinkymex**: así que no queres que recupere la memoria. Pobre Sere, pero bien que se hace la boluda y esta disfrutando a lo loco no?, jaja. Muak!!!

**fabiolaMoon:** buahhh!! No me retes, si ya se que no actualizo tan seguido. Pero cuando lo hago, lo hago con todo no?? Jaaajaja!! Muak te espero en el prox cap!!!

**Serenitychiva**: jaja sisis no esta recordando mucho, pero ahora avanzo mas. Jaja. Te espero en el prox cap!

**Anais:** hayyy que lindo. Mi perdida, que anda con los huevos en la garganta. Y buehh si te gusta el carozo… que bonitoo un miniminimini muso o musita??? Jaja , vos cuando no soñas con el Dr. Te buscas otro quilombo. Ya te dije prende un cirio y reza!!!! Jaja

Muak besos muñeka!!

**Freiya**: me haces poner colorada, con que una obra de arte. Jajja. Gracias mi reina!! Muak!! Ahorasubimos tu fic, don´t worry. Muak!!

**Suyi: **perdida, donde estas? Ah ya se, perdida en el agujero negro de Echarri. Jaaajaja!! Sisis el honor puede ser pisoteado a los 5, ¿por q? por q yo lo digo!!! Y lo q yo digo se hace, CARAJO, MIERDA!! JAJJAJA me agarro la chiqui!!! Muak !!!

**Beatriz Ventura**: y sisis se van a poner feo, pero ahora el tema es, como lo va a tomar Sere. Y buehh para saber hay que esperar los prox cap. Muak, graciass por tu reviews

**Tiffani:** Raquel, mi reina!! Te adoro tanto!! Sabes que estoy con vos. Siempre. Y te lo dije pero te lo repitiria las veces que quieras, te kiero mucho, muchito, muchote!!

Muak!! Tu niña!!

**NeoReinasailormoon**: lo pedis lo tenes. Miel para ti!!! Disfruta!!! Espero que te guste el cap!!! Muak!!

**kaoru himura**: gracias niña!!! Aquí hay miel!! Así q ha disfrutar!!! Jaajja!! Muak!!

**Luz de luna**: gracias por tu reviews, me encanta tu fic!! Muak!!

**GRACIAS POR TODO!!! ESPERO VER SUS REVIEWS!! NO SEAN MALOS!!!**

**QUE SINO LLORO, JAJAJJA!! BUEHH, LOS VERE EN EL PROX CAP!!**

**MUAK!!**

•_**Gaby•**_


	12. Solamente dos palabras

**CAPITULO 12: **

_Darien: _

_-Darien, espero que cuando escuches este mensaje vengas para mi casa con Serena. Noticias relacionadas a su padre. Besos Ikuko._

El sonido de la voz de mi tía, me devuelve a la realidad. ¿Cuál es mi jodida realidad? Fácil. Acabe de hacer el amor con la mujer de mi vida, la cual esta debajo mío. En la cual todavía estoy adentro. Que a pesar del poco tiempo, hizo que me volviera adicto a ella. En todo sentido. No solamente su cuerpo, es lo que mas añoro. Su sonrisa, su dulce y melodiosa voz. Sus delicadas caricias. Su sentido del humor. Todo. Absolutamente todo. Lo que más daño me hace, es el hecho que al mirar en sus ojos veo la felicidad. Y eso me hace preguntar, cuando se entere de todo, cuando recupere la memoria. ¿No se va a enojar? ¿Me podrá amar, conociendo quien es?¿Volverá a ser la persona que me dijo que era un don nadie? Miles de dudas, de preguntas me invaden.

_Ese comportamiento no es digno de ti, Darien_. Las palabras de mi tía resuenan en mi cabeza. Cuan acertadas son. Soy una mierda… y merezco lo peor. Es que ella es tan, tan…es como un sueño, del cual no quiero despertar. El hecho de tenerla entre mis brazos, de sentir su tersa piel entre la mía. De sentir sus pechos en mi torso, su calido interior rodeando mi miembro. Un aroma único e inexplicable a nuestro alrededor. Sus ojos oscuros del deseo. Las gotas de sudor en su tierna nariz, su pelo todo alborotado en el sillón. Sus piernas enredadas con las mías. El sabor de su cuello, el cual estoy saboreando en este instante. Dulce y salado. Calido y húmedo. El exquisito sabor de rosas mezclado con la sal de su transpiración. Sublime. El solo hecho de tenerla entre mis brazos, el poder respirar su mismo aire, de sentir su aliento en mi cuerpo. Es como estar en el edén. Ningún paraíso se podría igualar con esto. Con el simple hecho de que mi princesa yazca en mis brazos.

-Da…rien.- el aliento de mi princesa roza mi mejilla, su calida voz retumba en mi cabeza. Y enciende aun más el fuego en mi interior.

-mmm.-

-Creme me encantaría seguir esto, pero.-

Me incorporo y veo sus hermosos ojos, veo una delgada capa de transpiración en su rostro. Algunos mechones rebeldes en su sien. Es tan hermosa.

-¿Pero que?-

-Es importante para mi Darien, en todo este tiempo no recibí noticias de mi papa. Apenas tengo un vago recuerdo de el. No se quien soy…- unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a resbalar desde sus ojos.

-Shh… sos Serena Tsukino la mujer mas hermosa que en la vida conoci. Con el corazón y la bondad que nadie nunca podrá igualar. Sos la mujer que me robo el corazón, y a la cual sin importar que, jamás podré olvidar. No se como, ni porque. Pero todo en vos hace que me sienta en las nubes. El solo hecho de estar así, en este momento, me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo. – bese el recorrido de aquellas lagrimas, saboreando lo salado de ellas. Bese desde su mentón hasta sus ojos. Si supiera la verdad, si tan solo la supiera…

-Mejor nos vamos a bañar ¿Dale?-

-gracias.- me da un tierno beso en los labios. Sus dulces labios. Mas poderosos que cualquier droga, mas embriagantes que cualquier licor. Ambrosía. Suaves, delicados, cada curva de ellos es perfecta. Sus labios carnosos son mi perdición. En realidad ella lo es. Haría cualquier cosa por ella. Cualquiera. Si, como mentirle diciendo que sos el novio. Ah y para variar, agrégale el hecho de que te acostaste con ella. ¿Cualquier cosa por ella, no? Creo que el hecho de mentirle, es algo que no le gustaría a nadie. Si, si lo se. Soy una mierda. Pero…¿Por qué carajo tenemos conciencia?

-Gracias por todo Darien, si no fuera por vos estaría sola. Vaya a saber Dios donde. –

-Dale, vamos. No te preocupes por boludeces.- le di un beso en la punta de su delicada nariz, antes de salir de ella. Los dos emitimos un gemido. Dios se sentía tan bien, estar adentro suyo. Siento que algo me falta.

Nos dirigimos al baño. Y si de algo estaba seguro, es que este baño iba a ser el mejor baño de mi vida. Simplemente por que quien me bañaría seria ella. Me agarro de la mano, sin importarle nuestra desnudes me llevo al baño, contoneando sus caderas. Incitándome. Excitándome. Y algo era indudable, no seria un simple baño.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, con su delicada mano abrió el picaporte. Giro su cabeza y me miro. Con una leve y picara sonrisa. Y con una mirada que denotaba lujuria.

-Esta listo Sr. Chiba.-

-Son insaciable, ¿no?-

-Teniéndote a vos… se hace difícil. Es como tener un dulce y no degustarlo.-

- Sos tremenda.-

-Dale que tengo hambre. Se me antoja un poco de …- se acerco y me susurro al oído, algo que no solo aumento la temperatura corporal de mi organismo. Provoco claros efectos en la parte baja de ni cuerpo. O si, este seria un muy, pero muy agradable baño.

Serena no solo acaricio cada parte de mi cuerpo. Me condujo al mejor orgasmo de mi vida. Tiene una boca que hace magia, juro que cuando alcance el clímax ví las estrellas. El baño, que normalmente me tomo en 10 minutos duro 30. En los cuales recorrimos con nuestras manos cada parte de nuestra humanidad. Bebimos el agua que reposaba en nuestra piel, saboree cada parte del apetitoso cuerpo de ella. La habitación era una mezcla de nuestros gemidos con el constante sonido del agua de fondo.

Ahora estábamos camino a lo de mi tía. Aunque hubiera preferido quedarme en el departamento, enredado en las piernas de mi princesa. Ver su cara cuando gritaba mi nombre, en señal que llego al clímax. Entendí que el hecho de que allá noticias de su padre era muy importante para ella. Bueno para ella. Muy, pero muy malo para mi. Estaba considerando el hecho de secuestrarla, de decirle a su padre que la rapto un grupo de guerrilleros de quien sabe donde. Si, claro. Te casas con ella, tenes hijos. Y un día se levanta, se acuerda todo. Y te convertís en eunuco. Sin contar el hecho de que te podes ir preso, por el simple hecho de ocultarla de su padre… y considerando quien es su padre. Pero si le cuento todo, la pierdo. Estoy soberanamente jodido.

-Darien ya llegamos ¿no?-

-Si princesa.- me dedica una sonrisa. Esta radiante. Con el pelo todavía mojado, lo tiene suelto. Como me gusta. Con jeans y una camisa blanca, la cual hace resaltar sus hermosos ojos y su fascinante pelo dorado. Su pálida piel. Todo en ella es tan perfecto, no la quiero perder. No le quiero contar nada, no quiero que recupere la memoria. Si ya se, soy un egoísta. Pero no me puedo imaginar estar un solo día sin ella. Toda mi vida la pase solo. Y ahora que encuentro a la persona que pudo suprimir toda mi soledad. Que con tan solo una sonrisa, una mirada, hace que mi cuerpo sucumba, que tiemble por completo. Estoy destinado a que me lo quiten. NO. Eso no va a pasar. Darien tenes que ser mas optimista. Le contas todo, le decís que lo sentís, que las cosas se fueron de las manos. Que la amas con todo el corazón, cosa que es verdad. Si, y después me despierto. Es más probable que gane la lotería o que resulte electo presidente, antes de que Serena lo tome así nomás. Si Darien, gracias por encontrarme, salvarme la vida y acostarte conmigo. Sin obviar el hecho de que me dijiste que sos mi novio, por un año. POR UN AÑO. Acto seguido, soy atropellado, o degollado. Cualquier forma de acabar con mi vida va a estar justificada. Lo repito. ¿Por qué carajo tenemos conciencia? Si ya se, para no cometer actos estupidos. Bueno te cuento, que estoy cometiendo el peor acto estupido. Pero a la vez, gracias a el, ahora soy el hombre mas feliz. Si tan solo pudiera dejar de pensar, en lo que me va a ocurrir cuando recupere la memoria.

Mientras debatía con mi conciencia, llegamos a la puerta de la casa de mi tía. Durante toda mi niñez y adolescencia viví con ella. Ikuko se podría decir que fue como una segunda madre. La casa pertenecía a mis padres. Pero cuando tuvieron el accidente, como yo era menor de edad y mi tía se hizo cargo de mí, los bienes y posesiones de ellos pasaron a mi tía. Y cuando cumpla 21 voy a ser el apoderado de todos sus bienes. Cuando empecé la facultad me mude a mi actual departamento. El cual pertenecía a mi padre. La posición económica de ellos era media. Ikuko velo por mi cuando estuve enfermo, se aseguro que nada me faltara, si bien mis padres dejaron una suma considerable de dinero, ella me educo. Se dedico por completo a mí. Hasta el día de hoy se lo agradezco. A pesar de su trabajo, el cual es muy demandante, ella siempre hizo un espacio y se dedico a mí.

Una vez que entramos, nos dirigimos a la entrada. Estaba bebiendo té helado, con unos expedientes, aparentemente del sanatorio donde trabaja.

-¿Qué es lo que dijeron de mi papa?- pregunto Serena ni bien la vio.

Ikuko meneo la cabeza.

-Lastimosamente de tu papa no dijeron nada. Solo recibí otra llamada del servicio de respuestas telefónicas. Según parece, estaban mal informados respecto con el itinerario que seguiría. Cuando creían que se encontraba en Paris, en realidad estaba en Orleáns. Pero ahora ya lo han corregido. Supuestamente mañana tendríamos que recibir noticias suyas.

Se deprimió mucho. Después de la visión que había tenido de su padre unas horas antes, tal vez pensó que pasar un tiempo con el podría servir para refrescarle el pasado. Sin embargo, yo no pude evitar sentirme aliviado. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para reprimir una sonrisa de felicidad y un suspiro de alivio. En el momento que había escuchado el teléfono sonar y el hecho de que mi tía dijese que había noticias relacionadas al padre de Serena, mi cuerpo se petrifico. Vine hasta acá, ausente, ido. Ideando "las mil y unas formas de evitar que su novia lo mate".

-¿Hay mas té helado adentro?-pregunte, ansioso de cambiar de tema.

Tía Ikuko arqueo una ceja en dirección a mí. Desde el sábado, las miradas que me había destinado eran, en su mayoría de desaprobación. Obviamente estaba segura de que había pasado un tiempo más que razonable para que yo le contara toda la verdad a Serena.

-Una jarra entera.- dijo- Ah, y llamo Mina, para hablar con Serena.

La noticia encendió el rostro de mi "novia".

-¿Puedo usar el teléfono?

- Por supuesto. ¿Y cuando vuelvas podrías traer la jarra con dos vasos, por favor? El teléfono esta en la cocina. Por este pasillo al fondo, la puerta de madera.

-Claro.- a la gran shumí (NA: schumacher corredor F1) salio despedida hacia la cocina.

Ansioso por evitar la gélida mirada de mi tía, me agache para atarme los cordones de mis zapatillas.

-Supongo que me consideras un verdadero idiota.- masculle.

-Es una forma de decirlo.-coincidió

Me senté a su lado y me apoye la cabeza sobre sus manos.

-La cague, tía. La cague. Complique todo. Esta situación es una mierda, me supera. Ya no se que hacer.-

-Tu broma no resulto tan bien como las había planeado ¿verdad?- Me apretó el hombro en un gesto condolerte que me hizo sentir mucho peor todavía.

-Vos sos mujer Iku… -

-Gracias por haberte dado cuenta.-

-Con toda honestidad, ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?-

Ikuko bebió un poco de té helado y reflexiono sobre mi pregunta.

-Vos queres mantener algún vestigio de tu amistad con Serena, ¿no?-

Asentí con la cabeza, desconsolada, ya que sabia perfectamente cual seria su respuesta.

-Entonces, tenes que decirle toda la verdad. Antes que se acuerde que sos el chico que la enfureció de tal modo, que decidió gritarte en medio de la fiesta de la universidad. Con todo un público para deleitarse con el espectáculo.-

-¡Pero va a odiarme!

-Te va a odiar mucho más si descubre la verdad por sus propios medios. Por lo menos, si se lo contas vos con tus palabras, vas a tener la oportunidad de explicarte… e implorarle que te perdone.

-Bueno, bueno. Le voy a contar todo.- accedí resignado al horrendo destino que yo mismo me había creado. –Pero tengo que elegir el momento adecuado…

Me quede callado, pensando. Imagine a Serena en sus momentos mas tiernos y supuse que había una posibilidad –pequeña, remota- de que si la tomaba por sorpresa en una de esas situaciones en la que se sentía generosa conmigo, tal vez, quizás lograra salir de todo aquello relativamente indemne.

De pronto me levante de un salto, inspirado.

-Ya se tía. Voy a obsequiarle una noche que jamás olvidara.-

-¿Que vas a hacer?-

-Sorpresa, sorpresa.-

-Por cierto Darien, ¿Qué casualidad que los vinieran con el pelo mojado, no?

-Eh bueno, este…-

-Si…-

-Darien- me salvo la campana. O mejor dicho la voz de Serena. Salí prácticamente corriendo, en busca de mi princesa.

-Si princesa, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Mina quiere hablar con vos.- me dijo Serena cuando entre a la cocina.

-Bien- tome el auricular del teléfono que ella sostenía en la mano extendida.- Che ¿queres hacer algo especial esta noche?-

Me dirigió una gran sonrisa.

-SI!¿Que me pongo?

-Jeans no.- respondí.

La seguí con la mirada mientras se iba de la cocina

"Y no porque no te quedan espectaculares", agregue mentalmente. Luego recordé a Mina que estaba esperándome pacientemente al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, Mina.-

-Darien- su voz era formal lo que acentuó aun más mi nerviosismo

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunte, con el corazón palpitante. Enrosque el cable del teléfono alrededor de mi dedo índice con tanta fuerza que se me corto la circulación.

-Diamante esta como una fiera.-

Trague saliva.

-¿De verdad?-

-Si. Me llamo hoy. Le invente una historia respecto que Serena había terminado acompañando a su padre en la gira de conferencias. Pero no me creyó ni una sola palabra.-

Ajuste aun más el cable del teléfono alrededor de mi dedo.

-Gracias por cubrirme, Mina, o por lo menos intentado, al menos. -

-Darien, le tenemos que contar la verdad a Serena. Y pronto.-

-¿Qué esta haciendo Diamante? Me refiero a si ha tomado alguna medida para tratar de encontrarla. -

-¿Quién sabe?- grito Mina- Ese tipo esta acostumbrado a tener lo que quiere, en el momento en que se le antoja. Es un cerdo, pero tienen recursos.-

-¿Crees que haya una remota posibilidad de que Serena me de una segunda oportunidad?-

Guardo silencio por un rato.

-Si estuviésemos hablando con la Serena de antes, te aseguro que podrías considerarte dichoso si no te denuncia a la policía para que te arresten…-

-¿Pero?- contuve la respiración, rezando en silencio para que Mina me diera una mínima esperanza.

-Pero la nueva Serena es una persona absolutamente diferente. Me refiero a que en serio quería quedarse en Juban… ¡En lugar de venir a mi departamento en la bahía de Tokio!-

-Es un buen síntoma- dije con cautela.

-Cierto. Pero cuando recupere la memoria ¿Quién sabe en cual de las dos Serena se convertirá? Con suerte, las posibilidades son de un cincuenta y cincuenta.-

Mina tenia razón. No teníamos modo de saber si Serena volvería a ser o no la antigua pedante en el preciso instante en el que recordase que era una niña rica y malcriada. E incluso en la suposición de que prevaleciera la transformación de su personalidad, tal vez no quisiera volver a verme. Aun así, tenia que arriesgarme; simplemente, no me quedaba otra alternativa.

-Le voy a contar todo, esta noche.- De pronto se soltó el cable del teléfono, dejando sus huellas sobre mi dedo.

-Bien.- dijo Mina suspirando- Ah, hace lo posible para convertirme en otra victima de tu juego. No quiero que me vaya a odiarme a mí también.-

-Voy hacer lo que pueda, Mina. Lo prometo.-

-No te acobardes- Con esa frase, corto la comunicación.

Colgué el teléfono y fui en busca de mi princesa. Estaríamos un rato con Ikuko, antes de volver a mi departamento cambiarnos y dirigirnos a nuestra noche mágica. Y en cada segundo que pasaba me preparaba para enfrentar los fantasmas del pasado de Serena.

-Mmm. Delicioso.- Serena mordió su segundo Hot dog.

En la última hora aprendió que, si bien detestaba Mc Donald´s, le encantaba comer hot- dogs en el parque Nº 10. Acompaño la comida con cerveza, bebiendo a media lata por vez.

Los dos estábamos sentados, con la luna llena de fondo. Dando pequeños matices de luz en nuestros rostros. Ella simplemente esta adorable. La luz de luna dándole un toque mágico, realzando su belleza. Brindándole un brillo especial en sus ojos. Su piel resplandece gracias al satélite. No puedo evitar emitir un suspiro, ante tal espectáculo. Fascinante. Sublime. No hay palabra que pueda definirla, siquiera aproximarse para describir su belleza. Ella es sencillamente inconmensurable.

-Todavía no puedo creer que hayas preferido comer hot dogs en esta gran noche de paseo por la cuidad.

Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y por que tenemos que ir a un lugar y soportar a los farsantes camareros que detestan a los adolescentes? Y del costo mejor ni hablar.

Estuve totalmente de acuerdo (en especial en cuanto a la parte monetaria del asunto) y sentí una calidez que ya era familiar en mí cada vez que compartíamos una opinión.

-Bueno lo que pasa, es que estas tan hermosa que podríamos haber ido al lugar mas elegante de toda la cuidad.

Serena se había puesto un delicado vestido blanco. Con un importante, pero sutil escote en la parte de adelante como atrás. Demasiado sensual. Dejando ver su nívea piel. El vestido entallado en la cintura, y luego cayendo libremente hasta las rodillas. La tela se mueve al compás del viento. Al igual que algunos mechones rebeldes, que se desprendieron de su cabello recogido. Dándole un aire natural, relajado. Resaltando no solo su piel, sino sus hermosos ojos. Que al parecer hoy brillan con mayor intensidad. Proporcionándome unos de los mejores recuerdos, unos preciosos luceros tan azules, tan frescos y calidos como un día de verano.

Cuando la ví salir de mi habitación, creí que el corazón se me desprendería del pecho.

-Lo mismo digo de usted, señor Chiba.- Arrojo el papel del hot dog, lo tiro en un cesto de basura cercano y bebió el resto de la cerveza.

Recién comenzaba a caer la tarde y en el parque todavía había gente suficiente como para que el sitio resultara seguro. Estábamos descansando en un sitio con césped, cerca del puesto donde se vendían los hot-dogs. Con bastante frecuencia pasaba junto a nosotros algún chico en bicicleta o patineta. Allí tendido sobre le pasto, con mi campera como manta, experimente una profunda dicha al observar el cielo de Tokio. Cerré los ojos y desee poder quedarme así con ella para siempre.

-Haber venido a este lugar ha producido efectos extraños en mi memoria- comento Serena. Se tendió de costado, apoyada en un codo. Cuando abrí los ojos, me estaba mirando fijo.

Abruptamente, con crueldad, el momento termino.

-¿De verdad? ¿Que por ejemplo?

-Es difícil de explicar. Se que es obvio que ya estuve en este lugar antes, pero tengo la sensación de que debería acompañarme otra persona…

Trague con dificultada, e inmediatamente un nudo se formo en mi estomago.

-¿Quién?- No quería presionarla, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-No lo se…-

-Bueno, pensá.- Una vez mas, no podia creer que fuera mi voz la que hacia todas esas preguntas.

Meneo la cabeza y frunció la frente.

-Olvidemos el tema, Darien.-

Me senté. Supe que había estado muy cerca. El tiempo me presionaba, y tenía que actuar.

-¿Lista para el gran suceso?- pregunte, de pronto nervioso.

-Lo estaría si me hubieras dicho que planea esa maliciosa mente que tenes. –

Le besé suavemente la frente, agradecido de que hubiera terminado ese momento de tristeza.

-Ya vas a ver. Lo vas a saber muy pronto.- Me puse de pie y busque su mano.

Me permitió que la ayudara a incorporarse y luego la conduje por un sendero que llevaba hacia el extremo sur del parque. El color del cielo iba profundizándose hasta convertirse en índigo y el aroma del perfume de rosas de Serena nos envolvía. La noche se había hecho para el Romance, con mayúscula, y yo planeaba aprovechar en pleno la ventaja de la magia que ofrecía la cuidad de Tokio.

Antes de que nos marcháramos de mi departamento, había retirado cien dólares de mi cuenta del cajero bancario automático. El dinero que llevaba en el bolsillo representaba la mitad de mis ahorros para comprar mi anhelada cámara digital, pero por primera vez en la vida no me importaba el dinero. Necesitaba demostrarme (Y también a Serena) que podia brindarle todo lo que le daba Diamante. Bueno… por lo menos, alguna que otra vez.

Cuando llegamos al final del parque, ví lo que buscaba: una hilera de caballos y carruajes, con sus cocheros vestidos con atuendos antiguos. Los paseos, según tengo entendido, además de ser extremadamente románticos; tienen la fama de ablandar los corazones de las jóvenes.

-¡Ta-tan!- exclame, señalando los carruajes con una sonrisa.

-¡Un paseo en carruaje!- exclamo fascinada, y con los ojos brillantes. – Oh, Darien, sos…sos un romántico sin remedio.

-Shh, es un secretito. No se lo digas nadie.- bromee.- Nunca podría superar los chistes de Motoki, y mis amigos de la facultad.

Deslizo un brazo por mi cintura y me abrazo.

-Podes confiar en mí.-

"¿Pero vos podes confiar en mi?, pensé en silencio.

Abrazados, nos acercamos en silencio a los carruajes. Cada vez que avanzábamos un paso, nuestras caderas se rozaban; un cosquilleo recorría mi espalada.

Cuando casi llegamos a la hilera de caballos, me aparte de ella y me aproxime a uno de los cocheros. Era un hombre alto y rubio. Peinado con una cola de caballo que le llegaba la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos azules brillaron al ver a Serena y luego a mí.

-¿Queres impresionar a la dama esta noche?- pregunto.

-Absolutamente- respondí. Me sentí reconfortado ante esa compresión inherente que existe entre los hombres cada vez que existe entre los hombres cada vez que se trata de mujeres.

-Basta de palabras.- Subió al carruaje y tomo las riendas.

Ni siquiera pensé en preguntar cuanto me costaría el paseo. Hizo un gesto a Serena y la ayude a subir. Se acomodo sobre el asiento tapizado en terciopelo rojo y rió por la formalidad del momento. También subí y me senté lo mas cerca de ella posible.

El cochero se levanto a medias en su asiento y se volvió hacia Serena.

-Buenas noches, señorita.- dijo con una reverencia.

-Buenas noches.-Me guiño un ojo, ya que obviamente disfrutaba del espectáculo.

-Avíseme si el paseo se pone muy incomodo para usted.-. Le dijo el hombre con un rostro que era la imagen misma de la galantería.

-Ah, claro.-. Respondió Serena. Me codeo y yo me reí.

-Entonces, partamos ya.- Los caballos echaron a andar y el cochero se concentro en el camino.

A medida que íbamos avanzando, la respiración se me dificultaba cada vez más. Había llegado el momento de la verdad y yo todavía no conseguía encontrar las palabras ideales. Mientras tanto, Serena admiraba el paisaje, ignorando el debate destructor que se libraba en mi mente.

-Que noche tan tranquila.- murmuro.- Tengo la sensación de que en cualquier momento a los caballos le van a crecer alas e iremos volando hacia el crepúsculo.

Los únicos sonidos que rompían el silencio, era el golpeteo de las patas de los caballos contra el pavimento y el jovial silbido del alegre cochero. Estábamos rodeados de césped, árboles y flores. A la distancia los gigantes edificios de Tokio, se elevaban en el cielo.

Abrace a Serena con todas mis fuerzas. Ella me correspondió y hundió el rostro en la curvatura de mi hombro. Estaba seguro que podia sentir los maniacos latidos en mi cuello, aunque no pudiera oírlos. Al fin se aparto.

-Darien, no puedo respirar.- Se rió y me acaricio la nuca con su mano tibia. Ese contacto casi imperceptible con su piel me recordó que se nos iba el tiempo.

El paseo en el carruaje no iba a ser eterno… desgraciadamente.

Me acomode en el asiento, para poder mirarla directo a los ojos. Le tome ambas manos me las coloque sobre las piernas.

-Serena hay algo que te debo decir. Algo sumamente importante.-

-Yo también haya algo que tengo que decirte.- dijo mirándome con sus preciosos ojos, y entre sus tupidas pestañas.

-¿Puedo hablar primero?-

"¡Hazlo ya! Decile todo, pero ¡YA!" Ordeno mi mente, furiosa.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que lo que vos tengas que decirme sea más importante, de lo que yo tengo que decirte… A menos que sea lo mismo.

Una luz de esperanza se encendió como una llama. ¿Habría recuperado la memoria? Tal vez mientras estábamos comiendo y decidió que de todas maneras me amaba… una dicha delirante hinchaba mi corazón. Estaríamos juntos para siempre.

-Te amo, Darien. – la otra noche, cuando lo dijo, supuse que presa de la excitación del frenesí, lo dijo por decir. Pero ahora, podia ver la franqueza de sus palabras en sus ojos. Y dichas palabras, no son producto de mi imaginación. Son dichas por ella. Con total y absoluta sinceridad. No menciono nada de su pasado, ni a Diamante, el baile, el engaño. Solo esas palabras: te amo…

Un huracán de emociones se desato en mi interior. Por un lado, la dicha de saber que ella en realidad me amaba, y por el otro lo cruel de mi traición. Me paralizaba el temor de una confesión completa.

-¿Darien? ¿No ibas a decirme algo?- pregunto. Su tono de voz fue sereno, pero detecte alguna incertidumbre de su parte.

Luche. Sinceramente luche contra mi mismo para decirle la verdad, pero no pude.

-Yo también te amo, Serena. Desde el primer momento que te ví. Desde que escuche por primera vez tu voz. Desde la primera vez que pude saborear cada rincón de tu piel. Desde de siempre. Desde que saboree tus dulces y embriagantes labios. Serena te amo. Como jamás pensé que amaría a alguien. Se que puede sonar un poco trillado, pero estas palabras son totalmente sinceras. Y vienen de lo más hondo de mi corazón. Por que a pesar de todo, nunca te voy a olvidar. Si te vas, una parte de mi se va con vos. – mas que una declaración, era una suplica.

-Darien…-

Apoye las manos sobre sus delicados hombros, inclinando la cabeza para apoyarla contra la suya. Nariz con nariz. Aliento con aliento. Compartimos un momento de total armonía, y luego nuestros labios se encontraron.

Cuando nos besamos, Serena toco el áspero genero de mi camisa con las manos y luego se dirigió a la sensible piel de mi cuello. Con una pasión intensa y a la vez tranquila me beso los labios, los parpados y por ultimo el lóbulo de la oreja. Creí que perdería el conocimiento. Tome su cara entre mis manos y atraje su boca hacia la mía, para volver a besarla una y otra vez. Seguí besándola y todo lo demás cayó en el olvido.

-Te amo, te amo.- Repetía incansablemente.

-Serena.- su nombre era mi único pensamiento, y ella es todo para mi.

-Darien voy al baño, ¿me servís algo para tomar?- dijo serena cuando entramos a mi departamento. Luego de haber pasado tan mágica e inolvidable noche. Pero todavía no terminaba…

Mientras Serena se fue al baño, me dirigí a mi habitación. Desparrame pétalos de rosas por todos lados. En la cama, en el piso. Prendí algunas velas. Luego me dirigí al baño. Y desparrame pétalos desde ahí hasta la cama. Indicándole el camino a mi princesa. El solo hecho de pensar en lo que pasaría en minutos, aumento considerablemente mi temperatura.

-Da… ¿Que es…?-

Me acerque a ella, y con la rosa roja que se encontraba en mis manos, recorrí desde su sien hasta sus pómulos, su nariz, su cuello, su escote. Cerró sus ojos. Me acerque a ella, la alce y la conduje hacia nuestro lecho.

Su pelo recogido, ahora se encontraba con varios mechones rebeldes alrededor de su rostro. Su vestido blanco, que antes estaba perfectamente planchado, ahora tenia una que otra arruga. Su boca, que estaba ligeramente entreabierta, evidenciaba una clara invitación a mi persona. ¿Y para que hacerla rogar? Me abalance sobre ella. Experimentando una vez más su dulce sabor. Jugando con la calidez de su lengua, saboreando la humedad de su boca. Tomándome el tiempo necesario para inmortalizar este exquisito beso. Mientras recorremos el interior de nuestras bocas, ella recorre con sus finas manos mi espalda, yo por mi parte deleito la suavidez de sus piernas. Desde sus rodillas hasta sus glúteos. Abandono sus labios, y desciendo. Paso por su cuello, dejando una serie de húmedos besos. Su escote, degusto su lujuriosa y tersa piel. Con mi lengua, subo y bajo por su escote y cuello. Sintiendo como su pulso se acelera estrepitosamente. En ningún momento mis manos dejaron de tocarla. Bajo mas, levanto el vestido. Y veo su diminuta ropa interior blanca. Con mis manos, recorro la cara interna de sus piernas. Rozando su intimidad. La cual ya estaba considerablemente húmeda. Desciendo aquella prenda con mis manos, de forma lenta, pausada, despacio.

Como recompensa, me gane unos cuantos gemidos de mi princesa. Que se relamía los labios. Y apretaba más y más sus ojos, los cuales estaban cerrados. Mi erección se estaba haciendo insoportable, mi cuerpo ya quería formar uno con ella. Pero me tenía que controlar. Le haría el amor, de la forma más dulce, más mágica, e inmemorablemente posible. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar, pero que me recuerde por que en cada caricia que le propicio, le profeso mi amor. Cuando al fin, me deshice de aquella prenda, pude contemplar mi tesoro. E inmediatamente me sumergí en el, y deleite la exquisitez de su interior. Saboree cada rincón de ella. Catando su único sabor, el cual se entremezclaba con lo salado de su organismo y el olor a perfume de rosas que es típico en ella. Su calido y húmedo interior, penetraban en mi interior mareándome de placer. Serena pronunciaba mi nombre, gimiendo de placer. Cuando llego al clímax, levante para mirar su rostro. Su pelo alborotado, su pequeño y delicado rostro con pequeñas y adorables gotas de sudor. Su pecho subía y bajaba, su respiración estaba entrecortada. Esboce una sonrisa de orgullo al contemplar su sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento. Pero esto no se quedaba acá… Otra vez la torture con mi lengua, la cual danzaba en la calidez de su interior. Y cuando llego al orgasmo, fue mucho más fuerte. Lo supe por el alarido que emitió, y por como sus piernas se retorcían del placer.

-Da…rien…- volví a sus labios. Reclamándolos con la lujuria y pasión que recorrían mi interior. Mis sentidos explotaban con un simple toque de ella. Y al fundir los distintos sabores, creí que iba a morir. El sabor del interior de ella, fundido en nuestras bocas. Embriagante y único. Inexplicable.

La senté y saque su vestido. A pesar que tenia puesto el corpiño, podia ver claramente que sus pezones estaban duros, que sus pechos estaban duros. Demasiada tentación. Dirigiendo mis manos hacia su espalda, desabroche dicho estorbo. Y concentre toda mi atención a sus senos. Saboreando la suave y deliciosa piel de sus senos. Recorriéndolos en toda su extensión, desde la base, hasta la arrugada piel de sus pezones. Jugando con mi lengua, y con mi autocontrol. Mi cuerpo necesitaba despojarse ya de mis ropas, y fundirse con ella. Pero esta noche de era de ella. Era gratificante ver la expresión de placer en su rostro. Sentir sus manos deslizarse en mi espalda, y como luego las enterraba en mi pelo. Sentir sus piernas subir y bajar sobre las mías. Apoyo sus manos en mis hombros y me obligo a incorporarme.

-¿Me parece que es injusto que yo solamente este desvestida, no?-

Y en cuestiones de segundos me despojo de mi camisa. Se sentó a horcajadas. Mi erección estaba justo en su intimidad, pero una barrera impedía que nos uniéramos. Mi ropa. Con su húmeda lengua recorrió el pabellón de mi oreja, mi cuello. Lamió mi quijada, la nuez de mi garganta. Bajo a mi pecho. Mordisqueo y relamió cada rincón de este. Con su aliento, que se encontraba ahora en mis abdominales inferiores, lograba que no solo toda mi piel se encrespase. Sino que provoco que el dolor de no enterrarme en su interior aumentara drásticamente.

Desabrocho el cinturón, y me despojo de toda ropa. Ni bien bajo dichos estorbos, mi miembro salio disparado. Serena alzo una ceja y me dedico una sonrisa de lo mas picara y sensual. Acto seguido, envolvió con su boca a mi miembro. E hizo magia. Recorrió toda la longitud de mi miembro con su lengua. Dedico especial atención a las partes más sensibles. Mis gemidos cada vez se hacían mas sonoros, la voz se hacia cada vez mas ronca. Sentía que flotaba, jamás ninguna mujer me hizo sentir de esta manera. Y sinceramente supe, que jamás podría sacarla de mi mente, de mi piel, de mi corazón.

Enterré mis manos en su sedoso pelo. Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos. Mientras jugaba conmigo, pude ver la lujuria y sus ojos oscuros del deseo.

Aunque me encantaba lo que estaba haciendo, no soportaba mas el no tener su calido y húmedo interior envolviendo a mi miembro.

Hice que se incorporara. Una vez que me puse la respectiva protección, la penetre. Con fuerza, con desesperación. Con su espalda apoyada en mi pecho. Con mis manos rodeando su cintura. Con mis piernas de soporte. Respirando sobre su nuca. Saboreando y deleitándome con la mezcla de gustos sobre su piel. Con la mezcla de olores. Lo salado de su piel, fundido con su perfume de rosas. El aroma de las velas, y el de nuestra transpiración le daban un toque fantástico a nuestro entorno. No solo besaba su nuca, sino también sus omoplatos, su barbilla. Recorrí con mi lengua su oreja, mientras la seguía envistiendo. Y con mis manos apretaba fuertemente sus pechos.

Nuestros gemidos reinan en la morada, combinándose con los sonidos del tráfico de Tokio. Nuestros movimientos ahora estaban sincronizados. A medida que me acercaba al orgasmo, aumente mis movimientos. Serena llego primero. Gritando con todas sus fuerzas mí nombre. Aumente más mis movimientos y la acompañe a la dicha que se siente dicho momento. Busque sus labios y los bese.

Serena salio de nuestra unión, y se dio vuelta.

-Eso fue…- dijo con la vos entrecortada.

-Fantástico.- complete yo.

-Si.- tomo con sus manos mi cara y me miro a los ojos. Luego a los labios. – Darien, te amo.-

-Y yo a vos princesa.-

Nos besamos. Condecorando aquel fascinador momento.

-¿Por qué tengo la impresión que esto todavía no termino?- dijo Serena al ver que mi miembro ya empezaba a responder a no solamente su beso, sino al mero hecho de tenerla enfrente mío, desnuda. En todo su esplendor. Con el pelo alborotado, con los labios hinchados, con una delgada capa de transpiración bañándola. Y con algunas marcas de mis pasionales besos, distribuidos a lo largo de su cuerpo.

-Por que así es…-

Me lance sobre ella. _Y me dispuse a amarla, como nadie en la vida lo hará jamás._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Reportándose aquí su Generala:**_

Primero y principal GRACIAS!!! 100 REVIEWS que emoción, ahora no sean malas y déjenme mas. La escritora, ósea muah, se pone contenta con sus reviews. Y escribe mas. Y con mucha mas miel, y picaronas si saben lo que les conviene dejen mas reviews, jajaa!!

Les gusto el lemon desde el POV de Mamo. Ayy no saben le calor que me recorre por estos momentos jaja!!!

No se me quejen, tire los fuegos artificiales, los 3 tiros, los petardos y demás.

Después feliz día de la Independencia para todas las mexicanitas que me leen. Muak, que por lo que se festejaron a lo loco, jajaa.

_Capitulo dedicado a Michi, que espera un retoño. De la tía Setsu. La cual va a pervertir a dicho bebeto. Jijii!!_

Y por ultimo, debido a los sucesos de este fin de semana. Esta es mi contestación.

Bueno primero y principal quiero agradecer, no solo a mi mamochana presidenta, a mi compatriota y amiga perdida. Gracias por interferir y decir tales elocuentes palabras.

Segundo creo que esto se fue de las manos, ya que yo lo digo y lo ratificó. El FUCC nació como una simple broma, cuando estaba contestando un reviews. Si ven mi fic lo van a poder notar. Segundo si leen también van a poder apreciar que JAMÁS, PERO JAMÁS dije algo en contra de quienes les gusta a Seiya. Absolutamente nunca dije algo de algún fic. Ya que como humilde escritora de fan fic, odiaría que alguien que difiera conmigo, insultara mi fic. Por solamente gustos. Tercero ¿no creen que si tanto odiara a dicho personaje, hablaría con gente que les gusta? Me parece ilógico. Respeto los gustos de cada quien, y ya que vivimos en una sociedad con libertad de expresión, no soy quien para juzgar a nadie. Cuarto: creo, y no me vengan a decir que no, he visto que dicen de Darien miles de cosas peores. Y se ofenden por que le dijimos Cosa. Creo que es demasiado extremista. Acá nosotras estamos para pasar el rato, expresarnos, interactuar, y también; por que no, para divertir a la gente que quiera leernos. Es la última vez que voy a dar explicaciones. Y si se lo tomaron en serio, o como una agresión. Disculpen, pero hay que distinguir que es una broma interna. Y que jamás insultamos a nadie. Ya que lo que menos quiero es que haya pelea.

Y por ultimo FUCC, nacido para adorar a Mamo. Y abstenerse de hablar de dicho personaje, al igual que ustedes. Nada más.

Desde ya gracias a las que se tomen la molestia de leer, mi humilde apelación.

Gabriela. Miembro de las mamochanas, fiel mamochana. Humilde escritora. Y si no tienen mi mail. Y creo que como personas civilizadas que somos, podemos intercambiar opiniones, y encauzar dicho problema.

Ahora si GRACIAS a todos.

_Los kmqd_

_Muak._

•_**Gåb&•**_


	13. Recuerdos

**CAPITULO 13**

_Serena: _

-Da… Darien mas, mas fuerte…- después de… ¿Cuánto? Tres horas, quizás mas. Cada terminación nerviosa de mi piel, esta dolorosamente y a la vez dulcemente sensible. Con el mínimo roce, toque, por pequeño que sea el estimulo, la sensibilidad de mis nervios lo duplica. Mareándome en un océano de dolor, de placer. Una sensación única, inexplicable.

Con el fuerte, imponente cuerpo de Darien, sobre mi. Con mis codos apoyados en las arrugadas y sedosas sabanas. Evidenciando, las horas de pasión. Sus manos me sujetan fuertemente las caderas, mientras me penetra con tanta fuerza…

Creo que no hay posición que no hayamos probado, no hay ningún lugar en nuestros cuerpos, que nuestras bocas no hayan examinado. Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos, se pegan como imanes. Se inclina, y con su boca y lengua, atormenta mi cuello y omoplatos. Que bien se siente… Creo que en cualquier momento voy a morir del placer. Un cúmulo de sensaciones, que me llevan a un terreno celestial. Los oídos me zumban, mi vista esta nublada. Solo siento. Y cada sensación esta tan intensificada. Los toques eléctricos, recorren mi cuerpo. Las palabras que me susurra a mi oído, sus fuertes y poderosas envestidas. Su pene, entrando y saliendo. Sus manos… como olvidarme de ellas. Las cuales en este momento, están atormentando mi clítoris y pechos. Mi cara esta enterrada en un montículo de sabanas, el hecho de tener los ojos cerrados, aumenta aun más, si es que cabe; mi excitación. Después de tantos orgasmos, de actividad física, creo que mañana no voy a despertar.

-Darien…- exhalé con un hilo de vos. Mi vos se encuentra irreconocible. Ronca y grabe. Mis huesos no aguantan mi peso, puedo ver y sentir como todo da vueltas. Si no fuera por los brazos de Darien, caería rendida y lánguida en la cama en estos momentos. Casi… el orgasmo es cada vez más venidero. Puedo sentir, como se acerca, como la sensibilidad de mi piel aumenta a pasos agigantados. Su piel en mi espalda, su fuerte agarre, sus dedos atormentando mí hinchado clítoris, sus penetraciones cada vez mas aceleradas. Una combinación mortal, excitante, dulce.

-Mmm…- balbuceo. Se agacha más. Me encontraba indefensa, con su poderoso y fibroso cuerpo cubriendo el mío. Con la vos ronca y ensombrecida por la lujuria en la que se encuentra me susurra con su embriagante vos…-

-Te amo.- dijo con un fuerte rugido, pero a la ves dulce.

Su intoxicante vos, fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Fue mi límite. Y grite, al mismo tiempo que él. Grite la dicha de alcanzar el máximo de placer. Pero también grite, por que dicho placer lo compartimos. Lo alcanzamos al mismo tiempo. No solamente nuestros cuerpos estaban conectados, fusionados. Nuestras almas también. Y el orgasmo inundo mi ser, como una tormenta arrolladora, que lleva todo a su paso. Con los susurros de mi amado, con su aliento acariciando mi sudorosa y sensible piel. Con sus palabras de amor. Que las escuchaba a lo lejos, el orgasmo fue tan furioso, tan fuerte, que me encuentro en una especie de transe, de tercera dimensión. Sacudió todo mi cuerpo, dejándome sin fuerzas.

Él estaba inmóvil, encima mío. Con su miembro en mi interior. Relajado, después del orgasmo.

No se de donde saco las fuerzas para moverse, salio de mi interior. Aunque me encantaba sentir toda la longitud de su cuerpo en mi piel, debo admitir, que me estaba aplastando. Se derrumbo al lado mío, yo estaba inerte. Sin fuerzas, relajada, pero a la ves absoluta y completamente feliz. Dichosa, llena, satisfecha. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, mi sonrisa, de par en par, delataba mi dicha. Me acercó a él, y me abrazo. Nos quedamos acurrucados, acoplados a la perfección, por 5 o 6 minutos. No hacia falta palabras. Hay veces que sobran. Cuando recupere un poco las fuerzas, me di vuelta. Su respiración se estaba normalizando. Sus ojos cerrados, una sonrisa, irradiaba su precioso y anguloso rostro. Su oscuro pelo, despeinado y mojado, producto de la transpiración. Había caprichosas gotitas en su hermosa cara. Cada facción, ángulo, era perfecta. Una obra de los mismos Dioses.

Sus finos, pero deliciosos labios. Curvados en una leve sonrisa. Suaves. Apetecibles. Deliciosos. Con mi pulgar los acaricio y pruebo con mi tacto aquella suavidad, aquellos labios que quedaron grabados en cada rincón de mi piel. Su sonrisa se intensifica, y con su boca, se apodera de mi pulgar. Lo saborea con su lengua. Y con su musculoso brazo me acerca más a él. Nuestras piernas entrelazadas, mis pezones rozando su atlético y fuerte pecho. Su mano recorriendo mi espalda.

Por fin abrió sus impactantes y fascinantes luceros. En los cuales, por mas que no quisiera, siempre me perdía. Me quede entumecida. Perdida, por los exóticos e hipnotizantes de estos. Un azul tan profundo, oscuros y poderosos, misteriosos como la noche. Que resaltaban de su rostro. Su piel con un ligero tono dorado, su sedoso pelo negro. Sus ojos eran únicos. Al igual que él.

-No nos olvidemos nunca esta noche…- susurro, saboreando todavía mis dedos. Su saliva, su aliento, en mi pulgar, provoco que una onda eléctrica recorriera mi ser.

-Jamás…- a pesar de que transcurrieron algunos minutos, de que nuestro acto de amor finalizo; mi vos seguía un poco ronca.

-Hay… algunas cosas que necesito contarte…sobre mi, Serena. Cosas que no te van a gustar. -

No podia imaginarme que hubiera algún aspecto de él que no me gustase. Y no quería que nada echara a perder la belleza de todo lo acontecido.

-Ahora no…- dije con la vos apagada por el cansancio.- mañana… no quiero hablar mas.-

Me beso la frente, cerré mis ojos. Y en cuestión de segundos me quede dormida. En los brazos de mi amado, sintiendo su perfume, su calidez, su suavidad. Sencillamente, sintiéndolo.

-Anda a tu pieza, Serena- la voz de mi papa era suave, pero firme. Me llevaba por el pasillo de nuestro _penthouse._

-¡NO!- grite- Quiero ver a mama.

-ella esta muy enferma, querida. La vas a poder ver cuando este descansando en el hospital

-¡Quiero verla ahora!- mi propia voz retumbaba en mi mente. Corrí a mi papa a un lado para abrirme paso.

Cuando llegue a la mitad del pasillo me volví para mirarlo. Las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro y tenia los hombros caídos. El miedo se apodero de mí. Durante todos los meses que había durado la enfermedad de mi mama, él jamás me había exteriorizado su terror y desesperación. En ese momento me pareció vencido.

Mi mama estaba tendido en el sillón, consciente a medias. Me arrodille a su lado, sollozando después de unos minutos, sentí su mano sobre mi cabello y comenzó a acariciarme suavemente la cabeza.

-¿Te acordas de aquel día, en que jugamos a la peluquería y pintamos a tu papa, y lo dejamos como un payaso? – pregunto. Yo asentí con la cabeza. Sollozando todavía.

- ¿Y aquel día en el que jugamos en las playas de Osaka? – volví a asentir. No podia hablar.

-Nunca olvides esos días, Serena. Nunca olvides lo mucho que te quiero.- Su voz fue apenas un murmullo cuando volvió a hablar.- Quédate siempre con papa. Van a necesitarse mutuamente después de que…

-¡NO! – grite cuando por fin pude encontrar un hilo de voz.

A la distancia, alcance a oír el ominoso lamento de las sirenas y los pasos de mi papa que resonaban en el piso del pasillo.

-Ahora anda a tu pieza, Serena.-

Deje que me llevara, pero las sirenas cada vez ganaban mas potencia…

Me senté en la cama, con el corazón galopante y el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas. Darien no estaba, pero la puerta del baño se encontraba abierta; y podia ver como una delgada capa de vapor salía de dicho lugar. Poco a poco, los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a normalizarse. Note que estaba bañada en sudor.

"Mama"

Ahora la recordaba; partes de ella. El sueño había sido real, estaba convencida. Mi mama había muerto al día siguiente, con papa y yo a su lado. No podia recordar el funeral, ni los horribles días que debieron de haber seguido. Pero percibí la soledad de los últimos cinco años y el abismo que se formo entre mi padre y yo. Y esa distancia explicaba como podia ser que él se ausentara de la cuidad por tres días sin saber donde se encontraba su hija… algo que había estado martirizándome en secreto desde el sábado.

Pero ya no recordé más fragmentos nítidos. Ni Darien, o la escuela, o el tiempo que pasaba con Mina. Lo único que podia ver era la fría alfombra azul celeste de nuestro penthouse y el corredor de cerámicos blancos del hospital. Estaba segura de que desde ese día, nunca más había pisado un hospital.

Me levante con una asombrosa sensación de paz. El recuerdo de mi mama había sido doloroso, pero poder volver a ver su rostro había servido para conectarme con mi pasado. Salvo por la historia que el señor Azusa me había contado sobre la vida de mi padre, era la primera vez, desde que me golpee la cabeza, que tenia la convicción de que sabia algo sobre mis padres. A su modo, mi mama había vuelto para ayudarme.

Con las sabanas deslizándose por mi cuerpo, me levante y me dirigí hacia el baño. Había que darle los buenos días a mi novio…

-¿Estas segura de que sabes como llegar?- pregunto Darien.

-Por décima vez, si. No te preocupes mama pato, tu patito no se va a perder en la gran cuidad. – respondí sonriendo por su preocupación.

Mina y yo habíamos arreglado para reunirnos en Tokio, y pasar el día… La idea de trabajar otro día en el negocio del Sr. Azusa sacudiendo polvo y lustrando muebles no me resultaba para nada atractiva. Darien me había dado instrucciones específicas de cómo usar el subte.

-No va a ser lo mismo ir a trabajar sin vos. Me había acostumbrado a tenerte cerca.- Estábamos en la estación de subte, prologando nuestra despedida.

Me reí.

-Te la vas a arreglar. Además, el Sr. Azusa va a estar feliz de tenerte solo para él.

-Mmm, tal vez no deberías ir allá. O quizás yo tendría que llamar al Sr. Azusa para decirle que estoy enfermo y acompañarte… - Tenia la vista fija en el piso y me apretaba la mano con fuerza.

Aunque me emocionaba la intención de Darien de querer estar conmigo, me llamo la atención la reticencia a perderme de vista aunque tan solo fuera por un minuto. Después de todo, él tenía una vida propia, ¿no?

-Darien, debo aprender a ser independiente otra vez. Algún día voy a tener que volver a mi casa, y ambos nos vamos a tener que acostumbrar a vernos como antes. Esa es la realidad. -

Frunció el entrecejo.

-Se que tenes razón… pero me cuesta aceptarlo. –

Lo abrace.

-Esta tarde vuelvo, tonto. A la noche te recompenso. Aunque si seguimos así… no vamos a poder caminar mas, jaja.-

-Mmm, creo que merece la pena correr el riesgo.- dijo apretándome mas contra él. Dio un pequeño beso, y acaricio con su lengua, el lóbulo de mi oreja. Nos separamos unos pocos centímetros.

-Decile a Mina…-

-¿Qué?- pregunte. Pensé que tal vez, quería pedirle a mi amiga que me cuidara bien, o de lo contrario…

-Nada. No importa. Divertíte.- No parecía muy entusiasmado, pero al menos lo intentaba.

Me volví para bajar las escaleras rumbo a la estación, pero de pronto Darien me abrazo. Me beso en la boca con tanto ardor, que sentí que cada vello, por diminuto que sea, se encrespó. Una carga eléctrica recorrió todo mi ser.

-Acordáte que te amo.-

-Claro que si.-

Por fin nos separamos y yo baje las escaleras con una sonrisa a flor de labios.

"Me gusta que me besen a las nueve de la mañana" descubrí.

Si, decididamente era un ritual al cual me podría habituar con facilidad… siempre y cuando fuera Darien el que me besara.

-No estaba segura de que vinieras.- dijo Mina cuando abrió la puerta del departamento de su familia. Al este de la bahía de Tokio.

-¿Qué? ¿Creíste que me iba a perder en las entrañas de la gran cuidad?- pregunte.

Pareció confundida un instante.

-No, pero Darien…-

-Darien se preocupa demasiado. Estoy bien…-

Mina estaba radiante.

-¿De verdad Serena? Oh, estoy tan feliz de oírte hablar así. Anoche me quede levantada hasta tan tarde…- me abrazo y note lagrimas en sus ojos.

La seguí al interior del lujoso departamento y me senté en el suave sillón de cuero negro. Nada. Absolutamente ningún detalle me resultaba familiar.

-Por dios y la virgen santísima y todos los santos que quieras agregar. No fue más que un viaje en subte. Ustedes dos son más pesados que collar de sandias. Me refiero a que esta mañana Darien estuvo a punto de esposarme a su muñeca.-

Mina arrugo su frente.

-Wait! ¿De que estas hablando Willis?-

-De perderme. Estaba seguro de que Tokio me comería viva si él no estaba allí para protegerme, cual noble caballero. –

-Ah, si- comento mientras se sentaba frente a mi.- Estaba… muy preocupado por vos. –

-Juro que hasta una foca bien entrenada podría viajar en subte. Solo tenes que mirar el mapa, subir al tren y _¡voila! _Acá estoy. Toda enterita, frente a tus ojos. No vengo del más allá, como Sueiro. –

Mina arqueo las cejas.

-Bueno, bueno. Jamás tomabas taxi, subtes, o nada. –

No podia imaginar que un chofer estuviera constantemente llevándome de un lado a otro de la cuidad o dependiendo de un taxista para que me trasladara al sitio que quería ir. Pero si Mina decía que era así, debía creerle.

-La gente cambia.-

Asintió.

-Ni lo dudes.-

-Tal vez te enseñe a viajar en subte.- le dije sonriente.-

- Puede ser, pero no esta mañana. Hoy nos pondremos al día. Y podemos ir caminando a todos lados.-

-¿De verdad? ¿A donde vamos?

-¡De shopping!- Parecía tan entusiasmada que yo trate de mostrarme optimista. Pero con un capital de solo 40 dolores. No iba a poder comprar muchas cosas.

-Te voy a acompañar, pero en realidad el efectivo no me sobra.-

Mina revoleo los ojos.

-Vamos a comprar con la tarjeta de crédito, lo que se te antoje. Tu padre podrá devolverles el dinero a mis padres, cuando aparezca.-

La idea me incomodaba.

-No se… Tal vez no le guste que haga esto.-

-Serena, sos rica. Y tu padre te deja comprar lo que quieras. Confía en mí. Podes gastar todo lo que quieras.

Pensé en Darien, que trabajaba en el negocio del Sr. Azusa para comprar una cámara digital. Recordé a Ikuko que escribía docenas de cartas solicitando dinero para el hospital. Y después imagine el absorto rostro de Darien cuando me viera, hermosa, con un nuevo conjunto. Su cara gano la batalla. Saldría de compras con mi amiga.

-Te digo que te lo compres- mina estaba sentada en una silla del probador, con una montaña de bolsas a su alrededor. Habíamos pasado las ultimas horas desbastando los percheros de Bloomingdales´s una de las tiendas mas famosas de Manhattan, que tenia una sucursal en Tokio. Ni bien entramos, las imágenes y los olores me parecieron conocidas. Atravesamos una barricada de mujeres rubias que parecían de plástico y que nos rociaron con varios perfumes mientras nos prometían increíbles maravillas cosméticas con los productos que ofrecían.

-Me gusta mucho este lugar, ¿verdad?- le pregunte a Mina cuando nos aproximamos a la multitud que trataba de llegar a la escalera mecánica.

- Blomie es tu favorita.- me aseguro.

Hasta el momento Mina se había comprado toda clase de ropa. Botas, jeans, polleras. Todas con la misma excentricidad que la identifica. Yo no me había comprado absolutamente nada.

Iba de un lado a otro, examinando mi imagen en los espejos triples del vestidor.

-¡Pero cuesta 400 dólares!- exclame.

-Sip, pero te queda tan bien que parece que valiera un millón.

Cierto. El vestido de seda roja me llegaba arriba de las rodillas; el corte era sencillo, pero me ceñía la cintura, destacando las curvas de mi cuerpo. Tenía un escote pronunciado que revelaba la pálida piel de mis pechos, creando un claro contraste. El género era tan suave que me daba la impresión de estar desnuda. Una vez mas, volví a imaginar el rostro de Darien cuando me viera vestida así

-Lo compro- dije, sintiéndome repentinamente poderosa. Gastar grandes sumas de dinero resultaba embriagador… y tal vez, supuse, peligroso.

-¡Por fin! Ahora si reconozco a la Serena Tsukino de antes- exclamo Mina, aplaudiendo.

En ese momento la vendedora golpeo la puerta del cambiador.

-¿Cómo va todo, señoritas?- pregunto.

Abrí la puerta; la adrenalina recorría mis venas.

-Me llevo este vestido- declare, y percibí un cierto tono altanero en mi voz. –Necesitare unos zapatos que combinen. -

Una hora después con un vestido y dos pares de zapatos a mi haber, me desplome sobre una silla del pequeño café de Bloomingdales´s. Mina insistió que almorzáramos ahí, y yo me sentí mas que cosmopolita al observar la sala abarrotada de gente.

-Motoki me gusta de verdad.- confeso mi amiga de repente.

-ah. Contáme mas.- mordí mi medialuna rellena de jamón y queso. Podría parecer de lo mas normal, pero con lo que respecta a la comida. A veces soy un poco… asquerosa. Es maravilloso tener una amiga intima.

-Me llamo anoche. ¡Y hablamos durante tres horas!

-¡Genial! Un verdadero record- espere a que masticara un bocado de su ensalada de camarones.

-Si hablamos de todo… En realidad, hablamos mucho de Darien.-

Como Darien era mi tema favorito de conversación, Mina se gano toda mi atención.

-¿Y?-

-Es un chico estupendo, Serena. ¿Sabes? Ha tenido una vida muy dura: perdió a sus padres, tiene que trabajar no solamente en el negocio de fotografías también en el hospital. Su tía al ser doctora, no estuvo todo el tiempo con él.

-Lo se- no pude evitar la interrupción.- Anoche le dije que lo amaba. Seguramente se lo había dicho antes, pero… Mina…- no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa de par en par, de felicidad.- no sabes, fue todo tan romántico, paseamos en un carruaje. Ah…- emití un suspiro soñador. Omitiendo también lo más importante. El hecho de que una vez que llegamos al departamento, nuestras bocas no se separaron, ni por un minuto. –

Mina pareció sorprendida.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y él que te dijo? –

Deje mi medialuna.

-Lo mismo… Varias veces…-

Mina tomo otro bocado de su ensalada de camarones y mastico con lentitud.

-Mira… este, ¿Cómo decirlo? Hay cosas del pasado que TENES que saber… sobre vos y Darien.-

La frustración se apodero de mí.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo habla de lo mismo?- pregunte. De pronto, perdí el apetito.

-Por que es cierto. Bueno, Serena. Mejor cierro la boca.-

-Gracias.-

-Y tal vez tengas razón. Quizás, esto… digo… no es tan importante.-

-¡Por fin! La señorita empieza a ver las cosas bajo mi misma óptica.- sonreí- ¿Cuándo vamos a volver a salir los cuatro juntos?-

Continué comiendo, ansiosa por hacer planes para Mina, Motoki, Darien y yo. Estaba segura de que los cuatro pasaríamos un verano increíble.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aquí reportándose su Generala!!!**** ( con mi harem de chicos ) **

No lloren por mi, si ya se que me tome muchote tiempo para subir, pero tienen que entenderme. La facultad consume mi tiempo. Pero apláudanme!!! Un 8 en economía!!! Bien por mi bien por mi!!! Estoy dominguera últimamente, subo los caps en domingo, jaja!! Ahora tienen que entender que como esposa de mis chicos, ya saben quienes son, no me hagan nombrárselos!! Eso si ni se les ocurra poner un dedo en ellos, son MÍOS!! NICK, KYRIAN, KERRIGAN, FURY!!

Otro tema importante, la formula de mi felicidad es muy simple: _**Reviews Escritora contentacapítulos buenos!! **_No sean malos, dejen reviews, no les cuesta NADA, pinchan el botoncito que dice GO! Y LISTOP. NO HACE FALTA TENER UNA CUENTA EN FAN FIC.

Bueh me voy por que estoy enfermita, buah, buah. Estoy engripada. Me duele el alma!! Jaja

Así que si quieren que me mejore, dejen REVIEWS!!!

_**Sandra:**_ Gracias!!!! Tratare de tardar lo menos posible!! Nos vemos en el próximo cap!!

_**Varnett:**_Que no te ganen las ansias!! Dentro de poco, se le pudre el rancho a Mamo!!! Sere se entera de TODO!!! Ahora disfruta que la miel se esta acabando… buahh snif snif!!! Ahora a DIFRUTAR!!

_**Mariana.**_ Gracias, nos vemos!!

_**Ángela:**_ Ya ya ya, dentro de nada se le pudre todo a Mamo!!! Snif snif!!!Muak!

_**SerenaTsukinoMoon:**_ Reina!!! Aunque a veces no apareces, Te agradezco muchote que con el poco tiempo que tenes. Aparezcas me leas!! Y me dejes reviews!! Te adoro!! Muak

_**Kaoru himura**___este… que es chingon?¿? Mi ser Argentina, mi no entender!!!! Jajja, gracias por tu reviews linda!!! Si! se puede!!! Ya vas a escribir no buenos, sino buenísimos lemons!!!Muak!

_**Carmen:**___Sip, pienso igual que vos. Es una lastima que en el anime no fueran mas cariñosos. Son malos, por que Naoko en el manga los hizo, hayyyyy….re re re re re cariñosos, y con el mamo del manga BABASS!!! Me detengo, por que sino se me arruina el teclado, jajaja. Nos vemos en el próximo cap!! Muak!

_**NeoReina-sailormoon**___Sabias que sos una dulzura?? Mi queridísima majestad!!! Ya se que te envicie con mi miel, pero mucha trae colesterol, jajaj. Buehh no importa, hay riesgos que a veces hay que tomar. Viví la vida, que hay una sola!!! Ajjaja me pego, el filosofismo!! Cuak!! Muak!!

_**Beatriz Ventura**___mas que el fic, Mamo es ADICTIVO!!! Y sin conservantes, 100 natural, ayaya BABASSS!!! Nos vemos en el prox cap!! Te espero!!! Muak!!

_**Suyi:**___PODEROSO FURY, NICK, KERRIGAN, KYRIAN… buehh este, ejem… el harem va en aumento, pero no lo puedo evitar… esta en mi naturaleza. Jiji!! Ahora este!!! La próxima vez que pongas tus sucias manos en mi HOMBRE, bueno mejor dicho en MI HOMBRE LOBO, va a correr sangre!! y no va a ser de la mía!!! Enojada!!!!! voy a organizar un asalto grupo comando, a tu casa!!! Y ni Ash te va salvar!!! Asi que ya sabes, ni se te ocurra tocar a ninguno de mis machos!! Soy la alpha- hembra, ya te advertí!!!

_**Fabiolamoon:**___Gracias!! Así que te deje temblando como una hoja!!?? Jaja, ayaya haces que se me suban los colores:$. Jaja, nos vemos en el prox cap. Tratare de no tardar tanto, jiji. Muak

_**Luz de luna:**___gracias, ahí nos vemos, gracias, vuelvan pronto!!! Jaja se me pego, el agradecimiento de los simpsons. Muak

_**Isabel:**___ gracias!!! Aprovecha el lemon, buah… se esta por acabar!!! Snif snif. Muak

_**Serenitychiva:**___gracias!!! Seee mas de una quiere el papa de Sere, jaja. Nos vemos en el próximo, Muak!!

_**Lunaenamorada**___la reacción esta dentro de… NADA!! Ya ya ya , en cuestión de caps ya se acuerda de todo, y Mamo va estar, solito, triste… pobre Mamo… snif snif, Muak

_**Freiya hibaya**___gracias tkm!!! Jaja me alegra producir ese efecto, jaja!! En vez del efecto Axe, el efecto Ga. Jaja, las mando a todas a una ducha bien, bien fría!!! Jajaja. Muak!

_**Elizabeth Chiba**___a las 12.03 minutos del día, sábado a nacido una nueva perdida, pesando: XX. Midiendo: XX. Nombre: Amy. Tiren papelitos, los 3 tiros, fuegos artificiales etc, nuestro grupo se agranda!!! Las perdidas de Suyi-Haru, Michi- Anais, Rachel- Mina y Muah o sea yop, o sea Gabriela Ágata Guillen, alias Setsu, reciben a Amy- eli. Para hacer estragos en el mundo!!! Jaja, total para abajo nos vamos de cabeza!!!

Jaja!! Muak!

_**Karenina hansen**_: si pobre mamo, en caps no mas se le arma!! Se le pugre el Ransho a Don mamo!!! Jaja Muak!!

_**Pinkymex**___jaja con que estas practicando lírica, (_estoy cantando en voz alta lastimando los oidos de mi compañera de cuarto) _jaja practica que hay que remplazar a Placido Domingo, que se les fue a los dos Tenedores (en ves de Tenores) el pobre Placido, Vamos Rosa!! Vos podes!!! Jajaa. Muak!

_**EmmaRiddle:**___no es un cobarde, pobre Mamo. Es precavido, jaja!! No, no hay excusas. Sip es un cobarde. Pero que cobarde!!! Yo quiero uno así!!! Jajaa Muak!!

_**UsakoPau**___gracias preciosa, n.n, que lindo ser una de tus tres escritoras favoritas. Te acordas cuando me agregaste, y me preguntaste toda la onda de ff fic, jaja y ahora sos una escritora consumada!!! Jaja que tiempos aquellos, cuando estaba de vacaciones, cuando no tenía fuckultad!!! Buahh!!! Quiero mis vacaciones!!! YA YA YA!!! Muak!

_**Las Aventuras y Desventuras de Doña Gaby y sus chongos!**_

-Hola si me traerías dos grandes de muzzarella??

-si a nombre de quien?

-De Fury.

-Jajaj, che Diego, mira este pancho se llama Fury!! No hay que tardar, por que se nos viene la Fury!! Juajaj, señor esta hecho una Fury!!! Jajaja.

-No es gracioso.-

-jajajja lo siento Sr. su nombre es muy gracioso, jajajja-

-me esta haciendo enojar-

-se esta volviendo una furia, juajajjauaja!!!

Estado de Fury: teléfono roto.

Comida: ninguna. Nos quedamos sin pizza.

Estado de Nick y Kyrian: descostillándose en el piso de la risa.

Consecuencia: pelea entre los 3.

Estado de mi casa: caótica.

Castigo: dormir afuera.

Jajjajaj!!!!

Dejo de delirar, la gripe me afecta!!!

Dejen muchos reviews!!!

_Los kmqd_

_Muak._

•_**Gåb&•**_


	14. Nuestra última noche

**CAPITULO 14**

_Darien:_

Estaba buscando a tientas la cerradura de la puerta de mi departamento cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces. Abrí la puerta de par en par y fui corriendo a la cocina.

-¿Hola?- deje caer mi mochila sobre la mesa, jadeante.

-¿Darien Chiba?- una voz grave y autoritaria.

-Si- supe quien seria el que llamaba desde que oí el primer timbrazo del teléfono.

-Habla Kenji Tsukino, el padre de Serena-

-Hola Señor Tsukino- respondí, esforzándome al máximo por hablar con amabilidad y seriedad.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que esta sucediendo ahí? Recibí un extraño mensaje que decía que mi hija se golpeo la cabeza y que nunca llego al campamento. ¿Es cierto? -

Bien. Analicemos la situación. ¿No se suponía que tenía que llamar a mi tía? Ahorrándome así el sufrimiento de este momento. ¿Acaso soy asmático y no me entere? No puedo respirar. Inhalo, exhalo. Vamos Darien, vamos… momento, ni que estuviera pariendo.

Recapitulemos. Si él llamo acá, es por que mi tía no estaba en casa y… por lo tanto seguramente ella le brindo mi número. Gracias tía, gracias por hacerme vivir el mejor momento de mi vida. Bueno señor lo que pasa EXACTAMENTE es que su hija se golpeo la cabeza, yo cuan valiente caballero la recogí del duro y frió pavimento, y la resguarde de todo mal. Si, en mis sueños. Acá el único malo soy yo. Primero, me aproveche de su estado. Mentí, mentí, hasta el infinito y más allá. El humor no te va a sacar de esta situación. Concéntrate. Bien en que estábamos, a sí… en la paliza que me van a dar por lo que hice. Ya lo imagino… ¡¿Qué mi hija de tan solo 18 años, viviendo con un pobre infeliz de Juban?! Degenerado, pervertido, violador de menores, etcétera… La escena concluye con mi persona encerrada en una celda.

-Joven…- me interrumpe la autoritaria voz de mi "suegro"

-Si, señor- inspire profundamente. –Pero se encuentra en óptimas condiciones de salud- ¿Por qué me tuvo que salir, como si fuera un soldadito¿Y por que el diminutivo¿Y por que me pregunto tantas boludeces? Ha si… para evadir la voz en el teléfono… bien, haciendo acopio de mi valentía. _La escasa agregaría. Hola, volví._ Mira pepe grillo, demasiado tengo con la culpa, como para que vos vuelvas._ Esta bien pinocho, pero si mentís no te va a crecer cierta parte de tu anatomía que desearías._ Mira, mira eh, estoy mas que satisfecho con lo que natura me dio._See… ¿seguro?_

-¿Estas seguro?- la voz del señor Tsukino ya había perdido su tono sereno. Cada vez se parecía a un padre preocupado.

-Si, salvo que…- Ignaguramos ahora la sección de los ¿Como¿Cómo explicarle que su hija no recordaba quien era su padre¿Que no solo convivió, sino que durmió con un perfecto extraño?

Ah, y la frutilla del postre… ¡¡ese extraño se acostó con ella!! El veredicto del jurado CULPABLE. Darien Chiba se lo condena por ser el idiota más grande del mundo.

-¿Salvo que?

-Bueno, padece de amnesia temporaria. Pero el medico nos aseguro que recuperara la memoria por completo… cuando este preparada.-

-Quiero hablar con mi hija inmediatamente- esta vez no formulo ninguna pregunta; me dio una orden, clara y concisa. Ese hombre tenía todo lo que quería, cada orden era acatada. Y un pobre infeliz como yo, no significaba nada. Con ese tono, me di cuenta de donde había sacado Serena su testadurez.

Haber pepe grillo, ayúdame. Cri, cri, cri. Brillas por tu ausencia._Haber si entendes mi propósito._ ¿Arruinarme la vida? _Además… momento, mi tarea como conciencia es guiarte por el buen camino. El de la verdad, la sinceridad…_ Se, gracias por tu ayuda. Prefiero leer un libro de Bucay (NA: autor de libros Autoayuda, que fue denunciado de plagio. Es Argentino), gracias por intentarlo. Ahora para el bien de mi salud mental, cállate. _Bueno, pero cobro. Así que poniendo se ha dicho._ ¡¡Sos mi conciencia!! _¿Y? De alguna manera tengo que sobrevivir, __Walt__Disney__ me exploto. ¿No viste The E __true__Hollywood__story__ de mi vida? Soy un pobre grillito, pequeñito… desterrado de mi hogar. Disfrazado con esa galera fea, con F de foca. Recompensado con migajas. Dj, ponga el Cd de violines por favor._ BASTA Darien Chiba, el miedo, los nervios nos hacen desvariar pero de ahí, a esto_. ¡Eh, no soy ninguna cosa!_ BASTA, bloqueo mental, querellame sino. _No te preocupes lo voy a hacer, por daños y perjuicios. ¡Te mando a los medios eh!! _

-No esta en casa en estos momentos- me sudaban las palmas de las manos y me sentí un tanto mareado. ¿Tía Ikuko, por que no le atendiste vos? Así le hacías ojitos, y se compadecía de mí. _Claro genio¿ojitos en el teléfono? Quiero verla intentarlo._ Ash, paciencia… ¿por que no viniste vos¡¡¡En ves de este actor frustrado!!! _¡¡Con mi carrera no eh!!_ BASTA conciencia, nos vemos en tribunales. _Esto no se va a quedar así, me escuchaste Darien Chiba._ Si, claro.

-¿Dónde diablos esta?-

-Esta con Mina Aino. Fueron a pasar el día.-

El señor Tsukino suspiro, en apariencia aliviado.

-¿Cuántos años tenes?-

-Veintiuno señor.-

-Bien¿y tus padres?

Oh si señor, ahora si que tengo asegurado un pie en la comisaría. Lo que pasa señor que su hija esta viviendo en mi casa. Como una pareja, común y corriente. Exceptuando el hecho de que ella no es mi novia… Jodido es poco, estoy embarradísimo. Con la soga en el cuello, haciendo malabares para no caerme del banco.

-Yo vivo con mi tía- mentí, si le decía que Serena vivía conmigo. Estaba seguro que el Señor Tsukino antes de reencontrarse con su hija se aseguraría de castrarme personalmente. Y si algo era seguro, lo haría de la forma más dolorosa posible. – Ella esta trabajando, es Medica.- Recordé que por lo general los Médicos inspiran confianza a la gente. El señor Tsukino se quedaría tranquilo si sabia que su hija se hallaba bien cuidada. Muy bien cuidada… agregue con una picara sonrisa en mi rostro.

Se oyó un suspiro del Señor Tsukino.

-No quiero ser descortés con vos, Darien. Lo que pasa es que estoy muy preocupado por mi hija. Creo que lo entendes… -

-Por supuesto, pero le aseguro que se encuentra muy bien-

-Esta bien. Voy a cancelar el resto de mis conferencias y tratare de volver lo más pronto posible.-

Trague saliva. Serena se iba, mañana. Un día. Menos de 24 hs. Nada.

-Si Señor- respondí, con una voz muy fina. El rítmico compás del reloj de la cocina hacía eco en mis oídos. El tiempo se me estaba acabando.

Le di al Señor Tsukino la dirección de la casa de mi tía, y volví a asegurarle que Serena no padecía de ningún daño cerebral permanente. Era evidente que el hombre estaba muy avergonzado por su prolongada ausencia, que le había impedido enterarse antes de lo ocurrido a su hija.

-¿Darien?- me hallaba a punto de cortar la comunicación, cuando lo oí nombrarme otra vez.

-¿Si? – Mis latidos se aceleraron. Estaba seguro que me acusaría de ser un farsante, un secuestrador y una persona del peor estrato social.

-¿Serena… sabe lo de su madre?

-Si… se lo dije yo-

-Gracias. No creo que yo hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo.- de pronto me pareció cansado, como si esa conversación lo hubiera envejecido de golpe.

-No tiene por que, Señor Tsukino- hice una pausa y luego agregue- Haría cualquier cosa por ella.-

-Si. Si. Por tu voz, ya me había dado cuenta. Adiós Darien. –

Suspire, sintiendo como toda la tensión se fue con mi suspiro. Bien Darien, plan de Acción. Como primera medida, pedir refuerzos. Tía Ikuko. Segunda medida, pedir un turno con el cardiólogo. Sip, si no sufrí un ataque cardiaco, era por que Dios es grande.

-¿Bien?- pregunto Serena ni bien abrí la puerta del departamento.

-Te llamo- respondí. Me permitió que tomara la bolsa de Bloomingdale que llevaba y que la acompañara hasta el sofá.

Deje la bolsa junto a la chimenea y me senté a su lado.

-Parecía muy preocupado por vos. Me hizo un millón de preguntas sobre tu salud. -

Ella asintió con un gesto.

-Supongo que regresare a casa. De vuelta a ese importante sitio en la bahía de Tokio.-

La rodee con el brazo y ella se recostó contra mi cuerpo.

-Si, pero solo mañana. Todavía tenemos una noche más juntos…-

Serena cerro los ojos, apretando el rostro contra mi pecho.

-Tengo miedo, Darien.- Sus palabras casi no se oyeron pero me di cuenta que estaba al borde del llanto.

-Es tu padre, Serena. Y creo que es un hombre maravilloso. Te sentirás en tu ambiente cuando estés en tu propia casa, en tu propio dormitorio… Seguro que recuperaras la memoria la primera noche.

-¿Pero por que carajo no llamo antes¿Ni siquiera le importa lo que me pasaba?- Parecía enojada; me estremecí imaginando que podría usar ese mismo tono de voz contra mi.

Como en realidad no conocía al Señor Tsukino, no podia responder a ninguna de las preguntas de Serena. Yo había pensado lo mismo que ella, y sin duda Ikuko también. Sin embargo, lo único que me importaba era borrar el dolor de su mirada.

-Bueno no andaba de paseo por el caribe, bailando la macarena y con un daiquiri en su mano.- le recordé- Salio de gira para dar conferencias… seguramente a un par de viejos decrépitos que olvidan encender sus micrófonos- ví como se asomo una sonrisa y continué- Pobre, esta en Francia, soportando todas esas comidas raras, con el queso ese… con los clavos… el roquefort, el solo pensarlo me da nauseas. Anda a saber lo que tuvo que hacer para encontrar comida como la gente. Mi reino por un buen plato de comida.-

Empezó a reírse y se sentó erguida.

-Dudo que le haya pasado eso. Pero tenes razón en cuanto a su trabajo, es importante… Y yo he estado en buenas manos desde que el se fue.

-¿Sabes lo que necesitas?- le pregunte, sacándole una lagrima de la mejilla.

-¿Qué?

-Un gran helado a lo Darien Chiba, con chispitas de chocolate y con todo. Cosa de que quedemos tirados en el piso. Una bomba.

-¿Y chocolate caliente?- pregunto.

-Y caramelo- le tome la mano y la lleve a la cocina.

Mientras me contaba como había pasado el día con Mina (nunca había entendido esa manía de las mujeres que tienen de ir de compras), prepare dos gigantes helados con chispas de chocolate, chocolate fundido. Y demás cosas que nos asegurarían una indigestión. O sino morir de lo empalago de dicho manjar. Era obvio que Mina no había abierto la boca respecto de nuestro engañó, así que pensé que luego tendría que agradecérselo… e implorarle perdón.

Serena ataco su helado con sumo placer, como si pudiera enterrar todas sus ansias debajo de aquel montículo de prealineé y crema. La ví tan inocente, casi como una niña pequeña, que instintivamente tome mi cámara fotográfica. Estaba en mi mochila, debajo de un montón de papeles de muestra, pero la había cargado con un rollo blanco y negro, que eran mis favoritos para hacer retratos.

Comencé a desplazarme por la cocina, en busca del mejor ángulo. Serena revoleo los ojos, pero ya había aprendido que era inútil protestar una vez que yo había decidido empezar a disparar. Siguió con su helado, estudiando el recipiente con el mismo esmero que yo la estudiaba a ella.

-Creo que estoy a punto de recuperar la memoria.-

-¿De verdad?- me lleve la cámara hacia el ojo y ajuste el foco.

-Es como… si el pasado estuviera esperando que lo reclame.-

Se llevo la cuchara a la boca y yo oprimí el botón.

-¿Entonces por que no lo haces de una vez?- pregunte, aunque era lo último que quería en este mundo.-

Ella suspiro y meneo la cabeza.

-No lo se, Darien. Ojalá supiera como hacerlo.-

Clavo la cuchara en el helado en un ángulo muy precario; parecía como suspendida en el aire. Serena la miro con ojos oscuros y pesados. Tome otra foto.

Recordé que, cuando murieron mis padres, evite entrar a su habitación por varios días. Tenía la sensación de que si no percibía su ausencia en su cuarto, todo seria como si no estuvieran realmente muertos. Pasaba las horas jugando básquet, leyendo mangas, comiendo pizza… cualquier cosa para evadirme de la realidad a la que me enfrentaba en la vida.

Cuando por fin entre en la habitación de mis padres y ví los libros a medio leer, las medias usadas, los cepillos para el cabello que habían quedado por ahí, pude aceptar la verdad de lo que me había ocurrido. Saque la _polaroid_que mi madre guardaba en su ropero y tome una fotografía del cuarto vació: la evidencia de la vida y la muerte que conservaría durante el resto de mi vida. A partir de ese instante me obsesiono la fotografía y canalice todas mis penas capturando los distintos acontecimientos en una película. Además mi madre era una amante de la fotografía, así que cada vez que tomo una foto, me acuerdo de ella.

Serena también había tenido que cargar con la muerte de su madre, pero su amnesia derribo la fortaleza que había construido para defenderse (Hasta Mina se había dado cuenta) y ahora tenia que enfrentar sus sentimientos en relación con su padre, que todavía seguía de duelo.

-Hay una pared- continuó, extrayendo la cuchara- No es una pared de ladrillos, sino de yeso. Y que con solo golpearla con el puño cerrado podría recordarlo todo.-

-Ya lo vas a lograr, Serena- dije, aceptando el hecho de que el pasado de Serena estaba cada vez mas cerca de descubrirse.

Su rostro se ensombreció. Tome la ultima fotografía de mi rollo durante ese momento de tristeza. Parecía un presagio.

Luego sonrió.

-Esta derritiéndose su helado, señor Chiba.

Guarde la cámara y me senté. Por este día, al menos, me hallaba seguro detrás de la famosa pared de yeso.

Una vez finalizado nuestro aperitivo. Nos dirigimos a contemplar la vista de mi balcón. Los transeúntes pasaban por las calles de Tokio. El cielo poco a poco se oscurecía, el ocaso reinaba el cielo. La puesta evidenciaba que mi tiempo era cada vez menos. Yo solo me limitaba a abrazarla, a llenarme con la dicha de tenerla en mis brazos. De inhalar su olor, su perfume… De sentir su diminuto cuerpo contra el mío. Tan frágil, no quería que se vaya de mis brazos. Anhelaba tenerla así… para siempre, entre mis brazos. Y no vivir con la incertidumbre si descubriría o no la verdad. Quería ser su verdadero novio, envidie a Diamante. Quería presenciar más atardeceres con ella, pasar el resto de mi vida con ella. Llenándonos de nuestra presencia. Por un momento soñé despierto. Soñé con pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, ver crecer a nuestros hijos… pero era inútil. Era engañarme. Ella era demasiado para mi, inalcanzable. Jamás seria para mí…

Las luces se encendían, el sol se escondía. Mis esperanzas se desvanecían…

Como queriéndome aferrar a la poca esperanza que me quedaba, baje mi cabeza a su cuello e inhale su aroma. Apoye mis fríos labios, debido al helado, en su cuello. Sintiendo como se estremecía y su piel se encrespaba.

-Darien…- murmuro. Suena tan bien mi nombre en sus labios… El sabor de su piel es único e inigualable. Y jamás lo podré olvidar… a ella tampoco. Jamás.

Se dio vuelta, embriagándome con la vista. Su boca, sus ojos, su pequeña nariz con esas adorables pecas. Que le brindaban un aire de inocencia… sus delicados brazos rodeándome, atrapándome. Sus finos dedos enterrándose en mi pelo. Como adoraba sentir sus dedos en mi nuca, revolviendo mí pelo. Y acortando la distancia, reclame sus labios. Quería aferrarme con todas mis fuerzas a estos últimos momentos de plena felicidad. Aunque por dentro mi conciencia me carcomía, el sabor de su boca, la suavidez de sus labios evaporaba mi conflicto interno. Olvidándome de todo, siendo conciente nada más de sentir. El dulce sabor de su boca almizclado con el sabor del chocolate. Fascinante. Nuestras bocas que hasta momentos estaban frías, van recuperando la calidez. Explorando el interior de su boca con mi lengua, lamiendo sus labios. Jamás me voy a cansar de saborearlos, de sentirla contra mi cuerpo, de su sabor.

Ella es mi perdición, mi todo.

Apoyando su cuerpo en la baranda, baje mi cabeza hacia su cuello, llenando mis pulmones con su fragancia. Siempre tan exquisita. No sabría definir que parte de ella me gustaba mas, ella es perfecta. Mientras que yo… Soy un mentiroso, mala persona, etcétera. Mientras mordía con mis colmillos la suave y delicada piel de su cuello, me propuse no pensar. Solo sentir. Ella recorría mi espalda con sus finas manos. Suspirando mi nombre entre gemidos, siendo música para mis oídos. El sonido de los autos, el de la gente, se vio eclipsado por la voz de mi princesa. El aire alrededor nuestro se iba enfriando cada vez mas, evidenciando la llegada inminente de la noche. Nuestra ultima noche, me repetí.

El sonido del timbre rompe con este mágico momento. Ikuko, le había pedido que venga para cuando vuelva a llamar el padre de Serena. Lo cual pasaría en cualquier momento.

Me incorpore, y ví a la ninfa dueña de mis sueños. Dueña de mi persona. Con sus ojos cerrados, con su apetecible boca entreabierta… -Es Ikuko- susurre, y deposite un breve beso en sus labios.

Fui a abrir la puerta, encontrándome con la gélida mirada de mi tía. La cual no aprobaba mi compartimiento, y el hecho de que todavía no le haya dicho la verdad. Todavía vestía su guardapolvo blanco, con su característico peinado. Un semi recogido, y con un semblante de cansancio.

-Café- propuse.

-Si por favor- extendí mis manos para agarrar su bolso. Y una vez dentro de mi departamento lo apoyé en la mesa. Serena estaba todavía en el bacón, perdida en sus pensamientos en la infinidad de la noche.

Mientras prendía la maquina, y buscaba en la alacena el café. Escuche el ruido de la ventana cerrarse.

-Esta nublado el cielo, no hay ninguna estrella. Ah hola Ikuko-

-Mañana va a llover- dije mientras ponía el café en el recipiente.

Mientras Serena e Ikuko hablaban. Yo me preparaba mentalmente para la confesión que debía realizar. Mientras veía como las gotas de café, caían sobre la jarra, buscaba la mejor manera de salir airoso de mi confesión. La cual debía hacer inexorablemente, si quería que Serena, al menos me dirigiese la palabra.

-¿Serena queres café?- pregunte mientras buscaba las tasas.

-No gracias. Si me disculpan, estoy muy cansada. Mina me tubo de acá para allá. Me parece que me voy a acostar.-

-Claro.- dijimos Ikuko y yo. Aunque en mi vos se notaba una frustración. Nuestra ultima noche… por lo visto mi confesión debía esperar…

Mientras bebíamos el café, hablamos de trivialidades. Y me reprocho el hecho de ser tan cobarde.

-Ikuko no sos la única persona que me dice lo mismo, unite a la fila. Pasen y golpeen a Darien por su cobardía… -

-Darien…- se llevo la tasa a la boca.- sabias que este momento iba a llegar. Solo prolongaste la condena.

-Si…- antes que siguiera el teléfono sonó. Mi verdugo. El sonido del timbre del teléfono era como si fueran el augurio de mi ejecución, los cuervos, esperando alimentarse de mi cadáver…

Ikuko se levanto y atendió.

-Hola…- dijo ella.

A pesar de no ser yo quien hablaba con el padre de Serena. La intriga de no saber que se decían me consumía por dentro. Podia sentir cada músculo de mi cuerpo tenso, como un tic nervioso en mi mandíbula surgía. La transpiración recorriendo mi espalda y sien. Mis manos húmedas de la transpiración.

-De verdad, Kenji, es una chica maravillosa. Ha colaborado mucho conmigo en un proyecto de caridad en el que estoy trabajando.-

Momento. ¿Tan encerrado estaba en mis pensamientos, que me perdí gran parte de la conversación¿Cómo hizo mi tía para dirige con tanta confianza al SEÑOR TSUKINO con su vos tan autoritaria¿De donde salio tanta confianza?

-Si, se llama Serena Tsukino. Si, también lavo los platos.

Tenía mis ojos totalmente abiertos. No podia creer que mi tía estuviera hablando con tanta naturalidad con el intimidante hombre con quien yo había intercambiado unas pocas palabras un rato antes.

Se fue rumbo a mi habitación con el teléfono inalámbrico. Igualmente podia escuchar su voz.

-Bueno la verdad es que parece un poco triste. Se siente comprometida con todo esto que le ha sucedido. Pero esta bien, de hecho ahora la estoy viendo. Esta profundamente dormida. Hoy se fue con su amiga de paseo. Si, estoy segura de que nos conoceremos. Que tenga un buen viaje.-

Sentado terminando de beber mi café, escuche los pasos de Ikuko que venia hacia acá. Apoyo el teléfono en la mesa y se sentó.

-Mañana. Ni bien te levantes, le contas todo.-

Asentí. Y le rogué con la mirada que no revolviera el puñal que ya sentía clavado en el centro de mi corazón.

-El Señor Tsukino me pareció muy agradable. –

-A mi me asusto.-

Se hecho a reír, mientras se servia mas café.

-Se supone que el padre de tu novia tiene que darte miedo-

-Pero Serena no es mi novia… realmente.-

-No te des por vencido, Darien- apoyo la tasa en la mesa.- El mundo es un sitio extraño y hermoso. Siempre debes esperar que suceda lo inesperado.

Mientras cambiaba de canal, las palabras de mi tía resonaban en mi mente. Sentado en el sillón ahogado en mi miseria. En cuestión de horas tenia que confesar todo. Mire el reloj, las 23.30. Ikuko ya se había ido hace 2 hs. Apague el televisor y me dispuse a ir a dormir. Mientras me cepillaba los dientes reviví cada momento que viví con ella, por pocos que fueron, me hicieron inmensamente feliz. Sus sonrisa… en fin, cada detalle, cada palabra, gesto, caricia que ella me proporciono… se quedaran en mi memoria, y lo mas importante. En mi corazón. Para siempre.

Entre a mi habitación, la cual se encontraba en penumbras. Yacía en mi cama mi princesa, esperando el beso para despertar de su letargo. La contemple. Con los fulgores que brindaba la luna a su rostro, parecía un ser mágico provisto de su propia luz. Mi ninfa, mi princesa… Acaricie sus dorados cabellos, y corrí un mechón rebelde que no me permitía ver la majestuosidad de su rostro. La sedosidad de sus cabellos se veía empañado por la suave piel de su mejilla, la cual con mis dedos acaricie. Parecía de porcelana, tan frágil… Rodeada por la fina sabana blanca, simulando ser su piel. Me estremecí al recordar su piel, lo suave que se sentía a mi tacto. Aunque lo intentaran ningún género se igualaría a la suave y delicada piel de mi princesa.

Apoye mis labios en su frente y escuche un suspiro seguido de mi nombre. Produciéndome una inmensa felicidad, que surgió en el centro de mi pecho y se extendió en todo mi cuerpo. Soñaba conmigo… y por el hecho que no se levanto con ganas de matarme, el sueño no era de su pasado. Y la poca participación mía en este. Abrió sus grandes y preciosos luceros, con la cara somnolienta. Sus ojos brillaban con matices únicos que le brindaba la luna.

-Lo siento princesa, no era mi intención despertarte.- susurre y deposite un beso en su boca.- Quería darte las buenas noches- dije entre besos, y volví a reclamar sus labios.

-Esta bien mi amor. Entonces buenas noches - me da un beso en los labios. Y se da vuelta, dándome la espalda. Yo estaba sentado en la cama, del lado donde ella dormía.

-Estem… - dije con tono apagado. Y me propuse a dormir con resignación. Pero ni bien cerré los ojos, sentí como ella se sentó a horcajadas en mi regazo. Abrí los ojos. Viéndola con una sonrisa picara en el medio de su rostro, con los ojos relucientes de diversión, con su largo pelo despeinado.

-jaja Darien… Te tendrías que haber escuchado, parecías un nene.-

-¿Hoy es el día de péguenle a Darien? Primero tu papa, después pepe grillo, luego Tía Ikuko… y yo pensando que mi adorada novia me recibiría con los brazos abiertos, dispuesta a consolarme… No, juega con mis pobres sentimientos….- hice una mueca de dolor, seguida de un puchero. Aunque debo admitir, que no me salía igual que a ella.

-jaja pobre…Espera¿Pepe Grillo?- pregunto, mientras acariciaba mis pecho, el cual estaba desnudo. Moviéndose peligrosamente, en una zona sensible al más ínfimo contacto.

-Nada… Seguí moviéndote así, y vas a despertar al lobo feroz…-

-Mmm… así_… Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no esta…- _se mecía en mi regazo, refregándose contra mi masculinidad. – ¿_lobo esta?-_

-Serena… - mi cuerpo estaba cada vez mas tenso, subía más la temperatura, y no era debido a que ella estaba encima de mí compartiendo su calor.

-_No esta…- _simulaba que me cabalgabaPero nuestra ropa interior, estorbaba la realización de dicho movimiento. - ¿_lobo esta?-_

-¡¡Acá ta!!- dije y me abalance sobre ella, quedando así entre mis brazos. –Señorita, ha despertado la furia del lobo feroz. Ahora… ¿que parte comeré primero?-

-Mmm haber… mis piernas no… son muy flaquitas…-

-QUE, no. Son hermosas.- haciendo a un lado la sabana. Observe sus largas y níveas piernas. Perfectamente torneadas, suaves al contacto. Agarre su pie derecho y lo lleve a mi boca…- Sos hermosa… mires por donde mires… _Te conozco desde el pelo, hasta la punta de los pies… - _le cante mientras besaba y saboreaba con mi lengua, la delicada piel de su empeine-

-Jajaj Darien… Cantáme otra, no me gusta Arjona.-

-Haber… espera que busco entre mi repertorio.- me aclaro la voz.- No acepto quejas eh!, esta canción esta en un tono que no me favorece. Pero por vos… canto hasta en falsete. –

-Jaja, payaso.-

-_Look at the stars, Look how they shine for you, And everything you do- _

Con mis manos seguí el recorrido de sus piernas. Con mi boca probé el sabor de su piel, mi ninfa suspiraba. Yo me deleitaba con la suavidez de sus piernas, tan suaves como la seda. Mejor me arriesgaría a decir. El camino de mis besos llegaron a su centro, mi tesoro estaba guardado tras una fina capa de tela. Con mis dedos acaricie esa zona, a través del material. Bese sus caderas, y antes de subir apoye mi boca en su entrada, saboreando y llenándome de su aroma. Ella ya estaba húmeda, preparada para mí. Para mí. Que bien suena…

Me incorpore y la mire. Me encantaba ser el dueño no solo de su cuerpo, de sus suspiros, el saber que era yo quien le proporcionaba placer.  
-Darien… _haceme tuya Darien… Haceme el amor.- _

-Si mi princesa, mía… solo mía… _Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones. __Turn into something beautiful_- dije mientras saboreaba la piel de su abdomen. Sintiendo como se estremecía, como se contraían cada abdominal. Subí un poco mas la tela de la remera, adentrando mi mano derecha. Y acariciando con ella su seno izquierdo Atormentando con mi dedo, su tieso pezón.

-Darien… deberías de dejar la medicina y dedicarte a la música. No se… algún cantando por un sueño o un American Idol, seguro que ganas, sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Jaja- me reí sobre su estomago.- ¿Qué te parece si nos olvidamos del pasado y el futuro¿Y nos concentramos en el presente?

-Por mi encantada.-

Abandone su estomago, y me dirigí rumbo a sus labios. Para sellar nuestro pacto. Reclame hambriento dicha boca, en la cual cada vez que exploraba sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar. Su sabor tan único, tan embriagador. Dulce…

-Te amo…- susurre entre besos- mi dulce princesa, mía…-

-Yo también mi príncipe- ronroneo mientras mordía mi barbilla. –Te Amo-

Mi cuerpo exigía calmar el hambre que me corroía, apaciguar el dolor de mi entrepierna. La constante pulsación de mi miembro. La obligue a que se siente, y retire la fastidiosa remera, que no me permitía apreciar sus sabrosos senos.

-Sos tan hermosa… y deliciosa…-

-Darien…- dijo con pena. No solo por mi comentario, sino por mi lasciva mirada. Me parecía maravilloso, que a pesar de la intimidad compartida, todavía se sonrojaba.

-Jaja. Es la verdad princesa- Acaricie con mi dedo índice su mejilla caliente. Acune con mi mano izquierda su pecho derecho, como si lo estuviera estudiando.- Tu piel es suave, no solo hermosa a la vista, al tacto también. Como los pétalos de una rosa. Y el sabor de tu piel, tan femenino… dulce…- probé con mi boca el sabor de su pezón, mordí y lamí. La tiesa y arrugada piel de estos. Intercambiando mis caricias entre ambos senos, no solo dedicándole mi atención a sus pezones, sino también a la base de sus senos y al nacimiento de ellos. Ganándome no únicamente suspiros de mi princesa, sino el sentir sus finos dedos yendo y viniendo en mi espalda, para luego enterrarse en el pelo de nuca. Acercándome más, para que prosiga con mi labor. El pensamiento de que esta podría ser la ultima vez que pruebe su exquisita piel, sus dulces labios, me estremeció. Esta podría ser nuestra ultima noche, mi despedida en la vida de Serena… Debería de ser valiente y contarle todo… pero no puedo.

-Darien… -

Por unos segundos nos quedamos mirando, a los ojos. Contemplándonos. Gozando de ese momento de paz, de intimidad. Ese momento nuestro, solo nuestro. Que quedaría grabado para siempre en mi mente, en mi alma, en mi corazón… y pasara lo que pasara, siempre lo evocaría. Y me aferraría a el.

Interrumpiendo aquel momento ella se arrojo sobre mí, y probó con su boca mi piel. Marcando con su húmeda boca y con sus delicados labios la piel de mi quijada, de mi garganta, de mí oreja… Atormentándome con su aliento en donde dejo sus besos de fuego. Acariciando mis bíceps, mis abdominales con sus manos. Y bajando con su boca rumbo al sur.

-Tengo ganas de jugar con el lobo…- dijo mientras mordía la sensible piel de mi pezón, y como si fuera un felino, con sus uñas subía y bajaba por mi espalda.- o mejor ¿con el cantante?-

-¿Qué te parece jugar con Darien Chiba?-

-Me parece perfecto- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

La estreche entre mis brazos, como si fuera lo más preciado en el mundo. En el mío lo es, es mi mayor tesoro. Quizás pretendía aferrarme a ella lo más que pudiera, pero el paso del tiempo, era algo que no podia detener. El mañana llegaría, y junto con ello… la partida de Serena.

Sentir su frágil cuerpo, sus pechos aplastados en mi duro pecho. Sus pezones tensos, recordándome lo preparada que esta. Apoye mi boca en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, deleitándome con el manjar que se hallaba en mis brazos, recorriendo con mis manos su espalda, sus caderas.

Caímos los dos, aun entrelazados. Nuestras bocas hambrientas no se separan. Nuestra piel en constante contacto, nuestras piernas entrelazadas. Con mi mano descendiendo suavemente, recorro un hermoso camino. El de su estomago y piernas, subiendo y bajando. Pero su ropa interior no me permitía deleitarme de ella, como tanto me gusta. Desnuda, siendo la luna su único abrigo. Siendo mis manos, quien le brindan calor y la abrigan del frió. Retirando dicha prenda, y recorriendo con mi mano sus largas piernas; mientras me dedicaba a dicha tarea.

-Mmm… ¿Qué tenemos acá?-

-¿La caja de Pandora?-

-No, no. Esta no tiene ningún mal. Solo el hecho de que me volví adicto… aunque pensándolo bien, eso es un mal ¿no?-

-Hay pecados que valen la pena, cometerlos…- dijo abriendo mas las piernas. Invitándome a probar dicho manjar.

-Entonces llámame pecador, Señor Papa excomúlgame… Por que voy derecho al infierno- podia sentir como mis papilas gustativas segregaban mas saliva, el sabor de ella era tan aditivo. Me volvía loco, una vez que lo probaba no quería abandonarlo. Enterrando mi cabeza en su vagina probé su inigualable sabor. Llenándome de él, sintiendo que mi cabeza explotaría. Lamiendo su clítoris, con mi lengua atormentándola. Subiendo y bajando, haciendo círculos con ella en el epicentro de su cuerpo. En el lugar mas sensible de todo su cuerpo, introducí dos dedos en su interior, siendo ellos bañados por sus flujos. Imitaba con mis dedos, los movimientos que haría mi pene. Preparándola para lo que en instantes haríamos. Ella suspiraba y gemía mi nombre, con sus manos en mi cabeza me alentaba a que siguiera con mi labor. Apretándome más contra su vagina. A medida que se acercaba al orgasmo, sus manos abandonaron mi cabeza, para ser sustituidas por sus piernas. Entrelazadas en mi cabeza, exigiéndome que continuara. Pude sentir como se arqueaba, como su cuerpo se tenso. Y luego como empezaron las convulsiones, seguido de un fuerte gemido. Que decía mi nombre, separando las piernas de mi cabeza, mire con satisfacción a mi princesa. Se encontraba lánguida, con las manos en la cabecera de la mano, aferrándose a los tirantes. Con los ojos cerrados, bañada en transpiración. Con sus pezones erectos, recuperando la respiración. Sus pechos subían y bajaban. De manera acelerada, poco a poco empezaba a respirar con normalidad.

Me iba a sacar los boxers, pero la mano de ella, me lo impidió.

-Dame la dicha de sacártelos a mi¿Dale?- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, con una mirada lasciva al bulto que sobresalía de mis ropa interior.

-Sere… no voy aguantar mucho.-

-Solo un bocadito… por favor- dijo haciendo pucheros. Y antes que pudiera responder, con su mano en mi pecho me obligo a que me recostara. Lentamente retiro dicha prenda, y miro con los ojos oscuros de lujuria a mi miembro. Recostado con mis manos en mi nuca, observe como recorría con su lengua toda la longitud de mi pene. No despreciando ningún lugar, golpeteando con su lengua la punta de este, envolviéndolo con la calidez de su boca. Saboreándolo. Aunque me encantaba no solo lo que estaba haciendo, sino el placer que me estaba brindando. La vista de ella, jugando conmigo. Ya no podia esperar mas, si lo hacia, en cuestión de segundos acabaría. Y eso no estaba en mis planes. Con mi mano le indique que parara, ella sabia que si continuaba en cualquier momento acabaría. Me incorpore, y busque la protección en mi mesa de luz, y me dedique unos segundos a observar a mi ninfa. Nunca me cansaría de hacerlo, de ver su pelo alborotado, de las gotitas de transpiración… de su sonrisa. Del azul de sus ojos, oscurecidos por la pasión. Recostada, esperándome con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Mírame… - dije cuando apoyé mi miembro en la entrada de su vagina. Sin penetrarla, todavía. Ella instintivamente había cerrado sus ojos.

-Darien…- susurro, y abrió por completo los ojos. Aun mirándola, guié con mi mano mi pene. Y me adentre en su interior, siendo recibido por la calidez de este. Instintivamente ella entrelazo sus piernas en mis caderas, para penetrarla mejor y enterrarme en lo más profundo de su interior. Entrelace mi mano derecha con su mano, y empecé a mecerme lentamente. Conteniéndome, quería brindarle el mismo placer que ella me daba. Poco a poco aumente mis movimientos, en ningún momento dejamos de mirarnos. Con su boca besaba mi mentón, arrastrando con su lengua las gotas de transpiración que había en dicho lugar. Era tan excitante, el mirar a sus ojos mientras aceleraba más las envestidas. Viendo en su rostro el placer que le proporcionaba. Que YO le proporcionaba, por estos breves momentos, somos uno, y ella es mía. Sus pechos rozando mi abdomen acompañando los movimientos de mis envestidas, rozándome con sus pezones cada vez que salía y entraba. Con la mano que tenia libre acariciándome la espalda, acerco su boca a mi oreja. Primero lamió en mi carne y luego susurro.-

-Te amo mi príncipe…-

Acelerando más, los dos llegamos al orgasmo. Sintiendo como se retorcía su diminuto cuerpo contra el mío, como su interior ceñía a mi pene.

-Te amo mi princesa… - dije en un leve murmullo, mientras aun en su interior, depositaba besos en su mentón.

Por unos momentos me quede así. Unido con ella, con su mano acariciándome la espalda, su boca besando mi hombro. Con pereza salí de ella, y me acurruque a su lado. Atrayéndola hacia mí, besando la suave y delicada piel de su hombro. En completo silencio, solamente brindándonos calor. Compartiéndolo.

-Darien…-

-Aja…-

-Es probable que esta noche sueñe con vos. Con nosotros. Parece que todas las noches tengo una visión retrospectiva distinta-

Y antes de que pudiera responder.

-Darien… Cantáme una canción, pero que no sea el arrorro.-

-jaja… claro mi princesa.

_Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know for you i bleed myself dry  
For you i bleed myself dry_

_Its true look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine  
look at the stars look how they shine for you_

Susurraba en su oído, apretándola más contra mi cuerpo. Cuando sentí que se durmió, me reproche una vez más por ser tan cobarde. Y resé por que no se acuerde d su pasado, ya que "nuestra historia" es algo que tengo que narrarla yo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aquí reportándose su Generala!!! ( con mi harem de chicos )**

Si lo se, me tarde muchote. Pero bueno la espera valió cada segundo. Mi veta humorística se vio explotada. No me nieguen que no se rieron con lo de pepe grillo, y sino… bueh yo si. Bueno querían saber lo que va a pasar con Serena cuando se acuerde, PACIENCIA. El chap que viene se le pudre el rancho a mamo, este chap es el fin del lemon. No lloren… sin, snif… Ya falta menos para el fin 5 o 6 chaps. Y falta menos para terminar la Facu y… VACACIONES!!! PEPEPEPEPE!!!! (Música carioca) Bailando la conga, etc. Con un caipiroska, con mucho azúcar… Con mis bebes, ventilándome… sisisisisi!!!! Bueh, consejo de mi a ti, y a quien quieras, el consumir estupefacientes provocan un déficit en la persona. Ejem… por eso deliro tanto!!! Jajajja noono, es una bromilla, no sea cosa que me manden a la DEA.

Y tarde en subir este chap, por que el otro fic lo tenía muyyyy abandonado. Entonces, me puse las pilas y escribí para ese. Además no se quejen escribí muchoooooo!!!

Otra cosa… LA RE-censurado- Cristina K, o Reina K, o señora mil kilos de mascara de pestañas ahora es nuestra presidenta, 18 años para ir a votar, comerme la cola!!! Y que gane esa pedazo de –censurado-

Este chap iba a ser mas amor y paz, pero DOS DIABLILLAS, me alentaron para que sea Hot, y bélico!! Así que mi angelito no supo callar a las dos víboras que tengo como perdidas, en especial a una que su nombre empieza con E, y termina con LIZABETH. Y lastra que lsa secunda con tal que haya joda. –ejem… Suyi- Jaja, y bueh... salio esto!!! Espero que les Guste!!!

Bueno ahora si prosigo con mis respuestas a sus adorados REBIU!!

_**Serechiba memories: **_Gracias!!! n.n, me alegro muchooootee que sigas a esta loca escritora, osea a mi. Jeje se que desvario, pero bueno que le vamos a hacer. Espero verte en el prox chap, donde Sere se acuerda de todo. Y espero que te guste muchote este. Cualquier cosa en mi bio esta mi mail, para cualquier duda que tengas. Nos vemos, Muak!

_**Serenitychiva**_: Niña, gracias!! por estar siempre!!!! Aunque te tardes, siempre estas ahí con tu rebiu!! Muak!

_**-Serena-**_: Yo , y sino me hago la que me no me acuerdo d enada, con tal de tener a SEMEJANTE HOMBRE, a mi lado. Jaaja, y si en el anime los malditos lo hicieron frio, cosa que en el manga no lo es!! Es todo lo contrario!! El solo pensarlo, BABAS!!! Uyyy nooo!! El teclado!!! Jaja, Muak!!

_**Lunachibatsukino**_: Gracias!! Sip ya estoy mejor- y yo también después de dos semanas- jajaa!! Perdón me tarde, pero bueh!!! Tengo otro fic, - Memo de gaby: no hacer dos fics al mismo tiempo- Nos vemos en el prox chap!! Muak!!

_**Varnett:**_buahh yo también te kiero agregar, pero no me dejas tu mail, y tipo que se complica. Agregame vos dale agrégame así chusmeamos!!! Jaja Muak!

_**Kaoru himura: **_Gracias!! bueno dale que te mando mariposhas lemoneras!!! Desde Argentina hasta mexico, OJO son pervertidas!!! Aja Así que cuidado con lo que hacen!!! Jajaja!! Muak!

_**Ángela**_: Pobrecito Diamante… jajaa , nananna!! MAMO X100PRE, mmm… me voy a hacer una remera con esa frase!!! Jajaja!! BABAS!!! Gracias!! Muak!

_**Fabiolamoon**_Gracias!! Pero un pequeñito detalle, me llamo Gaby, Gabriela, como quieras!!! Jijiji, y ya que convivo con este nombre hace ya 18 años, me gusta!! Jiji, Gracias por estar siempre!! Espero que te guste! Muak!

_**Sandra**_: Bueno… Ya te explique por que no hablaron mucho, esto tiene una guía. Y la tengo que seguir, sino se me complica todo. En el prox chap te enteras de todo! Espera dale?, Gracias, Muak!

_**Karenina hansen: **_Yo no se de donde sacas tantas ganas para empezar el Cbc!!! Aprovecha cada minuto de libertad, vale oro!! Gracias por seguir mi fic, aunque prefieras a tu adorado, y no a mi mamo! Gracias!! Muak!

_**Isabel:**_Yo no solo adoro a la pareja, adoro a mamo!! BABAS, cuando parece el protector de pantalla, con todas las imágenes de el, BABAS!!! Sisisiis! Gracias por estar siempre! Muak!

_**jaz021:**_Graias, gracias!!! Jijij!! Espero que te haya gustado!! Nos vemos en el prox, dale?!! Muak!

_**Pinkymex**_: Y yo encantada que me prestes al clan Kosui!!jaaja!!! Gracias Reina!! Espero que estés mejor, que tu abue este super bien, muchos besos y abrazos cariñosos!!Muak

_**Freiya**_: ejem, amado por todas!!! Mamo no lo tiene nadie, se comparte!!! Ayayya mi adorada y querida Freiya!! Gracias por tus rebiu super lindos!! Tkm!!! Muak!

_**Maskrena:**_Bueno ya te lo dije por msn, así que ya esta!! Jiji, lo pasado pisado!! Espero que te guste este chap, y espero ver tu rebiu!! Gracias!! Muak!

_**Neoreina-sailormoon:**_Y yo estoy super adicta a tus rebiu!! Lo juro, palabra de Boy scout, re que no lo fui, ajajaj!! Noo enserio, adoro, me muero de la risa cada vez que leo tus rebiu!!! Estem… ñoñoññoño!! Mamo cuando lo tega!!! No va a querer irse, muajajaja!! Y si queda poco para que Sere le de una patadita en ese culito tan redondito y paradito q tiene mamo! BABAS!!

se cuida mucho su alteza, que sino Tokio de cristal no funciona!!! Muak!!

_**Usakopau**_Gracias!!! Tkm!! Viborita!!! Jajaj dale que me dejas rebiu!!! Y hijitos rebiu, ósea muchos rebiu!! X q soy un sol, y re buena!! Y hago q se den y se den!!?¿? jajaj Muak!

_**Elizabeth Chiba **_Viste cuando ya no sabes que decir, cuando ya hablas por msn, las 24 hs del día!! Cuando haces de psicóloga con tal que mi kerida eli no se tire bajo un camion, y bueh!! Con tal que estes feliz, eli!! Estudio psicología!! Jaaja Muak! Tkiero muchoteeee! ( mas a vos q a la otra)

_**Suyi:**_Esta! que soy un insignificante y mísero 5 centavos!! Que harías sin mi!!! –si ya se, vas a a decir vivir feliz, o lo que sea!!- Nótese que me encanta pelear!! Y mas con vos!! Muajajja!! Como muero de la risa con nuestros rebiu locos!! Señor Borda!! Venga a llevarnos!!! Jjajaj tipo slim, 2x1!!! Muak! Tkiero muchoteeee!

_Los kmqd_

_Muak._

•_**Gåb&•**_


	15. Revelación

**CAPITULO15**

_Serena:_

Abrí los ojos a las 6 de la mañana, totalmente despabilada. Durante un momento, los fragmentos de los sueños que había tenido se filtraron en mis pensamientos. Estaba segura de que esa visión de Mina y mía yendo en una limusina a un concierto de rock era un recuerdo. Y la cara de terror de mi padre cuando subí por primera vez en una bicicleta…

Pero las otras imágenes me resultaron menos claras. El conejo de peluche, había estado en los brazos de una niña pelirroja. Y había un muchacho… no Darien. Otro. Meneé la cabeza y me froté los ojos.

"Ten paciencia- me dije- Estas progresando"

Darien seguía durmiendo. Era temprano, todavía no tenia que ir a trabajar. Me levante y me puse su remera. Olía a él. Con los pies descalzos en la alfombra, me dirigí a la ventana. Afuera, el aire estaba fresco y húmedo. La lluvia. Recordé que esa seria la ultima vez que podría mirar aquel paisaje por la mañana. A partir de ese día regresaría a el piso en la bahía de Tokio y miraría el mundo desde un punto muy alto, situado en algún frió edificio. La cuidad me había parecido tan pequeña desde las ventanas del departamento de Mina…

¿Acaso el transito, las tiendas y la gente parecerían tan insignificantes desde la ventana de mi cuarto? Ojala que no. a pesar que fueron pocos los días que compartimos, voy a extrañar levantarme y que sea Darien lo primero que vea mis ojos. Con su pelo desordenado, con la boca entreabierta, su fuerte pecho subiendo y bajando. Y verlo despertar…

Agarre mi ropa. Algo sencillo, mis jeans- los cuales Mina me había criticado, por usarlos con tanta frecuencia- y busque una remera y campera. Me fui al baño y me dispuse a tomar una ducha rápida. Quería sorprender a Darien con un desayuno en la cama, antes de irme. Antes de que nuestro breve interludio finalizara. Agilice lo máximo mi tiempo en el baño. Darien se tenía que levantar a las 8, así que tenia tiempo. Estaba ansiosa por darle a Darien el beso de buenos días con una taza de café caliente en la mano. Pero cuando busque el recipiente con café, me di cuenta que no alcanzaba ni para una taza.

Con un suspiro me llevé la mano al bolsillo, para confirmar que mis cuarenta dólares seguían allí. Tome las llaves del departamento, que estaban colgadas en un gancho y salí. A solo dos calles había una tienda que permanecía abierta las 24 hs.

"También compraré algunas facturas- pensé- Las de dulce de leche que tanto le gustan a Darien"

En la tienda solo estaban el hombre mayor que la atendía y una mujer de mediana edad, comprando leche.

-Hoy parece que vamos a tener un diluvio- anuncio el hombre desde atrás del mostrador.

-Si, eso parece- Sentí la tensión del día que me aguardaba mientras contemplaba el tiempo. Por alguna razón, reencontrarme con mi padre en medio de una tormenta de verano no me pareció una perspectiva agradable.

Al salir tomé un ejemplar sin cargo del Tokio News.

-Recuerda que no tener noticias significa buenas noticias- me dijo el hombre de la tienda, entre risas, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de mí.

Todavía reinaba el silencio en el departamento. Tenía una hora para estar sola, juntando fuerzas para el inminente encuentro con mi pasado.

Había visto a Darien prepara el café varias veces y supuse que la cafetera era un artefacto sencillo de usar. Cuando me serví la primera taza de café fuerte, me sentí orgullosa.

"No esta nada mal para una chica rica y malcriada", pensé. Me prometí que cualquiera fuera mi "nueva" vida, nunca olvidaría lo mucho que había aprendido en los últimos días.

Me senté y abrí el diario. Comencé a hojearlo, distraída. Cuando ví la sección "Personales", deje la taza de café sobre la mesa y la tome entre ambas manos, para entibiármelas.

Enseguida me absorbió la lectura de docenas de avisos personales, publicados por personas que estaban- desperadas, en mi opinión-buscando pareja. Los artículos eran mitad código, mitad palabras. No me llevo demasiado tiempo descifrar el significado de una cierta carta, y poco después me sorprendí leyendo aquella letra de hormiga como si fuera una profesional"Hombre blanco y divorciado busca mujer divorciada y blanca para caminar juntos y ver viejas películas. Me gustan los perros, los niños y comer frutillas en la cama. Relación a largo plazo posible"

Otra me hizo reír en voz alta: "Vieja loca busca jovencito capaz de convencerla de que la ama lo suficiente como para hacerla cambiar su testamento. Fumadores abstenerse, por favor"

Seguí leyendo la misma pagina "Hombre soltero busca mujer que sea capaz de mantenerlo a raya ¡Necesito que me castigues! Solo propuestas serias"

Seguí leyendo el resto de las columnas hasta que mis ojos se detuvieron en una titulada "Señales Cruzadas". Los avisos eran para personas que buscaban a alguien a quien habían visto alguna vez (por lo general en el subte o en una cola de supermercado) y deseaban volver a verlo.

Sentí mucha pena por esas personas que sufrían de "señales cruzadas". En una cuidad de millones de habitantes, encontrar a un individuo debía ser más improbable que encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Me estremecí. Eso mismo pudo haberme pasado a mí si hubiese estado sola cuando me golpeé la cabeza.

Entonces ví el último aviso de la sección. A medida que iba leyendo, la sangre se me congelaba en las venas.

SE BUSCA.

A Serena Tsukino.

Hermosa muchacha.

A quien su novio necesita desesperadamente.

¡No tarden! ¡Llamen ya a Diamante!

(011) 4686-5468

Mis manos dejaron la taza y sentí que un escalofrió me recorría el cuerpo. Tenía la sensación que la cabeza me estallaría en cualquier momento.

Diamante. Mina lo había mencionado el primer día que vino a casa de Darien. El chico con el que soñé. Diamante. Y tuve una visión retrospectiva con el cuando fui al parque con Darien.

"Diamante Blackmoon"

¡Mi novio! Los hechos de toda mi vida emergieron y me abofetearon el rostro… Mi padre me había enviado al campamento. Por que a él no le agradaba Diamante. Pero a mi si. Y lo amaba. Todavía seguía amándolo.

Ví su rostro con claridad… su tersa piel bronceada, sus labios perfectamente esculpidos, las largas pestañas. Su risa burlona. La firmeza con que exigía la mejor mesa en los restaurantes. Y el conejo de peluche que me regalo justo antes de que partiera rumbo a la estación de tren. Todo el pasado volvió a mi memoria, como si viera toda una película en una sola toma.

¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién era Darien? No era mi novio, claro. Darien Chiba. Su mirada fría y con desdén, esa mirada que decía "Mocosa rica y malcriada de papito" Darien era un desconocido. Un individuo deleznable de Juban que tuvo el coraje de humillarme en el baile. Mina fue testigo de su perorata. Mina, mi mejor amiga.

Con profundo dolor, me di cuenta de que me había traicionado. Me dejo creer que Darien era mi novio. ¡Permitió que me quedara en su casa! Increíble, pero cierto. ¿Por qué? Luego recordé a Motoki y lo mucho que lo había mirado y gustado en el baile.

Recordé que cuando desperté después de la caída, allí estaba Darien, a mi lado, como un ángel.

"Como un diablo" razone.

Y me trajo a su casa dejándome creer que era su novia. Seguramente habrá estado muriéndose de risa a mis espaldas durante todos estos días. Y mientras yo lo besaba, lloraba sobre su hombro, le estrechaba la mano, y… hacíamos el amor. Error. El me traiciono de la peor manera, se rió de mí durante todo este tiempo, me uso de la manera más cruel y vil posible. Me uso. Y yo como una tonta confié en él. En todos ellos.

Me levante de la silla como un resorte, derramando el café sobre la página de avisos. Dejé todo como estaba. Me negaba a permanecer un solo segundo en este departamento de cuarta que hasta hacía unos instantes había considerado un segundo paraíso. Tenia que volver a mi hogar, a mi sitio… alejarme de esta broma cruel en la que se había convertido mi mundo desde el sábado.

Tome mi campera de uno de los percheros de la pared del vestíbulo y me fui, dando un fuerte portazo. Corrí hacia el ascensor, apretando el botón de llamado una y otra vez el botón, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas de ira, dolor y humillación.

Cuando llegue a mitad de la calle, me volví para mirar el edificio. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Darien seguía acostado, ignorando que yo ya sabía toda la verdad. Recordé mi conejito de peluche y mi vestido, que seguía en la bolsa de Bloomingdale´s. Me encogí de hombros. Diamante me compraría otro peluche. Y Tokio estaba lleno de tiendas. En ese departamento no había nada que valiera la pena como para justificar mi regreso. No había nada.

Me volví y me encaminé hacia la estación de subte. Caía una fina llovizna sobre mi cabeza. Comencé a correr por las calles, insultando en voz alta. Pocos segundos después, la lluvia se tornó mas intensa. En unos minutos me quede empapada.

Por la calzada pasaba un taxi que salpico con el agua de los charcos, con el limpiaparabrisas funcionando a toda velocidad. Bajé de la acera y le hice una señal para detenerlo.

Yo soy Serena Tsukino. No tenía por costumbre tomar subterráneos.

-Que mal hemos empezado el día, ¿Verdad señorita?- el canoso taxista me miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

Ni siquiera me moleste en contestarle. Habíamos reducido la distancia y con la mirada devoraba ansiosa los enormes y hermosos edificios que aparecían a nuestro el paso. A pesar de la lluvia, Tokio nunca me había parecido más bello.

Al pasar por el Eden Club, donde Darien y yo… resoplé. El taxista volvió a mirarme.

-Tendría que estar allí- le explique, de mala gana. Asintió con la cabeza. Daba la impresión de estar acostumbrado a los murmullos de los pasajeros locos, medio dormidos, desde el asiento trasero de su taxi.

Dirigí la mirada hacia los carteles de las calles, mientras avanzábamos por la avenida principal, cada vez más cerca de casa. Todavía seguía lloviendo a cantaros cuando el conductor por fin se detuvo ante la entrada de mi edificio. Le entregué los 37 dólares que llevaba en el bolsillo (Se mostró contento, sin exageraciones de mi parte), por que quería entrar lo antes posible.

Subí corriendo las escalinatas de la entrada, hasta el toldillo protector de color azul. Sacudí mi larga cabellera, salpicando gotas de lluvia por doquier. Kai, uno de nuestros porteros, me miro en estado de shok.

-¡Señorita Tsukino! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-

Pasé a su lado con la máxima dignidad posible para ser una chica de 18 años que llevaba una pestilente campera empapada. Casi me abalance hacia el elevador.

-Si te lo contara, no me creería, Kai. Por favor, lléveme arriba.-

Me siguió al interior del elevador, cuyas paredes internas estaban revestidas con paneles de caoba oscura y espejos venecianos. Mientras subíamos al decimoséptimo piso, noté que me miraba al espejo.

-Se que estoy hecha un asco. Tampoco tiene que mirarme como si hubiera salido de una cloaca- gruñí.

-Lo siento señorita Tsukino- Durante el resto del ascenso tuvo los ojos pegados a los botones del ascensor.

- Por favor, avíseme cuando llegue mi padre- dije cuando bajé en mi piso. El hombre asintió con aire solemne y yo corrí hacia la puerta de nuestro penthouse.

En el interior, el departamento tenía el aspecto de un museo. El aire era un poco mustio y no había ni una sola cosa que no se hallara fuera de lugar. Noté que Lea, la mucama, había estado trabajando, porque todas las y cada una de las superficies que miraba relucían tanto que habrían podido pasar perfectamente la prueba del guate blanco. En contraste con el hogareño desorden en el que vivía Darien, podría decirse que el orden impecable de mi casa era fantasmagórico.

Abrí las cortinas azules de nuestro living y contemplé Tokio. Bajo el velo de la lluvia, la vasta cuidad parecía pequeña y dormida. La agitación del día recién comenzaba, y muy abajo alcancé a ver a los hombres de traje, mujeres con carritos y trabajadores con sombreros, ocupando las calles. Yo me hallaba por encima de todo eso, y me sentía tan alienada como si acabara de llegar de Marte.

En el horizonte. Juban parecía mas bien una cuidad de juguete, en lugar del densamente poblado contado de Tokio. Me pregunte si Darien seguiría durmiendo… ¿Se habría dado cuenta ya de que me había ido? Cuando pensé en él, se me cerró el corazón como un puño. "Te amo" Esas fueron unas de las ultimas palabras que me dijo. Nunca más volvería a dirigirle la palabra.

"Lo odio", recordé.

Pero la dolorosa soledad no terminaría nunca. Por un instante, permití que mi mente repasara los hechos de los últimos días. Un cosquilleo me recorrió el cuerpo cuando recordé la primera vez que Darien me besó (la primera vez de verdad), con mi espalda apoyada contra el tronco de un gigantesco árbol. Y nuestro paseo en carruaje… me había parecido la primera noche del resto de mi vida. Cuando hicimos el amor… la ternura, la pasión de sus besos. Siempre tan exquisitos. No quise, pero lo compare con Diamante. Eran tan distintos, no solo en lo económico y en el estrato social. Diamante era bueno, pero Darien… Era increíble, no habría palabras para definir lo que me hacia sentir Darien, con cada caricia, beso, que me brindaba. Rei con amargura. Todo ese escenario no fue más que una farsa. Y yo la incauta victima de cada una de sus bromas.

Cerré las cortinas y me dirigí a mi habitación. Todo se encontraba tal cual lo había dejado. Mi cama de dosel perfectamente hecha. Mis muñecos, mis libros, fotografías, el maquillaje, el teléfono. Todo mi pasado encerrado en casi 30 metros cuadrados de mi habitación.

Tomé una fotografía grande, en la que aparecíamos mi padre, mi madre y yo, el año anterior a su fallecimiento. En ella mi madre todavía lucia joven y feliz; el cáncer estaba escondido dentro de su ser. Pero los ojos de mi padre ya delataban su tristeza, anticipando el vació que dejaría en nuestras vidas cuando se marchara. Y la expresión de mis ojos era de miedo y fortaleza a la vez. "No me jodan con esa cámara" parecía decir.

Coloque el portarretrato de plata sobre la mesa de mi tocador y trate de no compararla con la foto que había visto de Darien y sus padres. Una triste sonrisa se moldeo por voluntad propia en mis labios.

No despreciaría ni un solo segundo más de mi vida pensando en Darien Chiba. Tenía toda una vida que reclamar, y empezaría a vivirla como si acabara de empezar en aquel momento. Me seque las últimas lágrimas que derramaría por él, y me quite la ropa mojada. Las cuales arroje sin ceremonia alguna al tacho de basura. Vestida solamente en ropa interior me dirigí al baño.

Mientras el agua caliente caía en forma de lluvia sobre mi cuerpo, inevitablemente las lágrimas cayeron. Por más que lo niegue, el tiempo que pase con Darien fue mágico. Me hizo otra persona, otra mujer. Pero es muy grande el dolor, la traición. Yo amo a Diamante… ¿Lo amo? ¡Maldigo a Darien! Puso patas para arriba mi mundo perfecto, con esa blanca y socarrona sonrisa, con aquellos luceros… Lo odio, me repite una y otra vez. Pero aunque tengo razones para odiarlo, no puedo…

Diamante. Tenia que llamarlo. Cerré el grifo y salí de la bañera. Desnuda y con la piel mojada, me encamine hacia mi colosal ropero. Agarré una tanguita y ví un kimono de seda verde que no me había llevado al campamento por que me resultó muy poco práctico para acampar. Me lo puse y adoré la sensación que produjo la costosa seda sobre mi piel.

Luego tomé mi teléfono antiguo y me tendí sobre la cama. Él contesto a la primera llamada; el corazón me subió a la garganta. Había echado de menos el melodioso tono de su voz.

-Soy yo.- dije, casi sin aliento.

-Oh, Serena. Que alivio. Estaba como loco.-

Sonreí. Me sentía como siempre.

-No te preocupes nunca mas nos volveremos a separar.-

-Te extrañe tanto, Serena.

-Y yo a vos. Diamante- Cerré los ojos, deseando que mis palabras fueran ciertas.

Estaba lista para encontrarme con Diamante en una de nuestras confiterías predilectas, cuando oí la cerradura de la puerta de entrada. Mi padre estaba en casa.

Salí a su encuentro en la mitad del pasillo.

-Hola papá. Recupere la memoria- No sabia que otra cosa podía decirle.

Corrió hacia mí y luego me abrazó con fuerza, como si fuera un enorme oso.

-Serena… Cuanto lamento no haber estado acá para ayudarte. Gracias a Dios que estas bien.

"Estoy muy, pero muy lejos de encontrarme bien" pensé. Pero nunca revelaría a mi padre mis pensamientos íntimos. Lo abracé, pero fue para mí un gesto antinatural. Por lo general, mi padre no era un hombre afectuoso.

-Si, estoy bien. Ahora voy a encontrarme con Diamante.-

-¿Diamante?- Su voz era seria, de reproche. En el transcurso de un minuto las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad entre nosotros.

-Sí, Diamante, mi novio, el que se ha vuelto loco buscándome todos estos días.

Parecía consternado, lleno de culpa.

-De acuerdo, Serena, andáte. Yo me quedo acá, arreglando mis cosas.

Cuando había llegado a la puerta de entrada, me volví para mirarlo.

-No me vas a mandar de vuelta a ese campamento, ¿verdad?- En mi opinión, habría sido un destino más negro que mi propia muerte.

Suspiró.

-No, no te voy a obligar a ir ahí. Creo que nunca debía haberlo hecho. Ya sos una adulta, capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones. Si queres seguí siendo la novia de Miss simpatía, ese personaje llamado Diamante, hacélo.

Para mi padre, la insistencia había sido extensa. Sentí que el amor por él me enternecía y deseé por millonésima vez que las cosas fueran diferentes entre nosotros.

-Gracias papá. Y… me alegro de que hayas vuelto.-

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Vos y yo tenemos que hablar, Serena. En realidad… no lo hemos hecho desde la muerte de tu madre- inspiro profundamente- Pero ahora ve y divertirte. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Cuando volví a mirarlo, había lágrimas en mis ojos. Pero, por primera vez en el día, fueron lágrimas de felicidad.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aquí reportándose su Generala!!! (Con mi harem de chicos)**

Sip lo sé, muuucho tiempo sin actualizar. No es el regreso de los muertos vivos, soy yo volvió, como el ave fénix, resurgí de las cenizas- bahhhhhhhh para!! Que me fume?¿?Paso a contar el por que de mi ausencia. Mejor le digo a Nick que lo haga- _No, yo no tengo ganas de escribir-_ Pero Gautier Nicholas Ambrosius, la gente esta esperando, no seas malo!!- _Te dije que no. Me niego.-_ Listo, ya vas a ver. Ya vas a venir con el caballo cansado.

_Bueno, yo explico y saludo vos anda a descansar que te lo mereces- _ Gracias mi amor, no se que haría sin vos. Después te recompenso. Bueno, los dejo con Savitar. Muak!

_Ahora si. Yo les paso a contar. Primero mi baby, tuvo mucho que estudiar. Pero por fin término y esta de vacaciones. Menos mal que me abstuve de pegarle al puto chavon de economía, la mando a final por un puto punto, cuando había una pregunta dudosa que ni él sabía si estaba bien. ¿Para que ser un Dios, si no te dejan matar a gusto? Si lo sé matar es malo, pero esa regla no esta en mi diccionario. Buena idea ¿no? La real academia de Savitar presenta- música clásica de fondo- Aunque pensándolo bien… un libro, sip definitivamente. Las mejores maneras de matar a lo que te molesta. En este libro puede hacer una especial intervención, Simi- ¿o no Ash? _

_Bueno, continúo con mi baby. Después que termino la Facu. Estamos de vacaciones. Pero… la felicidad, y el tiempo libre nos duro nada. El lunes término, y el jueves empezó a trabajar- por suerte hasta navidad- en el local de ropa de su tío. Así que llega cansada de estar todo el día parada- literalmente- y no podemos hacer nada. ¿Por qué mierda la gente espera a último momento para comprar los regalos de navidad? _

_Y esta el tema de que nos vamos de vacaciones. Bien para mí, mal para ustedes. Agradezcan que tuviera tiempo y en vez de descansar del trabajo, vino y escribió. Si lo sé es un sol mi baby. Así que ya saben, soy un Dios, por ende, no pido, exijo que si leen dejen reviews. __Yo tiendo a asesinar las cosas que no me gustan- no le cuenten a Gaby que me puse agresivo- Así que yo diría, que si estiman su vida no me tengan como enemigo. _

_La verdad que me canse de escribir. Les paso con Kyrian. Mañana vuelve el lobo, que cagada. Chau,__** Savi.**_

_Siempre mandando este chavon. Todo por que es un Dio, ¿¡y que?! Yo soy un honorable guerrero griego, heredero del trono de tracia, y no me la paso todo el día mandando a diestra y siniestra. Además, que onda… es el Dios de ¿Qué? ¿Chthonian? Y eso es… ¿Un nuevo menú de Mc´Donalds?_

_Bueno, hola a todo soy__** Kyrian Hunter**__ y les responderé sus Reviews. Dejen más. _

**Sandra:** ¿Feliz? Por fin recuperó la memoria. Gracias por las palabras de aliento a nuestra bb, agradecemos-en nombre de ella- que sigas el fic. Cuídate, besos.

**Denise:** Jeje, lo sucio lo hace con- me abstengo de terminar la frase- Si mi bb es una romanticota, y cuando se pone a escribir esas chanchadas delira bastante. Pero la amamos igual, ella banca mi adicción a los dulces, yo soporto que pase horas sentada escribiendo. Bueno espero tu reviews, cuídate. Besos

**Oranjitenshi: **Gracias por tus palabras, espero que te haya gustado este chap. Cuídate besos

**Andy-deep-chiva: **Muchas gracias, no hay problema. Lo importante es que detesta reviews. Besos.

**Freiya hibaya: **Y si, mi bb causa ese efecto. Si la conocieras en persona me entenderías, jeje. Estoy tan orgulloso de mi bb. Termino el ciclo básico común. –snif, una lagrima de felicidad- Todas aprobadas, que felicidad. Cuídate. Gaby me dijo que te kiere mucho. Besos.

**Serena: **Pobre seguro que te quedaste sin uñas, jaja. Tardo mucho, si lo sé. Pero que la Fac.- que vena!!- hubiera terminado el 5 si no fuera por ese viejo! Cuídate. besos

**Himura Kaoru Chan: **Si fuera por mi ni se lo des a Mamo- pero se va a enojar si no cumplís, sinceramente no se que le ve a un simple mortal. Somos guerreros, con tiempo ilimitado. Pero bueno, a ella le gusta ese tipo. Lo cual no quita que le vamos a hacer la vida de cuadritos cuando venga para acá. Muajajja!! Claro que la cuidamos, no se acosa de que le agarre stress- jaja para tanto?? Es que nuestra bb no esta acostumbrada al trabajo, si lo sabemos es una vaga u.u Pero bueno, la amamos igual.- Cuídate, besos.

**carito00900: **Gracias por tu reviews, espero verte en este chap y que te guste mucho. Cuidate, besos.

**jaz021 : **¿Qué va a pasar? Ya lo sabes!!! Este chap si que se le pudrió todo a ese!!- festejo personal!!- Gracias por estar siempre. Cuidate, besos.

**LunaChibaTsukino : **¿Te gusto el anterior chap? Por que no dijiste nada, jeje. Bueno espero que este te guste. Gracias. Cuídate, besos.

**Moonlove: **Ya faltan pocos chaps, así que ya te vas a enterar que pasa con los personajes. Cuidate, besos.

**karenina hansen: **Gracias! Vacaciones al fin!! Y nuestro bb termino el cbc, así que tenemos mucho tiempo y sin hacernos mala sangre por rendir alguna final o algo de ese puto cbc n.n!. Cuidate, besos.

**Harukopaz: **Falta poco para saber como termina, así que solo queda esperar. Gracias, y nos vemos en este chap. Cuidate, besos.

**ANGELA : **Gracias por el cariño y el aliento. Te debo confesar que a Gaby les encantan todas las lindas palabras que les mandan. Cuidate, besos.

**Luz de Luna: **Si, mi bb es un sol. Me alegro de que te haya alegrado el día. Al mal tiempo buena cara. Hay que disfrutar la vida- te lo digo yo, y eso que soy inmortal- Cuidate, besos.

**Varnett**: Gracias por leer el fic, nosotros la cuidamos así que no hay problema, jaja. Espero que estés bien. Cuidate, beso.

**Isabel**: Graciaspor seguir siempre el Fic. Muchas pero muchas gracias, cuidate, besos.

**NeoReina-sailormoon: **Bueno, la verdad que no se de que reino será usted. Pero mis más sinceros respetos. Saludos desde nuestro reino, nuestra Reina, gobernante y eje, representante divino o mejor dicho nuestra representación de Dios en la tierra, esta muy cansada. Así que me delego a mí la tarea de responder los reviews. Mis mas sinceros respetos su majestad. Saludos cordiales.

**Serenitychiva: **Gracias por tu reviews, y por estar siempre. Cuidate, besos.

**Pinky: **No te olvides de Eliz, nuestra perdida o mejor dicho Amy. Gracias por tu reviews.¿Todo bien con la Facu? Esperamos que si. Cuidate, besos.

**FabiolaMoon **Mmm… no se si te voy a perdonar, confundirse a mi bb con otra. Eso es un crimen muy grave. Jaja, claro que te perdona, mi bb es muy buena. Gracias por el reviews. Cuidate, besos.

**UsakitoPau: **Mmm, no. Definitivamente mi bb no es horrorosa, no es mala. Es todo lo contrario, me deja comer mis barras de chocolate, y eso que no puedo. Cuidate, besos.

**Maskrena: **Sip, no se que pero ese día mi bb estuvo muy lucida. Debo reconocer que me mori de la risa cuando lo leí. Mmm… creo que comimos mucho chocolate, o dulces… A mi me agarra el ataque hiperquinético a ella el ataque escritoristico.

**Usako Suyi: **Me da pena, mucha pena lo de tu compu Suyi. Pero es por la maldad, si definitivamente. Por hacer sufrir a mi bb con los hijos BASTARDOS de Fury. Sabiendo que adora y ama a ese lobo- no se porque, ósea, nos gastamos $ en pipeta power!!- casi se descompuso!! Savi se enojo mucho, con vos!!Dijo que no va a ir mas!! Nada de mentiras, mañana vamos a hablar seriamente con el lobo. Estamos muy enojados con vos. Mala.

**Elizabeth: **Mi mentora en el café a lo Eliz!! Gracias por cuidarme tan bien, aunque a Gaby le moleste mi nueva adición- como si fuera que no tuviera, ahora agregamos una mas. No importa, un muerto más al placard- Esta disfrutando bastante con mi adicción. En estos momentos toy un poco- ¿poco?- hiperquinético, u.u ataque de azúcar. Pero Gaby me trajo unos chocolates muy ricos, y no me puedo negar. Mi bb me mima.


	16. Triste verdad

**CAPITULO 16**

_Darien:_

Me moví dentro de la cama, en busca del calor de mi princesa, pero lo único que encontré fue que no estaba. Me incorpore abruptamente, pero de nuevo el pánico se instauro en mi ser. Me obligue a tranquilizarme, el hecho que no estuviera en la cama no significaba que se había ido. Que había recordado todo. Mi subconsciente no había ayudado mucho, durante la noche tuve sueños, o mejor dicho pesadillas de Serena recordando todo y asiendo un buen uso de un cuchillo de cocina. Y precisamente no lo estaba usando para la cocina.

La habitación estaba en penumbras y el aire estaba un poco frió, podia escuchar el ruido de la lluvia golpeando contra el vidrio de mi ventana. Me levante y busque mi ropa interior, me obligue a pensar positivamente, pero lastimosamente mi mente imaginaba lo peor. Seguramente estaba en la cocina desayunando. Pensé en vano, cuando en realidad en el ambiente no se percibía ningún aroma proveniente de la cocina. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, me recordé. El piso estaba frió, o quizás sea esta aflicción en mi estomago. Intente pensar en otra cosa, ensaye el discurso que le daría. La mejor manera, si es que la hay, de decirle la verdad. En realidad la mejor manera de poder decírselo y no morir en el intento.

Mi aspecto podría dar a entender que no se nada del amor, nada de mujeres, que soy el típico nerds. Pero estuve con la cantidad de mujeres suficientes para darme cuenta que lo que siento por Serena no es algo pasajero. Con las otras mujeres sentí… cariño. Podría afirmar que si tuviera que decidir entre algunas de ellas y mi carrera, sin dudarlo elegiría mi carrera. Pero con Serena… ella me podría pedir lo que quiera, yo lo haría con gusto. Solo con ella experimente el amor verdadero, se que suena cursi, pero es verdad. Solo con ella dije _Te Amo_, con el corazón, solo a ella le hice el amor. Con ella experimente sentimientos nuevos, inexplicables. Fue ella quien me hizo tocar el cielo con las manos, la que dio felicidad a mi vida. El solo pensamiento de perderla me producía un vació en mi estomago.

La casa estaba sumida en un gélido silencio. _Positivo Darien, positivo._

-Seguramente se fue a comprar algo.- dije en voz alta. Cuando ví que en el perchero al lado de la puerta no estaba su campera.

Fui a la cocina ha preparar café para cuando regrese, seguramente lo necesitaría. Curiosamente el café ya estaba listo.

-Tal vez fue a comprar algo para comer- dije mientras me servia aquella bebida en mi taza favorita- ¿Adonde mas va ir?- susurre a mi mismo, mientras me daba vuelta y apoyaba mi taza de café en la isla de la cocina.

Cuando apoyé mi taza sobre el Tokio News que estaba abierto, me di cuenta de que había café derramado sobre sus páginas. La mancha aún húmeda borroneaba la tinta negra. Luego ví la taza que Serena usaba siempre, volcado junto al café derramado.

Se había ido. De verdad. Lo sabia con la misma certeza que confirmaba que afuera estaba lloviendo.

"Ya lo sabe"

La simple tristeza habría sido un sentimiento preferible en comparación con las emociones que experimente en los dos minutos siguientes. El café que acababa de beber me dio nauseas. Los pulmones se me contrajeron de tal modo que no podia respirar. Tenía el corazón destrozado. Estaba ahogado en un torrente de amargura y remordimientos, maldije mi existencia.

Luego ví el aviso de Tokio News y la horrenda imagen de lo que debió haber ocurrido se desplegó frente a mis ojos. Él había logrado llegar a Serena. Mina me había dicho que Diamante era un sujeto con muchos recursos, pero jamás me había imaginado un ardid tan directo. Cuando ella leyó su nombre impreso y el pedido desesperado de Diamante, rogando una llamada, el pasado debió haber vuelto a su mente como una ola violenta.

Y, sin duda, al enterarse de toda la verdad habrá querido huir de mí con tantas ansias que ni siquiera se molesto en recoger sus cosas. La imagine corriendo debajo de la lluvia, entre sollozos. O tal vez no lloro. Quizás solo se enojo y comenzó a maquinar una venganza contra el chico de Juban que la tomo por tonta ¿Seguirá amándome, aunque solo fuera un poco, cuando cerro la puerta? Ninguna de esas dos posibilidades me era muy alentadora, el solo hecho de hacerla llorar hacia que mi interior gritara en agonía. Me merecía lo peor, lo sé, pero aun así no podia hacerme la idea que me odie. El no tenerla de vuelta en mis brazos, el no poder escuchar de vuelta mi nombre en sus labios. El no escuchar Te Amo, en sus labios.

Paralizado por la angustia, hundí la cabeza entre mis manos. Por primera vez en años, me puse a llorar.

•♥•**.-.•♥•.**

-Darien, no podes quedarte en la oscuridad, mirando televisión por el resto de tus días- dijo Ikuko desde el desván.

-¿Por qué no? Es muy educativo- Clavé la vista en la pantalla, no deseaba encontrarme con la mirada de mi tía.

Avanzo hacia el televisor y lo apago. Se sentó junto a mí y supe que tendría que soportar uno de esos sermones típicos que los adultos suelen reservar en su memoria para ocasiones como esta y que comienza mas o menos así: "Yo soy mayor que vos y como he vivido mas…". No estaba de humor para tolerar esa clase de conversaciones.

Cuando cedieron mis primeros ataques de desolación por lo de Serena, llama a mi trabajo para avisar que no iría porque estaba enfermo. La autentica preocupación del Sr. Azusa por mi estado de salud me hizo sentir tan culpable que empecé a sentirme de verdad enfermo. Y no solo del corazón. Casi me arrastre hacia el sillón, con una bolsa de papas fritas, una botella de gaseosa de dos litros y el control remoto. Desde entonces, me había interesado mucho en un programa que trataba de un juicio; acaba de oír el testimonio de una mujer de Osaka que había asesinado a su esposo. En apariencia, ese desgraciado había sido tan traidor que el abogado de la esposa intentaba alegar defensa propia. Seguro que seria exonerada. Cerré los ojos e imagine a Serena apuntando con un arma "Te lo mereces, Darien Chiba"

Y era cierto.

-Mañana voy a ir a trabajar, tía Ikuko. Pero por ahora lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme sentado acá y pensar en los beneficios de la automutilación.-

Ikuko suspiro.

-Darien, Serena ha recibido un gran shock. Esta furiosa con vos, y con todo el derecho del mundo. Pero podría volver.-

Menee la cabeza.

-Esta enamorado de otro, además decir que esta furiosa conmigo es un termino que no abarca la magnitud de su enojo.-

-Corrección. "Estaba" enamorada de otro. No me interesa si se ha golpeado la cabeza o no; cualquiera que este dentro de un radio de diez kilómetros podría darse cuenta que Serena esta locamente enamorada de vos.-

-Ojala pudiera creerte, Iku. Pero vos no sabes como era Serena antes de que perdiera la memoria. No me soportaba. Me despreciaba. Ni siquiera podia compartir el mismo aire que yo…-

-Darien, no te pongas melodramático.-

Con el control remoto volví a encender el televisor.

-No lo soy, Iku. Lo juro.-

Me palmeo la rodilla y se levanto del sillón.

-Estas cosas llevan tiempo, Darien. No creo que seas un joven destinado a vivir el resto de tu vida sentado en un sillón con una bolsa de papas fritas.-

Una vez que se fue, ya no pude concentrarme más en el televisor. Lo dejé sin sonido, me senté y tomé el teléfono. Tenia que intentarlo. Había memorizado el número de teléfono de Serena desde el primer día que vino a quedarse en casa. Repetí los dígitos una y otra vez en mi mente, juntando el coraje para marcarlos de verdad. Finalmente, inspire hondo y marque el código de área; luego los primeros dígitos del numero. Pero cuando llegué al último, perdí el valor. Corte y me acosté.

Lo sé. Patético. ¿Qué podia decirle? ¿Qué lo lamentaba? Con esa frase no solucionaba nada. Y tal vez Diamante esta con ella. Quizás estaban riéndose juntos, preguntándose si yo iba a ser tan patético como para atreverse a llamarla. Deje el teléfono en la mesa.

"No llamaré- pensé-. Por hoy, al menos"

Volví a subir el volumen de la televisión y empecé a revolver en las migajas de papas que estaban en la bolsa. Pero cuando el juez que aparecía en el televisor empezó a dar una perorata respecto de los detalles de la legislación sobre la defensa propia, mi mirada se posó en el teléfono. Cuando sonó, me sobresalte.

-¿Hola?- Atendí antes de que terminara de sonar la primera campanilla.

-_You have seven days- _dijo una vos muy conocida imitando a la película. Se me cayeron los hombros por la decepción.

-Motoki no estoy de humor- dije disimulando enfado.

-No estas de humor ni para vivir. Lo siento hermano, Mina me contó.- dijo sin rodeos.

Apague la TV. Ojala me hubiera resultado igualmente sencillo y posible "apagarme" yo también.

-¿Cómo se entero?- pregunte.

-El tal Diamante la llamo. Se lo llevan los demonios. No te preocupes amigo, va a volver creeme lo que te digo. Además que clase de hombre se puede llamar Diamante y decir con pleno orgullo ¡soy hombre! Me suena a nombre de perro, de esos que usan las señoras adultas y gastan miles en esos canes. ¡Dios, están tan adornados que ni sabes de que sexo son! ¿Entendes mi punto?-

-Gracias Motoki, por animarme- estaba tan devastado que no podia sonreír siquiera. Era como si Serena si hubiera llevado no solo su presencia de mi vida, sino también al alegre y despreocupado Darien Chiba. Que solo se preocupaba por sacarse dieses en la facultad, ganar el dinero suficiente para poder comprarse una cámara. Todo eso se fue con Serena. Todo.-

-¿Serena esta enojada con Mina?-

Motoki resoplo.

-Es una manera suave de describir la situación.

-Que desastre. Ojala nunca hubiera conocido a esas chicas- Me acosté boca abajo y mire la pared blanca del desván. Nunca me había dado cuenta de que ese lugar parecía una cárcel.-

-¿De que estas hablando Willis?- dijo imitando al actor. Y conociéndolo como lo conocía, me lo imaginando haciendo un puchero después de haber dicho la frase. A veces me pregunto, ¿por que soy amigo de Motoki? Por su sentido del humor, el cual en este momento estoy odiando con toda el alma. –Chiba, para empezar, las cosas entre Mina y yo no podían ir mejor. Y segundo sigo con mi teoría, Serena y vos van a volver.-

-Motoki creo que la NASA se esta perdiendo de una mente brillante como vos.- dije con sarcasmo, y el tono de mi vos sonaba bastante irritado. Hasta diría que pronuncie las palabras con un gruñido. El eterno optimismo de Motoki me dejaba sin palabras, pero en ocasiones me fastidiaba. Hoy era un día de esos. Aunque en realidad, todo me irritaba últimamente. El porque no es muy difícil de saber.

-Motoki- me obligue a tranquilizarme, después de todo él no tenia la culpa. El único culpable soy yo.- Serena y yo terminamos. Se fue sin despedirse siquiera. Ni se molesto en dejarme una nota, al menos.-

Noté que Motoki suspiraba, frustrado. Solía decirme que yo me daba por vencido muy rápidamente cuando las cosas salían mal.

-Darien… ¿que querías que te escribiera? ¿Idiota con letras rojas? Ponete en su lugar, por un minuto. Seguramente la noticia la impacto, se enojo, estaba furiosa, decepcionada. Ahora ya paso un tiempo, habrá pensado mejor las cosas. No esta tan furiosa. Tenes que llamarla. Ahora mismo. Y esto amigo mío, no es un consejo es una orden. Tenes que replantearte tu situación. ¿Pasar el resto de tu vida lamentándote por Serena? ¿O enfrentar la situación? No tenes nada que perder, el no lo tenes seguro. Hazlo.-

Oí un clic y luego el tono de la línea. Me quede con el articular suspendido entre las manos; no tenia energía suficiente como para ponerlo en su lugar.

-¿Por qué esta pasando todo esto?- gemí, presionando el rostro sobre los suaves almohadones del sillón- ¿Por qué no me muero ahora mismo?-

Por fin me incorpore y colgué el teléfono. Una vez de pie, el mundo- o al menos ese ambiente- me pareció distinto. Tal vez Motoki tenía razón. Si a Mina le gustaba un chico de Juban, sin clase, sin saber arquear el meñique para tomar un té, sin saber absolutamente nada de aquellos rituales de la clase alta, ¿Por qué no a Serena? Claro que, por otra parte, mi amigo no había inventado una horrenda historia con el pasado de Serena. Y ella tampoco era una insoportable esnob como su amiga. Pero Serena tampoco era una esnob insoportable, por lo menos ya no. ese papel ahora le pertenecía por completo a Diamante. Y, después de todo, sus orígenes eran de Juban. Al menos los de su padre. Además, todos los habitantes del mundo, excepto Serena, claro un pequeño detalle sin importancia ¿no?, se habían dado cuenta que Diamante era un reverendo idiota, o también- un chiste malo por cierto, y con perdón a su madre- un reverendo hijo de puta. Un estupido repugnante, bueno creo que ya se entendió el concepto.

Los razonamientos fluían en mi mente, uno tras otro. Cada vez que se me ocurría una razón que explicara por que el destino nos había unido, aparecía otra para contrarrestarla. A medida que crecía la lista, también aumentaba mi deseo de hablar con ella. Ya no toleraba el silencio.

Esta vez marqué el número de teléfono completo, decidido a luchar por ella. No ganaba nada quedándome con el culo en la silla, mirando televisión y comiendo papas fritas. Bueno en realidad ganaba grasas acumuladas, pero ¿a quien le importa, cuando tu corazón esta roto en mil pedazos? A las mujeres se les daba por los chocolates, a mí las papas fritas. Como había dicho Motoki, no tenía nada que perder. El cartel de idiota ya lo tenía en la frente.

Serena respondió a la tercera llamada.

-Serena…-

Me corto antes de que pudiera decirle quien hablaba. Pero no me daría por vencido. Serena tenia que hablar conmigo. No me importaba que Diamante estuviera o no con ella. Volví a llamar.

-Por favor no cuelgues- le implore cuando atendió a la primera llamada. Cuando me hablo, su vos fue tan fría como el hielo.

-No quiero volver a hablar con vos nunca más en la vida.- enfatizo la ultima frase- Estoy segura que entenderás por que-

Tuve la sensación de que mi columna era de goma. Me eche sobre el sillón y apreté el articular con fuerza contra mi oreja

-Serena, por favor…- rogué inútilmente.

-¿Acaso te hable en Ruso? -Pregunto con sarcasmo- Acabo de decir que no quiero volver a dirigirte la palabra, y eso incluye que vos tampoco debes dirigírmela a mí. Colgare ya mismo. –

El tono de la línea me pareció una marcha funeraria. Me llevé la mano al estomago. Creí que vomitaría todas las papas fritas allí mismo. Como un verdadero masoquista, volví a marcar el número de Serena. El teléfono estaba ocupado.

Llamé cinco minutos después, con idéntico resultado. Luego diez minutos después. Y quince minutos después.

Obviamente lo había dejado descolgado, cerrándome así las puertas a su vida. Me quede acostado en el sillón, con las rodillas casi rozándome el mentón. Tuve la sensación de que Tokio estaba en otro continente, no solo a unos minutos en tren. Mi estomago no mejoraba, me sentía vació. El nudo en mi estomago, y la aflicción en mi corazón no mejoraban. ¿Se puede morir de amor? Ojala que si. Mi existencia hasta el momento era tan sencilla… Hasta que vino mi princesa. Serena… ya no era mas mi princesa. Ahora seguramente estaba con el estupido de Diamante. Pensar en eso me hizo sentir enfermo, no podia soportar la idea que la besara siquiera. Y menos todavía que la tocara y la viera de la misma manera que la ví yo.

Sedienta de mis caricias, sumisa a mis besos. Por más que él lo intentara jamás podría darle lo que yo le di. Por que para Diamante no existe nada más que él.

Serena Tsukino y yo habíamos terminado… mucho antes de haber empezado.

•♥•**.-.•♥•.•♥•.-.•♥•.•♥•.-.•♥•.•♥•.-.•♥•.•♥•.-.•♥•.•♥•.-.•♥•.•♥•.-.•♥•.•♥•.-.•♥•.•♥•.-.•♥•.•♥•.-.•♥•.•♥•.-.•♥•.•♥•.-.•♥•.•♥•.-.•♥•.•♥•.-.•♥•.•♥•.-.•♥•.•♥•.-.•♥•.•♥•.-.•♥•.•♥•.-.•♥•.•♥•.-.•♥•.•♥•.**

**Aquí reportándose su Generala!!! ( con mi harem de chicos )**

¿Se percataron de un pequeño detalle?- bueno además que volví- Seguramente nop. ¿Vieron que cerré el capitulo con corazoncitos? ¿Saben por que? Por que…. Es el mes de los enamorados, y mientras todas ustedes suspiran por Mamo, yo lo tengo en mi camita. ¡MuaJajajajajaj! Llego, le abrí la puerta de mi casa se escucho un puff- era su valija cayendo al piso- y le hice un paseo intensivo por mi camita. MUAJAJA!!

_**AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE: **__**Podrán soñar con él, pero para su información no sean BABOSAS!!! Mi hombre Mamo, es MÍO, MÍO, por el periodo de un mes. Así que no quiero ver alusiones de él con ninguna de ustedes, ¿¡¡les recuerdo que mis hombres son todos super, supers machos?!!! Y al igual que yo tienen sed de sangre. **_

_Perdónenla chicas, esta muy emocionada.__ Soy- mirada sexi- Darien, Mamo, Mamo-chan. Como quieran. La verdad que estoy muy feliz de volver a Buenos Aires…Por que…- manténgalo en secreto, Suyi me tenía encerrado todo el día. Reconozco que desde que llegue solo ví la habitación de gaby, bueno mejor dicho la cama. Pero… al menos ví las estrellas por la ventana de Gaby. _

¿¡Qué lastima no, que Suyi este tan, pero tan, pero tan lejos!? Y yo que pensaba visitarla con Mamo. Pucha… bueno otra vez será. La verdad que en este chap Mamo les va a contestar los reviews, no saben lo lindo que se ve tecleando en mi compu, leyendo mi fic. Como abrió los ojos cuando leyó las chanchadas que escribo de él, y como tomaba nota de eso, con los ojos brillantes mientras me miraba. Debo admitir que los demás están un poco celosos.

_¿¡Pocos?! Por el amor de Dios, si fuera por ellos ya me hubieran tirado en el Riachuelo. __Te lo juro bb, me asesinaban con la mirada. Aunque estuve hablando con el Dios, ¿Cómo se llama? –_Savitar_- ah con ese, y me dijo que podia asesinar cualquier cosa, estoy pensando utilizar sus servicios. _–¡Mamo! Como se te ocurre, sos malo. ¡¡AY!! Cada día lo amo más. –

_Bueno ahora que estoy más relajado. Paso a responder a todas las personas que leen este fic. __Por cierto, al cántico __**de un Reviews no cuesta nada**__. Estuve hablando con Eliz- Elizabeth Chiba-Y nos pusimos firme. Así que le pedimos que si les gusto, opinen, al menos algo. No es difícil, van en __**Submit Reviews- Go- **__escriben y luego __**Submit Reviews. **__Así de fácil, más fácil que hacer arroz. Y si se lo digo yo, tienen que confiar. _

**Hehra:** _Hola, un placer haber recibido tu Reviews. Nop, todavía falta lo mejor. Mi bb, me hace sufrir pero… ante todo es pro final feliz, como dice ella.¡ Para sufrir esta la vida! ¡Y los putos profesores!_

**Sandra:** _Mmm… ¿Me hará padre? Eso ni yo lo sé, me dijo que te digiera, que la verdad es que… te vas a enterar en el próximo capitulo. El cual espero publique lo antes posible, hace un gran esfuerzo. Así que vamos a ver, solo hay que esperar. _

**LunaChibaTsukino**: _Tu pregunta te la responde mi bb._ Bueno, no quedo embaraza, mejor dicho no se sabe. Primero por que por lo general uno se da cuenta cuando no viene el periodo, aunque los puse a sacar chispas por toda la casa en repetidas ocasiones. Tenes que tener en cuenta que no se quedo con Mamo muchos días, y el siempre se cuido. Excepto una vez. Ahora el quid de la cuestión es… ¿Abra quedado embarazada? Eso lo sabrás en el próximo capitulo, jajajja re novela me salio!!

**Denise **_Aunque no paso las fiestas conmigo, una lastima por cierto, dijo que las paso genial. Pero no importa nos vamos a desquitar el 14 y el 18. Gracias por seguir el fic. Y por obviamente ser una fan mía. _

**Hoshiharu **lo siento Mamo, pero esto es critico. Gracias por tu apoyo, por las palabras de aliento. Por cierto lo de la miel estoy en dudas, pero quizás, tal vez… allá un rencuentro fogoso. No lo sé con exactitud, pero lo voy a pensar. Ahora. Estas haciendo que este hiperventilando, tu petición con respecto a mis bombonzazos esta total y absolutamente denegada. Hay muchos, pero muchos mas Dark Hunter, Apolitas- si te gusta que te chupen el alma al cumplir ellos la edad de 27, seguramente no. pero también esta la opción de verlos morir, lo sé es triste. Es que es una larga historia que se resume a que Apolo los jodió- y también los Were hunters- siempre y cuando, todo tiene sus pro y sus contra, como te decía, quieras gastar una pequeña cantidad de dinero en un veterinario. Ya lo se, te quedaste con cara de O.o, entra a mi bio, o busca Dark hunter y se resuelven todas tus dudas. O sino agrégame al msn, el mail esta publicado. Y listo. Mamo te mando saludos, besos!!

**Kaoru Hatake **_Hola, no te preocupes por mi baby, esta más que bien entre mis brazos. Ahora me esta….- un minuto por favor, bueno mejor que sean cinco- ya esta gracias. ¿En que estaba? Ah si… esta super feliz de tenerme a su lado. La mayor parte del tiempo, bueno ya te imaginaras, pero hablamos bastantes. Besos- espero que no te desmayes de la impresión, suelo causar ese efecto- _

**Erika Chiba **_No se si yo te pueda disculpar. Mmm… si hubieras dejado un reviews por chap, Gaby seria Feliz, y como dice el dicho. Si gaby ta feliz, escribe más rápido. Es un círculo vicioso. Si queres que el gran Mamo te perdone, ya sabes- Acepto sobornos también, ¡pero shh!_

**Karenina hansen** Te respondo yop, por que sos fanática del otro. Perdón, pero Mamo no soporta ni verlo en figurita. Me dijo que te digiera- esto me esta cansando, no Mamo. JAMÁS, el te dije…- como te decía, dijo que le gusto mucho lo que escribiste de él. Y que con él, hay se me suben los colores, es obvio que se va a portar mal. Besos, Muak!

**LUZ DE LUNA**_ te tengo información secreta. Me va hacer sufrir un poco más. Lo sé, es triste. Te agradezco el apoyo y que siga mi fic. Por que aunque lo escriba Gaby, yo soy el protagonista. _

**Varnett: **_Gracias por la oferta, pero este mes soy absolutamente he íntegramente de Gaby. _

**Darienlove: **Gracias por seguir el fic. Mamo te manda un saludo! Espero verte en el próximo chap! Besos!

**Caroone: **_Afortunada de ti, mira quien te toco para que respondiera tu reviews. ¿Cómo que me merezco sufrir? Jaja, bueno esperamos verte en el próximo chap. Saludos!_

**Isabel: **Gracias por seguir el fic, como siempre te agradezco infinitamente. Mamo obviamente te manda saludos, los besos los reservo para mi. Perdón, soy algo… egoísta- ¿algo? Consecuencias de ser hija única. Besos!

**TrisChiba: **_la verdad que si, pobre de mí. Pero no se puede pedir más a la vida, estoy disfrutando de mi bb, la cual esta sentada en mis piernas, y nos vamos alternando las respuestas. Gracias por seguir el fic. Saludos!_

**LadySerena01 **Gracias!! Igualmente no me tarde muuuucho, jaja la verdad que si no? falta tan poco para el final, el proximo Sere sale con Diamante… chachachannn!! ¿Seguirán? Solo queda esperar. Besos! Muak!

**Oranjitenshi: **_Gracias por seguir el fic! Y si… pobre de mi estoy sufriendo como un condenado, pero lo bueno es que ya se acerca el final! ¡¡Y yo lo se!!! Se lo saque a Gaby después que ejmm… mejor que no lo sepas. Saludos!_

**Sesrena: **_Me disculpo en el nombre de mi bb, se tardo de nuevo bastante pero fue por razones extraordinarias. Gracias por seguir el fic. Saludos!_

**UsakitoPau: **_Mi bb horrorosa!! Sacrilegio!!! Aurea, no se si te pueda perdonar semejante cosa. _Es verdad amore mío, mi disipula en ves de venerarme, me dice víbora, pobre de mi, buah!! _No llores bb, vení que te consuelo!! _Moraleja mi querida saltamontes, yo sere una vibora mala, pero soy yo quien tiene a Mamo en su cama- bueno en la mía, pero no rimaba. MUAJAJJAJAJA!! MUAK!

**NeoReina-sailormoon **Eso quisieras!! Para tu información la unica que tiene a Mamo- por lo menos durante este mes- soy yo!! Así que la unica manera que lo vas a tener es soñando. Con respecto a mi querido y adorado Diamante, ya sabes la respuesta. Es mi fuente de inspiración- babas- En mi mi Reina, Mamo esta muy entretenido con mi cuello para responder mas mensajes. Y puesto que no quiero que de saludos a nadie, solamente a mi- el termino saludo es muy escaso para definir nuestros, bueno, no importa. Ya lo sabrás- Cuidate mi reina, Muak!

**Pinky: **_Felicidades Rosita!! Ya sos Abogada!! Vamos a lucrar por todos lados!! Gracias por la mención de enviar el clan Kosui, pero la casa de mi bb esta muy concurrida. _No es cierto!! _Si es cierto_, bueno te perdono por que sos tan lindo!! Mi reina adorada!! Te mando muchos besitos y abrazos, la Haru se esta colgando de la liana de su Dios Atlante, y yo voy a estar bastante entretenida con mi Mamo- y los otros, por que sino se me ponen celosos-

**FabiolaMoon**: Gracias por el Reviews, por seguir la historia y debo decir, ¿por acordarte de mi nombre? Jajajja, es una bromita, ya te dije que estas perdonada, así que no te preocupes. Besos, Muak!

**Serenitychiva: **Tarde un poquito, pero aca esta. Gracias por seguir mi fic. Mamo manda saludos!! Besos Muak!

**Freiya hibaya: **Te recuerdo que Mamo durante febrero es MÍO, y quiero recalcar este punto MÍO. M-I-O- espero que entiendas. Te quiro mucho mi amix, y gracias a vos también por estar siempre. Besos, Muak!

**Angela: **Gracias! Ahora con Mamo si que se vienen las fiestas!!! Espero que te guste este chap! Besos, Muak!

**Andy-deep-chiva **Gracias por el reviews y el apoyo, espero verte en este chap!! Besos, Muak!

**Fury **_Odio a esta bola de pelos. _Mamo por Dios! Te cuento que son más que vos, así que contrólate. No quiero tener que castigarte… ¿A quien engaño? ¡Claro que quiero! Mi lobo feroz, el solo recordar el reencuentro-aunque tuvimos que hacer dormir a los cachorritos, que ahora están tan grandes, snif, snif- me hace que se me suban los colores. Te estoy viendo bb, no te ponas celoso con Mamo. Besos- aptos solo para mayores- tu Gataki.

**Suyi y Ash** Son Mónica y Cesar de FF, ¿ya gastaron todas las sabanas del Sheraton? Para que pregunto lo obvio… Espero que Ash- o mejor dicho vos- se hallan divertido jugando con la liana. Los cachorritos están terribles, ya que no si te enteraste pero tía Eliz los mimo en exceso. El tio Kyrian los malcría con los dulces, ni hablar Fury. Savi los lleva a cocochito por todos lados. Debo reconocer que Suyi- la perrita- nos salio demasiado calentona, ya de peque mira a los chongos. Pobre Fury, esta sufriendo a horrores. ¡Ví el comic de Lord of Avalon! Dios que horror!!! Mi Kerrigan no es así de feo!! Estamos hiperventilando, como siempre Savi se ofreció, al igual que Nick para hacer malignidades al magnate de Marvel. ¡Les vamos a meter el traje de spider-man por el culo! Te extrañamos a horrores!! Cuídate Moxa y pasalo bien- te digo todo esto por si no te veo. Igual te mando a los babys (excepto a Mamo. Lo tuviste mucho tiempo) a que te visiten- Muak!

**Elizabeth **Hola soy Gaby, soy adicta a los dulces- bueno ¿quien no?- Adicta a mis Dark Hunter- de hecho tengo a un harem, estoy trabajando en ello. Espero que no aumente el número. Pero en fin, para que viene acá sino para que me solucionen mi adicción ¿no?- Esta bien, lo reconozco, una que otra vez tome hasta el punto que patente una frase: la vida es triste- como si hubiera dicho algo que no fuera verdad… ¿No se de que se ríen? Ah si… de mi estado.- Y por ultimo soy codependiente. Odio con cada parte de mi ser a tu hermano, ¡lo juro! ¡¡Si pudiera lo mataría yo misma!! No me puedo inspirar sino estas. GENTE preste atención, la causa de mi ausencia en FF fue que Eliz, no estaba. Me faltaba ella!! Buah!!! Los cachorros están tremendos, Ash me rompe todo, y Suyi parece kikiri. No para en todo el día, ¿Qué le pondrán en la comida para perros? Espero que no sea azucar, ya tengo demasiado con kikiri. Bueno moxa. Mamo me reclama, dijo que tiene unos movimientos que quiere probar. Besos Muak!

_Los kmqd_

_Muak._

•♥_**Gåb& y Mamo♥•**_

**PD: MUAJAJJAJA SUFRAN!!!!!! MIENTRAS YO LO TENGO, MUAJAJJAJ!!**


	17. Que Dios te ayude

**CAPITULO 17**

_Serena:_

El jueves por la mañana mi padre me estaba esperando en el comedor diario, frente a una taza de café, el Wall Street Journal y un plato con medialunas. Pero cuando lo vi tenia la vista perdida, como si hubiera olvidado su ritual matinal.

-Que suerte que ay te has levantado- dijo cuando me senté frente a él.

-Sí. Me pareció un tanto extraño despertarme en mi propia cama- me serví una taza de café, con cierta timidez.

-en las oficinas del ferrocarril me dijeron que devolverían tu equipaje esta tarde-

-Qué alivio- respondí, ausente. Me imaginaba a Darién desayunando a la mesa de su casa.

"Aunque a esta hora debe de estar trabajando", pensé

-¿Cómo te fue en tu reencuentro con Diamante?- pregunto mi padre, note que trataba de ser cortes.

-Estupendo. Maravilloso-

"Extraño. Incomodo."

Mi padre concentro la mirada en la tapa del periódico y yo comencé a repasar mentalmente la escena con Diamante…

Lo vi no bien entre en el Café. Estaba en una pequeña mesa de mármol situada junto a la ventana de la entrada- la mejor del lugar-, bebiendo un café _espresso. _

Se puso de pie y abrió los brazos para recibirme. Como siempre, estaba impecable; llevaba un pulóver de algodón amarillo limón y unos jeans de marca. Sin duda era atractivo, educado y plenamente consciente de su condición de ciudadano acaudalado.

Recibí con agrado el abrazo, tratando de convencerme de que ese instante era el que había estado ansiando desde que me fui de mi departamento el sábado anterior.

-Serena, gracias a Dios que estas acá.-

Sus labios buscaron los míos. Respondí a su beso, tratando de olvidar en vano la sensación de los besos de Darién. Pero el contraste fue imponente. Los labios de Darién eran firmes y seguros; los de Diamante, suaves y torpes. ¿Cómo nunca me di cuenta de ese detalle? Además, aun cuando murmuraba mi nombre y jugueteaba con mi cabello, parecía tan preocupado por sí mismo de que me daba la impresión 

que era el protagonista de alguna película, en lugar de un hombre enamorado. Por fin me separe de él, convenciéndome de que transitaba por un lógico periodo de readaptación.

-No vas a creer, las cosas por las que tuve que pasar.- comente. Me senté en una de las sillas de hierro, forjado dispuestas junto a la mesa de miniatura.

Diamante hizo una señal al camarero para que trajera otra taza de espresso y se volvió hacia mí.

-Supe que Mina tramaba algo cuando hable con ella. Juro que no entiendo como podes ser amiga de esa chica. No tiene clase.-

Recordé que Mina había ido corriendo a Juban ni bien se entero de mi caída. Y el paseo de compras. Y las cosas que me había contado sobre mi madre, cuando me sentí tan a la deriva por mi pasado. Luego también acudió a mi memoria su horrible traición.

-Bueno ya no somos amigas, así que no tenes por que preocuparte.- conteste.

-Eso es algo rescatable de toda esta situación. Otra ventaja fue que no hayas tenido que ir a ese horrendo campamento- se lo veía increíblemente complacido, como si hubiera orquestado lo de mi amnesia para salirse con la suya.

El camarero coloco el café frente a mí y bebí un sorbo para probarlo era fuerte y amargo.

-Pero ni siquiera te he contado lo que me sucedió.-

-Contalo, entonces. Aunque estoy seguro que no tendrá ni punto de comparación con la situación que yo pase. No podes imaginártelo.-

Claroooo… tonta, tonta Serena. El hecho que tu vida en el lapso de una semana, se haya puesto patas para arriba no significa nada. O que te hayas caído, sufrido de amnesia, haber sido secuestrada por, por… por el mejor espécimen de todo Tokio. ¡NO! Por una rata, traicionera, que me mintió y engaño. Suspire, Diamante parecía mucho más preocupado por su propio sufrimiento y sus actos heroicos- levantar el teléfono y usar sus contactos para que me encontraran- que por el hecho de que mi vida se hallara trastornada por completo.

-Ni siquiera me preguntaste donde estuve en todos estos días.-

Dejo su taza sobre la mesa.

-Bien. ¿Dónde?-

-En Juban.- Espere que me preguntara con quien. No veía la hora de encontrar a alguien que sintiera por Darién Chiba el mismo odio que yo.

Hizo una mueca.



-¿Has estado viviendo en Juban todos estos días? ¡Santo Dios! Me sorprende que no te hayan asesinado.- meneo la cabeza.- pobre Serena, debes de haberte sentido aterrada. –

Pensé en la acogedora casa de Rose, en los arboles verdes y en la gente simpática del vecindario. Recuerdos muy distantes de resultar aterradores.

-No es tan malo ¿Sabes? Mi padre creció allí. – Diamante me tomo la mano, tenia los dedos fríos, un poco pegajosos y húmedos para mi gusto. En clara yuxtaposición con las cálidas manos de Darién.

-Serena, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Él ya ha olvidado el pasado- Se estremeció- ni siquiera pensemos en eso.-

Aparte la mano. Diamante parecía tan esnob y elitista que me sorprendió. ¿Siempre había sido así?

-Como quieras Diamante.-

De repente no tuve ganas de contarle el engaño de Darién. Quería bloquear esa experiencia de mi mente, y si le confesaba a Diamante lo ocurrido, el no se detendría hasta vengarse. En cambio, me ahorraba los detalles de mis últimos días, podríamos reanudar nuestra relación donde la habíamos dejado. Todavía quedaba todo el verano por delante. ¿Qué sentido tenía amargarnos con el drama de mi amnesia?

-A propósito, ¿Con quién estuviste?-

-ah, con una amiga de Mina. No la conoces.- clave la vista en la taza de espresso.

-¿Qué amiga?- me pregunto, como si se diera cuenta que me callaba algo.

-Nadie importante.- respondí, recordaba los cálidos ojos zafiros de Darién, sus fuertes brazos alrededor mío- ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que hiciste?-

Diamante se sintió satisfecho con la respuesta ya que su vida había retornado al orden habitual, o sea… él, él, y adivinen que mas… él. No quería pensar en las consecuencias complejas de lo vivido. Sonrió.

Durante la hora siguiente no hice otra cosa más que beber mi café y escuchar a Diamante hablar de sí mismo.

"Como en los viejos y buenos tiempos"

Mi padre dio vuelta las páginas del periódico y me hizo regresar al presente.

-¿Serena oíste lo que te dije?-

Menee la cabeza y tome una medialuna.

-Lo siento papá, pero tenía la mente en otro lado.



-¿Quién es el tal Darién Chiba? Nunca te lo había oído mencionar antes.

Me miraba con curiosidad, no tenía ni idea que acaba de formular una pregunta muy peligrosa.

-Es… eh… un conocido, digamos que me encontró en la estación y me llevo a su casa.-

No podía tolerar decirle toda la verdad, el solo pensar en Darien me hacia ruborizar. Tal como lo había hecho con Diamante, los deje que los detalles cayeran en las grietas de mis historias.

-Bueno por el teléfono me pareció un joven muy agradable, y me gustaría agradecerle personalmente que te haya aceptado en su casa. –

-No es necesario, papa. ¿Podemos olvidar el tema, por favor?- Arranque un pedazo de medialuna, me lo introduje en la boca y lo mastique furiosa.

Mi padre arqueo las cejas.

-Claro, si crees que es lo mejor…-

-Créeme. Lo es.-

Asintió con la cabeza, pensativo.

-Igualmente, hay algunas cosas que debemos aclarar.- dejo el periódico a un lado.- Vos y yo tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar. Unos cinco años, según mis cálculos.-

Trague el duro nudo que se me había formado en la garganta.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- mi voz fue un chillido… nunca habíamos mantenido una conversación "personal", y el proyecto me entusiasmaba.

-Tu madre, antes de morir, me hizo jurarle que no me ahogaría en mi propia pena. Quería que tuvieras una adolescencia normal y feliz, llena de amor… de risas… aunque ella no pudiera compartirlas con vos. – Hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos- Este último mes me di cuenta que no he cumplido con esa promesa. Te llene de tarjetas de crédito, te impuse horas limite de regreso a casa, te exigí con respecto a tus tareas, pero no llegue a conocerte verdaderamente como persona. Y este fin de semana pasado, por poco te perdí…

No sabía que decir. Por supuesto que durante años reproche que mi padre no pasara tiempo conmigo. Pero, en realidad, jamás pensé que estuviera dispuesto a admitir que cometía errores. Por primera vez me di cuenta de que era un ser humano de verdad… no solo un robot que me decepcionaba día tras día.

-No fue tu culpa que yo me golpeara la cabeza, papá.-



-claro que no tuve la culpa de que te golpearas la cabeza, pero si de no haberme dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal mientras yo estaba de viaje, vos pudiste haber quedado abandonada en las calles, indefensa…-

Parecía tan desolado que quise reconfortarlo. Me asustaba la idea de verlo derrotado: el peñón de Gibraltar de pronto se desmoronaba.

-Bueno, en el campamento debieron haberte avisado que yo no había llegado…-

-Trataron de hacerlo. La propietaria por fin dio conmigo el mismo día que Darién. La mujer estaba desesperada.-

-Pero todo salió bien. Ya estoy mejor, y además no tengo que ir a ese campamento- trate de mostrarme contenta, aunque sabía que las cosas distaban mucho de estar bien.

Mi padre siguió hablando, como si no me hubiera oído.

-Cuando hable por teléfono con Ikuko, me di cuenta de que ella te conocía, a vos, mi propia hija… mejor que yo.-

-No he sido una persona fácil de conocer- declaré. Por primera vez desde la muerte de mi madre, me veía a mi misma con más claridad- Después de que ella falleció quise protegerme contra posibles penas futuras… Ahora sé que es imposible- pensé en Darién y el dolor que me había causado- La vida no es así.

Mi padre se me acerco y me beso en la mejilla. Me abrazo.

-Has crecido de verdad, Serena estoy orgulloso de ti.-

Se escapo una lagrima.

-Gracias, papá. Esto significa mucho para mí- Claro que había crecido ¿pero a qué precio?

Sonrió.

-¿Crees que podes darle otra oportunidad a tu padre? ¿Podríamos pasar el verano reconstruyendo lo que teníamos cuando eras niña?-

-Me gustaría mucho- conteste y le devolví la sonrisa.

Por un segundo fui feliz; Darién, Diamante y Mina se borraron de mi mente. Ahora iba a convertirme en una prioridad para mi padre, la esperanza secreta que había albergado en mi corazón durante años estaba a punto de tornarse realidad. Irónicamente, se lo debía a Darién.



El sábado por la noche me puse un vestido largo de seda negra y unas sandalias también negras. Diamante había organizado un paseo especial para mí y yo estaba segura de que aquella velada, nuestra relación volvería a ser como antes, y entonces se disolvería la depresión que me había quedado con respecto a Darién.

En los últimos dos días había logrado esquivar con éxito todas las llamadas de Mina; mi ex mejor amiga encabezaba la lista de personas cuya existencia quería olvidar. Descolgué de las paredes de mi cuarto todas las fotografías que nos habíamos tomado juntas, y mientras lo hacia recordé a Darién y su cámara de fotos. También me había comprado ropa de verano nueva, evitando a propósito ir a Bloomingdale´s.

Mi padre cumplía con su promesa de tratar de conocerme más a fondo. Trabajaba menos horas por día y hacia un esfuerzo por mostrarse amable con Diamante; hasta lo había invitado a cenar el domingo. Mi vida era la que cualquier chica habría soñado… salvo un detalle: echaba de menos a Darién e Ikuko. Y a Mina. Hasta Motoki y al señor Sr. Azusa

A las ocho en punto Diamante había llegado y me estaba esperando abajo.

-Ya bajo- grite por el conmutador- ¡Chau, pá!- lo salude y Salí muy apresurada del departamento, antes de darle oportunidad de imponerme un horario de regreso. Algunas cosas nunca cambian…

Diamante me aguardaba en la entrada del edificio ignorando lisa y llanamente al portero.

-Hola, mi amor. Estas preciosa.

-Gracias, vos también estas muy elegante- Con sus pantalones de vestir color tostado y una chaqueta azul marino, parecía un modelo publicitario.

Su beso fue automático, una formalidad.

-Hice reservaciones para que cenemos tarde en un restaurante nuevo, no es donde vamos siempre. Pero me dijeron que la comida es exquisita y está muy de moda. Pero antes- hizo una pausa- una sorpresa.-

Trate de mostrar cierto entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de cenar en seguramente uno de los restaurantes más refinados de todo Tokio. Conociéndolo sabia que los gustos de Diamantes no bajaban de restaurantes de primera categoría, y seguro era un lugar para aquellos ciudadanos que tuvieran dinero para quemar. En otras palabras la antítesis de _Hikari. _

El taxi nos dejo en la base de un parque, extremadamente parecido al parque de mi cita con Darién, pero cuando vi la hilera de carruajes que me habían parecido tan románticos unos días atrás, me empecé a asustar.



"Una coincidencia- me dije.- Una simple coincidencia"

Sin embargo, cuando vi a Diamante dirigirse al más adornado de todos, supe que me hallaba en problemas.

-¡Un paseo en carruaje!- exclamo- Que sorpresa ¿no?

En ese momento tuve el profundo deseo de que me atropellara un camión con acoplado. ¿Cómo podía subirme a un carruaje con Diamante? Considere la posibilidad de decirle que era alérgica a los caballos o que de pronto recordé que había dejado la plancha enchufada. Cualquier cosa para escaparme de esa conocida escena del caballo y el carruaje. Pero Diamante ya me estaba haciendo señas. No me quedaba otra alternativa que aceptar su "sorpresa".

-Vamos mi amor, el tiempo es dinero.- Me ayudo a subir y se sentó a mi lado.

-Buenas noches- dijo el conductor mientras se volvió para mirarme.

Cuando vi su rostro, me quise morir. ¡Era el mismo cochero que nos había llevado a Darién y a mí! por la forma en que me guiño el ojo, me di cuenta de que me había reconocido, aunque por suerte no abrió la boca.

-Hola- balbucee, con el corazón palpitante.

Sin agregar ni una sola palabra más, hizo chasquear las riendas. Cuando comenzamos a avanzar, me dije que debía considerarme feliz. Mi paseo con Diamante borraría los recuerdos de Darién, en especial, el momento en que le dije que lo amaba. Cerré los ojos, bloqueando todo excepto Diamante.

Cuando entramos al parque, me atrajo hacia sí.

-Estaba esperando este momento, Serena- susurro.

-Oh, Darién…- me calle. No podía creer que acabe de pronunciar el nombre de ese idiota. Diamante me miraba de forma muy extraña. Recuperada, trate de arreglar la situación para mi conveniencia- Oh, mi… ¡Ay! ¡Ay, ay! El tobillo. Se me durmió el tobillo. Pero creo que mejora… Si, si.-

Diamante me tomo de los hombros con ambas manos y su boca se acerco a la mía. Sus labios se apretaron contra los míos con fuerza, casi con rabia. Le devolví el beso y luego se relajo. Después de unos minutos su respiración se torno agitada y me abrazo con más fuerza.

Pero lo único que yo sentía era frialdad. Ya no podía fingir que los besos de Diamante me agradaran. Todo lo que había sentido por él era historia pasada. Odiaba a Darién, pero Diamante solo me inspiraba indiferencia. No podía seguir 

adelante con la farsa. Me aparte de él, desesperada por poner distancia entre los dos.

-Serena, te am…-

-Diamante, basta. Por favor- lo interrumpí. No quería oírlo pronunciar esas palabras; habrían resultado demasiado dolorosas.

-¿Por qué?- Parecía herido.

-No nos amamos de verdad. – cuando se lo dije, la banda de acero que me comprimía el cuello se aflojo. Ya estaba libre.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Formamos un equipo, somos la envidia de todos mis amigos. Somos lo mejor de la sociedad- se lo veía incrédulo.

Meneé la cabeza.

-Todo eso no es amor. El amor es algo… bueno, algo que te supera. No es eso lo que nos sucede a nosotros.

Entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

-¿Hay otro?- pregunto.

-En realidad, no… Absolutamente no. Pero vos y yo no podemos seguir saliendo. Simplemente, no corresponde.- Me sentí triste y aliviada a la vez. Había cortado las relaciones con otra persona más, mi último vinculo a la vida social. Pero no me arrepentí de la decisión ni por un segundo.

Diamante se corrió al otro extremo del asiento

-¿Tenes una jodida idea de cuantas _mujeres _serian capaces de matar por salir conmigo?- no hice caso a la manera como pronuncio la palabra mujeres, era obvio que me consideraba una simple pendeja. Pero nada de lo que dijera me afectaría.

-Si Diamante. Y todas ellas serian afortunadas de tenerte como novio. Pero vos y yo no vamos a ninguna parte- con cada palabra que decía me sentía más fuerte. Yo era Serena Tsukino, una mujer independiente.

-¿Es tu decisión definitiva?- pregunto

-Si- mire fijo hacia adelante.- Lo lamento-

-Cochero, llévenos de vuelta- dijo Diamante abruptamente. Luego se volvió hacia mí. –La cena queda cancelada.



Punto final. Después de un año de haber salido, las últimas palabras de Diamante en cuanto a nuestra relación solo se refirieron a la cancelación de las reservas para cenar.

"Adiós, Diamante- pensé-. Que Dios te ayude".



•**Reportándose su Generala•**

Después de años, actualice. Es más creo que ya tengo canas, jaja. No mentira, que todavía soy joven… ¡UY! Mi cintura, jaja. Empecé la facultad, así que mi tiempo entre ser madre de los cachorritos- Ash y Suyi- atender a mis bebes, y delirar en la facultad de Derecho.. Sip, asi es. Es una larga historia, que seguro que no quieren saber por qué se van a aburrir. Además, PIEDAD!! Todos los días de la semana 1.30 de viaje, para cursar y volver con otra 1.30 ¡MUY TRISTE! Así que estoy en cierto punto justificada con lo que respecta a mi vagancia para actualizar. ¡Falta poco para el final, de verdad no miento! Dos capítulos y epilogo. Me muero… síndrome del nido vacío-

Otra noticia así como re GUAY, estrenamos PERDIDAS en el espacio de doña Suyi- Usako Suyi- y les agradeceríamos que se pasen y se echen una miradita. Es un fic, fuera de lo común. Ya que no es de la parejita dorada, sino un fic creado con la idea de divertirnos y divertirlas. Escribimos las tres, Suyi, Eliz y quien les habla. Traducción, el trió de malignidad.

Bueno, ahora si paso a responder los R&R, espero que les haya gustado este y ver sus reviews. Muak!

_**Kaoru Hatake**_: ¬¬ ¿cómo que nunca te detuvo que este en posición de alguna? ¿Te estás reconociendo como una saca-Mamo? ¡Que bajo que caíste! Jaja. No mentira, es una bromijirijilla, jaja. Gracias por el reviews, espero que te haya gustado el chap de hoy. En el cual Sere le patea el culo bonito de Diamante. Muak.

_**Cindy**_ Tarde en actualizar, pero mejor tarde que nunca. Jaja, espero que te haya gustado este chap, al igual que los otros. Buah, ya falta poco para el final. Muak!

_**Lumar**_: Gracias por todo, el reviews y el saludo por mi cumple- que eliz, se olvido. Muajaja, pero lo pago caro. ¡Un mes sin sus bebes!- Bueno espero que te guste, nos hablamos! Muak!

_**andy-deep-chiva:**_ falta poco para que Mamo no sufra mas. ¡DOS CAPITULOS! Tratare de no tardar mucho, pero empecé la facultad u.u y como siempre todo se complica. Muak!

__

_**karenina hansen**_: ¡Sabes cómo lo exprimí! No quedo NADA, de nada. Todo los días, horas, jajaj. Pobre Michi- la que lo tiene en Marzo- jaja, seguro que tuvo que esperar a que se recuperara. Ya falta pokito y esto se termina, es verdad que Mamo es un amor. Está en su naturaleza, ser tan sexy- ¡¡babas!!- amoroso y perfecto en todo, un mes con él y quedas arruinada para los demás. ¡Jaja! Muak!

_**Ángela:**_ Gracias por el reviews, el saludo y las vacas que lastimosamente pasaron hace años luz, estuvieron buenas. Solo faltan como ya dije como 1546 veces DOS CAPITULOS, pero por ahora Mamo va a sufrir solo un poquitito mas. Después de esto no va a volver a mentir jamás, jajaj. Muak!

_**Eliz**_: ¬¬… te olvidaste de mi cumples, pero ya verás. La venganza es dulce, muajajja. Ya te mande a mis pekes, a mis bebes y todo para la excursión "reencuéntrense con su lado salvaje" vinieron tostaditos, y yo les pase cremita por todo sus cuerpitos- suspiros…- te podrás imaginar cómo termino. ¡PERDIDAS! Vio la luz, que emoción, lloro de la alegría. No segui tu consejo, y mi vagancia duro bastante. Pero me dije, mierda carajo, hay que terminarlo. Y aunque tengamos el maldito síndrome del nido vacío, lo voy a terminar.

PD: ¿¡Y si no lo termino nunca?! ¡¡Mi pobre Nick!! El es especial y… tal vez no se adapte, o , o… ¡Buah!

_**Sailor angel Moon**_: ¿Por qué carajo no hablamos todavía por MSN? Jaja, no soy racista de rubias. ¡Mi mejor amiga lo es! Pero un punto a su favor, es natural. Ajja, ojo, no te me vayas a ofender, cualquier cosa reclama al sindicato de rubias. ¡Tengo unos chistes de rubias buenísimos! Te los tengo que contar, jajaja. Ya esta, ahora te respondo. Es verdad sos mala, dejaste un reviews, cuando podrías haber dejado más. ¡Eso es maldad! No se vale, engancharse en la historia cuando ya la termino, ¬¬… En fin, concuerdo con la parte de genia y de incomprendida. Incomprendida siempre, jaja. En realidad, no sé si genia, sino mas bien chica con tiempo y ganas de reírse con los demás, de los delirios que pasan por su cabeza, ¡jaja!! Lo del retoño, ni yo lo sé. No mentira, se va a saber en el ultimo capitulo. Ahora sí, basta de delirios. Ajjaa, muak!

_**Sandra**_: ¡¡Tanto tiempo que no hablamos!! Espero que te haya gustado, y hablemos por el msn. Muak!

_**Fabiola Grandchester Chiba**_: ¡Por fin no te confundiste mi nombre! Ajaja, mentira. No hay problema, siempre estás leyendo mi fic y dejando re lindos comentarios. Gracias!! Muak!

_**Luz de Luna:**_ lo de la reconciliación con Lemon yo no lo sé. ¡Ya se! Traten de convencerme, jaja. La verdad es que falta tan poco… ¡buah! Jaja, Gracias!! Muak!

_**Pamita-83:**_ Gracias por el R&R, y por el halago. ¡Te comprendo con la adicción! Jaja, mis Dark Hunters son prueba de ello. Jaaja, muak!



_**Freiya:**_ ¡¿Dónde mierda te metiste!? Y si no te hablo es porque no toy, ¿Cuándo no conteste a mi queridísima freiya? Nunca. Ves, soy un pan de Dios. Gracias, Reina. Muak!

_**Suyi y la cosa Atlante:**_ Soy Nick, sos malvada. Yo no puedo dejar a mi bebe, además no me gusta los cambios- como el de ser un Dark Hunter por la culpa de _ese.- _ y no digo que sea mala eliz, pero… no es mi cama… no… ¡ME NIEGO!

¡Esta! ¡Esta! Y por si no te quedo claro ¡esta! ¡Que mis bebes se quedaron en tu casa, cuando fuiste a colgarte de la liana, o donde mierda te fuiste! Es verdad, lo intentaron, pero… me necesitan tanto, que desistieron a la hora. Por eso seguro encontraste un par de plantitas secas, eso que le dije a Fury que las riegue- o mee- jaja, ¡PERDIDAS! Vio la luz, como Sueiro- pobre che…- y vos me pinchas el globo con eso de los capítulos, perra… jaja!! Muak!

_**Erika Chiba**_: Claro que te perdono, es demasiado bueno Mamo para no hacerlo. Gracias por el reviews!! Muak!

_**Hoshiharu:**_ Gracias!! Es muy larga la explicación, es fácil bájate la serie de los Darks Hunters, haceme caso no tiene desperdicio. Y decile hola a una nueva adicción. Jaja, muak!

_**Saltamontes:**_ ¿Que importa, que tenga menos días? Lo que cuenta es la calidad, y como sensei tuyo estoy más calificada, muajajja!! Gracias!! Por estar siempre, y por permitirme ser tu querida amix, muak!

_**Caroone:**_ Gracias por le review, ya falta poco para que Mamo no sufra mas, muak!

_**Isabel:**_ lo siento, soy asi. Egoísta, 100 por ciento, cada célula de mi cuerpo es egoísta. Atribuilo a mi complejo de hija única, jajja. Gracias! Muak!

_**TrisChiba:**_ falta muy poco para la reconciliación, solo queda esperar. Gracias!! Muak!

_**Su alteza**_: ¿Cómo los satisfago a todos? Y si, es un trabajo duro, muy duro. No es cosa de tontos, noo… hay que saber, innovar. El misionero siempre aburre, y hay que probar cosas. Por eso siempre seguimos temáticas, nos disfrazamos, y demás cosas perversas. No aptas para menores, tarde bastante pero… bueh, mis hombres tienen que ser atendidos. Jaja, muak!

_**Michi:**_ ¡¡Tenes que leer Perdidas, tenes, tenes, y debes leerlo!! Qué lindo un bebe, lindo que va a ser corrompido por la tia Setsu!! Jaja, espero que cuides mucho esa linda pancita. Te quiero mucho Michi, aunque no me dejes reviews, te desaparezcas y todo eso. Muak!

_**LadySerena01:**_ ¿un no humano? ¿En qué sentido, en qué contexto? Mi no saber qué decir, gracias por el reviews. Tarde bastante por que la musa se fue de paseo, 

después el comienzo de la facu. Lo sé, muy triste, si, si. Gracias por el hermoso reviews, muak!

_**Oranjitenshi:**_ Gracias por el reviews!! Mamo ya se fue hace mucho, pero volverá y seremos miles, jaja. Nos vemos por el msn, muak!

_**Hehra:**_ No, el jefe ni pincha ni corta, ni nada. Falta poco para que termine la tortura, palabra de boy scout. Jaja, Gracias! muak!

•_**Gaby•**_


	18. Fotografías

CAPITULO 18

**CAPITULO 18**

_Darién: _

_Una semana y un día después._

La bolsa de Bloomingdale´s me pesaba sobre el regazo, mientras me dirigía en el tren número cuatro rumbo a la casa de Serena. Mis llamadas telefónicas a Serena no me sirvieron de nada; durante unos días insistí, pero las puertas no se abrieron. Es más pensé, llamarla y cantarle _knock, knock, knocking heaven doors…_ pero estaba seguro, que no se lo iba a tomar con humor, y que lo más factible, seria que empeorar las cosas. Así que me abstuve a seguir mi táctica- aunque inserviblemente- de auto humillación, y de olvidarme de mi orgullo. Ella siguió con su flamante vida, dejándome atrás en el polvo de Juban…

Durante toda la semana, de solo ver sus pertenencias me sentía caer en un abismo de depresión. Hasta llegue a dormir con su conejito de peluche. Patético. Aquella mañana me desperté con una urgente necesidad de limpiar la casa de la presencia de Serena; ahora me encontraba en un tren subterráneo atestado de gente, rumbo al centro de la cuidad, decidido a restituirle las piezas que faltaban para completar su vida.

Cuando salí de la estación de subte, el aire estaba húmedo y pegajoso. Por lo general en la zona donde vive Serena, era tranquilo los fines de semana, y ese domingo las calles me parecieron particularmente desiertas. Toda la gente adinerada había abandonado el horno de Tokio en busca de seguramente playas y viento fresco.

Encontré el edificio de Serena sin dificultades. La dirección estaba grabada sobre un toldo azul, con una tipografía tan grande que medio Tokio podría haberla leído. Estire el cuello para alcanzar a ver el último piso. ¿Estaría allí arriba? ¿Mirando por la ventana en este momento?

Un solemne hombre de mediana edad me abrió la puerta.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor?- pregunto, con cierta curiosidad.

Yo estaba indeciso. ¿Debería intentar verla? ¿O simplemente dejar la bolsa al portero?

-Eh… yo… vine a devolver algunas pertenencias a la señorita Serena Tsukino- dije por fin.

Era evidente que le causaba gracia mi incomodidad.

"Se nota que nunca estuve en un edificio como este" pensé.

-La señorita Tsukino fue a una conferencia con su padre- respondió el hombre-. No regresara hasta dentro de un par de días.

Me sentí aliviado como decepcionado.

-Bien ¿puedo dejarle esto, que es para ella?

-Por supuesto. Me encargare de que lo reciba.- Cuando extendió la mano para tomar la bolsa, tuvo que tironear de ella para que yo la soltara: una parte de mi quería recuperarla y llevarla de nuevo a Juban.

Me quede parado allí, con las manos muertas a los costados.

-Gracias. Dígale que, eh… que estuvo Darién.

-Sí, señor.- Abrió la puerta y espero a que saliera.

Fuera de aquel vestíbulo climatizado, el verano de Tokio fue como una bofetada en medio de mi cara. Camine hasta la estación de subte como una nube. Sin querer, me lleve por delante a dos personas que pasaban y un poste de servicios públicos.

Cuando por fin llegue a interior de la estación, la imagen del edificio de Serena me pareció un sueño.

En pocos minutos más me encontré en el tren subterráneo, camino a Juban, a una casa desierta.

-Darién, si supiera como esta, te lo diría- dijo Mina, con voz de frustración.

-¿No tenes ninguna noticia? ¿Algún detalle que te hayas olvidado de contarme?- pregunte otra vez.

Mina, Motoki y yo, estábamos en el living de Motoki, mirando una película por televisión. Al menos ellos trataban de mirar; yo solo quería hablar de Serena.

-En caso de que te hayas olvidado, Serena no me dirige la palabra. Juro que si vuelve a cortar el teléfono con tanta violencia, me hará estallar el tímpano.

No estaba dispuesto a rendirme.

-Pero… sabes que rompió con Diamente.- Me levante del sillón y me acoste en el piso, con una almohada debajo de la cabeza.

-Sí, pero me entere porque me encontré por casualidad con él en Zarbar´s. Él me lo contó.- Se corrió hacia el sitio que yo había dejado libre en el sillón y apoyo los pies sobre el regazo de Motoki.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo, exactamente?-

Mina revoleo los ojos.

-Dijo, palabras textuales "Serena y yo hemos decidido terminar nuestra relación. Cada vez estábamos mas separados" fin de su frase. Eso fue todo.

Me senté y di un puñetazo a la almohada.

-¿Y no le preguntaste nada mas? ¿Por ejemplo, como se lleva Serena con el padre? ¿O si todavía tiene dolores de cabeza?-

-No soporto a Diamante. ¿pensas que yo Mina Aino, se habría quedado todo el día en Zabar´s hablando con él? nuh-uh, por supuesto que no. No en esta vida, camarada.

Me pase la mano por el cabello. No podía creer que Mina no sintiera curiosidad por Serena, como yo. ¿No le importaba que su mejor amiga estuviera marchitándose en ese rascacielos?

-Bueno, Diamante tampoco es uno de mis favoritos… Pero yo le habría preguntado- insistí.

La única alegría que experimente en esos grises días que siguieron a la partida de Serena fue su ruptura con el tal Blackmoon. O sea… el apellido, ya me es ¿desagradable? Si, si. Primero, no es de acá. ¿O se habrá querido dar aires de superioridad y ponerse un apellido yanqui? A parte… ¿Qué tipo de hombre se llama Diamante? Bueno como decía, si bien mi vida sin Serena apesta, mucho peores fueron las pesadillas que tenia al imaginármela en los brazos de ese _baboso. _

-Darién, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Recordá que sos vos el que me puso en esta situación; no al revés.

-Bueno, las cosas no han salido tan mal para vos- señale. Ella y Motoki ya formaban pareja, y ese constante besuqueo y tomarse de las manos por la calle me daba nauseas.

Motoki carraspeo.

-Tenes que calmarte, Chiba- me aconsejo.- No empieces a acosar a Mina solo porque te sentís mal. Esto no es fácil para ella tampoco.

Perfecto. Ahora mi mejor amigo era más leal a su novia que a mí. Recordé lo que me había dicho poco después de conocer a Mina "el amor hace que la gente cometa locuras". Por supuesto que tenía razón; no había ningún sentido en culpar a Mina de nada. Yo, y solamente yo, había sido el culpable de provocar semejante situación.

-Lo siento chicos-dije- . Supongo que estos días debo de estar insoportable

Mina me palmeo el hombro.

-de todas maneras te queremos, ¿no es cierto, Motoki?

Mi amigo se encogió de hombros.

-Claro. Pero todo este desastre podría aclararse así de fácil.- Chasqueo los dedos.

-¿Si? ¿Cómo, señor sabelotodo?

-Arrastra tu culo hasta ese edificio, ábrete paso entre esos porteros almidonados y decíle que la amas.

-No tengo tus modales de cavernícola, Motoki.-

Mina rio.

-No lo sé. A mí me suena muy romántico.

Motoki la beso en la mejilla.

-Si alguna vez me dejas plantado, eso es lo que haré.

Mina empezó a besarlo, como si se hallaran solos. Hice un ruido con la garganta para llamarles la atención.

-Por favor tengan la amabilidad de no contar dinero delante de los pobres. Yo estoy tratando de remendar mi destrozado corazón, y ustedes, con esa actitud, echan sal fina en mis heridas abiertas.- dije limpiándome una lagrima imaginaria.

-¡¡Oh, pobrecito!! Pero hijo perdido de Shakespeare, detesto tener que decirte que te lo advertí, pero no estarías acá, llorando tus penas, si le hubieras confesado toda la verdad cuando prometiste hacerlo.

Me frote los ojos y recordé la noche que intente confesarle la verdad. Aquella noche que salimos a pasear en carruaje.

-Exactamente en el momento en que estuve a punto de confesárselo ¡ella me dijo que me amaba!- grite- ¿Cómo pretendes que pensara con claridad después de eso?

-Tal vez… haya esperanzas después de todo.- dijo Mina, aunque no parecía convencida.

Meneé la cabeza.

-El amor no es para mí. Viviré el resto de mis días en soledad, observando un desfile de parejas jóvenes y felices torturándome con sus exhibiciones públicas de afecto.

Motoki resoplo.

-¡¡Dios, Darién!! ¡¡Me das asco!! ¿Qué paso con el otro Darién? ¿Quién sos, y que hiciste con Darién Chiba? Tenes que recuperarla, ya no soporto mas tus discursos sobre el amor.

No podía estar más de acuerdo con él, tenía que recuperar a mi chica.

Como no recibí noticias después de haber dejado la bolsa en el edificio, ni tampoco tenía las agallas para irrumpir al estilo Motoki, debí intentar otro curso de acción. Recurrí al único elemento que me había ayudado a superar los momentos más duros de la vida: mi cámara de fotos.

El miércoles por la noche volví a la tienda del Sr. Azusa a las nueve en punto, mucho después de que la tienda hubiera cerrado sus puertas al público. Entré con la llave que el señor Azusa me había dado, y con mucho cuidado desconecte el antiguo sistema de alarma.

El laboratorio fotográfico estaba frio y oscuro, un excelente cambio para aquella húmeda noche de junio. Detrás del laboratorio había un cuarto oscuro; no lo usábamos para revelar los rollos de los clientes, pero el señor Azusa me permitía trabajar allí, con los equipos y las sustancias químicas. Disponía de todo lo que necesitaba.

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
_

Manipulando con suma delicadeza los rollos blanco y negro que había usado con Serena, como si tuviera entre mis manos un jarrón Ming, comencé el revelado. El familiar procedimiento me absorbió por completo y por primera vez en varios días me sentí como un ser humano.

-Debí hacer esto hace mucho tiempo- dije en voz alta, mientras esperaba que las hojas de prueba emergieran del papel revelado.

Enseguida tuve la sensación de que eran las mejores fotografías que había tomado en mi vida. Incluso en los diminutos cuadrados de las hojas de prueba pude comprobar que Serena era el modelo perfecto. El modo en que inclinaba la cabeza, el ángulo de sus brazos, la forma de su boca… todo su ser aparecía en esas fotografías en blanco y negro.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
_

Encendí la radio que había en el laboratorio de fotografía y sintonicé una estación. No conocía al grupo, pero la letra era hermosa, era el fondo ideal para mi viaje rumbo al alma de Serena, y expresaba lo que mi corazón sentía.

_I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life  
_

Con un lápiz graso marqué las cinco mejores fotografías que había tomado, y luego me dirigí hacia la ampliadora. El tiempo paso volando mientras trabajaba; quería que las fotos salieran perfectas. Cuando terminara la noche, tendría una verdadera obra de arte que le transmitiría a Serena Tsukino lo mucho que la amaba.

Era pasada la medianoche cuando al final saque las cinco fotografías de los ganchos que las mantenían colgadas para que se secaran. Sobre un largo mostrador blanco, situado a un costado de la sala, las apoye una junto a la otra. Encendí la luz del techo y las contemplé un largo rato.

Quede complacido. Esas cinco tomas expresaban cinco estados de ánimo diferentes: se la veía feliz, triste, traviesa, pensativa y reticente. Tome un marcador indeleble y con lentitud comencé a titular cada una. El primer encabezado que se me ocurrió fue "Mujer que desea que la besen"

Sostuve la fotografía en que Serena camina había mi cámara, muy cerca de mis ojos, absorbiendo su imagen.

-Oh, Serena- murmuré- ¿Alguna vez querrás que vuelva a besarte?

No pude evitarlo. Suave, casi imperceptible, apoyé mis labios sobre la boca bidimensional de su fotografía. Supongo que no es necesario aclarar que besar un retrato es una horrenda sustitución de la realidad.

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side  
_

Si, era algo que sabia con toda seguridad. Mi corazón, siempre iba a estar de su lado. Algo tan simple, yo le pertenecía, era de ella. No era ningún tipo de enamoramiento efímero, lo que mi corazón siente, es amor. Y la única dueña de mi corazón, por más cursi que suene, es ella.

**Reportándose aquí su Generala con (su harem de chicos)**

Si lo se me merezco lo peor, del mundo!!, Es que ya lo saben, no? tengo síndrome del nido vació, me cuesta terminarlo, y termino hecha bolsa por la Facu, pero me redimí!! Yeah!! Saben porque??, porque con la muñeca hecha bolsa- una caída, de película con los rollers, donde perdi mi dignidad y demás- termine el chap 18 y encima les contesto los reviews, a que no soy una amor??

En fin, primero y principal Gracias. Segundo ya saben que con otras dos escritoras de fanfiction estamos escribiendo una historia en conjunto titulada PERDIDAS, espero que pasen y les guste. además, espero poder subir mas pronto el ultimo chap de quien es? Y como me porte mal al tardar tanto en subirles este chap les voy a dejar un adelantito de mi próximo fic. Eso si, es una especie de continuación de Perdidas, así que les recomiendo que lo vean ;)

Bueno, ahora unas líneas para que lo vean…. Es un Sere y Darien

**Seduciéndote:**

_No es suficiente con conquistar; hay que saber seducir._

Voltaire

-Señorita…-

¡¡Ohhh Dios mío!! ¿Me quede como una boba mirándolo fijamente? ¿¡Acaso es baba lo que corre por mi barbilla!! ¿No debería de estar preocupada por mi hermano?

-si lo siento, es que yo…- ¿Qué le podia decir? Tengo unas descaradas ganas de arrojarlo en algún lugar plano y comerlo, ¿le parece bien? ¿Si? ¿Dónde empezamos?

-No se preocupe. Voy a atender a su hermano. Por cierto linda remera, chica Winnie the pooh, ¿o mejor pebbles picapiedra? Digo, por el peinado.-

¡¡Encima era gracioso!! Aunque se estuviera riendo de mi, ¡¡pero que importa!! ¡Mama encontré marido!! ¡Empezá los preparativos!

-Que puedo decir, en Europa es el último grito de la moda. Peco de vanguardista.-

Y si su sola presencia me derritió, verlo reír… me llevo directo al cielo. Podia escuchar los ¡Aleluya! Podia ver las estrellas, los fuegos artificiales, la paz mundial… Sino triunfaba como modelo- cosa que dudo- lo podría hacer perfectamente como modelo de Colgate. See… un espécimen digno de estar en la vitrina de algún dentista.

Con esa – mega, super, hiper, dopie, fantástica- sonrisa, se dio vuelta, lamentaba su guardapolvo, por que ponía las manos en el fuego a que debía de tener un culo de lo mejor, y se llevo a mi hermano. Y por primera vez en mi vida- bueh… confieso, cuando iba a la escuela quería estar enferma para poder faltar, pero mi madre me dijo. ¿Qué queres? ¿Escuela o Vacunas? Mmm… Escuela. Definitivamente- pero en fin, después de mucho tiempo, desee poder estar enferma. Y que mi doctor sea el Dr. S-e-x-y.

_Estaba en mi radar, y como sea lo iba a seducir. _

SERENITYCHIBAAAA  
Gracias por todo!! Tratare de no tardar tanto la prox!!

Muaks!

ANGELA

Gracias por seguir el fic, de verdad!! Si no hablamos es por las trabas de la vida, pero cuando te digo gracias son sinceras!!

Muaks!

Jenny: muajajjaja!! Abra Jr? O no abra? Esa es la cuestión!! Jaja, la verdad que no lo ´se con seguiridad, pero algunas ideas rondan por mi ser, ajaja, gracias por el reviews,!

Muaks!

KIRA MOON XKARLATA  
Gracias por el reviews! Todo se resuelve en el proximo chap!! Cry!! Se termina!! Snif, snif!! Pero algo es seguro Diamante se fue de paseo, para nunca mas volver!! Solo falta que Sere perdone!! Lo hará? Sintonicen el próximo chap, jaja!!

Muaks!

erika chiba  
jaja, no es para llora, tengo otros fics, PERDIDAS es un excelente fic, junto a mis dos grandes amigas y escritoras, pasate!! Bueno, gracias por seguir el fic!!

Muaks!

Moon Chiba Tsukino

Gracias por el halago, y por apoyo!! Siempre estas invitada a leer mis otros fics!!

Muaks!

varnett  
Gracias por todo!! No, Diamante se va a quedar tranquilo, en busca de alguien que soporte su ego, la va a tener difícil!! Jaja,

muaks!

SAN  
Si no pongo miel, es por algo, así que a no preocuparse, ya les di bastante!! Es mas, sino me equivoco no eras vos, que dijiste menos miel y mas drama? Mmm, jaja, no hay problema, pero es que la historia se desarrolla así, y bueno no se pueden quejar, mis lemons fueron dados con todo el cariño!! Jeje, falta poco para el final, snif!!

Muask!!

sailor angel moon  
jaja, operación empachar a Gaby?? Genial, esta de mas, decir que tus reviews son geniales!! Yo me sumo a tu tren!! Yeah!! Me importa una mierda la , jaja, es que a veces se te pasa, o sino pensas algo y después no lo escribís no te pasa?? Jaja es re loco!! O sino el word, te lo cambia y vos ni te das cuenta, jaja!!  
Lo del chiste, gracias ya lo había leído, y me encanta!! Es genial nuestra profesión!! jajja  
Gracias!! Y absolutamente no me molesta para nada ser la chupasangre!! Es mas es re Sesi!! jaja

Muaks!

LadySerena01: Gracias por el reviews, el rencuentro lo estoy ideando todavía en mi cabeza, así que no te puedo decir bien como es, jeje, espero poder actualizar pronto, pero que se yo. La Facu complica.

Gracias, muaks!

NeoReina-sailormoon  
Ed… es de todas!! No te pongas en babosa y quieras quitarlo, eh? Yo te lo presente al igual que a Eliz, y es un acuerdo tácito, es de todas!! Jaja, como odio al baboso y vomitivo ente que hace de ed!! Lo odio!!

Desahogada mi decepción para con la película, paso a agradecerte por el reviews, el apoyo y demás!!

Muchas pero muchas gracias!!

Muak!

Fabiola Granchester Chiba  
Si lo sé… soy una vaga, me doy asco, jaja, pero como decís vos, lento pero seguro!! Jaja, Es un honor gigante que me digas que mi fic provoco eso en vos, muchas gracias!!

Muaks!

Michi  
Ya nació mi sobrino?? Acordate, la tía Setsu lo va a pervertir!! WIII!! Jaja, tkm, Michi espero que la panza o si nacio este todo bien, muchos besistos a los dos!! Y ya falta poquito para que se reencuentren, precisamente en el prox chap!! El ultimo, lloro!!

Muaks!

freiya  
No me gusta eso de no poder hablar mas con vos!!snif, snif!! Lloro!!, no ves que estoy sensible?? Se termina mi fic, cry!! Y vos no apareces por ningún lado, no lees perdidas!! Cry!!

Igual tkm amiwis, muaks!

jaz021

Gracias por el reviews, el apoyo y seguir el fic!!

Muaks!

Karenina Hansen

Si… aunque sea hermoso Diamante, no es Mamo!! Jaja, gracias por el reviews, y seguir el fic, de verdad muchas gracias!!

Muaks

Suyi  
Me suena algo… Salve este matrimonio, Mónica y César de FF, podrán sobrevivir a las distancias?? Ya lo averiguaremos en 5456654 dias… jaja, pobre Suyi, no te preocupes ya vuelve tu oranga!! Falta poco!!

PD: ustedes dos responsables ya terminaron… yo no!! sera que inconscientemente no me quiero desprender de mi Nick?? Cry!!

Muak! 

Pinky  
Mi abogada!! No leiste perdidas!! Cry!! Bueh, vas a tener que leerlo por que en mi nuevo fic, que deje un adelanto XD, aparecen… jaja, espero que te este yendo muyyyy bien en el trabajo, te lo re mereces!! Tkm,

Muaks!

Lumar: bueno, Si después de lo que hizo Mamo, Sere no lo perdona no tiene corazón!! Jaja, si falta poquito para el final estoy demasiado triste!! Pobre de mi, decir que tengo a mis bebes, que me consuelan XD, gracias por seguir mis historias, de verdad muchas gracias!!

Muaks!

oranjitenshi  
Odio a esas cosa que quiere de hace de el patrimonio mundial de nuestro guapeton de Ed, lo juro me dan ganas de vomitar es mas.- esperame dos segundos- ahora, si, ¡¡Ves lo que me provoca!! Jajaa, bueno, gracias por el apoyo y los rr, muchas gracias!!

Muask!

Elizabeth Chiba  
se avecina el apocalipsis! Volvi después de la muerte, o mejor dicho después del Seminario con papi Hades, ya debore el tomo I,II, y III de cómo torturar a la gente, y te lo recomiendo Eliz, es muy instructivo!! Jaaja, ¿Dónde estas?

Muaks! 


	19. Y el veredicto es

erika chiba: Ne Erika, con que te gusta Nana

**CAPITULO 19**

_Serena:_

Tengo un atraso.

De una semana.

¡¿Por qué?! ¿Cómo, cuando, donde? Esto no me puede pasar a mí, nah-ah, definitivamente no. Es un sueño, es verdad ¡¡sí!! Bien, inconsciente, quiero despertar. ¡¡Ya!! Pero… un minuto, ¿no me había despertado ya? ¿No había soñado con un bebe con ojos azules del color de… D, ¡¡ALTO!! Esa palabra está prohibida, sí señor. De _ese, _ mejor. _Ese_, me dejo embarazada. Enfrenta la realidad Serena, el sueño solo te hizo abrir los ojos.

Ok, basta. ¿Por qué estoy hablando en tercera persona?

Situaciones extremas…

Ok, listo. Estoy enfocada, en tema, lo capto. Bien, bien, ¿¡Qué HAGO!! Todavía estoy peleando contra el acné, definitivamente no me puedo hacer cargo de un hijo.

-un hijo…- susurre. El solo pensamiento me golpeó, como si de una abofeteada se tratara.

Era regular como un maldito reloj, y tenía un atraso de una semana. ¿Pero Da… _ese _(¡¡que no se te olvide lo que te hizo!!), no se había cuidado siempre? Ohh… ohh, de solo acordarme las cosas que habíamos hecho, se me subían los colores. ¡Pensa Serena, concéntrate!

Una vez no se cuido.

¿¡Pero… pero, pero Como?!Donde pone el ojo pone la bala? Solo uno… y ¡¡BAMG!!

Bien, plan de acción. Huida en aproximadamente 2 días. Sip, definitivamente. Siento escalofríos de solo pensar las cosas que me diría mi padre… ¡¡El Congo!! Excelente lugar, si absolutamente. Un bronceado asegurado los 365 días del año, bananas todo el año, porque me encanta las bananas. ¡¡Y no piense mal!! No me vengan con el doble sentido, de que por gustarte tanto la banana estas así.

¿A quién le hablo?

Mi otro yo, si vamos… que no cunda el pánico.

-Señorita… le llego este sobre, ¿quiere que le traiga el desayuno?

-No quiero nada por ahora, tráeme eso.-

Cuando me trajo aquel sobre marrón, lo estuve mirando fijamente por un minuto. Ni siquiera le agradecí a Lili por habérmelo traído. Era un sobre marrón, grande, sin remitente. Las manos me temblaban tanto cuando la abrí que por poco se me cayó. De alguna manera sabia que encontraría en el interior. Había cinco, cada una más cuidadosamente trabajada que la anterior. Mientras miraba las fotografías, las lágrimas rodaban por mi cara.

Observar esas fotografías que Darién me había tomado era como verme a través de sus ojos. ¿Cómo podría alguien que no estuviese enamorado tomar esas fotos? Había sabido captar mis expresiones más sutiles, poniendo en primer plano la esencia de mis ser.

En la primera yo aparecía soplando un diente de león. Tenía una expresión fresca y despreocupada. "Mujer sin pasado", decía al pie. Con solo leer los fluidos trazos de la escritura de Darién mi corazón sufría.

En la segunda, caminaba hacia él y el viento volaba mi cabello hacía atrás. Me costaba creer que esa chica que se reía fuera yo. Hacía días que no sonreía. Debajo había escrito el titulo que yo misma había creado: "Mujer que desea que la besen".

Me reí con ganas al ver la tercera. Darién me había captado mientras hacía morisquetas ante el espejo del living. Tenía los labios fruncidos, como si fuera la actriz de alguna película, y las cejas muy arqueadas. Denomino a esa toma "Mujer a solas con el espejo".

La cuarta fotografía había sido tomada el día que me entere que mi padre regresaría a casa. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, mientras observaba la cuchara clavada en el helado. Mis ojos denotaban ansiedad. "Mujer aterrada", decía abajo.

La última me hizo sollozar. Había sido tomada la noche anterior a mi partida, varias horas después de haber comido los helados. Estaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada del edificio donde vivía Darién, con la cabeza apoyada en mis manos; mi rostro quedaba medio oculto, como evitando las lentes de la cámara. Por más que me concentraba, no lograba recordar en qué momento había sacado la cámara y sacado la fotografía. Me puse furiosa cuando leí el título: "Mujer a punto de destrozar el corazón del hombre que la ama". Me tendí sobre la cama y me abrace a las fotografías. Cuando cerré los ojos, el rostro de Darién se me represento con tanta nitidez que tuve la sensación de que estaba sentado a mi lado. Evoque cada detalle de nuestros días juntos, y la sangre galopo por mis venas cuando recordé nuestros besos, y bueno… todas las cosas que hicimos.

Recordar, sus manos en mi piel. Su sabor, su olor, el dormir pegada a su calor, el sentirme tan segura, tan… feliz en sus brazos. Tan adorada, tan amada.

Hoy era cuatro de Julio, hoy se celebraría el picnic para recaudar fondos, en Tamagawa. ¿Darién estaría ayudando a Ikuko a preparar las mesas? Desesperadamente, deseaba tomar el teléfono, pero me contuve. Ni siquiera me había mandado una nota con las fotos. Tal vez ya había dejado de pensar en mí y ese era su modo de borrarme de su vida. Ya había limpiado su casa deshaciéndose de mis pertenencias. El envió de esas fotos podría significar una manera de poner fin a la historia.

El día que regrese a casa, Lili rescato mi ropa mojada del cesto de basura. Dos días después la tuve limpia y planchada, sobre la cama. Me dirigí a mi guardarropa, donde había guardado la camisa de Darién en la parte de atrás del estante superior.

La tome y volví a echarme sobre la cama. Dispuse las cinco fotografías a mi lado, como un relicario, y me lleve la suave camisa de algodón hacia el rostro, como una versión adolescente de la manta de un bebe. Entonces llore, sin molestarme siquiera en sofocar los ruidos ahogados de mis sollozos. Las lágrimas fueron una catarsis; cuando ya no me quedo ni una sola mas, me quede dormida.

-¿Serena? ¿Puedo entrar?

La voz vacilante de Mina y los suaves golpes que dio en la puerta de mi cuarto me despertaron. Mire mi reloj digital y me di cuenta que había dormido casi una hora. Me sentía renovada, como si hubiera salido sana y salva al otro lado de un largo y oscuro túnel.

-Pasa- dije, mientras me sentaba en la cama. Me refregué los ojos para terminar de despabilarme y trate de peinarme con los dedos.

-Hola.- dijo Mina. Llevaba puestos unos indecentes pantalones cortos y una remera con la espada descubierta, a cuadros rojos.

-Pense en venir a saludarte antes de ir al picnic.

El enojo que había sentido durante días desapareció. Mire el rostro interrogante de Mina y sonreí.

-Me alegro.

Corrió hacia mí y me levante para corresponderle el abrazo.

-Oh Serena ¿Algún día vas a perdonarme?- pregunto con la voz quebrada por las lagrimas-. Debo de ser la peor amiga del mundo.

-No solo la más descarriada- respondí, haciéndole un lugar en mi desordenada cama.

Se sentó.

-No fue mi intención herirte, Serena. Lo juro. Solo pensé que Darién y vos harían una pareja estupenda. Diamante no es para vos, y Darién te cuido tanto…

-Está bien, Mina. Sé que no heriste a propósito.- Una vez más recordé todas las cosas lindas que ella había hecho por mí cuando yo no tenía ni la remota idea de quién era.- Pero si alguna vez perdes la memoria, ¡¡Cuídate!!-

Se echo a reír.

-Vi a Diamante. Me dijo que lo de ustedes paso a la historia. No puedo decir que lo lamento.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Vos y papá tenían razón sobre él. Es un ególatra superficial

-¿Y Darién?- pregunto con tono serio

-¿Qué pasa con él?- Escondí las fotografías debajo de mi almohada, porque no quise explicarle que significaban para mí.

-Está enamorado de vos y lo sabes. Desde que te marchaste de Juban, parece un cachorro enfermo.

De pronto me sentí mejor.

-¿De verdad?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Cada vez que me ve me ametralla a preguntas para saber si se algo sobre vos.

Doble la camisa azul, considerando sus palabras.

-¿En serio que me echa de menos? Todo esto podría formar parte de ese plan que él y Motoki tramaron para humillarme.

Mina revoleo los ojos.

-Serena, basta. Para empezar, Motoki está loco por mí. No haría nada que pusiera en peligro nuestra relación, y un ardid como ese destruiría lo nuestro en segundos.- Cuando hablaba de Motoki, sus ojos adoptaban una expresión de ensueño que nunca les había visto antes.

-Bueno, entonces fue solo Darién quien tramo todo esto. Su plan macabro.- No quería ilusionarme con la posibilidad de una esperanza. No podía soportar, perderlo otra vez.

-Serena, ese chico tiene el corazón destrozado. No come. No duerme. Todo lo que hace es mirar fijo la pared, deseando poder volver el tiempo atrás.

-Todo esto me confunde mucho- me levante, y me tape la cabeza con la camisa.- Simplemente, no sé qué hacer.

-¿Lo amas?- pregunto Mina. Me saco la camisa de la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

-Sí, estoy completa, loca e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

Me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Entonces lo que tenes que hacer es muy simple. Veni al picnic conmigo. Luego le dices a Darién que todavía lo amas, y todos seguiremos adelante nuestra vida.

-No lo sé, Mina… lo pensare.

-Bueno, no tarde un siglo pensando. No nos quedaremos allí para siempre- Se puso de pie y me abrazo por última vez.

-Gracias por haber venido- dije- Te necesitaba.

Parpadeo.

-¿Todavía somos intimas amigas?

Me reí.

-Sí, somos intimas amigas.

Cuando se fue, tome las fotografías. Me quede sentada en la cama durante un largo rato, pensando en lo que me había dicho Mina. Si Darién todavía me amaba- si alguna vez me había amado- era justo que nuestra relación tuviera una segunda oportunidad. Tal vez la vieja Serena Tsukino se habría recluido en su penthouse, hundiendo su angustia debajo de la montaña de ropa nueva y una pésima actitud. Pero la nueva Serena Tsukino quería enfrentar los problemas de una vez por todas y aprovechar la ocasión que se le presentara para ser feliz… aunque implicara sufrir un poco en el camino.

Me levante de un salto de la cama y fui trotando al escritorio de mi padre.

-Papa, tenes quince minutos para prepararte. Iremos a un picnic en Tamagawa.

-¿Si? ¿Dónde?

-En Juban, creo que por fin conocerás a los Chiba.-

Regrese a mi cuarto, destilando adrenalina. Solo tenía quince minutos para ponerme mi nuevo vestido rojo de Bloomingdale´s.

"Este lista o no, allá voy, Darién"

-Vaya, parece que es todo un acontecimiento- exclamo mi padre.

Optamos por tomar el subterráneo, y mientras íbamos hacia donde se organizaba el picnic mi padre me conto anécdotas de su infancia en Juban. Estábamos ya al borde de un inmenso jardín que rodeaba el orfanato los fondos obtenidos iba a parar tanto para el orfanato como el hospital que trabajaba Ikuko, observando las multitudes de niños y adultos por todas partes.

-Yo ayude a organizar esto.- dije orgullosa.

-Ikuko me conto- respondió-. Me alegro de que por fin te hayas decidido a aventurarte fuera de nuestra torre de marfil.

Entonces vi a Darién. En apariencia trataba de organizar un partido de futbol, pero unos cinco niños tironeaban de su camisa para llamarle la atención. De pronto se me seco la boca; me costaba respirar. El tiempo se detuvo cuando alzo la vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Permanecimos así, como en un trance magnético

-Serena, me alegro mucho de que hayas venido- oí decir a Ikuko a mis espaldas.

Arranque la mirada de la Darién y me volví para saludarla. Con un vestido floreado y alpargatas, se la veía joven y hermosa. La abrace y contuve las lagrimas.

-Hola, Ikuko. Te presento a mi padre, Kenji Tsukino.

-Ikuko es un placer- mi padre le estrecho la mano, radiante- Estaba esperando que se presentara la oportunidad de agradecerte personalmente.

Mientras ellos conversaban, mis ojos volvieron a buscar al dueño de mis suspiros. Había abandonado el partido de futbol y se hallaba de pie junto a un árbol inmenso, junto al edificio principal del orfanato. Me acerque a él flotando, porque ni siquiera sentí el contacto de mis pies con el suelo, contuve la respiración.

-Hola otra vez- dijo. Casi no tenía aliento para hablar, como si terminara de correr un maratón.

Todos los malos pensamientos que me abian quedado con respecto a él se desintegraron cuando vi aquella sonrisa de bienvenida y su mirada intensa. Yo también le sonreí y le tendía la mano para que me la estrechara.

-Empecemos de nuevo- propuse-. Me llamo Serena Tsukino y me complace mucho conocerte.

-El placer es todo mío- respondió, tomándome la mano entre las suyas-. Pero debo reconocer que tu cara me resulta conocida. ¿Estás segura que no nos hemos visto antes?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que si.- Mientras hablaba, me acercaba a él, ya que quería cerrar toda distancia entre nosotros.- Creo que fue en una vida pasada.

Se rio.

-Qué curioso. Porque de pronto tuve la sensación de que hoy es el primer día del resto de mi vida. De verdad.

Asentí, y las risas se borraron cuando los labios de Darién se acercaron a los míos. Cerré los ojos, consciente de cada sensación que se filtraba en mi cuerpo. Le rodee la cintura con los brazos, estrechándolo cada vez con más fuerza.

Después de varios minutos, sus labios se acercaron a mi oído.

-Te amo, Serena. En el pasado, en el presente y en el futuro.

-Darién…- murmure, y sus labios encontraron los míos otra vez. Y otra más. Y otra más.

Unas cuantas horas después, estábamos sentados sobre una manta junto a Mina y Motoki. Los niños jugaban con cohetes reían y se corrían los unos a los otros. Creo que nunca fui tan feliz como en ese momento.

Darién estaba acostado, con la cabeza apoyada en mi falda.

-Nunca más volveré a mentirte- dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

-Y yo nunca más volveré a gritarte "Don nadie" en un lugar público- respondí, delineando sus labios con las yemas de mis dedos.

-Y yo nunca más pasare toda una semana sin bañarme.- comento Motoki desde el otro extremo de la manta.

-¡Motoki! ¡Asqueroso!- grito Mina, y todos nos echamos a reír con esa clase de carcajadas que solo los íntimos amigos comparten.

Darién se sentó y miro a los jardines.

-¿Dónde está Ikuko?- pregunto, entrecerrando los ojos para poder ver a pesar de la oscuridad.

Mire alrededor y de pronto me di cuenta que había olvidado por completo la presencia de mi padre desde que le había presentado a Darién, hacia dos horas. Luego lo vi sentado en una manta con Ikuko. Cada uno tenía un plato de comida y había una botella de vino entre ambos.

Los señale con el dedo.

Darién abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Vaya! Nunca he visto a mi tía Ikuko sentada tan cerca de alguien, mi madre siempre decía que la capacidad de mi tía para el romance se había esfumado con su ex novio, quince años atrás.

-Hacen una linda pareja… - comento Mina, pensativa.

Reí,

-Otra vez a la carga. El trabajo de casamenteros nunca termina.- bromee.

Pero por dentro me sentí dichosa al imaginar a mi padre y a Ikuko reencontrándose con el amor, después de tantos años de soledad. Si se casaban… todos podríamos vivir en Juban, el barrio donde encontré al verdadero amor de mi vida.

De pronto, Darién se hecho a reír.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.

-Acabo de recordad algo que me dijo Ikuko "El mundo es un sitio extraño y hermoso. Siempre debes esperar que suceda lo inesperado".

Volví a mirar en dirección a mi padre y a Ikuko, que parecían estar a escasos milímetros de distancia en aquella manta. Luego contemple a Darién, que dibujaba un corazón con el dedo sobre mi pierna desnuda.

-Si- murmure-. Un sitio extraño y hermoso.

Agarre su mano y la puse sobre mi estomago donde podía estar creciendo una nueva vida. Al principio Darién no lo entendió, pero al mirar mi rostro y al encontrarse nuestras miradas, lo supo.

-Un atraso Darién… de una semana.-

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Reportándose aquí su generala …y todos sus bebes consolándola.**_

Estoy triste!!,Siendo las 1.10 Am en Argentina decreto que estoy muy triste!! ya está terminado todo, el epilogo lo subo la semana que viene o dentro de 15 dias, es la venganza a todas las que leen y no dejan reviews!! Yo se los dije, soy vengativa, así que ahora se me quedan con la intriga de si está embarazada!! Muajaja!! Eso sí, si dejan reviews, mas rápido… la espera disminuye, pero sino minga!! Van a esperar 2 semanas!!

Jaja, es que toy muy triste alguna alegría de esto tenía que sacar, entiendan. Es re difícil terminar un fic, y más cuando compartís tantas cosas a través de este. Conocí a las mejores personas y amigas por este medio, con las cuales me rio, y hacemos malignidades. Suyi, Eliz, Michi, Raquel, Aurea, Freiya, Sandra, Pame, Karenina, a todas, todas, gracias!! Por seguirme, por dejarme tan lindos mensajes!!

Por inflarme el ego a decirme que les gusto, tantos momentos… además ahora estoy cuchando una canción que siempre me pone tristona –Kuroi Namida, de la banda sonora de Nana.- y buah, ya está terminado… al igual que Setsu… así que estoy sensible.

Hace casi un año que empecé, y jamás me hubiera imaginado que encontraría a tan maravillosa gente.

Los kiero mas que demasiado…

Y esta vez me permití ser seria, y no delire. Pero el del epilogo mi comentario o mejor dicho… sorpresa!! Va a ser delirante!! Jaja, de nuevo, gracias por todo!!

Muask

La última vez que contesto los reviews….

_**erika chiba**_: _Ne Erika_, con que te gusta Nana!! Hay que emoción, al fin encuentro a alguien que lo vio. Es tan genial, te digo que el manga solo se consigue en Ingles. Esta en el chap 74 el 75 esta por salir, tenes que leer así comentamos. Un adelanto, viste que Nana siempre le habla a Hachi en pasado?? Es porque por un motivo que no te voy a decir, se separan. No te digo mas!!

Gracias por leer, este fic, el de Perdidas, estoy triste porque ya lo termine. Al igual que este!! Buah!! Gracias por todo!!

Muak!

_**Cindy**_: por fin!! Se termino, solo el epilogo y chau chau bambino!!Gracias!!Espero que te guste.

muak

_**Pamela**_: Ya termine… buah!! Sniff, sniff!! Y de seduciéndote tengo 2 chaps completitos, los releo y me rio!! Jaja, que manera de delirar. Gracias por el reviews!! Ya se termina buah, y Termine Setsu también, buah, buah, estoy triste!!

muaks

_**Pancha**_: No tarde NADA!! Ya esta todo terminadito, buahh!! Gracias por el reviews,!!

Muaks

_**Angela:**_ Gracias!! Por seguirme siempre, siempre!! Voy a extrañar este fic, pero se cierra un ciclo así que hay que mirar hacia delante, espero verte en Seduciéndote!! Muaks

_**Freiya:**_ mi amiguis, te kiero mucho!! Gracias por el reviews, por seguir el fic, y por ser mi amiwis, gracias!! Muaks!

_**Josie Black: **_Gracias por el reviews! Mejor tarde que nunca, jaja. Espero que te guste este chaps, muaks!

_**JennySol**_: Yo también quiero a un mamo!! Hace la cola, porque querida, somos demasiasdas!! Jajaja, gracias por el reviews, espero que te haya gustado este también. Muaks!!

_**Galatea**_: Este de hecho es el ultimo chap, el que viene es el epilogo, snif, snif!! Gracias por seguir el fic, y por el reviews, muask!

_**Caroone**_: Gracias por el reviews!! Y seguir el fic, espero que te haya gustado!! Muaks!

_**Karenina Hansen:**_ noooo, el final es final!! Ya hace casi un año que empecé el fic!! Que momentos, snif. Buah!! Y la canción, buah!! Sabes que no se como se llama, tenia la letra con todas las canciones que tengo, y justo no le puse un titulo. Pero es re linda la letra viste?? Jaja Gracias!! Muask!

_**jaz021: **_Gracias por el reviews, y por seguir el fic hace tanto, muaks!

_**Darienlover**_: No, soy vaga, tardo y todo, pero de terminar la terminaba y dicho y hecho. Gracias por seguir el fic, muask!!

_**ForeverSerena**_: jaja, es horrible tener que ir a algún lado cuando estas enganchada a una historia!! Lo sé, pero esta historia ya se termino, buah, espero que leas las próximas cosas que escriba!! Gracais, muaks!

_**Hoshiharu:**_ ¿Me olvide de vos? ¿O no dejaste review en el otro chap? por eso capaz que no te respondí, es que copio y pego todos los reviews y de ahí me voy a la otro compu, es que la de mi pieza en la cual tengo el plasma es donde escribo, los malditos de internet no me dan el servicio!! Y solo tengo internet en la del comedor, buah!! Y es re incomodo cuando ya me acostumbre a mi hermosa pantalla de 20´, pero si me olvide perdón!! Espero que te haya gustado este chap, se cerraron todos los cabos sueltos. No mas sufrimientos!! Jaja, gracias, muaks! 

_**Fabiola Grandchester Chiba**_: Gracias por seguir el fic desde un principio, espero que te haya gustado, muaks!

_**Review 301:**_ No te podes quejar, te di el chap y el epilogo todo en uno!! No vas a tener que esperar a que lo suba!! Noooooo, me había olvidado de lo de mi Grimm!! Noooo, yo re contenta que termine y ahora zazzz!! Me acuerdo del pacto con el diablo que hice con vos!! Buahhh, perras!! Cúchame, eliz a quien dio por preludio a xy? Pero mepa que ni le dolió, debería de haber dado a Vane!!

Y ESTA!! Que vas a mimar a mi escocés, lo más cerca que vas a estar de un escocés va a ser un whisky!! Porque al menos que Ash admita un trió, para que te rompan el cu…- el comité de buen gusto de fanfiction me ha dicho que no podía expresar o mejor dicho terminar con mi comentario, espero que hayas entendido el concepto- yo no dejo que toques a mis bebes de las altas tierras con sus babeantes piernas a las vista por sus kilts.

Muaks!

_**NeoReina-sailormoon:**_ Al contrario, vos no me hablas!! Estoy pensando pasarme al bando del lobo, sí señor. Jacob _he´s hot_, y le va a dar lo que _quiere _Bella sin ningún problema!!

El tema acá es ser rápida, así que si me trago el libro en un día y proclamo al instante este es mío!! jodete!!muaja, yo tengo a mis bebes para que lo hagan, jaja. ¿Por qué te crees que estudio abogacía? Para poder cambiar las leyes de mi país, y habilitar la poligamia!! Jajaja,

Si tenes que leerla, me gusta mucho Seduciendote!! Jaja, gracias por seguirme siempre, muaks!

_**Selene Chiba y Astarte Black:**_ Lo que pasa es que ustedes lo empezaron a leer hace poquito, pero lo cierto es que hace casi un año que empecé, snif. Ya había que terminarlo!! Jaja, gracias por el reviews espero que este les haya gustado!! Muask!

_**Lumar: **_Si queres llora, llora, jaja esta es una frase de un talk show de por estos lares. Jaja, gracias por el reviews y por seguir el fic!! Si, es horrible terminarlo, pero fue corto porque tenía que ser así. Ahora ya termine este fic, el de Setsu – llore mucho cuando lo termine- y voy por terminar el de los vamps!! Lo prometo!! Yo tardo, pero de que los termino los termino!

Muaks!

_**Elizabeth Chiba: **_Nick va a tu casa cuando termine el de los vamp!! No me quieras sacar más bebes!! Buah!! Ok, mándame el manual cuando venga Vane a visitar a sus sobrinos!! Están triste porque hace mucho que no lo ven, el tío Vane los malcría así que ahora tiene que cumplir con su obligación de tío.

Muaks!

_**Pinky**_: Gracias por el revies rosita!! Es verdad estas desaparecida en acción!! Bueh, gracias por seguir el fic desde el principio, y espero que la vida de la abogada pinky este de 10, tkm!!

Muaks! 

_**KIRA MOON XKARLATA**_: Martes 13!! No te cases ni te embargues!! Jaaja,  
Gracias por todo!! Con los estudios por ahora la unica nota que me dieron fue un 8 así que vamos bien, considerando que estudie el dia que di!! Jaja, soy el colmo de lo vaga!! Jaja, bueh ya esta reconciliación, final y todo!! De vuelta gracias por el reviews, muask!

_**Serenitychiva**_: Gracias por el review y por seguir el fic, muchas, muchas gracias!! Muaks!

_**oranjitenshi**_: Perdón, todavía no pude leer tus chasp!! Buah, es que lo juro, apenas si tengo tiempo para escribir, pero me voy a poner las pilas, lo juro, y vas a ver un reviews mio en compensación!! Ahora, gracias por seguir el fic, muchas gracias!! Por todo, muaks!

_**UsakitoPau**_: Es que ese dia lo quería subir rapidito y ni lo releí para ver si estaba todo bien, jaja, perdón por olvidarte pero vos sabes, que te quiero muchote, y además de quien soy sensei?? Asi que no te pongas celosa, primero que nada MUCHA SUERTE en los exámenes, estoy segura que te va a ir de 10, si sos mi discípula por algo es, ajaja. Ya te extraño saltamontes!! Buahhh!!

Muaks!! 

_Haciendo la valija a Grimm_

•_**Gaby•**_


	20. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

-¡¡Papi!! ¿Estás grabando?

-Si bebe, dale habla.

-¿Qué queres que te cuente?

-No sé, ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el jardín?

-Bien, papi, ¿sabías qué? La seño nos hizo jugar a la casita, hay una cocinita, y yo y _pepota_, jugamos.

-Conta quien es _pepota_.

-_Pepota_ es la muñeca que me regalo mi tia Mina, cuando era muy chiquita ¿no papi?

-Si bebe.

-Papi, ya no soy mas una bebe, yo ya soy adulta tengo cinco años. ¿Sabias que papi? Mami dijo que mi hermanito va a nacer pronto, y ahora voy a hacer la hermana mayor. Y, y, y ¿Cómo había dicho mami?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que iba a tener… re, rezponzabipilidadez.

-Responsabilidades.

-Eso, papi siempre sabe lo que quiero decir, papi es muy inteligente.

-¿Y mami?

-Mami también

-¿Qué es lo que hace mami?

-Mami tiene una oficina muy muy muy grande, y deja que juegue y dibuje, y me deja pasear por el edificio y visitar a mi _belito_ que trabaja cerca de Mami, pero como el _belito_ es muy grande y no puede trabajar tanto, ayuda a mami con sus rezponzabipilidadez.

-Es verdad, además quiere pasar más tiempo cuidando de tu tío Samy.

-Sip, el tío Samy es muy bueno, ¿sabías papi? Juega conmigo, y me cuenta cuentos, porque el tío Samy sabe leer. Y me deja jugar en la compu.

- Y ¿Takumi?

-Takumi no es mi tío, además es malo. No me presta sus juegos, papi. Yo le dije al tío Motoki pero Takumi no le hace caso, dice que él es más grande y por eso esos juegos no son para mí. Dice que yo voy a romperlos. ¿O no que es mentira papi?

-Claro que no bebe, vos sos incapaz.

-¿Qué es incapaz?

-Que no podes bebes.

-Ahhh, yo sabía que papi es inteligente. Siempre dice palabras raras, ¿Papi sabes lo que voy a hacer cuando sea grande?

-¿Qué?

-Voy a hacer médica como vos. Voy a curar a la gente, aunque… también me gusta el trabajo de Mami. Se ve tan guay en el escritorio, ¿te cuento un secreto papi?

-¿Cuál tesoro?

-Ella pide cualquier cosa, y van corriendo y se la traen. Es re guay.

-¿Qué es guay?

-Me lo enseño Nobu.

-¿Quién es Nobu?

-Nobu es…

-¿Quién es? ¿Y porque te pones colorada? ¿Es tu… novio?

-¡¡Nooo papi!! Yo no voy a tener novio hasta los… los, cuando sea muy grande. Yo siempre voy a hacer de papi.

-Uff, mi corazón vuelve a latir.

-¿Qué dijiste papi?

-Nada, bebe.-

-¡¡Mami!!-

Doy vuelta para ver a mi flamante y hermosa esposa. Con 7 meses y medio de embarazo esta radiante, hace 7 años que nos casamos. Aquel día en el picnic en Tamagawa, cuando Serena me había dicho que tenía un atraso… bueno, no hace falta decirlo. Experimente tanta dicha, pero al enterarnos que solo era una falsa alarma, si bien nos desilusionamos, sabíamos que teníamos más oportunidades. Decidimos que ni bien Serena terminara los estudios nos íbamos a casar, y en efecto. Era mi esposa el día después de obtener su diploma. Serena seguía el negocio familiar, yo era uno de los mejores cirujanos de Tokio. Ya habían pasado 11 años desde que la vi por primera vez, 11 largos y maravillosos años. Que fui bendecido con la presencia de mi princesa cada día de mi vida. Para adorarla y amarla. La pequeña Serena no tardo en llegar, y ahora estaba en camino el pequeño Mamoru.

Serena tan hermosa como siempre, se acerco a donde estábamos y se sentó al lado de nuestra preciosa hija, una copia exacta de ella. Con el mismo pelo, los mijos ojos, y la misma sonrisa. Sin duda iba a ser una rompecorazones, si… papa Darién iba a sufrir mucho.

-¿Qué están haciendo mis dos amores?

-Estamos grabando una peli, mami.

-Oh, ¿y quiénes son los protagonistas?

-La fantástica Serenita y el fabuloso Darién Chiba.-

-ohh, ¿Con que Fabuloso eh? ¿Quién es Darién Chiba?

-El hombre con más suerte en el mundo, amor.

-Eso no lo dudes nunca.

Y sin decir más, apague la cámara y me dispuse a disfrutar del tesoro que la vida me brindo…

Si definitivamente, era el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

_**Fin**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Reportándose el pelotón de nuestra Generala, desde los confines de nuestro suegro Hades.**_

Papa Hades, está contento porque primero y principal está ayudando a su bebe a descargar su tristeza de la mejor manera, ¡¡torturando!! Además volvió mama persephone asi que todo va bien acá en el inframundo, además hace demasiado frio en buenos aires y optamos primero hacer una parada en lo de tío Lucy para luego acabar en estos lares. Bien, disculpen por no presentarme pero tienen que sacar por descontado quien soy, _-Ohhh, ya empezó con sus aires de grandeza- _cállate Fury, es la envidia la que te hace decir eso, yo no tengo aires, soy único e inigualable. –_Tiene razón Ash, sos un grano en el culo- _Kyrian, pregúntale a ese quien le enseño todo, así que no me vengan a cuestionar.

-Basta, se supone que soy yo quien se sacrifica en post de este fic, así que creo que el único que tiene derecho a hablar soy yo. Grimm, Gavrael McIllioch el gran guerrero _Berserker, _así que me importa muy poco que seas un Dios, vos que seas un perro, o un guerrero griego. Este es mi momento. Mi bebe está bastante tristona por haber terminado este fic que tantas alegrías y dolores de cabeza le dio, hay que reconocerlo. Pero nosotros estamos contentos, porque ahora nos va a dedicar más tiempo, pero nada dura para siempre y su mente esta maquinando nuevas ideas ¡¡mierda!! Yo estoy mal porque tengo miedo de ir a lo de suyi… El lobo volvió con dos hijos, no me quiero imaginar lo que me harán, pero Gaby me dio gas pimienta para cada vez que vea que se acerca ¡¡zass!! ¡¡Así que suyi prepárate, tengo una arma, y se cómo usarla!!

-¿Quien le dio el teclado? Dios mío, ya estoy harto de verles las partes, Grimm cúbrete, hay algo que se llama pantalón, ¡¡úsalo!! Todo el santo día con plaid, ya es contaminación visual verte.

-Callate, ¡¡Ingles!!

-Ohh mira como tiemblo…

¡¡Basta!! ¡¡Uno no puede torturar gente tranquila sin que se peleen!! Grimm deja a Nick en paz, ¿Cuántas veces vamos a tener la misma charla? Nick es de EE.UU no es Ingles, además deberías de estar haciendo la valija.

Bueno, enormes disculpas pero no se les puede pedir algo sin que hagan desastres, primero que nada ¡¡GGGGGRRRRAAAACCCCIIIIAAASSSS!! A todas por leer, dejar reviews, y decir cosas tan lindas, ¿vieron que soy un pan de Lucy? No tarde dos semanas, y ya estoy subiendo. Por cierto un paréntesis, Xy… papa Hades te manda un saludo, dijo que te olvidaste el látigo. Eliz, hacete cargo.

De vuelta gracias, ya se los dije antes, pero agradezco a este fin por haberme permitido conocer a gente tan linda y buena. ¡¡Besos a todos!!

_¿Ya se fue a dormir? –_ Si, si, apúrate.

_-Ok, bueno el harem de Gaby les dice que ahora que no va a escribir vamos a disfrutar…-_el dobleacordate que se va el escoses- _Si es verdad, y les mandamos saludos. Y esperemos que les haya gustado, cordialmente y por última vez… ¡¡nos despedimos!!_

PD: ¡¡Ash puto!! De _anónimo _

•_Gaby y… (A contar se ha dicho) Kikiry, Fury, Savi, Kerri, Nick, Jad, Heath, Grimm, Adamm, D´larian, Stryker•_

_24 horas __después__… _

_¡¡Besos!!_


End file.
